Healing a heart
by linalove
Summary: This takes place after the night Sweeney kills Mrs. Lovett.But in this Story Sweeney is alive and decides to rent the pie shop below his barber shop.What happens when an innocent young woman arrives to rent the pie shop?Read to find out.Sweeney/OC. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Here I am with a new story! This takes place after Sweeney Todd killed Mrs. Lovett. In my story Sweeney lives and kills Toby before he had a chance to kill him. This a Sweeney/ OC story! Okay, here we go!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sweeney Todd! I only own my OC!

**Healing a heart**

**Chapter 1**

The shining moon was high in the sky above the Fleet Street in London. Smoke was coming from the chimney in Mrs. Lovett's pie shop. The place that once had been floated by people at nights was now empty. The door was locked and the window curtains were closed showing no signs of life. But if you looked very carefully and very closely you would see the flicker of light coming from inside the old shop and a tall, dark figure moving around silently.

Sweeney Todd was holding a candle as he was descending down the stairs of the old bake house. He took out a key and opened the heavy metal door. He unlocked it and walked in; closing the door firmly behind him. He set the candle in the middle of the room and looked around him carefully. The oven was still on and was burning everything he had thrown in early that morning. The judge, Toby, Mrs. Lovett and his beloved wife; Lucy. All of them were gone and the only thing that had remained was ashes now. He took a few steps towards the big oven and slowly with a painful expression on his face opened it. Nothing, the only thing he saw was fire and ashes. With a heavy sigh he turned of the oven and closed the door again with a loud bang. He looked around the room and saw that everything was exactly how he had left it that morning. Everything was in place indicating his loneliness. He had been smart enough to clear the place so that no one ever found out what happened the other night.

He took hold of the candle again and left the bake house, locking the door behind him. He put the key in his pocket and started climbing back up the stairs. He walked into the kitchen and set the candle on the counter. His eyes moved over the kitchen and the face of the baker came in his mind. The place still smelled like her and no matter how many times he cleaned the damn place her smell never left the shop or his room upstairs.

'Even now you won't leave me alone, will you woman?' he said in a low voice to the silent, dark shop. He took a few steps towards the parlor and looked for a bottle of gin. He located one and opened it taking a big gulp from it. He sat down at one of the chairs and looked around. The question that might come into your mind is if he missed the woman. The answer would be no. He didn't miss her, he missed company in general. That heavy loneliness made him feel sometimes guilty for sending Eleanor Lovett to her death. He somehow missed her constant chatter and her love for life even if he knew that she probably didn't deserve to be missed after what she did. Now that his wish for calm and silence was granted he felt empty, alone and even more unhappy than before. He had finally had his precious revenge but he lost even more when it came. He had killed Mrs. Lovett and at the time it had felt the right thing to do since it was her fault he had killed his wife.

_Lucy._

The name felt bitter coming from his lips now. Her face, her once beautiful angelic face, haunted him in his dreams. The only thing he now remembered from the woman that had once been his whole life was her bloody, tortured face and the image of her unmoving body that came to his mind every time he tried to close his eyes. He had come to realize that he would prefer remembering just her yellow hair or not remembering her at all instead of the memory of her changed, tired face and body that he now clearly saw every time he attempted to fall asleep. He hadn't slept for two days and his whole mind and body felt numb. He stood up from the chair with unsteady feet and walked to the kitchen table. He took the sign he had earlier placed there and opened the front door of the pie shop. He re read it carefully.

_For rent: Shop and rooms at a reasonable price.__ Information at the barber shop above the meat pie emporium._

He hung it in front of the shop and locked the door behind him. With a final look at it he started heading for his room with the bottle of gin clasped tightly in his hand.

**End of chapter 1**

**Author's note:** Here is the first chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! I would really like to hear what you think! **:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 2**

It had been a whole month since the night Sweeney Todd had put the rent sign for the shop downstairs and no one had came for it. He had resumed his work as a barber and he had plenty of costumers but now instead of killing them he was really shaving them. Since he had no one to make his meals for him he had started eating out which he thought was very tiring and pointless. But now there was no Mrs. Lovett to wait for him with trays full of food, so he had to make some compromises.

One evening he was finishing shaving one of his customers while it was raining heavily outside.

'God! What a terrible weather!' the old man he was shaving exclaimed when a particularly loud thunder was heard.

'Yes, quiet awful my good sir.' Sweeney said distantly in his usual deep voice.

'Oh…I just have to ask Mr. Todd…what happened to Mrs. Lovett? Where did she go?' the old man said with confusion.

Sweeney stopped his movements when he heard the question but he quickly recovered.

'Left London…I don't know where…probably to the sea.' Sweeney replied in a gruff voice.

'Oh! She was a nice woman.' the man said before shrugging.

'Hmm…' came Sweeney's monotone reply.

In a few minutes he was done and the man left his shop after paying him for his services.

Sweeney turned towards his window and looked out as the rain fell on the cold streets of London. He looked down at the razor in his hand and started cleaning it with a cloth when a soft knock came at his door. Without turning around he spoke in a loud deep voice.

'Come in.' he said as he continued cleaning his razor with concentration.

The door of the shop opened slowly and a young woman entered carrying a suitcase in her hand.

'Excuse me, sir…'she said in a soft voice, barely audible.

The sound of her voice broke Sweeney out of his reverie and he turned around to look at her.

'Are you Mr. Todd, sir?' she asked in a breathless voice.

Sweeney took in her appearance; from her long brown hair that now clung to her face to her feet and back up to her face again. For a moment he didn't speak he just started at her with his eyebrows knitted together.

'Yes, I am Sweeney Todd. But you must be mistaken I do not cut women's hair, Miss.' he said as he turned away from her.

'Oh! No, sir. That's not why I'm here. I am here because I would like to rent the shop downstairs.' she explained in a soft voice at him.

Sweeney turned around when he heard this and stared at her curiously.

'You? You would like to rent the pie shop?' he asked her surprised.

She nodded and put her bag down as she pushed her wet hair away from her face.

'And may I ask your name, Miss? Since you already know mine?' he asked her as he put his razor in his holster.

'Oh! Of course! How rude of me! My name is Grace Rose, Mr. Todd.' she said as she extended her hand for him to shake but she was surprised when he didn't return the gesture. Disappointed she let her hand fall at her side before looking around nervously as she noticed his stare.

'So, miss Rose…'Sweeney said as he started walking closer to her.

She looked up and gave a slight nod as she saw him coming closer to her.

'You want to rent the shop and the rooms?' he asked her as he came to stand in front of her and looked down at her since she was about a head shorter than him.

'Yes, sir. I just came from the country after my parents' death.' she said as her eyes saddened as she remembered her family.

'Really? What part?' he asked. He wanted to know more about her if he was going to give her the shop.

'Um…Oxfordshire.' she said as she started shivering from the cold, since her clothes were wet from the heavy rain.

'Hmm…you intend to open a pie shop then?' he asked her as he turned away from her and walked to his window once again, looking at her reflection from there.

'Yes but I will not bake meat pies.' she said as she rubbed her hands together to warm them. She looked at him carefully, examining him, not aware of his eyes on her from his place at the window.

'Not meat pies? Then what?' he asked her in a low voice.

'I make sweet pies…like apple pies.' she said nervously.

'Okay then Miss Rose. You can take the shop.' he said with a sigh as he turned around again.

Grace's eyes widened and she smiled happily as she came towards him.

'Thank you, Mr. Todd! I really needed that place!' she said looking into his eyes.

'Yes, and I don't need it so that makes as square.' he said as he saw her smile.

Grace swallowed hard and looked into his eyes noticing how dark they were. She also noticed his hair and the white strike on it and she wondered why he had it. Noticing his angry face probably because she was staring at him, she guessed, she lowered her eyes and looked at her lap.

'Let me show you the shop then.' he said in a monotone voice as he headed for the door of his shop. She nodded her head and followed him there. She went for her suitcase but he stopped her with a tight grip on her wrist.

'Don't. I'll take it.' he said and without waiting for her permission he picked it up and opened his door. Surprised she followed him out of the shop and down the stairs. They arrived in front of the pie shop and he took a key out of his pocket. He unlocked the door and they entered the dark abandoned shop. Sweeney lighted a few candles and the kerosene lamp before opening the curtains. Grace looked around and a small smile came to her face as she fully saw the place. It was nice; she could make it very beautiful with a little work.

Sweeney saw her happy face and his anger started rising.

_How can she be so happy in this place?__ If only you knew my dear girl what things happened in here…_He thought as a smirk came to his face when he realized that this young woman was also very pretty despite her foolishness.

Grace turned to look at him and saw his smile. He was really handsome when he wasn't angry, she realized.

'You should smile more, Mr. Todd. It fits you.' Grace said before thinking twice.

Sweeney's face changed and in a couple of seconds he was in front of her.

'Don't make the mistake to believe that you know me, my dear. It would be your best interest if you avoided making comments like this one.' he said in a dark tone, looking at her with his almost black eyes.

'I'm sorry; sir. I didn't mean to bother you or offend you. I just made a simple observation.' she said in a strong voice even though this man made her afraid.

'Next time keep your thoughts to yourself.' he said in a low voice as he took a few steps back.

Grace nodded once and started walking around the kitchen as she took of her wet coat. He watched her walking around the room with happy footsteps and he couldn't help but stare at her. Her clothes clung to her body and her petit form trembled slightly from the cold. Frowning at his own thoughts, he shook his head as if to clear it and walked to the parlor. He found a thin blanket and came close to her with it in his hands. He put it around her since she didn't see him coming as she was looking at the kitchen counter. She slightly jumped as she felt him wrapping her in the blanket and looked up to see his face. He stared at her eyes for a few seconds before walking away again with a confused expression on his face.

'For the cold.' he said pointing at the blanket.

'Thank you, Mr. Todd.' she said smiling sweetly at him.

The moment he saw her smile at him however he had the sudden impulse to smile too but he resisted the urge. So, he said instead whatever came to his mind.

'Please call me Sweeney, dear.' he said and his eyes softened for a minute before darkening once again.

Grace smiled and nodded.

'Then call me Grace, then.' she said with another smile.

He nodded stiffly before looking away.

'Well, I leave you then. Everything you need is in the house. I haven't moved anything.' he said as he started leaving.

'Wait! What about the rent?' she asked as she followed him to the door.

He turned around to look at her again and he was stunned when he saw the color of her eyes.

_Blue…like Lucy's …_He thought as his hand started reaching for her face but he stopped when he heard her voice again.

'Mr. Todd?' she said looking at him worriedly.

'We'll…talk about the rent tomorrow morning. Good night.' he said as he fled the shop in a hurry, leaving a confused Grace behind him.

_Strange man…._Grace thought as she closed the door of the shop.

**End of chapter 2**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading!Please leave me a review!It will make my day if you do!Please? **:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Here's the next chapter! But first I want to thank my reviewers: **XxKayliaxX **and **Autumn Eve 333**! Thank you so much you guys!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 3**

Grace walked through the rooms of the shop and was happily surprised when she found that there was a bedroom, a parlor and a bathroom. She took her things to the bedroom and lighted the kerosene lamp in there. She looked around the room and realized that the bedroom definitely belonged to a woman. The wallpaper was cheery and the furniture was delicate. She walked to the bed and sat down onto it. She was rather tired from her long journey and the only thing she wanted at that moment was to change her clothes and go to bed.

With a happy sigh she walked to her bag and opened it, taking out a lavender night dress and robe. She took of her wet clothes and with a towel she found in the bathroom she dried her hair. She put on the night dress and walked to the kitchen for a glass of water. She started heading back to the bedroom but suddenly the door to the pie shop opened with a loud bang. She gasped and turned around to come face to face with Sweeney.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her only with her night dress and inhaled sharply.

"I…just came to give you your key." he said as he regained his composure.

"Thank you… um…Sweeney." she said with a small smile as she stepped closer and took the key from his outstretched hand.

He nodded stiffly and slightly flinched as her fingers came in contact with his cold hand.

"Lock the door." and with that he quickly left her and walked back up to his shop.

Grace did as he said and returned to her bedroom with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"This man is really strange…"she muttered while she lied down and put the covers over her body. She sat there for at least an hour with her eyes open, just looking at the ceiling when she heard it. Pacing, forceful pacing came from upstairs. Grace raised her eyebrows and sat up lightly.

"Maybe he can't sleep…'she said as she rested her head back to the pillow. She closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep but Sweeney's pacing continued.

"God! Doesn't that man ever sleep?" she said with a sigh. Miraculously after a few minutes his pacing ceased and finally she was able to sleep.

---------------------------------------------

Sweeney was sitting at his chair staring at the ceiling. He had stopped pacing because he realized that he was not alone anymore and that she would probably want to sleep.

_Since when do you c__are if she will be able to sleep? Since when do you care about other people in general? _His inner voice said sarcastically.

"I don't."

_I think you are going soft…You never cared if the baker was able to sleep with the pacing._

"She's not Lovett."

_Really? And why is that? Everyone deserves to die remember?_

"I need the money she can pay for the damn shop! If I don't behave, she'll leave…" he mumbled as he took his razor in his hand and opened it.

_And you'll be alone again, right?_

"I don't need her damn company if that's what you're implying!" he said in a low voice.

_Oh…I think you do…or else you'll wind up in Bedlam…__You're already talking to your self…which is me by the way._

"Shut up, will you! I don't need anybody's help." he growled as he clutched his 'friend' tightly in his hand.

_If you say so…_And with that the voice faded away.

"Finally!" Sweeney mumbled as he leaned his head back to his chair with a sigh. After a while he fell asleep there with the razor still in his hand.

---------------------------------------------

The next morning Grace woke up early. She had to fix her things and then she had to clean and arrange her shop. Her mother was a very good cook and had taught her a lot of things. While her mother was very good at making any food you could imagine, Grace was good at sweets in general. She was able of course to cook everything but sweets were her specialty.

With her mother they had opened a business at their small town but after her death Grace wanted to leave that place. If anyone asked her why, she said "Too many memories". So as soon as she had taken care of their house she took a carriage and arrived at London. She had an aunt leaving in London and it was her that had seen the sign for the shop. So, here she was.

She got dressed and walked to the kitchen. She unlocked the door and stood there for a while just watching people walking around the street. She smiled when she saw a mother with a little girl in her arms walking just outside the shop. When the little girl saw Grace she giggled and pointed at her with her little hand. Grace smiled wider and blew a kiss towards the little girl making her giggle even more. When they were out of sight she walked towards the kitchen counter and looked around.

"Now…let's see what I have to do…" she said putting a finger on her chin. She came to the conclusion that the place needed a good cleaning first. It seemed like no one had been there for at least a month She put up her hair with a ribbon and took a bucket of water along with a cloth as she started cleaning the windows and the table inside the shop. As she was cleaning the windows from the outside a woman approached her with curious eyes.

"Excuse me, miss? Are you the new owner?" the woman asked in a curious voice.

"No, madam. I just rent this shop." Grace said breathlessly, putting the cloth in the bucket.

"Oh! You're gonna open the shop again, then?" she asked surprised.

"Yes..." Grace replied, not liking the woman's questions.

"The barber rented it to you then?" the woman asked again.

"Yes, Mr. Todd." Grace replied.

"Best barber in London they say…he's a bit strange though…"the woman whispered while fixing her hat.

'Well aren't we all a bit strange in our way? Grace said unaware of the dark eyes that were watching her from the balcony.

The woman frowned at her, bit her good day and left with a final look at the shop. Grace shook her head and picked up her bucket to walk inside when she heard the deep voice of Mr. Todd calling her from upstairs.

'Um…Grace?' he said in his usual growl.

The young woman looked up and smiled at him.

"Be right there!" she said putting the bucket at the doorstep of the shop. She fixed her slightly messy hair from her work and started walking up the stairs to his shop. Sweeney had left the door open for her and she hesitantly walked in.

"Yes?" she said with her soft voice, a voice that Sweeney was surprised to hear. He hadn't heard a voice like this one for quite a long time.

'I just wanted to discuss the terms of out agreement." he said as he turned to look at her with a cup of tea in his hand.

"Of course." She said smiling as she put her hands in front of her, folding them against her belly.

"Rent is at the end of every month, no exceptions. The price for the shop is five pounds. Is this okay with you?" he asked her without looking at her.

"Yes, it is fine." She said smiling. She looked at his cup and frowned.

"Um…is that your breakfast? I can make you breakfast if you want. I just have to buy a few things first…" she offered.

'No… you don't have to do that…" he muttered as he turned to look out from his window.

"Please. After all I am going to make for my self breakfast. It's no trouble, really. I will bring you meals here if you want, too." She said shaking her head as she took a few steps towards him but stopped when he suddenly turned towards her again. Her eyes widened when she saw the glint in his eyes and she took a few steps back.

His face had a confused expression and his eyebrows were knitted together. He looked into her eyes for a few moments before turning his back to her again.

"All right then." He said in a low tone.

She smiled and turned to leave but he called her again.

"And one more thing. If you want to see me or talk to me you have to knock first. I don't want you barging in here any time you want for no reason. Do not make the mistake that I am your friend, child." he said to her in a growl without looking at her.

"Of course. But since I'm not your friend, there is no reason for me to call you Sweeney like you asked me last night, is there?" she said feeling a bit hurt from his harsh tone. With that she left his room the moment he turned around to answer her.

Sweeney stood staring at the place she previously vacated with his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open. He closed his mouth and looked at his feet before a smirk came to his face.

"You shut me up, didn't you, deary?" he said to the empty room as a fondness for the woman started forming in his cold heart. She had character and he admired that.

**End of chapter 3**

**Author's note:**Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! If you review, I'll update sooner! **:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again!Here's the next chapter!But first I want to thank my wonderful reviewers: **XxKayliaxX** and **CaptainFlyingSparrow!**Thank you so much or your support!:)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sweeney Todd! I only own my OC!

**Chapter 4**

Grace put on her coat with an angry expression on her face. How dare he speaking to her like that? Like she was some kind of maid that he could order around? The only thing she did was offer to cook for him, nothing more. And calling her a child! She was twenty three and definitely not a child! And how old was he…around forty? So what!

With angry footsteps she walked out of the shop and headed for the market. Suddenly she stopped a few feet away from the building and looked towards the barber shop. She had felt like someone was watching her but no one seemed to be around.

Shrugging she turned around and continued her walking, missing the face of Sweeney that re-appeared on the small window of his shop, watching her walking away with a small smirk on his face.

_So the young lady is __angry? I like it…_Sweeney thought as he watched her angry footsteps.

Grace arrived at the crowded market and started buying some food. She walked around the different stands of fruits and vegetables and finally when she was done she started walking back home with four heavy bags in her hands.

"Where is a man when you need one" she mumbled on her way home as her hands and back started hurting from all the weight. When she arrived at the shop she saw Mr. Todd talking at the balcony of his barber shop with one of his customers, pretending he didn't see her. With a glare towards his direction she tried to open her door but she couldn't do it. With a huff she put two of the bags down and unlocked the door while Todd continued his conversation with the man, completely ignoring her in the process. Finally, she entered the shop and closed the door with a loud bang making the man above her shop jump slightly and earning an evil smirk from Sweeney.

She put the bags of food on her counter and gave a deep sigh. She took of her coat and started preparing breakfast for her self and for the barber since she had promised to feed him too. She was angry but she had to calm down if they were going to live in the same building.

"Calm down, Grace…he's just your landlord." She said to herself as she took out a few eggs and bread.

When she had prepared the breakfast, she made a tray for him and with a deep breath she started walking towards his shop. She arrived at his shop and went to open the door when she remembered his words. _Knock first!_

She raised her hand and knocked twice before waiting for him to answer.

"Come in." was his answer and she slowly opened the door. She walked inside to find him sitting on his chair while staring at one of his razors. Grace raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything of the things she thought at the moment

"I brought you some breakfast, Mr. Todd." she said softly looking at him.

Her voice snapped him out of his reverie and he looked at her from his chair. He nodded and pointed towards his nightstand.

"Put it there." he said as he returned his attention to his razor.

Grace shook her head but placed the tray where he ordered. She turned to leave but a hand on her wrist stopped her from walking away. Gasping she turned around and saw that he had walked up to her and was now standing very close to her. He was looking at her deep in the eyes before taking a deep breath and coming even closer to her. His hold on her wrist tightened a little when he felt her trying to move back.

"Thank you." He said before releasing her. He turned away from her and sat on his chair again.

Grace blinked and with a nod she left his shop, feeling a bit flushed. Something in his eyes made it difficult for her to actually remain angry at him. Shaking her head she returned to her shop and ate her breakfast before continuing her work.

------------------------------------------------------------

By the time the night came Grace had completely cleaned the shop and house. She had fixed her personal belongings and was at the process of putting her clothes in the closet and drawers of her room. When she was done she sat on the parlor and leaned against one of the chairs with a happy sigh. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming and she looked towards the kitchen. After a few moments the door of the shop opened and Sweeney entered, closing the door behind him firmly. He was carrying the tray she had brought him earlier that evening in his shop while he was shaving a costumer. He placed the now empty tray on the counter before walking towards her with his usual serious face.

"Done cleaning?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep." She said looking at him. He stood there with his hands behind his back and he was fidgeting nervously.

"Want to sit down Mr. Todd?" she asked him.

He nodded and sat down on the chair across from her looking at his hands. Sensing his nervousness she broke the silence.

"Would you like some gin? I bought it this morning." she offered kindly.

Sweeney looked up at her and nodded again without speaking. She stood up and brought a bottle of gin along with a glass to him. He took the glass from her and she poured him the gin before closing the bottle and placed it on the small table between their chairs. Sweeney looked at her confused.

"Where's your glass?" he asked her with a growl.

"Oh… I don't drink very much." She replied with a small smile as she sat down again.

"Then why did you bought it?" he asked her while taking a sip.

"For the shop." she answered simply.

He nodded his head before finishing his glass in two gulps and poured himself another one while she watched him amused. She didn't say anything because he might got angry again. After his third glass and after a long silence he spoke again.

"I'm sorry about …this morning. I was rude." He said in a low voice looking at her with slightly clouded eyes.

"It's okay Mr. Todd. After all you only just met me." She said smiling softly before placing her hand on top of his own. She was afraid that he would flinch away but he didn't. He took her small hand in his own and squeezed it.

"Please, call me Sweeney. I want you to." he whispered, looking at her with his slightly drunken eyes.

Slightly taken aback from the look in his eyes she nodded before pulling her hand back. They sat in silence for a while again before she stood up from her chair.

"Well, I'm of to bed. Goodnight… Sweeney." She said with a smile.

"Night." he said as he poured another drink.

Grace watched him with worry in her eyes before speaking again.

"You shouldn't drink so much…" she said as she tried to take the bottle from his hands. He slapped her hand away and looked at her with angry eyes before clutching the bottle close to him.

"I can drink as much as I want." He said angrily as he sat back on his chair.

"Fine. Just lock the door before you go." She said turning away from him while he watched her go intently with his almost black eyes, until she was out of his view.

**End of chapter 4**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading!Please review!It's always nice and encouraging to have some feedback!So please, review? **:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again! Here I am with a new update!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 5**

Grace woke up in the middle of the night when she heard a loud noise coming from the parlor. She sat up on the bed and looked at the clock: 3 she got up and walked softly towards her door. She opened it and walked out of her room and towards the parlor. She arrived there and saw nothing, only dark. She turned to leave but stopped when she saw a figure slumped against the doorway of the parlor. She walked closer to it and her eyes widened when she saw Sweeney down on the floor with the empty bottle of gin next to him.

She knelt next to him and saw that his eyes were half open and red as if he had been crying. Worried she took his face between her soft hands and turned his face towards her.

"Sweeney?" she said as she lightly caressed his cheeks and realized that he indeed had been crying.

He looked at her with confusion before his eyes widened and he hugged her to him forcefully, burying his face in her hair.

"Sweeney are you all right?" she asked him gasping when she felt his hands caressing her back.

"Lucy…" he whimpered into her hair as he clutched her to him, knocking the air out of her lungs.

Grace's eyes widened when she heard the name and she tried to move back in order to make him see that she was not the woman he thought she was.

"No…no… Sweeney I'm not Lucy, love." She said as she patted his back slightly but he wouldn't let her go. He was obviously very drunk and he didn't even know who she was. Instead of letting her go he placed his lips against her cheek and kissed it repeatedly while his hands moved to tangle themselves in her hair.

"You are my Lucy…I saw your blue eyes…" he mumbled into her neck as he started placing kisses there. Grace was standing there not knowing what do to. A part of her wanted to let him know that she wasn't who he wanted her to be but her other part didn't want to shutter his drunken world that he so obviously craved to be real.

He moved back and smiled at her with heavy eyelids as he leaned in and placed his lips against her own surprised ones. No matter how hard she tried not to enjoy it, his lips felt heavenly against her own and she closed her eyes at the feeling. Her hands reached his hair and she stroked the white strike he had there. She heard him moan against her lips and he tried to push her down to the floor but Grace's eyes snapped opened and she broke the kiss. She looked at him and saw the hurt in his drunken eyes but she had to stop this. She wasn't the one he wanted. For him all this was a dream.

"Lucy…please…" he whispered as he tried to kiss her again but she put her fingers against his lips.

"It's okay… let's get you to bed okay?" she said to him sweetly while she caressed his cheek.

"I love you…" he whispered as he felt her coming closer in order to help him stand up. Grace stopped for a minute and thought how she should answer to this. He obviously loved 'Lucy' very much.

"I love you too." She said in order to calm him down for he was looking at her lost. He smiled and together they stood up with him leaning heavily against her for support. Carefully she walked him out of the door of the pie shop and up to his own room. She had a little trouble walking him up the stairs since he was very drunk and couldn't even walk properly. Finally they arrived in front of his shop with him whispering sweet nothings into her ear and calling her 'Lucy' all the time. They entered his room and she walked him to his bed. She sat him down and kneeled in front of him to take of his boots while he ran his hands through her light brown hair.

After she was done she took of his vest and pushed him to the mattress. She put the covers around him while he looked up at her with a loving expression on his face. Just the way he looked at her was enough to bring sadness in her heart. She smiled down at him while she leaned and kissed his forehead before moving away.

"No…Lucy…please don't go again…please…" he whispered with a hurt expression on his face. He looked so vulnerable like this that she realized that she preferred him to be rude and distant than see him this way.

"All right, I'm here…close your eyes and sleep." She said softly.

With a smile he closed his eyes and after a few minutes he was asleep. Grace stood up from his side and silently left his room. Everything that happened tonight made her wonder what was that tortured him so. It was obvious that he was suffering, his eyes showed everything. With a heavy sigh she entered her room again and lied on the bed. That night she didn't sleep at all. The images of his face kept appearing in her mind and a strange feeling started forming in her heart for the lonely barber from upstairs.

**End of chapter 5**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading!Please review and tell me what you think!If you are reading this, please tell me if you liked it.

It's easy, you just press a little button!Reviews make me update faster and they make me happy!**:)**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter! But first I want to thank my reviewer **CaptainFlyingSparrow**! Thank you so much for your support! **:)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 6**

The next morning Sweeney woke up and found that he was in his bed with his covers wrapped warmly around him. He slowly opened his eyes and as soon as the light hit his vision he closed them again with a grunt. His head was about to explode. How did he end up in his room? The only thing he remembered was Grace offering him a glass of gin. Then…nothing, only darkness and weird dreams. He put his hands to his head and rubbed his temples, trying to cease the headache but it was useless. With a growl he threw the covers of his body and tried to stand up. As soon as he was up the pain increased and he winced.

"Why did that damned girl had to give me the bloody gin?" he said as he went to his chair and sat down.

He closed his eyes and a part of his dream came to his mind. He saw his Lucy last night. He saw her just like he wanted to; beautiful and young with her pretty blue eyes shining. His mouth twitched into a small smile as he thought of her but quickly disappeared when he remembered the reality he lived in.

"There is no Lucy, idiot. You killed her. You have no one." He said harshly to himself as he clutched the arm of the chair tightly with his right hand.

He opened his eyes again and stood up. He washed his face and changed his shirt before turning the sign to his door, indicating that he was open for the day. He returned to his chair and sat down staring blankly in front of him with his usual scowl on his face. His peaceful silence was destroyed when a knock came to his door. Growling he put his face in his hands and muttered a reply.

"Yes.' He said with his hands still in front of his face

The door opened and the face of a happy Grace was revealed.

"Morning, Sweeney!" she said cheerily as she carried into the room a tray full of food for him.

Sweeney looked up and gave her a death glare causing the smile to fall of her face.

"Do you have to speak so loud?" he said to her coldly.

_Well, it's a good thing he's snapping at __me. He's back to his usual self…_Grace thought silently.

"Sorry." She said and smiled at him a sweet smile causing his eyes to soften for a minute before composing himself once again.

"What is it so important that you had to come up here so early?" he growled at her as he leaned back against his chair.

"I brought you breakfast and some tea." She said simply as she placed the tray on the stand.

He merely granted in reply and closed his eyes again. Grace looked at his strangely handsome face and smiled as she remembered how different he was when he was drunk. Suddenly the image of him kissing her flashed in front of her eyes and she blushed even though she knew that he didn't remember any of it.

"Are you hot or something?" Sweeney's voice said and she snapped out of her reverie. He was looking at her with his eyebrows raised and with a confused expression.

"What do you mean?" she managed to choke out.

"You are blushing." he said in a monotone voice looking at her.

"Oh!It's just from all the work I had to do! And those stairs you know…" she said laughing nervously.

Sweeney gave her a funny look but didn't ask more.

"How's the shop reforming going?" he asked her. Not that he was so interested on the matter.

"Great! In a few days I'll be able to open it." She said cheerily.

"Good." He said as his eyes stayed a little more than necessary on her body. He finally looked away and returned his attention to the wall across from him.

She made to leave but she stopped again at the doorway.

"Can I ask you something?" she said hesitantly.

"If that is going to take you of my back for the moment." He said harshly to her.

Grace rolled her eyes at him before asking the question that was on her mind since last night.

"Who is Lucy?" she asked innocently, looking at him

His head snapped towards her direction and his eyes darkened at the mention of the name. He stood up from the chair and gave her a death glare.

"Where did you hear that name?" he asked her, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I…I…you said it last night…" she whispered as he advanced on her.

"When?" he asked her as he came closer to her causing her to walk backwards until her back hit the cold wall of the room.

"Lat night when…I found you at the parlor." She said as he was now standing a breath's away from her.

"What did I say?" he asked her in a low voice as he trapped her between the cold wall and his hard body.

Grace watched him with wide fearful eyes, unable to tell him what happened. If he was so angry by her simple question imagine how angry he would get if she told him what happened last night.

"What did I say?!" he shouted at her as his hand closed around her throat tightly.

"Not…not much. You were drunk…I heard a noise and came to see what it was. I found you at the parlor, sitting on the floor with the empty bottle of gin next to you." She said in a high pitched voice as his eyes darkened even more and his face became angrier.

"You're not answering my question, girl. What did I say? How do you know that name?" he asked her again in a throaty whisper.

"I kneeled close to you and when you saw me…you called me Lucy and…" she said fearfully, feeling as if she was about to faint from the vice like grip he had around her throat.

"And what?" he asked her harshly again.

"You kissed me! I pushed you away and took you up here…then you slept and I left…" she finished as his tight on her throat relaxed a little.

Sweeney's eyes widened and he looked at her intently.

"Is that all? I didn't say anything else?" he asked her or better whispered to her.

She eagerly nodded her head and looked at him with teary eyes. His eyes softened as soon as he saw her tears. He looked deep into her stunning blue eyes and then to her full pink lips. He had the urge to kiss her. To remind himself of what he had missed during his drunken state. He leaned closer to her lips and she whimpered as tears escaped her scared eyes. Choosing to ignore her obvious fright he captured her lips in a fierce kiss as she gasped into his mouth. He roughly deepened the kiss, demanding entrance to her mouth and she had no choice but to give in to him. He moaned loudly as soon as he felt her open her mouth and he wasted no time taking what she was giving him. It had been fifteen long years since he had touched, let alone kiss a woman but this was making up for the wait. She was sweeter than anything he had tasted before and the fact that he intimidated her aroused him even more.

Grace tried hard not to actually enjoy the kiss basicaly because he was being anything than gentle to her but the feel of his lips against her own was too much for her to handle. Besides it was no secret that she found him attractive.

With a growl he pulled away from her and cleaned the tears from her cheeks with his surprisingly soft lips, making her breath catch in her throat from his suddenly gentle gesture. He leaned close to her ear and nipped at it before whispering to her.

"You are not to speak that name again without my permission. Is that understood?" he asked her in a husky, but dangerous voice.

Mutely, she nodded her head and he smirked at her before releasing her from his grip as he moved away from her. He turned his back to her and calmly walked to the tray of food, taking a sip from the hot tea. Realizing that she still stood as still as a statue against the wall he turned to her again.

"You can go." He said to her firmly with now calm eyes.

She sniffled and nodded her head before slowly exiting his room. He smiled when he heard her quick footsteps as she descended down the stairs.

"At least someone is still innocent in this world…' he mumbled licking his lips, her taste still lingering on his tongue and he smirked again as he walked to his window and watched as she cleaned the tables of the shop with a blush on her face.

**End of chapter 6**

**Author's note:**Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! Let me know by leaving me a review! They are encouraging and they bring a smile to my face! Please? I'll give you a huge cookie if you do! **:)**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter!A huge thank you to my reviewer **Sweet Lunacy**!Thank you, love!You're always encourage me to write! **:)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 7**

A couple of days after the incident with Sweeney; Grace was returning from the market with a heavy bag of flour in her hands. She had carried it with difficulty to the door of her shop but she was out of breath. So, instead of carrying it inside she sat at one of the tables outside the shop to rest.

As she was sitting there breathing heavily her eyes darted towards the barber shop upstairs. Since their kiss two days ago, Sweeney hadn't talked to her much. The only thing he did was staring at her when he thought she wasn't looking. She really wondered why he had kissed her that day. It was obvious from the night she saw him drunk that he loved someone else. So why he did that? She got up again and put a stray hair behind her ear when the door to the shop upstairs opened and a young man exited Sweeney's shop. The man descended down the stairs with Sweeney following close behind him, razor in hand as he cleaned it.

"See you next time Mr. Todd." The man said to the barber. When he spotted Grace he smiled charmingly and winked at her before leaving the two of them alone. Sweeney clutched the razor tightly in his hand when he saw the man's moves and his eyes darkened while Grace blushed a bit.

"Charming man." She said looking at the man's retreating form before looking at Sweeney.

"Really?" Sweeney said with jealousy written all over his features.

Grace looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Yes…why? Are you jealous?" she asked him teasingly but Sweeney was in no mood for games.

"Shut your mouth girl!" he growled as he looked at her with angry eyes.

Grace just shook her head and moved to pick up the flour again but failed miserably.

"Out of the way!" Sweeney growled at her and pushed her away with a gentle but firm hand.

Grace opened her mouth to snap at him but the only thing he did was pick up the bag of flour and take it inside her shop with strong hands. Grace's mouth fell open in surprise and a smile came to her face. Sweeney placed the bag next to the counter and looked up at her.

"You want it here or downstairs?" he asked her.

"No, just leave it there." She said smiling as she too entered the shop. She came closer to him while he was wiping his hands on a rag from the flour.

"Thank you." She said softly looking at him.

He nodded in reply and stared into her eyes. Unconsciously, he slid closer to her and caressed her face with his hand.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked him in a hushed voice.

"I don't know…" he whispered back in a harsh whisper.

"Is it because…I remind you of her?" she asked him hesitantly.

Sweeney froze and moved his hand away from her cheek and clasped her chin in his hand tightly.

"You could never be her!" he said to her harshly as his face came closer to hers.

"No one could ever replace her let alone you!" he said as he let go of her chin and moved back.

"Then why did you do it! Why did you kiss me!? To prove that you are a man and that you can do whatever you like without caring about others?" she yelled at him suddenly furious with his ignorance.

Sweeney stared at her with dark, shining eyes but didn't answer her question. Her eyes were hurt and accusing and he found himself regretting the hurtful words he just spoke to her.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with you but I won't stand this kind of behavior from you anymore!" she said to him, looking straight into his eyes.

"It's better that you don't know what the hell is wrong with me, pet." He said as he looked away from her eyes.

Grace didn't speak again. She started walking towards the stairs of the bake house but when she passed by Sweeney he grabbed her arm and prevented her from moving away. She looked up to his face and saw that his face had softened and he was looking at her with some kind of confusion.

"Gracie…" he whispered as he leaned closer to her face. He placed his lips against hers softly at first. Grace's eyes widened not only from the kiss but also from the pet name he just used. The barber deepened the kiss and she gasped. This time he was being so different with her. He was gentle not angry like the last time. He broke away from her only to return to her lips after a moment as he started placing a series of small, soft kisses on her surprised mouth. He moved back and slowly kissed her cheek before moving to her ear.

"I kissed you because I wanted to." He whispered before walking away from her and up to his shop. Grace stood frozen at the place he just left her with her face flushed and her mouth slightly open. Finally she snapped out of her reverie and moved with unsteady legs towards the bake house as she put her fingers on her lips where the barber had kissed her.

"God…I'm falling in love with a madman…" she said to herself as she started walking down the stairs that led to the big, metallic bake house door.

**End of chapter 7**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is always welcome! Please review! **:)**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!

I want to thank my reviewers: **CaptainFlyingSparrow and Cunnawabum!** You are both great! **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 8**

A couple of days later Grace was ready to open her shop. She had woken up really early to prepare the pies and by the time of 10 o' clock in the morning she was ready to open for the first time. She put the last tray of her pies in the oven and walked to her room to change her dress. She put on a pretty light pink dress and let her hair down from their ponytail and walked back to the kitchen. She opened the front door and waited for her first customers to come.

After a few minutes Sweeney came down to her shop looking tired and angry at the same time.

"Good morning, Sweeney!" she said cheerily but frowned when he glared at her and mutely he plopped down on a chair.

"You could at least say hello to me…' she muttered as she too sat on a chair close to his.

"Hello." He said in a gruff voice looking at her sideways.

"Oh he speaks!" she said teasingly for she was in a good mood.

The barber simply glared at her before yawning.

"You didn't sleep did you? I heard you." She said as she put her head to rest on her hand.

"Do I look like I have slept?" he said annoyed, looking around. He sat up on the chair and sniffed the air.

"Well…no that's why I said it…What are you sniffing?" she asked him incredulously.

"Something smells." He said in a low voice.

"Yes…probably my pies…" she said slowly, looking at him.

"You made pies? I mean…you opened the shop?" he asked her as he continued smelling the air.

"Yes! Didn't you see the sign?" she said pointing at the front door.

"No. Was I supposed to?" he asked her, rolling his eyes as he sat back on his chair.

"Well…you want to try one?" she asked him with hopeful eyes.

"No…" he said even though he was a bit hungry.

"Come on…one?" she asked again pleadingly.

"I said no! I'm not hungry!" he said looking at her. The moment he said that however, a noise came from his stomach and Grace laughed.

"I'll get you one." She said winking at him while he glared at his stomach.

"If you weren't mine I would kill you…" he muttered at his belly before crossing his arms over his chest.

"What would you like? Apple pie…sweet pumpkin pie…lemon pie…blueberry pie…Which one?" she asked him from the counter.

"I don't know! Just give me a bloody pie!" he said angrily.

"Okay…" she said flinching at his loud voice. She put a pumpkin pie on a plate and gave it to him. She put it in front of him and he looked at the pie with disgust.  
"What is it?" he asked her as he came closer to it and smelled it.

"You said you didn't care what kind of pie I would give you…it's a pumpkin pie, a sweet one." She said as she saw the irritated glance he gave her.

"Pumpkin…what kind of pie is that?" he asked her as he pushed the plate away.

"Will you just try it? It's good, trust me." She said as she gently brought the plate closer to him again.

With a look of disbelief at her he took the pie in his hand and took a small bite. He chewed at it for a while before swallowing. His face was blank indicating no sign of like or dislike.

"Well? She asked him as he took another bite.

"It's…eatable…" he said not looking at her.

"I know it is eatable! I want to know if you like it!" she said tapping her foot impatiently.

"I've had better." He said shrugging, even though he liked the taste. He just wanted to annoy her.

"You've had better? What's that suppose to mean?' she asked stomping her foot as she put her hands on her hips and looked at him angrily.

"I mean what I mean. I've had better." He said with a smug smile watching as her pretty face flushed with anger.

"Really? Fine then." She said as she took his plate with his pie and threw it out in the street while he watched with wide eyes.

"Then I guess you didn't mind me doing that." She said as she angrily walked to the counter and put the plate in the sink. She turned around and looked at him with her hands crossed over her chest and with raised eyebrows.

He just glared at her and he was ready to throw a wicked remark back at her but then suddenly two young girls entered the shop shyly.

"Hello, young ladies!" Grace said politely to the two girls. They were both small and walking hand in hand. They had blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Hello, miss." One of the two said.

"You came for a pie, I presume?" Grace asked them smiling while Sweeney glared at her.

"Yes…our mum saw that you had opened the shop and she sent us for pies." The other young girl said with excited eyes.

"Of course, love. What would you like?" Grace asked them as she gently poked their small noses. The girls giggled and listened carefully as Grace told them the kind of pies she had.

Sweeney stood staring at the scene in front of him, amazed at Grace's way of handling children. It was then that he saw the color of the girls' hair and he stopped breathing.

_That's what my Johanna would be like when she was little…_ He thought as he saw their long, blonde hair. He stood there staring at them until they exited the shop and his eyes followed them until they were out of view.

"Sweeney…?" Grace asked gently when she saw his far away eyes and painful expression,

"Is something wrong?" she asked him as she put a tentative hand on his face.

He snapped out of his reverie and he slapped her hand away angrily.

"Everything is wrong." He said in a deadly voice before exiting the shop quickly with angry footsteps.

Grace stood staring after him with sad eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" she said with a heavy sigh before walking to her counter.

She took the last tray of pies from the oven and a couple entered the shop after a while. She put on a smile on her face and serviced them, while listening to the heavy pacing from the barbershop above.

--------------------------------------------------------

It was later that night and Grace was cleaning the kitchen counter. She washed the dishes and then cleaned the table inside her shop.

"Well…that wasn't bad for the first day…" she said to herself as she counted in her mind the number of customers she had. She walked to the counter again and started putting the pies she had left in a plate. Feeling hungry, she shrugged and took s bite from an apple pie that was left.

"It isn't that bad…" she said smiling to herself. As she was finishing a couple of arms snaked around her waist and she jumped as a yelp escaped her mouth.

"Hush…" Sweeney said into her ear.

"God! Don't do that! I almost had a heart attack!" she said while swallowing a piece of the pie.

The barber laughed lowly in her ear and tightened his hold on her waist.

"Where were you all day?" she asked him as she tried to escape his tight grip even though she enjoyed his close couldn't help but feel nervous on the other hand.

"Up…shaving…" he said and his hot breath sent shivers down her spine.

"Oh…" she said as she eyed the rest of the pie with longing but she didn't try to eat it.

"Go on…eat it. Don't let me bother you." He said huskily into her ear.

Hesitantly she took a bite form it and as soon as she had swallowed it he turned her around to face him. He smirked at her stunned face and quickly crushed his mouth to hers roughly. His hands went to tangle themselves in her loose hair and he moaned into her mouth. Grace really didn't know what to think. At first he was angry and distant that morning and now he was kissing her passionately. Instead of returning the kiss she stood frozen in his embrace but that didn't seem to discourage him. He deepened the kiss and pressed her against the counter while she hesitantly put her hands on his waist. The moment she started to respond he broke the kiss and smirked at her.

"Cinnamon…nice…' he said as he brushed his lips against her mouth while she stared at him with wide eyes.

"I'm…sorry about before…"he said and his hand disappeared behind her back. He took one of the pies that were left and winked at her.

"Nice pies…" he said walking away from her with the pie in his hand and a smirk on his face.

Grace stared after him in shock while she opened and closed her mouth like a fish.

"He…he stole my pie!" she managed to choke out after a while earning a laugh from the barber that was still close enough to hear.

**End of chapter 8**

**Author's note****: **Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! It's very encouraging to have some feedback! So, please leave me a few words? **:)**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter! I hope you'll like it!

I want to thank my reviewers: **ryuzaki25** and **Sweet Lunacy!** Thank you so much for your support! **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 9**

A couple of days after Grace had opened her shop; she stood staring at the exterior of her shop with a frown.

"Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pies…" she said in a hushed voice. She had been thinking that she should change the name. She didn't made meat pies and the sign was misleading for those who passed by her shop. After a few minutes of staring at it she turned around and headed for the barber shop above. She climbed up the stairs and arrived at the door. She knocked before entering. She walked in and found Sweeney shaving one of his customers.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I thought you were alone Mr. Todd!" she said as she started exiting.

"No! Don't go. Sit there until I finish." Sweeney said to her as he looked up at her. He pointed towards his bed and she nodded mutely. She closed the door and walked over to his bed and sat down. She sat there watching him shave the man and she realized that she rather enjoyed watching his hands move over the man's skin with his razor. His face was serious and he had a look of deep concentration as he worked, that fascinated Grace. Realizing that she was staring at him, Sweeney looked at her and smirked causing a faint blush to appear on her face. She looked away and fumbled with her hands for a while before looking up again only to see that Sweeney was still staring at her every now and then as he worked. After a few minutes he was done and the man paid him and left the shop.

"So…what do you want?" he asked her bluntly as he sat on his chair and looked at her as he was cleaning his razor.

"I came to ask you something." She said as she got up from his bed and came to stand in front of him.

"What?" he asked her, not looking at her.

"I was wondering if you could help me find someone who can change the letters on the front of my shop." She asked him hesitantly.

"Why?" he asked her with a growl.

"Why? Because it says 'Mrs. Lovett's meat pies' and I'm not Mrs. Lovett nor do I make meat pies. People are misled." She said to him like it was obvious.

"Yes…and what do you want from me then?" he asked her bored.

"I told you, Sweeney. I want to know if you know someone who can help me." She said to him calmly.

"Maybe I can…I'll ask around." He told her as he gave her a quick glance.

"Really?" she asked him happily.

"Yes, woman! I said I will! Anything else?" he asked her irritated.

"Actually there is." She said

Sweeney rolled his eyes and leaned back against his chair, closing his eyes.

"Fire away." He said to her gruffly.

"What happened to Mrs. Lovett?" she asked him softly, curiously.

His eyes snapped opened and he glared at her.

"She left…" he said to her in a hoarse voice.

"Why?" she asked him confused.

"Didn't like the weather!" he snapped at her.

"So…where did she go?" she asked him again, testing his limits.

"Why the hell you want to know, girl?" he said to her loudly making her flinch.

"No reason. Why do you get so angry every time I ask you something?" she asked him a bit hurt from his behavior.

"Oh God! Get out, you gave me a bloody headache!" he said to her as he looked away from her eyes.

"You're still going to help me?" she asked him as she backed away from him.

"Out I said!" he said as he glared at her.

"You know, getting angry is not good at your age." She said teasingly as she started leaving his shop.

"My age! You mean I'm old!?" he said to her angrily as he stood up from his chair and put his hands on his hips.

"Maybe…" she said as exited the room and left him staring her with his eyes wide. She headed down the stairs and when she was at the bottom, his door opened and she heard him shout.

"I am not old!" he said and then re entered his shop, slamming the door behind him.

She giggled at his antics and walked to her shop. She went to the small oven and took out a bunch of pies. She put them on the counter and closed the oven door. She was surprised to see him entering her shop a few moments later with an actual pout on his face. He came to stand on front of her counter with his hands behind his back.

"What is it?" she asked him softly.

"I…I …" he said uncomfortably.

"Let me guess…you are hungry?" she asked him with a smile, loving how cute he looked like that.

He looked up and nodded with a defeated expression. She laughed but not unkindly and led him to a chair and sat him down.

"I'll make you something. Eggs sound good?" she asked him as she patted his arm. Again he nodded and looked at her as she made his food. In a few minutes his meal was ready and she brought to the table eggs, bread, cheese and water for him.

"Sorry, if it's not much. Tonight I'll make chicken soup." She said to him smiling.

"Fine... I am not old!" he said to her as he waited for her to give him a fork. She gave him one and she sat next to him.

"Of course you're not old. I was just teasing you." She said with a sheepish smile, looking at him.

He looked at her sideways and started eating his food slowly.

"What about you?" he asked her with a mouthful of eggs in his mouth.

"I'm not hungry. I had a pie earlier." She said to him as she reached over and squeezed his hand making him shudder at the contact.

Quickly he looked back in his plate and finished the rest of his food. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and leaned back against his chair. He looked around for a while and he spotted the fresh tray of pies.

"What are these?" he asked her in a monotone voice as he pointed at the pies.

"Apple pies. Want one?' she asked him as she took the now empty plates to the sink.

"Like the one I had the other night?" he asked her.

"Yep! So, want one?" she asked him from the counter.

"If…it's okay." He said slowly, looking hesitant.

"Of course. Here." she said as she brought him one and placed it in front of him.

He looked at her and then at the pie and gave her a small smile. He took a bite and looked at her again. They sat in an uncomfortable silence until Sweeney finished his pie and stood up.

"I'm going to look for someone to help you tomorrow, okay?" he asked her as he looked at her. Her eyes lit up and before he moved away she stopped him with a hand on his arm. He turned around and looked at her and she suddenly placed a soft kiss on his lips. He froze against her but after a while he kissed her back too, gently. She moved away from him and she smiled at him sweetly making him smile too a little.

"Thank you, Sweeney." She said as she wiped some pie filling from his upper lip.

"No problem, pet." He said as he left the shop.

Grace happily picked up his plate and went to wash the dishes with a smile on her face.

_He's not so bad after all…_She said to herself with a smile.

**End of chapter 9**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading!

Sweeney has mood swings, doesn't he? Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! Reviews are greatly appreciated! **:)**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, my dears! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!

I want to thank my reviewers: **Nala162024, Cunnawabum, ryuzaki25 and Defy** **GravityCC!** Thank you for your encouraging words! **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sweeney Todd! I only own my OC.

**Chapter 10**

The next day Sweeney had found a man to help Grace with the exterior of her shop and she was more than happy to say the least. The man had come later that morning and was at the process of fixing the letters of the shop.

"Sweeney?" Grace asked hesitantly from outside her shop.

After a minute or so Sweeney's face appeared from the balcony upstairs.

"What?" he asked irritated.

"I was wondering if you had any ideas for a name for my shop." She asked him smiling up at him.

"Why should I have?" he asked her in a gruff voice, glaring down at her.

"No reason…I just thought that you might have some ideas." She said softly, looking at him.

"No I don't!" he said and walked back to his shop, shutting the door behind him.

Grace looked at the ground and walked towards the front of her shop to see the work the man had done. She had angered him _again_. The thing was that she didn't know what to expect from him. She didn't know how he would react if she talked to him. He was very moody and difficult to handle. With a sigh she looked around as the man called her.

"Miss! What should I write here?" he asked her.

"Um…well I'm not entirely sure…" she said anxiously as she looked around.

"Gracie's." Sweeney said from upstairs making her jump at how deep his voice sounded. Grace turned to look at him stunned and he just smirked at her before walking into his shop again.

"Miss…" the man asked her impatiently.

"Yes…um just what he just said." She said to him smiling.

The man nodded and continued his work silently while she walked happily towards her shop to finish her pies. In a few hours the man finished and Grace paid him for his work. She looked at the letters and she smiled.

"Brilliant…" she whispered as she looked up with a smile before re entering the shop and closing the door behind her to stop the cold from coming inside. She rubbed her hands to warm them and took the pies from the oven and placed them on the counter.

"God…it's freezing today." She said to herself as she put the pies on a clean tray. She didn't have many costumers that morning and there wasn't much for her to do. She decided to sit at the parlor for a while and drink some tea to warm her up a bit. As she was passing by the door to go to the parlor she saw a man heading for Sweeney's shop and she sighed.

"Well…he at least has customers." She said as she entered the parlor and sat down at one of the chairs. She leaned back and took a sip from her tea while her eyes wandered around the quiet parlor. Her eyes spotted a drawer on the buffet that she hadn't seen before. She stood up from her chair and walked over to it. Hesitantly she opened it and looked inside. Inside there was an old book of recipes and she smiled as she saw it. She took it in her hand and closed the drawer. She returned to her chair and opened it slowly. Her eyes lit up when she saw the various recipes and interested, she started reading them. The book wasn't very big and soon she turned the last page and an old photo fell on her lap. She took it in her hand and looked at it curiously. In the photo there was a young man holding a baby girl in his arms. Both of them were smiling happily. With a small smile on her face she brought the picture closer to her face and then she noticed something. There was something familiar with that man. She squinted her eyes and then realization hit her. It was Sweeney. She raised her eyebrows and stared at the photo shocked.

"Sweeney has a daughter…?" she said to herself in disbelief.

She turned the picture around and she became even more confused.

"Benjamin…Barker…? But…" she whispered stunned.

"But…that's Sweeney…" she said to herself.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the pie shop door open or Sweeney's footsteps coming closer.

"Why aren't you answering me, girl?" Sweeney said from the doorway and she finally looked up. She gasped and her eyes widened as she looked at him. She looked back to the picture and then to him and she was at a loss of words.

"What are you staring at?" he asked her uncomfortably. It was then that he spotted the photo in her hands and he came closer to get a better look at it.

He leaned over her and his eyes darkened when he saw the faces of the picture staring back at him. He took a couple of steps back and he glared at her angrily.

"Where did you get that?" he asked her in a throaty whisper.

"I…I found it…" she said hesitantly, still holding the photo in her hand.

"You found it? Where?" he asked her as he took a few steps closer.

"In that drawer. It was in the inside of this book." She said pointing at the book.

"Give me the photo, Grace." He said to her in a low voice.

"But…this is you…why is there a different name…" she said but he cut her off.

"Give me the damn picture, girl!" he said loudly making her flinch.

"But who is Benjamin Barker…that's you in here…" she said as she stood up from the chair and came closer to him.

"The photo." He said through greeted teeth putting his hand out.

Reluctantly she gave it to him and looked at him. He snatched the photo from her and without another look at it he put it in his pocket. He turned around and started walking towards the door but she grabbed his arm and stopped him from walking away.

'Wait, Sweeney. Please…why is that name on the picture?" she asked him pleadingly.

"None of your business." He said without looking at her as he tried to pry his arm free from her grasp.

"Who is Benjamin Barker…is that you? Why did you change your name…" she asked him again.

He quickly turned around and grabbed her neck in a tight grip, making her gasp.

"You are not to speak that name again in here! Is that understood?" he asked her as his face hardened and his fingers bruised the skin of her neck, making her gasp for breath.

Fearfully she nodded but he continued staring at her dangerously and he didn't let her go. His eyes traveled down her body and he leaned close to her lips but he stopped suddenly. He pushed her away from him and with a last glance towards her he left the room, his boots making extreme noise as they stepped on the wooden floor of the shop. He opened the door and closed it with a loud bang, leaving her alone and scared in the old shop.

**End of chapter 10**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading!So Grace knows about his previous name...

Please review and tell me what you think!Reviews are encouraging and they make me update if you want to know what happens next all you have to do is drop me a few words! **:)**


	11. Chapter 11

Hello my wonderful readers! How are you? Here's the next update. I hope you like it!

I want to thank my wonderful reviewers: **Nala162024, CaptainFlyingSparrow,** **Cunnawabum, DefyGravityCC and M!** You are all wonderful! **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sweeney Todd! I only own my OC!

**Chapter 11**

Sweeney Todd entered his room and angrily slammed the door shut. He started pacing up and down making the floorboards crack under his feet loudly. A series of curses escaped his mouth as he took out of his pocket the picture. He stopped walking and stared at the face of his previous self angrily. His face softened for a minute as he saw his baby girl looking at him through the picture. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, holding the photo tightly in his fist. He walked to his window and looked down at his hand again. He turned the now wrinkled picture around and saw the name.

_Benjamin Barker…_

His eyes narrowed and stared at the name for a long time.

"That lying thing of a woman…" he said in a hoarse voice. He turned around and looked at a drawer on his nightstand. He walked closer to it and opened it. Inside there were the two pictures of his wife and daughter. He looked at the background of the two photos and then looked at the picture of him self. It was the same. The pictures where taken at the same day and at the same place. Memories of that day came back to him and he realized that there was one picture missing. It had to be one more with him and Lucy.

"She had taken them…that …bitch…" he whispered to himself.

"And now, Grace knows…" he said as he took all three pictures and put them inside his drawer again. He started walking again around his room, looking for a solution.

"Now what! What do I tell her…and all because of Lovett." He muttered as he spat the name of his former landlady like it was a curse.

_You could kill her too; you know…_His inner voice said to him slyly.

"No I can't!" he said quickly as he stopped in front of his window once again.

_And why not?_

"People will become suspicious…" he said irritated.

_I don't think that's the reason…_

"What do you know?! Shut it!" he said angrily.

_I think you want her…_

"No I don't…" he said distantly as he saw Grace from his window. She was staring at the street while she wiped her face. Sweeney's face became confused when he saw that she was crying and he looked away from her form.

_See? You don't want to see her cry…you love her… _

"I do not love her…I can't love her…" he whispered brokenly as he looked at his mirror.

_You definitely want her though…_

Sweeney closed his eyes tightly at the words and then looked at the floor with a deep sigh.

_You don't have to tell her the whole truth you know…_

"What?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

_You are clever…think something…_His inner voice said to him and then stopped talking.

Sweeney groaned and sat on his chair, thinking for an excuse.

-------------------------------------------

Night had come and Grace had not yet talked to Sweeney since the incident with the picture. It was time for dinner and even though she was afraid of him she didn't want him to starve to death. So, gathering her courage she made him a tray of food, with chicken and potatoes, and slowly she headed for his room upstairs, praying to God that he wouldn't be mad with her. As soon as she arrived at his door, she took a deep breath and hesitantly knocked.

"Come in." was his response and she opened the door slowly. She entered his almost dark room and closed the door behind her.

"S…um Sweeney…I brought you your dinner." She said in a small voice when she saw him sitting on his bed with his head in his hands.

His head snapped up and he looked at her surprised by her visit. She looked nervous and afraid. _Wait…afraid?_

_Of course she's afraid! You almost strangled her this morning!_ His conscience said to him accusingly. He continued staring at her and she became even more uncomfortable under his gaze.

"I…I'll just put it here." She said as she placed the tray of food on his table. Not wanting to anger him she decided to leave the room but his voice stopped her from moving.

"Wait…" he said in a hoarse voice and her fear increased even more. She stopped but didn't turned around.

"Come here." Was all he said.

She turned around to face him again and very slowly approached him. He patted his lap and her eyes widened. He gave a light chuckle at her expression and grabbed her wrist, bringing her on his lap. His arms came around her waist and he looked at her intently.

"Can't I just sit next to you?" she asked him in high pitched voice, looking around uncomfortably.

He didn't answer he just smirked as he brought her closer to his chest. After a while of uncomfortable silence he spoke again.

"Why…do I frighten you?" he asked her with a smile. She just looked at her lap and he frowned. She was afraid of him. Somehow he didn't like the idea of her fear for him. He hadn't meant to frighten her so much. He only wanted her to stop asking so many questions about his past.

Testing, he leaned close to her lips and tried to kiss her like the other times but she turned her head away from him. He looked at her with slightly hurt eyes but he quickly covered it with anger again. He grabbed her chin in his hand and turned her around to look at him.

"I will not hurt you." He growled to her.

She looked at him with suspicion but then she nodded her head.

"Why did you change your name?" she asked him softly as she looked up at him.

He sighed and snaked both of his arms around her waist.

"I had to." He said to her in a whisper.

"Why?" she asked him again softly.

Sweeney leaned back against the wall and he brought her with him there. He looked at her and he rubbed his temple before answering her.

"I went to prison." He said softly. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open in surprise.

"You what?" she asked him in a small voice.

"I went to prison…On false charge." He said to her and she calmed down a bit.

"But…why…I mean what did you do?" she asked him as she slightly relaxed against him.

"I was foolish, my dear." He said to her with a lopsided smirk.

She only stared at him confused at his words.

"I was married…I had a daughter…" he whispered brokenly, looking away from her.

"The baby I saw in the picture?" she asked him as rested her head against his chest.

"Yes…" he said distantly.

"Lucy…was your wife?" she asked him.

"Yes…a judge wanted her…so he sent me away in order to seduce her…fifteen years I was away…in that hell hole…" he said angrily.

Grace looked at him with sad eyes before speaking again.

"What happened to them?" she asked him as she put her hand over his.

"When I came back I had to change my name…my Lucy…was dead and my daughter gone." He finished as his eyes darkened.

"Dead…? But how?" she asked him confused.

"Poisoned herself." He lied as anger started bubbling up inside him when he used the words Lovett had said to him not so long ago.

"Oh…and your daughter?" she asked him as her heart broke when she heard his story.

"The judge…adopted her…but she managed to escape him." He said to her as he looked in her eyes and felt a calmness overwhelming him just by looking in them.

"Where is she now…why isn't she with you?" she asked him as she put a hand to his cheek and gently stroked it.

"She left with a young boy. She never found out about me." He said softly.

"I understand…and that man that did all this? Where is he now?" she asked.

"In hell." He said as an evil smirk came to his face that scared Grace.

"Hell…You mean he's dead?" she said as she tried to move from his lap but he didn't let her. Instead he clutched her tighter to him.

"No…don't move." He whispered to her. She nodded her head and stayed where he was.

"How did he die?' she asked him curiously as he played with a lock of her hair.

"I don't know." He lied again easily.

"Oh…" was the only thing she said.

"So your name was Benjamin…" she said smiling.

"Don't …don't say that name…" he mumbled desperately, looking away.

"Okay. I just wanted to say that it was a beautiful name." she said softly.

He looked at her sideways and she smiled at him.

"Really? What about Sweeney?" he asked her with a small smirk.

"I like that one too. It's …different." She said grinning.

He smiled back and leaned closer to her. He brushed his lips against hers softly and she sighed. Encouraged he pressed his lips harder against hers and he groaned at the feeling. Grace placed her hands around his shoulders and stroked his back gently and he trembled at her touch. His hand left her waist and went to her hair. He tangled his fingers in her soft hair and tugged softly at her locks making her give a soft moan. He grinned into the kiss and massaged her scalp gently. They broke the kiss breathing heavily, looking at each other. She smiled at him and her cheeks turned a light pink under his lustful stare.

"Sweeney…stop looking at me like that." She said as she buried her face into his shirt and he smirked, stroking her hair. He rested his chin on the top of her head and closed his eyes.

"Your dinner is getting cold." She said to him.

"Shh…I don't care…just stay here with me." He said to her in a hushed voice as he hugged her tighter. Deep in his heart he felt bad for lying to her, for not telling her the truth but he couldn't. She would hate him if she knew the truth and that was the last thing he wanted. She was the first good thing that happened to him since he returned and he would keep her. He would definitely keep her.

**End of chapter 11**

**Author's note:**Thank you for reading! Please leave me a review! Reviews are love! It's Christmas, consider it a gift! **:)**


	12. Chapter 12

Hello! I'm here with a new chapter! I hope you like it!

I want to thank my reviewers**: Nala162024, CaptainFlyingSparrow, Cunnawabum, DefyGravityCC, M , SBMFanatic and Sweet Lunacy! **Thank you all so much for your support! 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sweeney Todd! I only own my OC!

**Chapter12**

A few days before Christmas, Grace's shop was full of customers coming and going. She was pretty excited that people liked her pies and even more excited because the holidays were coming.

Sweeney on the other hand was his usual self; moody and glum, but he at least didn't snap at Grace like he used to. Quite the contrary actually, he was relatively nice to her.

One evening, Grace was cleaning and closing her shop for the day and she decided to decorate the house for the holidays. When she was done with the shop, she took of her apron and headed for Sweeney's room, eager to see him. She knocked on his door and she slowly entered, looking around if he was alone; he was. When the door opened, he looked up and when he saw her he smiled at her a small smile that made Grace's insides melt. It was very rare for him to smile and she rather liked the fact that he smiled for her.

"Hi…do I bother you?" she asked him from the doorway.

He shook his head and motioned for her to come closer to him. She closed the door and came to stand in front of him on his chair.

"Tell me." He said as he looked at her.

"Um…I just wanted to see if you are okay…" she said uncomfortably.

"I'm fine, pet. I could use some dinner though." He said, smirking at her concern for his well being.

"Oh! Yes, of …do you know maybe…if Mrs. Lovett had anything for me to decorate the house for the holidays?" she asked him and regretted it when she saw his expression change from calm to angry.

Sweeney's eyes darkened when he heard that name but he tried to remain calm. It wasn't her fault; she didn't know.

"How did the stupid idea of decorating the house come to you?" he asked her in a harsher tone than he meant.

"I…It's Christmas and I thought…" she started but he waved her of.

"I don't care if it's Christmas. And no. I don't know if she had anything. She wasn't very religious, believe me." He said in a dark voice, staring blankly to the wall.

"Oh…I'm sorry I bothered you then…I …I'll bring you your dinner in a moment." She said disappointed as she started leaving.

Sweeney watched her go and cursed himself for being like that but he couldn't help it. He leaned back against his chair and closed his eyes as he gave a deep sigh.

Ina few minutes, she was back with his tray and put it on his small table before turning to leave again.

"Wait. Come here." He said to her as he was still sited at his chair. She walked closer to him and he extended his hand for her to take. She took it and gently he brought her on his lap. She made herself comfortable there and he pulled her close to his chest. She looked up at him and saw him smirking at her as his hand tangled itself in her hair.

"If there isn't anything in the storage room downstairs, I will come with you to the market and we'll buy a tree. Okay?" he asked her softly and her eyes lit up.

"Really? But you said that you didn't care…" she whispered.

"Don't listen to everything I say, Gracie. Sometimes I don't even know what I'm saying." He said as he looked away.

"Okay…you are strange!" she exclaimed suddenly making him chuckle.

"Thank you." He said sarcastically, playing with her hair.

"No, really you are. But that's why I like you." She blurted out before putting a hand over her mouth, as she blushed deep red.

"Really? You like me? That's interesting." He said smirking as his hand caressed her cheek.

Grace laughed and shook her head with a still flushed face. He moved his hand to the back of her neck and brought her closer to him. He closed the gap between them by kissing her softly on the lips as she melted against him. She placed her hand on his cheek and stroked his smooth skin and he deepened the kiss moaning. His hand traveled down her waist, to her thigh and then to her knee, where he started pulling up her dress, revealing her stockings. She gasped at his bold move and broke the kiss.

"Sweeney!" she said, her eyes wide.

"Grace!" he mimicked, smirking as he was rubbing her leg up and down repeatedly.

She laughed and snuggled close to his chest while his hand left her thigh and went to cradle her head against his chest, keeping her close to him.

"Will you spend Christmas with me?" she asked him in a barely audible voice.

"Yes." Was his soft reply, his deep voice vibrating against her head.

She smiled up at him and he gave her one of his almost smiles again.

"What is your daughter's name?" she asked him after a moment of silence.

"Johanna." He whispered and she was surprised that he didn't snap and instead his voice was full of love when he uttered that name to her.

"Beautiful name." she said softly, looking at him and he nodded his head as he held her tighter against him.

"Okay! I'm going to search that storage room!" she said and he reluctantly let her go.

"I'll be back later." She said to him but he shook his head.

"No. I'll be down when I'm done with the food." He said as he got up and started eating.

"Great!" she said and she left the room.

-----------------------------------------------------

Grace was searching for decoration stuff in the storage room and she found a few ribbons and other things for the tree. She smiled happily and as she went to put the boxes back in their places, a small velvet box caught her attention. Curious, she opened it and smiled. Inside there was a beautiful necklace with a blue stone hanging from its silver chain. She took it out and headed upstairs with all the other things she had discovered. She climbed up the stairs and found Sweeney waiting for her in the kitchen, observing some of her pies with interest.

"Oh you are here!" she said happily.

"Yes. The food was very good." He said as he came closer to her and looked at the stuff she was holding.

"I see you found something." He told her as he looked at them.

"Yes, I did. And look at this!" she said as she showed him the silver necklace.

Sweeney looked at her hand and he stopped breathing. He stared at the necklace intently, not speaking.

"Sweeney?" Grace asked him hesitantly.

"Where…where did you get that?" he asked her in a choked voice, still not looking at her though.

"I found it inside a box. What's wrong? Is it yours?" she asked him confused.

He didn't speak he continued staring at it as if he was remembering something from the past.

"Sweeney?" she said again worried at his lack of response.

"Give it to me." He said coldly as he put his hand out.

Mutely she handed it to him and looked at the floor afraid that she did something wrong again.

"I don't want you to touch it again." He said to her harshly.

She just looked at him and then at her hands before nodding weakly.

"Did you hear me, Grace?" he asked her loudly, clutching the necklace tightly in his fist.

"Yes, I heard you, Sweeney!" she said as she walked away, towards the parlor and he followed her like she was his prey.

She threw the ribbons angrily on the couch and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Angry are we?" he asked her evilly, leaning against the door of the parlor, smirking at her anger.

"Cut it of will you?" she said to him as she started walking to her room with quick footsteps.

"What about the tree?" he asked her sarcastically. His only answer was her door closing loudly in front of his face, leaving him speechless, staring at the closed, wooden door.

**End of chapter 12**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Isn't Sweeney strange? But that's why we love him, right?

Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! I'll update faster if you do! **:)**


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter!

I want to thank my wonderful reviewers: **Nala162024, SBMFanatic, DefyGravityCC,** **M, PiratePrincess and red-eyedgal**! Thank you all very much for your support!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sweeney Todd! The only thing I own is my DVD copy and my OC!

**Chapter 13**

Sweeney stood in front of her door for a couple of minutes trying to understand what she just did. He blinked several times before placing his hand on her doorknob. He turned it but it was locked. He had the urge to shout at her and curse but he just turned around and left angrily. He left the door of her shop open and stormed to his room. He walked in and slummed the door so loudly that Grace heard it from downstairs and she flinched before burying her face into her pillow again, letting a few tears escape her already red eyes.

Sweeney was pacing loudly on purpose just to annoy her even more.

"How dare she close the door in my face?! I wasn't done talking to her!" he said loudly with furious eyes.

_You mean you weren't done hurting her and annoying her…_ His conscience said to him accusingly and he rolled his eyes.

"It's her fault! She touched my wife's necklace. That necklace was only for her!" He hissed angrily.

_She didn't know it was hers, you idiot!_

"No! But it wasn't hers! Why did she take it?" he said angrily, looking at the silver necklace.

_Ever heard of curiosity? She just found it and took it._

"Yes. Curiosity killed the cat though." He said in a low voice.

_She hasn't done anything to deserve that. She gave it to you didn't she? And I don't think you could kill her anyway. Even now you want her._

"No, I do not. I'm angry at her." He said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and started pacing again.

_Yes, but you want to know what she is doing right now…_

"I don't care. She took something that wasn't hers! No one touches Lucy's things." He hissed again even as he had the urge to go and see her again.

_I think someone else had already touched that. What was that necklace doing at the baker's shop, hmm? She had taken it there in the first place._

Sweeney stopped and looked at his feet lost in thought. He shook his head and he sat down at his cot.

"I don't care…she closed the door in my face…and on Christmas Eve…" he mumbled stubbornly as he lied down with an angry scowl on his face.

_Yes…but you insulted her again. Won't you ever learn how to handle things with her?_

"She should apologize to me. Nobody insults me and gets away with it." He muttered as he put the necklace inside his drawer. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep but he couldn't. Guilt was suddenly overcoming him and he couldn't accept it. He opened his eyes and looked around angrily.

"Sweeney Todd does not feel guilt…only Barker could feel that and he's dead." He hissed.

_But you still feel it…_

"Yeah…I do…" he whispered in a tired voice. He turned to his back and stared at the ceiling for the rest of the night.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sweeney woke up late the next morning with a terrible headache. He hadn't slept well that night and he was at a rather bad mood. He stood up from the bed and stretched. He changed his clothes and a smell came to his nostrils. He sniffed and frowned.

"What smells so nice?" he muttered and he walked to his door to look out from his balcony. The smell was coming from Grace's shop and she was standing at her door talking to a young man who was carrying a tree inside her house. Sweeney narrowed his eyes and scowled.

"So she got one without me. Brat." he said like a kid and walked back inside. He sat on his chair.

"Why are there no customers? Ah…Christmas…" he said, rolling his eyes. He sat there for a while and then an idea popped into his head.

"Why don't go down to annoy her a bit? I love seeing her pretty face flushed with anger." He said chuckling. He smoothed his vest and headed for her shop. He walked down the stairs carefully for there was snow. He took a deep breath and walked into her shop. She was at the parlor decorating her tree when he walked in. He smirked when he saw the pretty dress she was wearing and came closer to her. She didn't hear him and he took the opportunity to come even closer to her. He put his mouth next to her ear before speaking.

"Hello, Grace." He said and she let out a soft yell, jumping in the air. She turned around and put a hand to her chest.

"Oh! It's you. Don't do that." She said glaring at him before returning to her job.

"What? No Merry Christmas for me?" he asked her sarcastically and his only answer was a soft groan.

"What are you doing?" he asked her as he came to stand in front of her, next to the tree.

"Are you blind?" she asked him coldly and he was surprised to realize that he was a little hurt from her cold behavior.

_You really pissed her of this time…._

He glared at her and she glared right back before looking at her work again.

"When did you get that tree?" he asked her after a minute.

"This morning. A lad helped me bring it here." She said distantly. He nodded his head and stared at her.

She realized his gaze on her and she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Did you loose something?" she asked him with her hands on her hips.

"Yes. But you gave it to me last night." He said with a smirk.

Grace rolled her eyes ay his answer and started walking towards the kitchen with him following close behind her. She stopped in front of her oven and his front collided with her back and she sighed.

"Can you move back? You're invading my personal space." She said to him and he chuckled but moved back nonetheless. She opened her oven door and took out a half roasted turkey. Sweeney's eyes widened in surprise at this and he smirked.

"What's this for?" he asked her when she put it back in.

"It's food." She said looking at him.

"Who's gonna eat it?" he asked her with raised eyebrows.

"Me?" she said and she started walking back to the parlor with him on her tracks.

"What about me?" he teased her and she whirled around to face him angrily.

"Hold on a second there buddy! If I remember correctly you don't care about this holiday or for anything else and you definitely do not care about me! Why should I care about you? Just because you lost your wife and kid? Let me tell you something! If you keep acting like this towards everyone, no one is going to care about you!" she finished and during her speech Sweeney's smirk disappeared and his eyes turned dark and angry.

He sized her arm in a tight grip and he pulled her close to him as his hand went to her hair and he grabbed her hair in his fist.

"Too far, Grace. You know nothing about me. You don't know who I am and what I've done. You have no idea what I could do to you, dear. Do not make the mistake thinking that you can insult me and get away with it." He said in a low voice and his breath hit her face, sending shivers up and down her spine.

"And what about when you insult me? What did I do last night and you treated me that way?" she said in a choked voice and his grip on her softened a little.

"You…I …you took something that wasn't yours." He said stammering.

"I didn't know it was yours. I took it to show it to you." She said as tears escaped her hurt eyes.

"I…you…" he said looking away from her eyes. She tried to free herself from his grip but he didn't let go.

"Let me go, Sweeney. Just leave me alone." She said defeated, looking down.

He looked at her and he let go of her hair and moved his hands to her waist. He held her there gently and when she moved to get out of his grip he pulled her back towards him.

"The necklace…was Lucy's…I had given it to her on the day of our wedding. I'm sorry for my behavior but I don't like anyone touching her things…and you closed the door on my face!" he finished with a pout.

Grace sniffed and looked at him with her teary eyes.

"You deserved that. You were being sarcastic with me." She said softly, wiping her eyes with her hand.

"And I'm sorry for touching that necklace and for dirtying it you know." She said bitterly looking away from him. Sweeney's eyes softened and he took a handkerchief out of his pocket. He turned her face towards his and gently wiped away her tears while she looked at him confused.

"You didn't get it dirty. I…you don't understand, Gracie." He said to her softly as he cleaned her cheeks.

She just looked at him before speaking.

"Then explain it to me. I just don't know what to expect from you. One minute you are okay the next one you are angry with me." She said softly.

"I…I just…I'm very sensitive when It comes to them." He said to her, looking her in the eyes.

"Yes and every time I'm in trouble." She said looking away again.

He turned her face to him again and she flinched expecting him to snap at her again. But the only thing he did was brush his lips against hers gently. Her eyes widened and she moved away from the kiss.

"No…Sweeney…you can't do that every time you get angry at me. It doesn't make it better. You can't just kiss me and expect me to be okay after it." She said to him and he lowered his eyes to the floor. When he looked up again she was staring at him with sad eyes.

"I can't help it, Gracie…I …want you." He whispered huskily, pulling her into his arms and hugging her close. Grace's eyes widened and she opened and closed her mouth like a fish. She couldn't do anything else than hugging him back.

"You what…?I mean…" she mumbled and he chuckled in her ear.

"It means I like you and I can't help but wanting to kiss you, dear." He said, kissing her ear softly before nipping at it. She giggled and snuggled into his arms, all her previous anger forgotten in his embrace. He moved back and looked at her lips as if asking for permission and she nodded slowly making him smile happily. He crashed his lips on hers and she returned it eagerly. He walked her back and she accidentally bumped against the tree and they laughed before kissing again. He backed her to the wall of the parlor and pressed his body against hers, making her gasp. He smiled into the kiss and nipped her lower lip teasingly before kissing her deeply again. He moved his hands to her thighs and picked her up, crashing her between the wall and his hard body. She inhaled sharply and he moved back to look at her. He smirked at her flushed face and moved his lips to her neck, sucking softly, enjoying her little gasps next to his ear. She put her arms to his back and rubbed it gently. He groaned into her neck and rubbed her legs, moving his hands under her dress. Grace's eyes snapped open and she pushed him back lightly making him growl into her neck.

"Sweeney…you need to stop!" she said to him and he looked up at her with slightly angry eyes.

"Why? Don't you like it?" he said to her in a hoarse voice, full with desire.

"I do! But…the turkey will be burnt!" she said in a high pitched voice and his eyes widened in understanding.

"Oh…well…" he said as he put her down. She smiled at him and run to the kitchen making him laugh. She took out the food and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God…it's okay." She said and looked at the barber who had just entered the kitchen and sat on a chair.

She put the pan on the counter and looked at him.

"Um…will you sit with me while I finish with the tree?" she asked him hesitantly and he nodded his head, following her back to the parlor. She finished a few minutes later and looked at her work.

"It's nice. What do you think?" she asked him.

"I suppose it's okay." He said looking at it.

"Okay! How about some lunch then?" she asked him with a smile.

"Yes!" he said a little too excitedly. He was starving. Grace made the table and then served the food while he watched her. When she was done she sat next to him and they started eating together.

Sweeney spend the day with her down in her shop and they didn't fight; instead they spent a nice, calm evening on Christmas day.

**End of chapter 13**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think!

Merry Christmas to you all! **:)**


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone! Here's the new chapter!

I want to thank my wonderful reviewers: **Nala162024, M, red-eyedgal, Cunnawabum** **and PiratePrincess29**! Thank you very much for your support! **:D**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 14**

It was evening and Grace was serving a few customers when Sweeney came from his shop with a man following him. They walked into Grace's shop while Grace was talking to a young man, taking his order.

"Okay, sir. One blueberry pie and just water. Be right back." She said smiling. She turned around and saw Sweeney coming closer.

"Hi, Sweeney!" she said as she placed a blueberry pie on a plate.

"Evening." He said and looked at the young man who was staring at Grace a little more than necessary. He narrowed his eyes at the man but he didn't seem to get the silent message the barber was sending him that said _'Stop staring at her or I'll bake_ _you into a meat pie_.' So the young man kept moving his eyes over her pretty form and Sweeney had to hold back the urge to slice that man's throat.

"Sweeney? You want something?" Grace asked him as she took the plate and water and started heading towards the man again.

"Um…yeah…I'm going to…get a drink with one of my customers here." Sweeney said, pointing to the middle-aged man at his side.

"Okay…here you go, sir." She said and the young man grinned at her.

Grace smiled back politely and walked back to the counter while Sweeney fingered his razor which was resting in his holster._Keep looking at her like that and you won't live to see_ _another sunrise_._She's mine..._ Sweeney thought as he watched him out of the corner of his eye.

"You closed the shop for the night then?" she asked him as she leaned against the counter, making the young man stare at her with his mouth hanging open.

Sweeney snapped his eyes towards her and stiffly nodded his head before walking out with his companion. But before his exited he spoke again.

"Close your bloody mouth, lad. Flies fly around here." He snapped at him as he passed by, making him jump.

Grace laughed and called after him.

"Don't be long!" she said to him and he waved a hand dismissively at her before walking away. She shook her head and narrowed her eyes angrily to the man that was staring at her again. She sighed and turned to serve other customers.

---------------------------------------------------------

It was a few hours later and there were still people coming into Grace's shop for pies. There were two customers left in her shop and they were both finishing their pies. It was a couple and they were very silent and calm. Grace was cleaning plates and glasses and exchanging words with them when a much disheveled Sweeney Todd entered her shop. Grace looked up at him and saw that he was walking with unsteady feet and that he was looking around him disorientated. Grace put down the cloth she was using to dry dishes with and walked towards him.

"Sweeney? Are you okay?" she asked and at the sound of her voice he looked at her. His eyes widened and a goofy smile came to his face as he started walking towards her.

"Gracie!" he slurred as he reached her and took hold of her waist. He pulled her into his arms and tried to kiss her but Grace moved back just in time. His breath smelled heavily of beer and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Are you drunk?" she asked him as she led him to a chair. He shook his head frantically and tried to kiss her again but she pushed him to a chair. The couple was staring at the barber with raised eyebrows and as soon as they were done with their pies they left the money on the table and left with a haste good bye, both whispering to one another.

"Look! My customers left because of you!" she said as she tried to escape his tight grip but he didn't let her.

"Come here…and I …I …am….I am not d…drunk!I just had a ...bee...a beer!" he slurred as he pulled her on his lap.

"Yes you are." She said and she got up from his lap. She closed the door and locked it before returning to the mumbling barber.

"Now. You stay here while I go downstairs." She said to him firmly, heading for the stairs while he stared at her with dark eyes.

"Like…y…you can…what did I want …to say? Ah…yes!...order me around!" he muttered as he stood up and followed her to the bake house. He almost fell down the stairs but he didn't. He pushed the door open and looked around. He located her near the oven door and his eyes widened. He walked to her with wobbly legs and his arms snaked around her waist from behind, making her yelp. He pulled her into his chest, away from the oven and looked intently at the large metal door.

"You shouldn't go too near that…you can be burned…" he slurred into her ear and her eyes became confused.

"Sweeney? Let go of me, dear…" she said softly but his grip on her only tightened.

"I can't…" he whispered as he quickly turned her around. He trapped her into the circle of his arms and slowly backed her towards the cold wall of the bake house.

"Sweeney? Why are you looking at me like that?" she said as his eyes were shining and turned extremely dark all of a sudden.

"You have very…pretty eyes…" he mumbled as he looked at her.

Grace swallowed hard and placed a hand to his cheek. He closed his eyes at the contact.

"They remind me of the sea…which is strange …cause…I always hated the sea…and now…I love it…" he whispered and his hot breath hit her cheek with every word.

"You do?" she asked him as her hand continued caressing his cheek because it seemed that it soothed him somehow.

He nodded his head and leaned his face into her neck. His hands left her waist and tangled themselves into her hair, as his mouth placed kisses on her neck, making her gasp.

"Stop, Sweeney. You have to go to sleep. You are drunk." She said as she tried to push him away.

"I am not drunk!" he suddenly roared and she flinched.

He kissed her roughly on the mouth and she gasped, causing him to deepen the kiss and press his body more firmly against hers. He broke the kiss and placed his mouth next to her ear as he started whispering to her.

"I didn't …want him to look at you…" he mumbled against her skin.

"Who?" she asked, still dazed from his kiss.

"That….jerk …that was eating you with his eyes…" he said harshly into her ear before nipping at it.

"You…mean that customer from before." She said softly and he nodded frantically against her shoulder.

"I wanted to kill him…" he mumbled drunkenly and her eyes widened.

"Kill him? Oh, Sweeney, I know you wouldn't kill him." She said chuckling as she stroked his hair.

"But I would…" he said as he kissed her neck.

"No you wouldn't." she said sighing as her head fell on the wall behind her.

"I have done it before you know…it wouldn't be the first time…" he said laughing darkly against her neck and she shuddered at the sound of it.

"Sweeney! Stop this nonsense. Come on! Let's go upstairs, honey." She said, not believing his drunken words.

At the endearment his head shot up and he stared at her with cloudy eyes.

"What…what did you call me?" he asked her brokenly.

"Honey…" she said smiling softly at him as he leaned heavily against her.

"No one…has called me that…in a long time…only she did…" he whispered and she smiled warmly at him.

"Say it again…please Gracie…" he whispered as he buried his face in her neck again. She chuckled and spoke again in a soft voice.

"Honey…" she said and kissed his cheek tenderly. He closed his eyes and smiled; the first genuine smile Grace had ever seen since she had moved there.

"Come on. I'll put you in my bed." She said as she slowly walked him towards the door and he looked back to the big oven one again before following her upstairs.

She helped him to her bed and laid him down to it but not before taking of his leather coat and then his vest. She took of his boots while he stared at her with his smoldering dark eyes. She moved to walk away but he grabbed her green dress and pulled her towards him.

"Where you going?" he asked her accusingly.

"Nowhere. I'll just go change." She said and he slowly uncurled his fingers from the fabric of her dress.

She walked to the bathroom and changed and when she returned he was still awake, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Most…of the times…I don't…I don't sleep…I just pace and pace…hoping the ghosts will go away and they won't haunt me…" he slurred drunkenly as she lied beside him and slid under the covers with him. Grace knew that if he was sober he wouldn't open up to her and she was glad that he did then, even if he was drunk.

"It's okay." She whispered soothingly and he instinctively came closer to her body.

"Turn around." He slurred and she looked at him confused.

"Turn." He said again, looking at her with heavy eyelids. Confused she did as he asked and he immediately curled his body around hers, his chest pressed against her back as his hands snaked around her waist and held her to him tightly. It was like he was afraid that if he let go he would drown without her.

"Maybe tonight I'll sleep…" he mumbled, kissing her shoulder.

Grace stroked his hand that was resting on her stomach and sadness overcame her from hearing him say all those things to her. She closed her eyes and a tear fell on her cheek for him. Just before she drifted of to sleep she heard him whispering again.

"Mine…only mine…" he said possessively, in a barely audible voice, pressing her closer to him and Grace could swear that he was almost asleep.

**End of chapter 14**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! I really want to know if you liked it! Please? I'll update faster if you do! **:)**


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone! Here's a quick update!

I want to thank my reviewers**: Nala162024, DefyGravityCC, CaptainFlyingSparrow and red-eyedgal! **Thank you so much! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd!**

**Chapter 15**

Sweeney woke up the next morning, on his side. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Grace's brown hair. His arms were around her small frame while she slept. He looked at her with confusion but didn't release her from his arms. When he tried to move a sharp pain went through his head and he closed his eyes tightly.

"How the hell did I wind up here…all I did was have a few drinks and then…" he trailed of. He looked around and saw that he was indeed at Grace's room. The dull pain in his head and the bad taste in his mouth proved to him that he last night was drunk again.

"I really need to stop drinking like that…" he whispered as he slowly untangled his arms from the sleeping woman next to him and turned on his back, looking at the ceiling as he put a hand on his head.

_Why? Because it makes you look vulnerable?_ His inner voice said.

Yes! He thought angrily with a scowl on his face.

Sweeney turn to look at Grace as she turned around and he started getting up, trying not to show that he enjoyed lying so close to her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked straight at him. His eyes locked with hers before he leaned down to put on his boots. The movement made his head throb with pain and cursed loudly.

"Damn it…" he muttered as he put on his right boot.

"Good morning to you too." Grace said as she too sat up on the bed.

"Can you not talk for a while? My head is about to explode!" he said sharply as he finished putting on his boots. He buried his face in his hands and rubbed his temples while she looked at him.

"You shouldn't drink so much." She said quietly as she stood up from her bed and put on her robe.

"What are you my mother?" he snapped a little too harshly than he would have liked to.

"No. Excuse me for caring!" she snapped back as she walked to the window and opened it, letting the sun come in.

"How did I come here anyway?" he asked, running a hand through his black hair.

"You came drunk and I couldn't carry you up to your room." She said as she started combing her hair.

"You should have put me to my bed not here." He said, looking at her.

"Okay, next time I'll just leave you sleep on a chair or in the bake house so you can freeze to death." She said sarcastically, turning to look at him.

"Very funny." He said mockingly as he stood up from the bed, clutching his head.

"You know, I like you better when you're drunk." She stated as she watched him putting on his vest.

"Really? And why is that?" he asked her, not looking at her.

"Because you behave like a human being." She said and left the room and headed to the bathroom. His head shot up and he grabbed his coat before following her out.

"What the hell does that mean?!" he yelled angrily as he caught up with her and grabbed her arm.

"It means that sometimes I don't like you too much. Why are you so infuriating? There are times when I just want to kiss you and others when I just want to throttle you!" she said, throwing her hands in the air while he stared at her with a smirk.

He didn't speak; he just continued staring at her with the smirk still on his face.

"You can kiss me now you know." He said finally but she wasn't amused at all. She just passed by him on her way to the bathroom.

"Hey! What about that kiss?" he asked loudly as she walked into the bathroom. He raised his eyebrows and walked to the kitchen. He sat down at a chair and waited for her to come out.

A few minutes later she came out and walked into her room again while Sweeney held his head. When she entered the kitchen again she shook her head and made him some tea.

"Here, drink this. It will help with your head." She said softly.

"Hmm…I didn't say anything…crazy last night did I?" he asked her hesitantly.

"You said a lot of crazy things." She stated as she poured a cup of tea for herself before sitting down as well.

"Like what!" he said looking at her petrified.

"Something about…the sea…about you don't being able to sleep…and finally about you being jealous of the man that was staring at me yesterday." She finished with a smile while he looked at her like she was from another planet.

"Me? Jealous of that little boy? You got to be kidding me! Didn't you know Gracie that when people are drunk say a lot of stupid things?" he said to her with an arrogant smirk.

Grace glared at him and took a sip from her tea while he stared at her from the edge of his cup.

"You also said that you killed someone." She said, not really thinking what she just said. Sweeney choked on his tea and started coughing. Grace raised her eyebrows at him and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I said that? I was obviously too drunk then. You shouldn't listen to me." He said calmly before standing up.

"I guess..." She said as she finished her tea. Sweeney looked at her with suspicion and leaned closer to her face.

"Did I say anything else that you are not telling me, Gracie?" he asked her in a low voice.

"No and even if you did it doesn't matter now." She said sadly as she left her chair and walked to her room, closing the door behind her, leaving a very confused barber behind her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Sunday and Grace decided to not open her shop. She had a bit of cleaning to do in the house and she wanted sometime to rest. As she was cleaning the window of her shop the young man who was looking at her the other day knocked on the door. Grace opened the door and looked at him.

"Hello, I'm sorry but I'm not open today." She said to him out of breath.

"I'm no here for pies, Miss." The man said smiling charmingly at her.

"Oh…okay." She said confused.

"May I come in?" he asked her politely.

"Um…I'm rather busy but…I guess you can come for a minute." She said reluctantly as she saw the pleading look he gave her. He smiled gratefully and entered.

"My name is George Adams." He said as he extended his hand for her to shake. Reluctantly she shook his hand and nodded her head.

"I'm Grace Rose, but I guess you know that already." She said with a small smile.

"I do know it." He said with a smile of his own.

"Would you like to sit then?" she asked him, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Only for a while if it's okay." He said as he took a seat.

"Would you like some coffee then?" she asked as she went to her counter.

"Yes." He said as he took of his hat.

Grace made some coffee for him and poured him a cup.

"There you go." She said as she gave him the cup. He smiled and took a sip before speaking again.

"You are not from here are you?" he asked her as she continued cleaning her window.

"No…I'm from Oxfordshire." She said as she looked at him.

"I'm from London. I was born here." He said to her.

"I like London. It's nice but a bit melancholic." She said as she looked at the cloudy sky.

"Yes it is. But it's a bit of its charm." He said smiling at her. She walked away from the window and sat at a chair next to him, looking nervous.

In the mean time Sweeney was finishing with one of his customers and after cleaning his razor he looked around his shop.

"This place needs a good cleaning…" he muttered to himself. He closed his razor and headed for downstairs. He walked out of his door and walked down the stairs and stopped in front of Grace's shop. He made to enter but stopped when he saw her talking with a man. And not just a man; she was talking to that man that stared at her last night. He narrowed his eyes as jealousy started bubbling up inside him. His eyes darkened even more as he watched them. He took a deep breath and opened the door and then closed it with a loud bang making them both jump.

"Sweeney! God…you scared me." She said, looking at him.

"Did I now?" he asked her with a dangerous smirk as he came closer to them.

"Yes…let me introduce you to…" she started with a smile but he rudely cut her of.

"If you be so kind to clean my shop upstairs, it would be greatly appreciated." He said harshly and she widened her eyes at him.

"But…now? I am talking to…" she said but once again he didn't let her finish.

"Yes, now, Gracie." He said emphasizing her name.

George looked at her at the pet name Sweeney called her and looked disappointed.

"I am talking to someone here." She said through greeted teeth but Sweeney simply grinned at her anger.

"Not my concern. I want that room clean in two hours. Unlike you I have real customers." He said as he calmly walked to the table and sat down. He took one of the apples that were on a bowl on the table and took a bite from it before smirking at her.

"Fine!" she said as she forcefully stood up and turned to George.

"I am sorry, George. Perhaps some other time." Grace said with a small smile.

"It's okay. I'll be going now." The man said before exiting the shop.

As soon as the man was out Grace turned to look at the smirking barber.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" she shouted at him.

"Whatever do you mean, pet?" he said as he chewed on the apple.

"You think you can order me around? I am not your maid, Todd!" she said angrily at him, with her hands on her hips.

"Never said you were, dear." He said calmly.

"My shop needs a clean and you are the person for it." He said simply.

"And you had to humiliate me in front of the man? Couldn't you wait until we were finished?" she asked him furiously.

"Nope…besides, the man was going into strange territory." He said, winking at her.

"Territory! So now I am considered your territory?" she asked him in a low voice.

"If you want to call it that." He said with a lopsided grin.

"God! You are…annoying!" she said as she starting walking away.

"Thanks ! Hey! Where are you going?" he asked as he stood up from the chair.

"To clean your bloody room!" she said but he caught up with her and blocked her exit.

"Now, now. You forgot something." He said inching closer.

"What?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"My good morning kiss." He whispered as he leaned close for a kiss. He barely managed to brush his lips against hers when she suddenly pushed him away and gave him a pretty hard slap on his cheek. His eyes widened and he stared at her with dark, glinting eyes.

She locked eyes with him and they stared into each others eyes for a long time before Sweeney spoke again.

"What was that for?" was the only thing he was able to choke out. He was too surprised for anything else.

"You know what that was for. And don't tell me you didn't deserve it." She said, looking away from his eyes.

"You have no right to tell me what to do and most of all insult me in front others." She said seriously.

"And you forget something else my dear. When I like something I tend to keep it." he said to her in a dangerously low voice.

"And that thing happens to be me?" she asked him with raised eyebrows.

"You got it. So if I see you talking to that man or any other man you are in big trouble and he in even bigger one. Understood?" he asked her as he pulled her into his arms forcefully.

"And I am supposed to be okay with this? I don't think so." She said as she tried to escape his tight grip.

"Yes you are supposed to be okay." He said as he leaned close and kissed her jaw slowly.

"And why is that?" she asked him a little out of breath.

"Because you like me." He finished as he placed a rough kiss on her lips while his hands clutched her waist tightly, making her gasp. He moved back and kissed her cheek before nipping her ear.

"You… are…mine." He emphasized each word with a gentle nip, causing her to close her eyes at the feeling. He flashed her a smile and spoke again.

"Oh…and that slap won't go unpunished." He whispered before releasing her. He walked into her shop again and disappeared into the bathroom while she stood staring at the place he previously vacated, before shaking her head. She took a deep breath and started walking towards his shop.

"What has he done to me? I should have kicked him for that." She whispered to herself as she took a bucket and filled it with water. She took a cloth and walked into his shop. She looked around and sighed.

"This place does need a good cleaning." She mumbled as she started her chores.

She did the floor, the big window; she dusted the furniture and even changed his bed sheets.

"Men…" she said, rolling her eyes.

She spotted that his barber chair needed some attention too and walked over to it. She took a wet cloth and cleaned the arms and back of the chair. As she was cleaning the left side of the chair, her foot bumped onto something. Suddenly a noise was heard and the trap door, Sweeney kept a secret, opened, making Grace yelp. She moved back from the chair and stared at it for what seemed like an eternity. She looked around and walked closer to the chair again. She looked down and saw the lever she had bumped onto. Slowly she stepped onto it and the chair came back to its original position.

"What the hell does he have that for?" she whispered shocked as she moved back towards the door. As she was walking back she bumped onto something. She yelped and turned around, only to come face to face with the barber.

"Grace? You all right?" he asked her in his usual deep voice.

Grace just stood staring at him with wide, confused eyes while her throat was suddenly dry.

**End of chapter 15**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! I'll update faster if you do! **:)**


	16. Chapter 16

Hello again! Here I am with the next chapter!

I want to thank my reviewers: **CaptainFlyingSparrow, Nala162024, red-eyedgal, Claudia, DefyGravityCC and M!** Thank you all for your support! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd!**

**Chapter 16**

"Gracie…? You are very pale." Sweeney said as he came further into the room, looking at her. Grace continued staring at him for what seemed like an eternity. She was finding hard to tell him what she found out, afraid of his reaction. The other reason was that she had a very bad feeling about all this.

"Grace! I'm talking to you! Are you okay?" he asked her loudly and she flinched.

"Y…yes…I'm fine…I'm just tired…I'm finished here. I'll just go down stairs. Everything is like they were before, I didn't touch anything." She babbled while he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Are you sure you're all right? You look like you've seen a ghost." He stated more calmly as he took a few steps closer.

"I'm okay…" she whispered as she closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again he was standing very close to her, their bodies almost touching.

"Are you tired?" he whispered as he nuzzled her neck with his nose.

'Very." She said nervously.

"Are you angry at me about before?" he asked her lowly.

"Um…a little." She said as her train of thought went back to his barber chair and she took a deep breath, not really knowing what to do.

"Hmm…" he growled against her neck before moving back. He looked her in the eyes and moved close to her face, attempting to kiss her but she flinched away from him in fear.

"Gracie?" he asked her, surprised to see fright in her blue eyes.

"I have to go! I want to lie down for a while." She said in a high pitched voice as she hastily left his room, leaving him very surprised and confused.

"What did I do now?" he wondered as he ran a hand through his dark hair. He walked to his cot and sat down. He sniffed and he realized that she had changed his sheets. He smiled and touched his new made bed before looking around the room carefully.

"She really did a good job." He whispered with a smirk as he lied down at his bed, staring at the ceiling. He then remembered her strange behavior and frowned.

"What the hell happened and she acted like that? Do I really scare her that much?" he said to himself as he stared blankly at the wall.

He closed his eyes for a while and he drifted of into a light sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grace was sitting in her room thinking. What she saw that morning really confused her and frightened her a lot. She knew that she should probably tell him but she was scared that he would snap at her again. Crazy thoughts started bugging her. What if he was hiding something? What if it was true that he had killed someone? What if his drunken words were true? Grace didn't really want to believe that he would hurt someone but she had to accept that he was very moody and he lost his patience very easily. She shook her head and blinked to clear her head from all these thoughts.

"Oh…God…what…he told me his story. What if…what if he killed that man that mistreated him?" She whispered stunned at her own thoughts. She remembered the dark glint in his eye and his evil smirk when he had told her that the judge that had sent him to prison was dead.

'Jesus…could this be true?" she asked herself as her heart started pounding faster against her chest.

Grace knew that she was afraid of him and that she should. But she also knew that she liked him a lot. It would be safe to say that she loved him. From when she was a little girl she always believed that love was very powerful; that she could change people. Her mother always used to say to her that all wounds could be healed by love. People were saved by love but she wasn't so sure about Sweeney Todd.

With a deep sigh she stood up from her bed and looked out of her window. It was almost dark outside.

"God…have I really been in here for so long?" she asked herself. She turned around and headed for the bathroom to take a long bath, deciding it was better no to mention anything to the very easily angered barber from upstairs. Time would show if her fears were true or just in her imagination. She took her robe with her and walked inside the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

-----------------------------------------------

Sweeney woke up from his slumber and rubbed his eyes. He stood up from the bed and cursed.

"Shit! I fall asleep. I lost customers…" he muttered angrily as he walked to his closet and changed his shirt before putting on his vest again. At that moment there was a knock on his door.

'Come in." he replied, expecting to see the pretty face of Grace but he was wrong. It was one of his customers. Sweeney put on a fake smiled and bowed.

"Hello, my good sir. Sit." he said politely. The man said his hellos and sat at the barber chair. Sweeney followed and took the shaving cream in his hand. As he was going to face the man his eyes caught something on the floor. He stopped and leaned down. Just at the corner of the trap door there was a cloth caught there. He narrowed his eyes and tried to take it out from there but it was stuck between the floor and the small door. A slow grin appeared on his face and he chuckled.

"So that's why…" he whispered as he stared at the floor.

"Mr. Todd?" the man in the chair asked.

"In a minute, my good sir." He said politely as he finally understood why the girl had acted that way that morning.

_You found out about my little secret__, my love. That's why you were so scared._ He thought silently as he stood up and started his job. He applied the cream on the man's face before taking out his razor. When he was done and the man left, he calmly cleaned his razor and he looked around, making sure there was no one coming. He stepped onto the lever and before the cloth fall down, he caught it in his hand. He inspected and he was sure it was Grace's judging from the smell of it. He smirked looked at the trap door again.

"I caught you, minx." He whispered as he stepped again on the lever and the chair came back on its position. He put his razor in his holster and headed for the door.

"Let's pay a visit to the curious baker." He said grinning as he exited his shop, closing the door behind him loudly. He walked down the stairs and entered the semi dark shop. He smiled when he heard sounds coming from the bathroom and walked into her bedroom, waiting for her to return. He sat on her bed and leaned back against the headboard waiting.

A few minutes later he heard light footsteps coming from the parlor and he heard Grace humming softly and he smirked. She entered her room and didn't see him in the darkness. He watched her as she walked closer to the bed, his eyes now accustomed in the dark. He grinned when he saw her only in her robe as she sat on the bed. He slid closer to her and spoke close to her ear.

"Evening, Gracie." He whispered and she jumped, yelping. She almost fell of the bed but she didn't.

"Sweeney? What are you doing in the dark?" she asked him nervously.

"I like the dark, darling." He said in a low voice. She stood up from the bed and lighted a candle. She saw him sitting on her bed with a smirk and she suddenly knew why he was there.

"Why are you here?" she asked him calmly, even though her heart was pounding wildly in her chest.

"Just wondering if this is yours." He said as he showed her the white cloth.

Grace's eyes widened and she had nothing else to do but nod her head in agreement.

"Yes." She said as she looked at the floor.

"May I ask you, pet, what exactly you were doing and thinking?" he asked her through greeted teeth.

"I was cleaning like you asked me to." She answered calmly.

"Really?" H asked her smirking.

She nodded her head again and stared at him.

"Gracie, did you find out about my chair?" he asked her as he stood up from the bed and came closer to her.

She nodded again as fear started creeping up on her.

"So, you know about my trap door?" he asked again as he slowly backed her against the bedroom wall. He back collided with the cold wall as he slowly came even closer to her.

"Yes…I do." She said to him as he placed a hand around her neck, letting the cloth fall on the wooden floor.

"And you don't want to know why there's a trap door there, my dear?" he asked as his eyes moved over her form, barely covered with the thin robe.

"I'm not sure I want to." She said to him in a choked voice, trembling in his arms.

"You are not sure…well since I can no longer lie I have to tell you the truth." He said to her with a deep sigh.

"Truth…?" she asked as his grip on her neck tightened almost painfully.

"You just couldn't leave it alone could you?" he asked her in a throaty whisper as he looked at her.

"It was an accident." She whispered back and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Accident? Come on Gracie don't tell me you didn't even searched the room. How did you found about the damn chair otherwise?" he yelled at her making her flinch again.

"I didn't searched the room! My foot bumped on the damn lever as I was cleaning your bloody chair!' she said as she gasped for breath as his hand increased the pressure on her neck.

"Did it now? And why didn't you tell me that you knew about it? Why did you keep it to yourself?" he asked her, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"For this!" she asked pointing at his hand around her neck.

He looked at his hand on her slender neck and loosened his grip lightly, his face softening for a second before growling loudly, pushing her harder against the cold wall.

"You were scared. No correction. You are scared. Am I right my pet?" he asked her with an evil smirk and she fearfully nodded making him grin even more.

"Well, sit tight, my love, for what you are about to hear is going to frighten you even more." He said in a hoarse whisper as he led her to the bed and roughly pushed her down onto it, making her gasp.

**End of chapter 16**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Sorry if I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger but I think it's a good place to stop for now.

Please review! I'll update faster if you do! **:)**


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone! Here is the new chapter. I hope you like it!

I want to thank my wonderful reviewers: **DefyGravityCC, SweeneySparrow, Nala162024, CaptainFlyingSparrow, Bender is Sailor Mars and red-eyedgal!** Thank you all very much for your support! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd!**

**Chapter 17**

Grace fell forcefully onto the mattress and her eyes widened when Sweeney also sat on the bed and leaned over her. Her whole body was trembling like a leaf and her throat had gone dry. She gave a cry when she felt him move even closer to her and he chuckled at her fear.

"Scared already, my love? I haven't even started my little tale." He whispered with a smirk. Grace swallowed hard when he lied down next to her, with a calmness that surprised her. He slid closer so that his body was touching hers and propped his head on his hand, looking down at her.

"You don't mind do you?" he asked her with a grin, indicating to himself. Grace shook her head, knowing it was better not to say that his proximity bothered her but excited her at the same time. He took a deep breath and started speaking once again.

"So, since you know about the chair…I …let me start from the beginning." He said, looking at her in the eyes. She nodded her head again and listened to him.

"When I returned to London from prison, I came directly here…" he started but she caught him of.

"How did you come …" she asked but he cut her off.

"You will not ask questions. You will just listen." He said to her harshly and she flinched at the tone of his voice.

"To answer your question I escaped and a lad found me in the sea…the same lad that Johanna left with." He said distantly, looking at the wall.

"So…after that I came here and Mrs. Lovett gave me the room upstairs. She told me about my wife and child…like I told you the other day." He said as he returned his gaze to her.

"She didn't tell me the entire truth. She said to me that Lucy was dead…that she poisoned her self…" he whispered in a hoarse voice.

"But?" Grace asked hesitantly.

"But she wasn't dead. She was alive." He said with a painful expression.

"But…why? Why would she lie to you?" she asked him confused.

"She loved me…or so she said." He said in a cold voice.

"Oh…" was the only thing that Grace said.

"Well…I opened the shop again, waiting for the judge to come, oblivious of the fact that my wife…my poor Lucy was somewhere alive…" he said as he closed his eyes and inhaled sharply. Grace felt a pang of jealousy every time he spoke about his wife, even though she had no right to fell like that. He didn't know she loved him and he she was pretty certain that he didn't love her.

"I waited for the bloody bastard to come but nothing. Business was not going well either for me nor the …baker. So…one day we went to the market. I got in a competition with a …another barber. I won and that earned me customers. The very next day the barber I had defeated came to my shop. He blackmailed me…he knew me from when he was a boy. He used to work for me before I went to prison." He continued and Grace found that she was fascinated from his story even though she knew something was wrong with where this was going.

"What did you do then?" she asked him and he turned his head sharply towards her. He smiled and came closer to her face before speaking again.

"What do you think, my pet? I killed him of course." He said like he was announcing the time of the day. Grace's eyes widened and she stared at him like he was insane…which was partially true in his case.

"You killed him…why would you do this?" she asked him clueless, making him laugh at her.

"Are that foolish my dear? They would send me back to prison if they knew who I was! Why do you think I changed my name? For fashion?" he asked her harshly and she continued to stare at him.

"It didn't take long you know…just a nick and it was all over." He said as he took his razor out of its holster and looked at the shining blade while Grace tried to move back from him. When he realized what she was doing he caught her arm in a tight grip and forcefully yanked her towards him again, making her whimper.

"Tsk…tsk, my pet. I'm not finished yet." He whispered into her ear, nipping it gently as her breath caught in her throat.

"What did you do….with the body…?" she asked him and he grinned at her.

"This is where we arrive at the good part, Gracie. You see, my always practical landlady had an amazing idea." He said to her in a secretive voice that Grace had to strain her ears in order to hear him clearly.

"What kind of idea…?" she asked him fearfully, his dark eyes making her heart beating faster.

"A wonderful idea. You see, meat was really hard to come by so why waste good meat when you find it?" he said to her calmly when her eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Oh my God….no, you can't be serious, Sweeney." She whispered, laughing nervously while his face was dead serious and his eyes were staring at her intently.

"Why I am serious, my pet. What's the difference? Meat is all the same." he said to her as he leaned over her and buried his face in her neck, inhaling her scent.

"You can't bake people into pies! Are you insane?!" she shrieked and pushed him away from her and he rolled his eyes at her.

"I don't see why you make such a fuss about it. People kill animals all the time." He said as he came closer to her again while she backed away from him. She arrived at the edge of the bed while shaking her head at him.

"Jesus…you are actually serious…" she whispered in awe while he reached with his hand and brought her in the middle of the bed again.

"You are going to fall. We don't want that now do we?" he asked as he stared at her eyes and then her lips before continuing his story.

"So, I decided she was right. Nobody would ever found about his death if there wasn't any body. Her plan was so good that I used it many, many times." He said smiling at her, as he stroked her cheek. She slapped his hand away and tried to move back but he didn't let her. He growled and tightened his grip around her waist.

"Please…don't touch me…" she whispered, shocked that he acted like nothing happened.

"Now… now, my love. I don't understand why you are acting like this towards me." He said, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Why?Oh God…you are a murderer…do you even understand what have you done?" she shrieked at him, making him narrow his eyes at her.

"Yes, I do know. But why grieving over something that's in the past, my dear? Besides, no one missed those people." He said, looking at his razor with a smirk, releasing her in the process.

"What are you talking about? They were people! Of course they were missed! What about their families?...So that's why you have that trap door…you were sending them down to the bake house like they were animals!" she yelled at him but the only thing he did was look at her bored.

"Everyone deserves to die, Gracie." He said simply and her anger increased.

"Do you think that you deserve to die?" she asked him in a hoarse voice.

He turned to look at her and he slowly nodded his head.

"Of course. I deserve it most of all." He whispered with a dangerous glint in the eyes. His answer confused her and she looked away.

"You want to know why?" he asked her as he looked at his blade again.

"Why?" she asked with a trembling voice.

"Because I killed her." He said softly.

"Who?" she asked, not understanding.

"My Lucy…because of her lies…" he said through greeted teeth.

"Whose lies?" she asked, her brain not working from her fear.

"Mrs. Lovett! Weren't you listening?!" he said to her coldly and she fearfully nodded her head again.

"She was leaving in the streets…begging for money…and she hid it from me…that bitch." He whispered as he turned away from Grace.

"You killed her too didn't you?" she asked him after a while of silence. He looked at her and grinned a Cheshire grin at her.

"Bravo! You finally got it!Her and the judge." He said to her as he crawled towards her.

"Why? You said she loved you." Grace whispered as he finally reached her and brought her closer again.

"Her love was meaningless to me, just like she was." He spat in her face.

His answer made Grace's blood freeze in her veins. Why was he so cold and heartless?

"Love is not a crime, Sweeney." She said softly and his eyes looked at her like they were mocking her.

"And what do you know about love? You are just a girl." He said to her.

"I know a few things. Maybe she just wanted to protect you from something." She said to him bravely.

"You are taking her place?! She lied to me! My wife is dead because of her!" he roared and she flinched again.

"It was you who killed her though!" she said, not thinking.

His eyes glazed over with anger and he pushed her on the bed, the cold blade of his razor flirting with her neck.

"That's right. But I didn't mean to. It was that woman that is responsible for her death and she found hers too. Quite painfully I may add." He whispered to her as he looked down at her.

"You didn't recognize your own wife?" she asked him, not daring to ask how Mrs. Lovett died.

Sweeney opened his mouth to speak but closed it again, not knowing how to answer her. She was right; he didn't recognize his own wife.

_His__ wife._

He never thought about that before. He pulled the razor back a little and looked away from her piercing blue stare, not baring the accusation in her eyes. So instead of answering her he asked her something totally different.

"Why aren't you running away from me right now?" he asked her in a barely audible voice.

Grace opened her mouth to speak but no words came from it. She just stared at him, not being able to answer his very simple question.

**End of chapter 17**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please review! Reviews encourage me to write!

**Happy New Year to everyone! ****:)**


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everyone! Here I am with a new chapter! Hope you like it!

A big thank you to my wonderful reviewers: **Nala162024, red-eyedgal, Simply Charlie (M), TeachYouHowToFly, phatlazykatt112, ryuzaki25 and PhearTheInsane!** You are all amazing! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd! I only own Grace.**

**Chapter 18**

Sweeney was still leaning over her, razor still on her neck as he waited for her response. When he saw that he wasn't getting any he growled and pressed the razor harder against her neck, not enough to cut her but enough to scare the hell out of her.

"I asked you a simple question, my pet. Why aren't you trying to escape from me?" he asked her again, less patiently. Grace swallowed hard and closed her eyes when she felt the cold blade pressing harder into the delicate skin of her neck. She wanted to answer him really. But she was too afraid to be able to utter a response. On the other hand she didn't really know what she wanted to do. She didn't know if she should run or if she should stay. At the moment the only thing she could think was his razor on her neck and his dark glittering eyes that were staring at her, getting angrier by the minute. The only thing she could do was stay still under him, absolutely terrified.

"You are testing my limits, Gracie. You really shouldn't do that." He whispered to her and his hot breath brushed over her cheek and she shuddered.

"Why aren't you fighting me, girl?!" he yelled at her and she flinched at the sound of his voice. The movement caused her to wiggle in his grasp and the blade that was resting on her neck cut her skin accidentally. She winced and whimpered as blood escaped the wound. His eyes widened at the sight of her blood and he took his razor away from her skin like it had burned him, throwing it on the floor. He just stood over her, staring at the blood on her neck with wide, confused eyes. Grace looked at him fearfully and tried to place her hand on her neck. His hand shot out and grabbed her wrist in a tight grip causing her to jump.

"Don't touch it. It might get infected." He said to her in a hoarse whisper and she slowly nodded her head, wincing again as the movement caused her pain. He slowly backed away from her, his eyes less angry than before, still staring at her wound. He shook his head and pointed a finger at her.

"I'm going to bring something for the cut. Don't dare to move from the bed, Gracie. I'm warning you." He whispered to her as he slowly got out of the bed and headed for the bathroom, his eyes still on her as he was exiting the room.

Grace let out a small whimper as a few tears escaped her eyes.

"Oh…God…" she whispered brokenly, looking at the ceiling as a sob escaped her. She put her hand on her eyes and wiped away her tears, before touching the area around the cut. She pulled her hand back and she saw the blood on her fingers and her eyes widened. She placed her hand on her stomach and closed her eyes. She heard his footsteps approaching and she took a deep breath.

He entered the bedroom again with a white cloth and alcohol in his hands. He closed the door and looked at her. He nodded his head approvingly as he sat on the bed again but not before picking up his razor from the floor.

"Good girl." He whispered as he took hold of the cloth and with his razor, cut it in half. He took the one half and leaned close to her. He carefully cleaned the blood from the cut while looking into her eyes. His eyes narrowed when he saw her tears but he didn't comment on it. He returned his attention back to her wound and when most of the blood was of he took the other half in his hand. He poured some of the alcohol on the cloth and slowly brought his hand back on her neck.

"See what you made me do, Gracie? You shouldn't have moved." He said to her as he started cleaning the cut, making her whimper and try to get away from the wet cloth.

"Don't move." He said to her firmly as he used his other hand to keep her in place. She froze at his touch and sniffled, making him look at her face again. He reached with his hand and wiped away her tears and she flinched at his touch. He narrowed his eyes again and removed his hand, continuing on cleaning her neck. He moved his hand a bit hard against her skin and she whimpered again.

"Ouch…" she said softly and he smirked when she finally uttered a word.

"Stings?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Sorry…" he mumbled as he finally took the cloth away from her. He eyed the cut with concentration before speaking again.

"Small but deep. I should put a bandage around it." He said as he stood up again.

"Aren't you going to kill me then?" Grace asked him with a barely audible voice and he stopped in his tracks. He turned around, a confused expression on his face and his hands closing into fists before relaxing again.

"If I wanted to kill you, you would be dead before even seeing me coming, Gracie. So stop asking stupid questions. Wait here." He said with a growl, leaving the room again in search for something to bandage her neck with.

Grace stared after him with a confused expression on her tear stained face.

"I'm not going to end up in a pie?" she asked loudly after a while not noticing that he was close to the door. His dark chuckle made her jump and she turned her head to see him leaning against the door.

"Of course not, my pet. I have you for a far better use than pie filling." He said to her and her eyes widened again. He stepped closer again and motioned for her to sit up. She slowly obliged and he sat next to her to bandage her neck

He slid closer to her and she swallowed hard at his close proximity which was making her extremely nervous. He looked at her face, before a small smile appeared on his lips. He licked his lips and his gaze went to the small red cut on her skin. He leaned close to her neck and softly kissed the wound he infected on her skin. Grace's breath cut in her throat, not knowing if she wanted to push him away or press him closer to her.

_God I'm crazy…I am in love with a murderer…_ She thought to herself silently as he continued placing small kisses on the cut. He finally moved back and looked at her again.

"Put your hair up." He said to her. She did as she was told and when her hair was out of the way he started placing the cloth around her neck. When he was finished he sat back and they stood there in silence.

"So, what's going to be, pet? Am I going to have to keep you here even if you don't want to? Or are you going to stay on your own will?" he asked her and she looked at her lap.

"What happens if I want to leave?" she asked him in a soft voice.

"Leave? Why my dear? That's not an option." He stated with a smirk as he slid closer to her again.

"Not an option? So you will keep me here by force?" she asked as tears gathered in her eyes again.

"I wouldn't call it that, my love. If I let you go you will tell the police what I did. That's not good for me is it?" he asked her as she backed away from him again and the action hurt him if he was willing to admit it.

"I will not tell anybody." She whispered, looking at him.

"You won't? That's good…besides I don't think that they would believe you. No evidence. They would probably just put you to Bedlam, thinking you are insane." He said to her harshly, angered by her behavior towards him.

_What did you expected Todd? For her to accept what you'__ve done? Now she's going to hate you… _His inner voice said to him mockingly and he pressed his lips together.

_She's just going to stay here out of fear…nothing more._

Grace, who was silently crying again, looked at him and nodded weakly.

"Okay then…" she whispered and his head snapped towards her.

"Okay what?" he asked her.

"I'll stay…" she said tiredly and he smirked.

"Oh, that's good...I wasn't going to let you go anyway." He said as an afterthought and she looked at him hurt.

"Don't give me that look, Gracie." He whispered hoarsely to her as his hand went to her hair. He laced his fingers in her locks and tugged firmly as he came closer to her body. He kissed her cheek before moving to her ear. He tucked some hair behind her ear before speaking again.

"I have to keep you here, Gracie." He whispered huskily into her ear and she became confused.

"Why? Because I know about the killings?" she asked him coldly.

"No, my dear. If that was the reason I would have killed you already. I wouldn't bother keeping you here if that was the only reason." He whispered as he run his hand through her hair.

"So what's the reason? Do you pity me then? Or is it that you want the money I'm paying for the shop?" she asked him as she tried to get out of his grip.

"No, wrong again. I need you here." He said to her and she froze.

"Need…me?" she asked and he nodded frantically against her neck where he had buried his face into.

"Why? I don't understand." She whispered and he nuzzled his face in her shoulder.

"Because you have chased all the ghosts away…" he whispered and she moved back to look at him. He too looked at her and gave her a faint smile before getting up from the bed. He kissed the top of her head and went to her door. He took the key from the inside of the door and put it on the outside. When she saw what he was doing her eyes widened and he smirked at her.

"Just for precaution, my love. See you in the morning….Oh! And if you need anything just yell. I'll be in the parlor." He said to her as he winked. He left the room and locked the door while she stood still on the bed with her eyes full of surprise and fear.

"Jesus…I'm lost for good…" Grace whispered as she curled on the bed. Thinking what just happened and what his last words meant.

_Because you've chased the ghosts away…_Those words kept coming into her mind repeatedly until she fell into a troubled sleep.

**End of chapter 18**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please review! I really want to know what you think! Please? **:)**


	19. Chapter 19

And here is the new chapter! I hope you like it! Please let me know if you do!

A huge thank you and a hug to my reviewers: **Nala162024, SBMFanatic, Simply Charlie, red-eyedgal and CaptainFlyingSparrow!** Thank you all so much! **:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd!**

**Chapter 19**

A loud crash from the kitchen woke up Grace a few hours later. She shot up on the bed with a gasp and looked around her dark room. She could hear loud footsteps and the noise of glass, hitting against the kitchen table.

"Sweeney…" she whispered as she clutched the covers around herself tighter. The sounds stopped for a few minutes before Sweeney's footsteps against the wooden parlor floor was heard again as he was pacing up and down, directly in front of her room.

She closed her eyes and his words appeared in her mind once again.

_Her love was meaningless to me, just like she was…_That phrase brought a bitter taste in her mouth as she repeated it softly. Now she understood why he had the shop, why every time he heard Mrs. Lovett's name he got angry. Now she knew that his drunken words had a meaning, that he was telling her the truth only when he was drunk. A sudden feeling of anger started bubbling up inside her. He had lied to her all this time, like the woman he killed had done to him. Her head snapped towards the direction of the parlor when she heard him curse loudly with a slurred voice.

She sighed and laid her head on her pillow. One thing was certain; he was not planning on killing her. If he was not going to slit her throat like he had done before to others, then why was he keeping her there? What purpose did her presence serve for him if she was just locked up in her room?

He should be certain that she wouldn't go to the law. No, she was too afraid of him to do that. The problem for her was that she was not only afraid of him. There were many other feelings that she had for the demon barber that kept her there. Anger, pity, desire, lust, jealousy…and love. She was surprised with her self when she realized that she was jealous of his deceased wife. The fact that he had killed for her made her feel envy for the woman. The fact that he had been able to transform himself into a killer for her sake stunned her and frightened her at the same time.

On the other hand she was very shocked when she realized that she loved him, even if at the moment her fear overcame her love. She couldn't understand that she was able to still have feelings for him. A man who went to prison, who had killed hundreds of people and had no pity in his heart for anyone. Not even for the woman who had helped him and loved him. She knew from his story that the baker who lived there before her was no saint. No she was not a saint and definitely not innocent for baking people into pies. But she admired her even if it is weird to say something like that for a person like her. Not many women would have the courage and guts to do what she did everyday for so long. Not many women would have helped a murderer and give him shelter when he didn't have anyone else to care for him. And yet he didn't realize what that woman had done for him. No, quite the contrary actually; he blamed her for everything, even for his wife's death which was definitely his fault.

Instead of sparing her life he killed her and didn't even feel sorry for her at all. His actions and hateful words for the woman proved it.

"What the hell am I doing still alive?" she wondered quietly and she closed her eyes again. She didn't have the time to fall asleep because as she was dozing of she heard he key going into her lock. The door opened and Sweeney entered her bedroom with unsteady feet. He closed the door behind him and she heard him sigh heavily. Grace kept her eyes closed as she heard him approaching the bed. He bumped onto a chair and cursed.

"Damn you…shhh!" he slurred angrily to the chair before continuing walking towards her. Grace inhaled sharply, waiting for the rude awaking but it never came. He stopped right next to her bed and leaned over her, his hand clutching the headboard for support as he looked down at her. Grace stayed still, wondering what he was doing.

His hand shot out and caressed her hair out of her face before moving to her smooth cheek and finally going to the cut on her neck. He leaned further down until his head was close to her face. His hot breath hit her cheek and she shivered, making him confused. She could smell alcohol on his breath and she realized that he had been drinking again.

"My dove...must be cold…" he muttered as he pulled the covers over her form better, almost falling down in the process.

"There…" he slurred as he fixed the covers around her as well as he could at his state. Grace was to say the least, surprised from his behavior. She was right to think that he was better when he was drunk.

Suddenly she heard a thud and she would have gasped and sat up if she didn't want to reveal that she was awake. Apparently the intoxicated barber had kneeled next to her bed and continued looking at her.

"She's…perty…no…pretty…my love…" he mumbled as his hand returned to her face. Grace had to stop her self from giggling at his incoherent mumbling and turned a little on the bed. His hand immediately left her face only to return in her hair a few moments later when he thought she was still asleep. His stare made her nervous but she was more relaxed than before, when he was telling her everything. A few minutes later he sighed and leaned forward, kissing her sloppily on the cheek and then on her lips. Grace's eyes snapped open only to see that his were firmly shut as he was kissing her. She quickly closed them again and stood still until he moved back and his cold hand went to her neck again, inspecting the wound he had infected on her skin.

"Stupid…bloody…razor…hurt her…" he muttered as he kissed the cut too before moving back altogether. He walked to the door and clumsily opened it wide. He exited her bedroom and after having some difficulty with the key, he locked the door and her eyes snapped open.

She sat up on the bed and looked incredulously at the locked door.

"He locked it again…of all the things he …" she said stunned as she placed her head in her hands. She pulled the covers over her head with a cry of frustration and fall on the bed again, a faint blush covering her face as she recalled what the strange barber had just done and said.

-------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Grace was sitting up on her bed, chewing her lip. She kept stealing glances towards the door, like if she stared at it hard enough it would open magically. She sighed and looked at the clock next to her nightstand.

Nine o' clock…

She desperately wanted to get out. She was hungry and she had to …go to the bathroom. After another half an hour of waiting, she finally had enough. She stood up from the bed forcefully and put on her robe. She walked to the door and cleared her throat.

"Sweeney!" she yelled loudly and she was surprised when she heard a chuckle from just outside her door. She narrowed her eyes at it and placed her ear against the door.

"I'm sorry, pet. Did you need something?" Sweeney asked from the door and she rolled her eyes.

"Sweeney Todd open this door now!" she said angrily and he snickered.

"No need to get your knickers in a bunch…" he muttered as he finally unlocked the door. She moved back and looked at him as he entered her room, now sober.

"Yes, Gracie?" he asked her with a smirk.

"You….what took you so long? I have needs!" she snapped at him and he laughed.

"I know…me too…" he whispered lustfully as he looked at her up and down suggestively, her body barely covered with her thin robe. Grace's eyes narrowed again and she slapped him again.

"After all this you have the nerve to look at me like that!?" she snapped at him while he put a hand on his throbbing cheek. His eyes narrowed into slits and he slammed the door close as he took a few steps towards her.

"Now, Gracie…that was not a nice thing to do. After the nice way I've been treating you." He whispered as he rubbed his sore cheek.

"Oh yes! Very nice!" she said sarcastically and his eyes went to the cut on her neck. He looked away and she felt bad for snapping when he saw his expression.

"That was your fault. I wouldn't have cut you if you hadn't moved." He said as he looked at her.

"I know. I know everything is my fault. I curse the day I decided to come to this place." She said weakly as she looked around her appalled. His head snapped up at her comment and he shook his head.

"Don't say that…please don't say that…" he choked out in a hoarse voice while she looked at him.

She felt bad again and sighed defeated.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" she asked him in a tired voice and he stared at her before nodding his head.

"Of course…" he said as he took hold of her arm and firmly led her out of the room, trying to keep his eyes of her body. Grace didn't like that he was manhandling her but she couldn't shook his hand of her arm. His touch somehow warming her. When they were at the bathroom he opened the door for her and released her. She didn't look at him as she walked in the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

When she got out again she was surprised to find that he was not waiting her. Something inside her screamed for her to leave but she couldn't. So she slowly returned to the kitchen to find him there sitting on the table. There were two cups of coffee on the table with bread and butter on a plate. Sweeney looked up at her and smiled a little when he saw her sitting next to him.

"Did you make this?" she asked him, looking at the coffee with suspicion.

"Yes…I …it's not poisoned…" he said to her after realizing her thoughts.

"Really?" she asked again in disbelief as she looked at him.

"Yes, really!" he snapped at her and she flinched, still not touching the coffee.

"Oh, for God's sake!" he stood up and grabbed the cup of coffee from the table, taking a large gulp from it.

"See? I'm still alive!" he said to her angrily as he slammed the cup on the table again and she whimpered at his voice. He stared at her and he sighed as he kneeled in front of her.

"I wouldn't hurt you Gracie…" he whispered as he placed his hands on her knees and she looked at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"But you did…" she said softly and he sighed.

"I wouldn't hurt you." He repeated again, looking at her intently, his hands moving in circles on her knees.

"I couldn't…I …" he started but he stopped, biting his lip.

Grace looked at him before nodding. She took the cup and took a sip from the coffee while he continued staring at her.

"What?" she asked him, looking at her self.

"You know I can't let you leave, Gracie. Right?" he asked her in a low voice.

Grace looked at him puzzled.

"What…I know that. You said it to me last night." She said confused.

"Right. I want you to move up to my room." He said as he stood up and looked at her with a hard face.

"What? But…" she stuttered and he shushed her.

"I have to keep an eye on you, my pet. So you have to sleep in my room. Can't have you escaping now can I?" he said to her as he run his hand through her hair.

"But…I can't! What would people say? What about my shop?" she asked him frantically.

"Your shop can stay closed for a while. Until I make sure you won't leave…" he said as he pulled her up and into his arms. She flinched at his sudden move but didn't struggle. He moved closer to her and kissed her cheek while she closed her eyes at the contact.

"You won't leave, will you, my love?" he asked her urgently and she felt sad when she heard his desperate voice in her ear.

She shook her head and had the urge to put her arms around him too.

"Tell me! Tell me you won't leave me…" he muttered in her hair and she nodded her head, her voice suddenly not working .

"Good girl…" he whispered, smirking as he kissed her lips softly, while she stood still in his embrace.

He released her and gently pushed her towards her room.

"Take a few things from your room." He said to her as he followed her inside.

Grace took a deep breath and looked at him from over her shoulder. She caught him staring at her again and she cleared her throat, making him look at her face and grin at her with lustful eyes. She raised her eyebrows at him but he only laughed, placing a hand on her lower back, forcing her to walk faster.

"Come, come, my pet. I've got to open my shop." He said as they entered her room and she started picking some things to take with her.

_Oh God, Oh God…_ Grace kept repeating in her mind as she took out a few dresses and robes while he stared at her again with a strange expression that scared Grace.

**End of chapter 19**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! Reviews are love! **:)**


	20. Chapter 20

Hello everyone! The next chapter is here! I hope you like it!

I want to thank my reviewers: **Nala162024, TeachYouHowToFly, red-eyedgal, Cunnawabum, phatlazykatt112, XxProngsxLilyxXFlowerxX, PiratePrincess29, Simply Charlie, Buffy Sparrow, SBMFanatic and hyzenFlayrabbit!** You are all amazing! Thank you so much for supporting this story! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd!**

**Chapter 20**

Grace had moved to Sweeney's room upstairs. She had taken with her a few of her things and he had placed them in his closet. He hadn't talked to her too much since she had moved to his room. The only thing that made her know that he knew she was in his room was his constant staring. He would shave people while she just sat there on his bed, looking at him as he worked. Every once in a while he would look up at her and stare at her with a strange expression on his face. Sometimes he would smile at her too. But not a smile that really reached his eyes. A small smile but a smile nonetheless. People that saw her just sitting there with him would raise their eyebrows but not say anything since Sweeney would glare at them every time he caught them looking at her strangely.

As for Grace she was really bored just sitting there. She was also uncomfortable that people would stare at her and she couldn't blame them really. It was weird that she had to sit there with him all day, doing nothing and not being able to go out. Sweeney on the other hand didn't seem to care what people would think. He seemed pleased that she was there with him and that she didn't really put up a fight.

An incident that really scared Grace however, happened the same day she moved to Sweeney's room. Sweeney was shaving a man, a young handsome man actually when said man made the mistake to ask about the young woman in the room.

"Is this lady your daughter?" the man had asked suddenly making Grace gasp and Sweeney glare at him.

"No. Why would you say that, sir?" Sweeney asked the man who just shrugged.

"Seems young…beautiful though…" he said, looking at Grace who just looked away and started fumbling with Sweeney's worn blanket.

"Is she?" Sweeney said as he greeted his teeth and started shaving the man

"Yes…quite the looker…is she free?" the man asked, licking his lips.

Sweeney's eyes darkened and he gripped the handle of his razor so hard that his knuckles turned white. He moved the blade to the man's cheek and deliberately nicked the skin there.

"Ouch! What are you doing barber?!" the man asked angrily as his hand moved to the inhaled sharply and moved back against the bed.

"I'm sorry, sir. You were saying?" Sweeney said with a fake smile.

"Be more careful next time…I was saying if she's free." He said as he looked at Grace again who was staring at Sweeney.

"No…she's not…" the angry barber hissed as he continued his job.

"Oh?" the man said.

"She's mine." Sweeney said as he finished the shave and took the cloth harshly from around the man's neck.

"Yours?" the man asked incredulously with a mocking smile.

"Yes, mine. Have any problem? Because if you do…I'll be happy to solve it for you." Sweeney hissed in a low voice that made the man quickly get up from the barber chair.

"No…no I don't." the man stuttered as he took out a few money and clumsily placed it on the chair, not daring to touch the barber.

"Good day." He mumbled as he quickly exited the shop. Sweeney stood glaring after him with pure venom in his eyes and face. Grace looked at him with wide scared eyes and dared not to speak. Sweeney brought the razor to his face and inspected it. He saw a little blood on the blade and reached for his cloth on his waist to clean it of. His face had such concentration that Grace thought she was watching a ritual. When he was done he closed the razor and put it in his holster, throwing the cloth in the garbage with a look of disgust. He glared at it for a while before turning his attention to the young woman on his bed. He looked at her for a long time before moving to the door.

"I'll bring some food, it's late." He said as he opened the door and locked it before walking down the stairs. Grace looked at the closed door and then sighed.

"I thought he was going to kill him…" she muttered as she leaned back on the bed and waited for him. A few minutes later he returned and closed the door behind him. On the tray he was carrying were bread, cheese and water. He placed it on her lap and she frowned.

"Well? Eat it. Aren't you hungry?" he asked her as he sat next to her.

"Yes…what about you?" she asked him softly.

"Not hungry…" he mumbled as he took the bread and cut it to pieces for her and then did the same to the cheese. She looked at his nice gesture and nodded her head. She took a piece of the bread and put it in her mouth while he watched.

"Sweeney?" she asked after a while.

"Hmmm?" he said as he looked up to her face.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

He growled and stood up from the bed as he started pacing.

"You really don't know?" he asked her or better growled at her.

"I…" she trailed of.

"Because he wanted you!" he said forcefully.

Grace stared at him with wide eyes.

"I couldn't accept that…" he whispered as he kneeled in front of her.

"Why?" she asked him softly.

"Because…I've told you before…you are mine." He whispered as he stared at her. She looked into his eyes and saw many things there; possessiveness, desire and…for a fleeting moment, love. Subconsciously her hand moved and touched his smooth, pale cheek. He leaned into her touch and nuzzled his face in her palm, a small, brief smile appeared on his face but it was gone the moment she pulled her hand away.

"You shouldn't have done that." She said as she took another bite from the food. He glared at her and stood up.

"Why? Did you like him?" he asked her mockingly.

"No! You know I didn't! I…' she stopped and looked at the tray on her lap.

"Can I go out for a while?" she asked him but he didn't answer her. He stood staring at the window.

"I should have killed him…my daughter...the nerve of that man..." he mumbled more to himself.

"Sweeney?" she asked but he just started pacing again.

"I should…but not in front of you…" he mumbled as he turned to look at her. He stopped his rumbling when he saw her staring at him.

"What?" he asked her.

"I…I asked if I could go out for a while…" she said uncertainly.

"Where?" he asked her suspiciously.

"To the balcony?" she asked, pointing with her hand just outside his door.

He nodded stiffly and she stood up. He opened the door and walked outside with her. She leaned against the railing and looked up at the sky. Her dress floating around her with the wind. He stood behind her and looked at her back, watching as she leaned over the railing. He saw her shivering a bit from the cold and moved closer to her.

"Nice night…" she said as she enjoyed the clean air.

"Yes…' he said distantly as his arms snaked around her waist and his front pressed against her back.

"For the cold…" he whispered into her ear and she nodded, glad of his warmth. He buried his face in her soft hair and inhaled her scent, his hands moving on circles on her stomach. Grace closed her eyes and leaned against his chest, for a moment forgetting everything that has happened these last days. She opened her eyes and looked at his hands on her stomach before speaking.

"Why won't you let me to my room?" she asked him and only then she realized that she had said the wrong thing. From completely relaxed, he stiffened behind her and tightened his grip on her.

"I can't Gracie…you know I can't…" he whispered into her ear.

"But…" she started but he cut her of.

"Time for bed." He said harshly, releasing her. She turned around to look at him but he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Get in." he said to her, pointing to the shop. When she didn't move, he looked at her and took her wrist, bringing her inside.

"I said get in, Grace." He said to her as he closed the door and walked her to the bed. He pushed her down to it and she winced. He let go of her and took one of her night dresses from his closet and gave it to her. She took it and he turned around for her to change. She quickly changed into it and he turned around. He walked closer and tucked her under the covers while she looked away from him.

"Good night." He said to her as he leaned down to kiss her but she turned her head away.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'll sleep in a while…" he mumbled as he got up from the bed and walked to the door. He locked it and put the key in his pocket. He took out the lamp and sat on his chair, staring at her in the darkness. She closed her eyes and after a few minutes she was asleep, knowing that he wouldn't hurt her. That, she had understood. It was something else that he wanted from her but she couldn't understand what exactly.

Sweeney stared at her and when he was sure she was asleep he got up from the chair and walked over to the bed. He stopped next to it and looked down at her. The moon was enough light for him to see her features even in the dark. Her skin looked even smoother in the moonlight and he wanted to touch her. He kneeled next to the bed and carefully reached with his hand for her face. He stroked her cheek and her warmth took over his entire body. He closed his eyes and his hand trailed towards her chin and then her neck. His hand left her skin and went to the covers. He pulled them slightly of her and looked at her form with a smile. He took of his shoes and vest and slowly, carefully slid under the covers with her. He put them around the both of them and slid closer to her body. He propped up onto his elbow and looked down at her as his hand disappeared under the covers and went to her belly. He placed it there, rubbing her stomach softly through her thin night dress. He leaned down and kissed her forehead and nose. She stirred and snuggled closer to him. His hand went lower and under the material of her dress. His palm touched her leg and she sighed before mumbling something that sounded like his name. He smirked and lied down next to her. His hand reluctantly left her thigh, feeling guilty that he touched her when she was asleep. He placed said hand on her waist and just lied there with her, enjoying the feeling of her body so close to him. About half an hour later he was still awake and his not so warm heart almost melted when she turned and laid her head on his chest, her arm going around is chest to hold him close to her. He kissed the top of her head and put his arms around her.

"I can't Gracie…I can't let you go…" he whispered fiercely against her hair when he felt her burry her face in his neck.

"Not now…" he whispered as he shook his head. He didn't sleep that night. Just like most of the nights. But this time for a different reason. He couldn't take his eyes of her, no matter how hard he tried.

**End of chapter 20**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Our dear barber has a soft spot, hmm?

Please review and tell me what you think! **:)**


	21. Chapter 21

Hello everyone! The next chapter is here!

A huge thank you to my reviewers: **Cunnawabum, Emma, Buffy Sparrow, SBMFanatic, red-eyedgal, Nala162024, o0LittlequeenXX. Hyzenflayrabbit, Simply Charlie and PiratePrincess29!** Thank you all so much for your support! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd!**

**Chapter 21**

Grace woke up the next morning and turned o her back. She looked around and saw that she was alone in the room. She rubbed her eyes and stretched before sitting up on the bed.

"Sweeney?" she said sleepily but she heard some noises coming from the bathroom next door so she understood that he was in there. She looked at the door of the shop and saw that the sign was turned, indicating that it was still close. She fell back on the bed and looked at the ceiling. She had woken in the middle of the night and had found herself sleeping with her head on Sweeney's chest and he had his arms around her in a tight embrace. At first she had thought about moving away but when he had stirred and whispered her name she realized that she couldn't so she had just stayed where she was. The truth was that she had rather enjoyed staying in his embrace all night even if she was upset that he insisted on keeping her locked there. She had to admit however, that he had been nothing but good with her. She wasn't really afraid of what he might do to her but what he would to others, like what happened the other day with that man. He got angry really easily and she was scared he might return to his old habits. She really didn't want to be the reason for new murders. Even the word murder made her shiver in fear. She put the covers better around her and turned on her back when the bathroom door opened. She looked at the door and her eyes widened. A very shirtless Sweeney Todd walked out of the bathroom with a towel in his hands, drying his hair. He looked around the room and when he spotted her he smiled; he really smiled not just a smirk. He came closer to the bed and she unconsciously moved a little further under the covers.

"You are awake?" he asked her softly and she nodded her head as she continued staring at him. He sat on the bed and slowly crawled his way towards her after putting the towel on a chair near by. He took hold of the blanket and pulled it down and revealed her face. He chuckled and shook his head.

"No good morning for me, Gracie?" he asked her as he leaned closer to her face. He noticed her staring at his chest and smirked.

"Like what you see?" he asked her huskily and her eyes widened before snatching the covers over her head again.

"I don't know what you mean!" she mumbled from under the covers and he chuckled.

"Time to get up, Gracie." He whispered, finding the edge of the covers and slid under them since she was refusing to reveal herself.

"What for? You have me locked in here anyway." She said as she turned away from him when she saw his face coming closer to her pillow.

He sighed and he took her face in his hand and turned her to his direction.

"Gracie, don't make this more difficult for me than it already is." He whispered as he kissed her cheek.

"How is this difficult for you?" she demanded and he narrowed his eyes angrily at her.

"You think that I like keeping you here when I know that you don't like it? You think I like it that you are scared of me and disgusted by me?!" he said forcefully into her face. He made to get out of bed but her small hand on his arm stopped him. He turned to look at her; confusion and anger clear into his eyes.

"Sweeney…you don't disgust me." She admitted and he looked at her frowning.

"I don't?" he asked her hopefully as he leaned towards her again,

"No…" she whispered as she stroked his wet hair out of his face. His eyes softened immediately and he smiled at her like a small child. She couldn't help but smile back at him. In her mind that's the smile that he used to have when he was Benjamin Barker; that's the smile he had in the picture she had found that day. He looked into her eyes and cocked his head to the side.

"Like the sea…" he whispered in a barely audible voice.

She smiled at his comment and blushed under his stare but that only seemed to make him smile more.

"I love it when you do that…" he whispered as he leaned close to her lips.

"What?" she asked him softly.

"When you blush." He said before crashing his mouth to hers in a fierce kiss, making her gasp at the sudden action. He moved on top of her and placed his hands on either side of her head as he continued kissing her thoroughly. She sighed into the kiss and he moaned when he heard her. He broke the kiss and stared into her eyes again while her hands moved to his bare back. He shivered as she touched him with her warm hands, not being used to that kind of contact after all those lonely years. When she felt him shiver she tried to take her hands away but he shook his head frantically.

"No! No don't…" he said quickly and she nodded, keeping her hands on his back.

"Gracie?" he asked her after a while of just looking at her.

"Yes?" she asked him softly, enjoying his weight on her body.

"Will you…um…" he stammered and she smiled because that was so not him. He was always confident.

"What?" she encouraged and he cleared his throat before speaking again.

"Can you hold me for a while?" he asked her desperately and she nodded, laughing warmly at the very simple request that seemed to be so difficult for him to ask.

He smiled a little as she drew him into her arms; his head resting in the crook of her neck as his hands went under her body and hugged her close to him. She sighed into their embrace as her hands pulled him to rest fully on top of her; his body flush against hers. He inhaled her scent and kissed the cut on her neck a few times before resting his face on her chest, looking up at her with a thoughtful expression.

"If you want…we can take a walk together…later. If you want that is." He said to her with a nonchalant expression.

"I'd love to. Does that mean…that I can return to my shop?" she asked him hopefully. He stiffened in her arms and shook his head.

"No…I can't do that…" he whispered and his hand left her waist to come to her collarbone, stroking her skin with one finger before moving up towards the still healing cut on her neck.

She nodded her head, deciding not to anger him since he was calm. Maybe if she went along with him he would let her open her shop again sometime. He smiled at her again and nuzzled his face into her neck before rolling of her and lying on his back.

"Aren't you going to open the shop?" she asked him and he smirked.

"If you decide to get dressed sometime…although I have to say that I rather like you in this attire…" he said as he looked at her up and down.

"Sweeney!" she said as she stood up and went to get dressed, leaving him with a smile on his face and a rather warm feeling in his chest.

**End of chapter 21**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me what you think! **:)**


	22. Chapter 22

Okay, here is the next chapter! I hope you like it because I'm not very sure about it…

Anyway, I want to thank my wonderful reviewers: **TeachYouHowToFly, Cunnawabum, Nala162024, red-eyedgal, Buffy Sparrow, ryuzaki25, Siobhan, phatlazykatt112 and PiratePricess29!** You are all wonderful! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd!**

**Chapter 22**

A few days later Sweeney and Grace were sitting together on his bed drinking some tea since he didn't have many customers that day. Grace got up and poured him some more tea and then sat down next to him again.

"Thank you." He said softly as he made to take a sip. The moment the liquid entered his mouth however, his eyes widened and he coughed uncontrollably, the tea leaving his mouth and staining his pants and vest.

"Oh Jesus! It's bloody hot, woman!" he snapped and Grace couldn't help but giggle at his shocked expression. He glared at her and then he looked at the mess he made before putting the cup on his nightstand. He wiped his mouth and his eyes watered as he felt like his entire mouth was on fire, while Grace continued laughing at his expense.

"It's not funny! My tongue almost turned to ashes!" he snapped again and she stopped her giggling.

"I'm sorry, honey…" she said and put a hand over her mouth as the words left her lips. He stood staring at her; stunned by the name she called him. He recovered from his shock and tried to wipe his wet hand from the tea on his already soaked pants.

"It hurts." He said pouting after a moment of silence and she couldn't help but laugh again softly.

"I'm sorry. I thought you would realize that it was hot." She said with a smile.

"Well, I didn't! I better clean this up. I'm going to change. If anyone comes, tell them I'll be right back." He said as he left the room and walked to the bathroom while cursing to himself.

"Shit…" he said before disappearing into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Grace looked around and took a sip from her tea before standing up. She saw that the blanket also had a tea stain and took a cloth, trying to clean it but it didn't work. It needed to be washed. She sighed and walked to the window, looking at the street and then at the cloudy sky.

"It's going to rain…" she mumbled to her self.

At that moment the door of the shop opened and she turned around. Her eyes widened. It was the man from the other day; the one that Sweeney had threatened. She swallowed and placed a fake smile on her face.

"Hello, sir." She said with a nod as she made to pass by him towards the bed but a hand on her arm stopped her.

"Sir…? Mr. Todd will be here soon. He just…" she started but he pushed her against the door with force, cutting her of.

"Shut up." He said to her in a low voice.

"I don't care where that pathetic barber is right now. My business is with you." He said in a low voice as he looked her up and down with lust in his eyes.

"What are you talking about? I have no business with you. It's best if you let me go…" she said steadily as she looked at him and then at the bathroom door out of the corner of her eyes.

"Oh, we do. That barber of yours dared to speak to me like I was some child he could patronize. But I'm not." He said as he put a hand over her mouth the moment she tried to speak again.

"Shut up, bitch." He said as he placed his hand on her waist and slowly trailed it towards her thigh, making her struggle in his arms.

"Shh, no need to fight. It would be better if you just did what I say, pet….I'm glad that I decided to come…since that bastard is not here." He said through greeted teeth and a muffled cry escaped her when he felt his hand on her bare thigh.

_Oh…God…where is he?_ She thought as she closed her eyes tightly, wishing that Sweeney would hurry up and come out. Her eyes snapped open when she felt his lips on her neck, near the small cut that now was only a barely visible scar. She felt his hand going to the buttons of his pants and she wiggled in his grasp before another cry escaped her and he growled.

"I said shut up!" he roared and she was thankful for his loud voice because a few moments later a glaring Sweeney appeared in the room. The man only realized that the barber was there when he heard the bathroom door slamming. His head snapped towards the direction of the sound and the barber smirked at him.

"Good evening, sir." Sweeney said with a fake smile that only Grace understood.

The man moved back a bit and glared at the barber without speaking. Sweeney's eyes were shining and he looked at Grace for a moment and his expression softened before looking at the man who held her against the wall.

"I see you have a rather strong fondness for my helper, sir." Sweeney said in a silky voice as he came closer to them. The man tightened his grip on Grace and narrowed his eyes at the approaching barber before speaking.

"What if I do?" the man asked and Sweeney grinned.

"Oh, that would be of a great coincidence, my good sir." The barber replied and came even closer.

"Coincidence? How?" the man asked impatiently.

"How much?" the barber asked and Grace's eyes became confused at the question.

"What do you mean how much?" the man asked suspiciously.

"How much you would pay for her?" Sweeney asked and Grace gasped and looked between the two men anxiously, blinking repeatedly.

"You would give her to me for the night?" the man asked with a smirk before looking at Grace with a sick smile.

"Yes. Now, how much?" Sweeney asked as he looked at him, avoiding Grace's eyes.

"Ten pounds." The man said and freed Grace's mouth.

"Sweeney…" she whispered with a trembling voice but the barber glared at her.

"You shut your mouth." He said at her and she swallowed hard, looking at him in disbelief.

"Done." He said to the man who grinned at Grace.

"It seems like your prince failed you, my dear." He said as he let her go and took hold of her arm in a vice like grip.

"The money first." Sweeney said to him. The man smirked and threw him the money. Sweeney caught them and smirked.

"Sweeney, what are you doing?" Grace asked him desperately but he just glared at her.

"Let's go." The man spat at her but Sweeney stopped him.

"Wait. How about a shave first, my good sir?" he said to him and Grace looked at him with suspicion.

"A shave you say?" the man asked, scratching his chin.

"Yes. Ladies like neat men." Sweeney said, glancing briefly at Grace, giving her a look she couldn't really comprehend.

"All right…" the man said as he released Grace from his grip roughly and her back collided with the door.

"On the house of course. Sit, sir." Sweeney said with a charming smile and Grace really didn't understand what he was doing.

"Go to the bathroom, girl." Sweeney said harshly at her and she was too terrified to move. Why was he acting like that? What was he doing? She felt sick at the moment and utterly betrayed.

"What?" she asked shakily and he glared at her.

"I said got to the bathroom until I'm finished. Make yourself presentable for the gentleman." He said to her and she stared at him unblinking and completely petrified.

Sweeney took hold of the lather and when he realized that she was still in the room he became angry.

"Leave!" he said at her again and she left the room quickly, locking her self into the bathroom.

"I never had you for that type." the man said to Sweeney who just stared at him with a dark expression on his face.

"Really? Well time is hard, sir." Sweeney said when he finished lathering his face. He placed the cream on the stand and walked behind the man. He placed his hand on his holster where his razor was and stroked it before taking it out. He opened it and smirked at his reflection before looking at the man again.

"What's taking you so long?" the man said irritated and Sweeney grinned like the devil himself.

"Why the haste, sir? I'm getting to it." Sweeney said as he placed the razor on the man's neck while his other hand went to the man's forehead.

"What's that girl's name by the way? I want to know who I'm fucking you know." The man said with a chuckle and Sweeney's face took on an expression of disgust before speaking again as his hand tightened the grip on his razor almost painfully.

"Grace." And with that he drew the blade across the man's neck watching with satisfaction as the blood covered his hand and the man started wiggling in his grasp until he went completely limp and still. He let go of the man's face and took a few steps back, looking at the blood covering his sleeve and vest. He walked to the front of the chair and smirked at the dead man's form.

"Like I would ever let you touch her you piece of filth." He said in a hoarse voice before stepping on the lever of the chair, watching as the body disappeared from his vision. He cleaned his razor from the blood with a cloth and fixed the chair to its original position before turning to look at the closed bathroom door with now calm and sane eyes. He walked to the door and opened it, not bothering to clean himself before letting her see him. He entered the small room and looked around, his eyes scanned the area and he found her on a corner with her face in her hands

"Gracie?" he asked and she looked up at him with wide eyes.

He smiled at her but she just continued staring at him with fear in her eyes.

"Gracie…? What…?" he said as he took a few steps towards her.

"God…Sweeney…what did you do?" she asked him as she stared at his bloody clothes.

**End of chapter 22**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! I really want your opinion. **:)**


	23. Chapter 23

Hello! Here I am with the next chapter!

I want to thank my reviewers: **Nala162024, TeachYouHowToFly, red-eyedgal and Invader Kyra!** Thank you for your support! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd!**

**Chapter 23**

Grace was staring at him like he was from another planet. His eyes were calm, indicating nothing was wrong but his appearance proved otherwise. She moved her eyes down to his chest and then his arms. That's when she saw it; blood. Blood was covering his shirtsleeves and vest; even his face had droplets of blood on it. Her eyes widened and her breathing got heavy.

He looked at her and smiled at her like nothing was wrong. In fact his smile was so pure and innocent that Grace was shocked. His face, now illuminated by his smile was completely different from the rest of him. She hadn't realized that she had been staring at him until she heard his deep voice calling her name.

"Grace?" he asked her again as he came closer to her.

"God…Sweeney…what did you do?" she asked him as she watched him with fear in her eyes.

"What do you mean what did I do?" he asked her with a frown.

"What did you do to him?" She asked him and he closed the bathroom door with a bloodied hand.

"I did what he deserved, my love…" he said as he approached her and she shrunk further into her corner.

"You killed him, didn't you?" she said in a trembling voice and he smiled at her again.

"I wouldn't call it that, Gracie." He said and she frowned.

"What do you mean, Sweeney?! I see the blood on you!" she all but shrieked at him but he just looked at her with fondness.

"I did it for you." He said and her eyes widened in shock.

"What do you mean?" she asked him and he took her wrist, pulling her up to her feet.

"Why did you think I did this, love? Hmm?" he asked her as he pulled close to him.

"I don't know…why?' she asked him with a glare and he smirked at her.

"Because he touched you." He said simply and she swallowed hard, staring at him.

"He touched me…and you had to make me believe that you would sell me of to that bastard and then…go and kill him? Why couldn't you just help me!?" she yelled at him and he narrowed her eyes at him.

"As far as I am concerned I saved you, you foolish child! Didn't I get rid of him?!" he asked her and she flinched at his raised voice. His face softened when he saw her fear and crashed her into his embrace.

"Can't you see, my love? Can't you see that I did it for you? When I saw him touching you it made my blood boil. You really thought that I would let someone touch you too?" he said fiercely into her hair and she finally understood.

…_touch you too…_The words made her understand. He was comparing her with Lucy; his wife. She pushed him away and he looked at her confused, stunned and …hurt.

"Listen to me, Sweeney. I don't want to be another Lucy for you. Do you understand that?" she said to him seriously and he only stared at her with hurt. That was rare for him; not starting a fight with her or snap at her. What had changed?

"What?" he asked her in a hoarse voice.

"I will not be another reason for you to start killing again. You understand?" she asked him and he smiled again.

"I won't start…" he started, taking a few steps closer to her again but she moved back.

"You already have. And what if someone looks at me Sweeney? What if someone besides you likes me?Hmm?You will kill everyone who looks at me?" she asked him with a strong voice.

"He didn't just look at you! He wanted to rape you! He deserved what I did!" he said to her angrily and she flinched.

"What about if…" she started but he cut her of again.

"You think I did that because I wanted to kill again? If you do you are gravely mistaken." He said to her shaking his head as he backed her to the bathroom wall. His bloodied clothes clinging to his skin and staining her pretty dress too, since he was pressing his body against hers.

"Why did you do it then?" she asked him as she looked into his eyes, those smoldering dark eyes that seemed to pull her in every time she looked at them. He smiled at her again and brushed his lips against her nose and then her cheek.

"You really don't know, Gracie? You really don't understand?" he asked her in a breathless whisper and she shook her head slowly.

"I don't just like you, Gracie…" he said and she inhaled sharply at his words

"What do you mean?" she asked him and he moved back to look at her.

"Can't you guess? You have no clue? I could have killed you but I didn't. I could have hurt you but I didn't. And you don't even know why? I thought you knew me after all this time." He whispered and she frowned.

Grace stared at him, a thought passed her mind but she shook it of. He couldn't; it wasn't possible. That would be so out of character for him.

"I thought…I mean I still think that you need me here for…I don't know…company, help with the shop…because you might care for me…but why would you kill for me, Sweeney?" she asked him gently and utterly confused.

"Yes…I do need you…I need you desperately…" he said urgently as he buried his face into her neck and inhaled her scent. Her eyes widened at his needy voice but she couldn't bring herself to move, to hug him back. Her hands were lying simply to her sides while his were clutching her waist tightly.

"God…I never thought I could…not again… not after what I've done…not after her…but I do…God I do…" he whispered, his hot breath hitting the exposed skin of her shoulder.

"Sweeney…what?" she asked him but he only clutched her tighter to him.

"I love you. You understand that? I bloody love you!" he said through clenched teeth and she stopped breathing. She froze in his arms and she forgot how to blink. She pushed him back from her gently and he looked at her with his piercing eyes. He stared at her with a very vulnerable expression and his eyes were begging her to say something in return; something, anything at all. Swallowing she took hold of his hand that it was still clutching his razor tightly and removed it from his grip before placing it on the stand of the bathroom. She placed her hands to his vest buttons and undid them with unsteady hands while he looked at her confused. She pushed it of his shoulders and he didn't stop her. She then did the same thing with his soaked from the blood shirt and threw it on the floor before wetting a towel. She looked at him and mutely cleaned his face and then the rest of him from the blood and he leaned into her touch.

"It's okay if you don't love me…it doesn't matter…you will learn to love me…won't you, my love?" he asked her with desperation and she wanted to say that she already did because she couldn't stand the rejection and sadness that was clearly visible into his shining black eyes. She wanted to admit that she loved him but she couldn't speak. The information was too much for her to process at the moment. She would never have thought it possible for him to love her back and now that he had proved it to her in the most unconventional way she was speechless.

"Tell me, Gracie…please tell me…" he said as she continued brushing the towel over his hands. She looked up at him and she nodded her head and he smiled; he really smiled .When he was clean from the red stains she placed the towel into a basket with the rest of his clothes while he watched her every move. She had her back turned to him and he came to stand behind her; his arms snaking around her waist. She felt his bare chest against the fabric of her dress and she shivered at the thought of having him so close to her. He kissed her neck and then turned her around to face him again. He leaned close to her face and she moved back again, wanting to take of her clothes that were now as stained with blood as his had been.

"I…need to take of my dress…it's …stained…what if someone sees it?" she said uncomfortably, her eyes staring at a spot of his pale chest. He nodded mutely and reached behind her back for the laces that held her dress together.

"Sweeney…don't…" but she stopped when she saw the look of utter adoration that was visible on his face. What the hell happened? Where was the Sweeney she knew? Those were the thoughts that were in her mind as she let him take of her dress and threw it carelessly on the floor. She was left only in her cotton under dress and she looked around uncomfortably. She made to leave the bathroom to put on a dress but a hand on her arm stopped her.

"Gracie…you don't hate me do you?" he asked her in a small voice and she turned to look at him. She smiled and he relaxed visibly.

"No, of course not. If I hated you I wouldn't still be here. And believe me you wouldn't have been able to stop me from leaving." She said firmly and he nodded his head, swallowing uncomfortably.

"Please…can I …?" he asked her, looking at her lips.

"Of course…" she said softly and he quickly obliged, crashing his lips surprisingly gently against hers. She kissed him back too and she felt him melt in her arms for the first time since they had kissed for the first time. However, the thought of what he had done was still in her mind and she wouldn't be able to forget it easily. She pushed him back and opened the door to the bathroom and walked out; with him following close behind her. One thing was for certain; now he would definitely not let her go. She was also quite sure that she wouldn't see this side of him everyday; no that must have been the first time that Sweeney Todd acted by the impulse of his feelings and probably one of the few times that he ever would again.

**End of chapter 22**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! I'm sorry if Sweeney is out of character in this one but as you must have realized he has grown a bit obsessive over our little baker.

Ah…love is in the air! **:D**

So, please review and tell me what you think! Reviews encourage me to write! **:)**


	24. Chapter 24

Hello again! The new chapter is here! I hope you like it!

I want to thank my reviewers: **Nala162024, TeachYouHowToFly, red-eyedgal, lils, sessysbaby666, phatlazykatt112 and ryuzaki25!** Thank you all for your support! You made my day! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd! I only wish I did… (sigh…)**

**Chapter 24**

Grace was in her bathroom, putting on her night dress when her eyes caught the bloodied pile pf clothes in the basket. She walked closer to them and looked at them with a frown before shaking her head. She would wash those in the morning for she was in no condition to do anything at the time. She just wanted to sleep but she knew that even that would be a chore that night.

Sweeney had left the room for a while but not without locking the door first of course and walked downstairs. She knew what he wanted to do; take care of the body. She shivered in fear and rubbed her arms before washing her face. She looked at the small, old mirror there and smoothed back her hair with a wet hand before drying her hands with a towel. She left the bathroom and entered the room. Sweeney was not there yet. She walked barefoot to the bed and pulled back the covers, folding the edge of the blanket neatly over the sheet, like her mother used to do when she was alive. She smiled at the memory of her mother and just then the door was unlocked before the barber entered the room. The moment he was in, his eyes searched for her frantically in the room as if he feared that she wouldn't be there. The moment he spotted her near the bed he relaxed and closed the door firmly behind him before locking it once again. He turned around and stared at her with his dark, almost black eyes before approaching the bed. Grace slid under the covers and shivered because of the cold, not meeting Sweeney's eyes. He took of the vest he had put on after Grace had cleaned him and placed it on a chair at the bottom of the bed before taking of his shirt too, his eyes never leaving her form. He sat on the edge of the bed and took of his shoes before pulling back the covers. He lied down next to her. Neither of them speaking; they just stared at the ceiling while Sweeney's eyes kept daring towards her direction repeatedly.

Grace felt bad for not talking to him for it was obvious that he wanted some sort of response from her. It was hard enough for him that he had admitted his feelings for her and not having them returned. At least verbally because she knew that she loved him very much. She just couldn't say it yet. And she knew that if nothing had happened he wouldn't have said that he loved her too.

Hesitantly she reached for his hand that was nervously tapping against the mattress and took it in her own. His head snapped towards her direction and his eyes were wide with surprise. She smiled a small smile at him and she laced their fingers together as she brought their joined hands to rest in her stomach. He looked at her and slid a bit closer to her, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"Gracie…are you cold?" he asked her as he felt her shivering beside him.

"Yeah…a bit. It's really cold tonight…" she said softly. She felt him nod his head against her neck and he used his hand to pull her closer to him. He turned completely on his back and brought her on top of him. His hands around her, resting on her back while she had her own resting on his bare chest. Grace looked down at his face uncomfortably and he smiled sadly at her before bringing her closer to him if that was possible.

"What did you do downstairs?" she asked him and his face darkened as he looked away.

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked her in a hoarse voice.

"I mean what you know I mean." She said softly and he sighed aggravated.

"Can't you ever leave anything alone? Why do you always have to ask questions I'm not willing to answer?" he asked her loudly, angrily. His old behavior coming back to him, making Grace feel at ease because she knew what to expect when he was like that.

"I just want to know…what did you do with it?" she asked and he looked at her angrily.

"What did I do with what?" he snapped but not releasing her from his embrace.

"The body." She replied plainly and he growled under his breath.

"None of your business, Grace. Go to sleep." He said as he pushed her head gently to rest on his pale chest. She sighed and raised her head again stubbornly.

"It is my business since I know everything. Don't you think?" she asked him calmly and he just sighed heavily before glaring at her.

"Can't you just…' he muttered as he looked at her and then at the ceiling.

"What?" she asked confused.

"…use your mouth for a different task instead of asking so many questions?" he asked her as he rubbed his temple.

"Different task?!" she asked as a look of disgust appeared on her face.

"No! No, I don't mean that! Just…you know…um…" he mumbled and she looked at him with raised eyebrows.

She looked at him expectantly and he growled before rolling them over; her beneath him on the bed. His mouth was on hers before she knew what hit her and she gasped at the feeling. He kissed her deeply, his hands clutching the fabric of her night dress on her waist while she stood frozen underneath him. In a few moments she relaxed and returned the kiss and he whimpered like a puppy as he felt her lips move under his own. She broke the kiss and pushed his hair out of his face but he was already reaching for another kiss. His hands left her dress and went to her long hair that was covering her pillow. He laced them into her silky locks and moaned into the kiss before moving his lips to her slender neck. His breathing got heavier while her heart was beating faster into her chest. He moved his mouth feverishly against her neck and she had to bit back the urge to call his name. When he parted his mouth to taste her skin she had enough.

"Sweeney…" she whispered and he growled at the sound of his name coming from her lips.

"My sweet…" he said next to her ear before kissing it softly. She hugged him close to her and he willingly let his body fall against hers. His face was hidden between her neck and shoulder and his hands slowly trailed towards her legs, pulling the night dress up their length. Her legs parted at their own will and he immediately settled between them, grinding his hips hard into her with a steady motion. Grace's eyes snapped open and she felt a wave of panic overcome her. He moved back and kissed her again and she forgot about her panic attack for a few moments. But when she felt his hand on her knee and felt it moving towards her bare thigh she gasped and took hold of his wrist. He looked at her confused and she was amazed at how calm he looked. She shook her head at him and he just nodded his head before removing his hand from her thigh.

"I'm sorry…I just…not yet." She said and he nodded.

"Whatever you want, my love…" he whispered as he kissed her again before moving to his side, bringing her with him. She laid her head on his chest again and smiled a small smile at his manners. She looked up at him and saw him staring at the ceiling. When he saw her looking at her he pulled the covers around them and kissed her temple.

"Sleep." He said in a deep voice. She nodded her head and closed her eyes, feeling extremely safe in his arms. Little did she know that he didn't fall asleep that night. He was only lying there, staring at her with his arms locked firmly around her.

**End of chapter 24**

**Author's note:** Thank you all for reading! Sorry if it's a bit short but I had to study all morning and I feel tired. The next one will be bigger; I'll try to make it bigger anyway.

Please review! Reviews are love and they encourage me to write! **:)**


	25. Chapter 25

Hello! The next chapter is here! I hope you like it!

I want to thank my reviewers**: red-eyedgal, TeachYoHowToFly, Nala162024, Rose Atlee, ryuzaki25, phatlazykatt112, BabyBlueSkys, Flitch and lils!** Thank you all so much! Your words make me smile! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd!**

**Chapter 25**

A few days passed and Grace was still not allowed to leave the barber shop. Sweeney insisted on keeping her close to him. He hadn't mentioned what he had said to her again and he didn't speak to her a only stared and watched her didn't even let her walk out of the shop and she was becoming frustrated until she snapped one day. Sweeney was done shaving a lad when she stood up from the bed and glared at the barber in front of her.

"I've had enough!" she said throwing her hands in the air. Sweeney turned to look at her while he was cleaning his razor with one hand.

"What?" he asked her and she placed her hands on her hips.

"I want to go out. I want to cook. I hate eating bread and butter and cheese everyday and I hate not doing anything in general!" she snapped and he looked at her amused.

"And you just figured that now?" he asked her as he placed the razor in its holster.

"No. You just never listen to me. I told you these things a few days ago." She said tapping her foot on the floor.

"Well, that's too bad cause you're not going anywhere, pet." He said with a smirk as he went to stand in front of the big window.

"Come on, Sweeney! I won't go anywhere!" she said irritated and he smirked to himself at her temper which was even more appealing to him. He slowly turned around and approached her.

"What do I get?" he asked her in a low voice and she looked at him confused.

"Um…what do you mean?" she asked and he grinned.

"If I let you cook for a while…what do I get?" he asked her as he now stood inches away from her.

"Ah…I don't know…a sane roommate?" she said to him as she glared. He chuckled and shook his head.

"A kiss would do…" he said huskily and she narrowed her eyes at him before shaking her head,

"Nope." She said and he smirked.

"Come on, Gracie. You haven't kissed me for days now…" he whispered and she made the mistake to look in his eyes.

"Um…and you'll let me go downstairs?" she asked.

"Only to cook. Then you'll be up here again…with me." He said as he stared at her lips.

"Okay…" she agreed even though she knew that he didn't have to ask for a kiss. She would kiss him anyway. He kissed her softly and she closed her eyes as his hands went to her waist, holding her close to him. He released her and moved back from her. He went to the door and opened it for her.

"Well? Go on then. I'll come and get you in a few hours." He said and she quickly left the shop only to have him call her back.

"You want the key?" he asked her with a smirk and she came back to take it. She took it from his outstretched hand and headed for her shop happily. He listened until he was sure she was in before going back inside but leaving his shop door open.

Grace walked into the pie shop and sighed with relief. She was very happy that she had made him let her out for a few hours. He didn't have to worry about her escaping; she actually wanted to live with him. She wanted to be with him. She had gotten used to sleeping next to him every night with his arms around her. She didn't even want to get back to her own room because his bed was her bed.

She smiled and walked to the counter. She found a few things and she decided to make a soup with vegetables.

--------------------------------------------------

A few hours later the soup was almost done and Grace was sitting at a chair waiting for it to finish cooking. She had been downstairs for three hours and she was surprised that Sweeney had let her alone for so long. She had expected him to be down every few minutes to check on her but she was wrong, A few more minutes passed when she heard footsteps coming from upstairs. A smile formed on her lips when she heard his quick movements as he walked down the stairs hurriedly. He opened the door and entered her pie shop. He looked really relieved to find her there and he slowly approached her.

"Is the food ready then?" he asked her nonchalantly and she nodded her head.

"It will be in a few minutes. Why don't you sit?" she asked him and he accepted her offer. He sat next to her and looked around the shop.

"You cleaned in here or something?" he asked.

"Yes…I had time." She replied and he nodded. She stood up and walked to the steaming soup. She placed it on the counter and looked at him with a smile.

"Should we eat here or upstairs?" she asked and he wanted to say 'upstairs' but he stopped himself.

"Wherever you want." He said softly and she smiled.

"How about upstairs? This shop has been closed for a while and it's rather cold in here, don't you think?" she asked and he smiled at her.

"Okay." He said, happy that she wanted to go to his shop. She nodded her head and placed tow bowls of soup in a tray along with bread and water. He got up and walked to her as she tried to pick up the heavy tray.

"Leave it, woman! I'll take it." He said authoritatively and she stepped back, biting back a smile. He took the tray in his hands and started walking to his shop while she closed the door and locked it. She followed him upstairs and closed the door behind them as he placed the tray on his night stand.

"Come sit, love." He said to her and she complied. She sat on the bed and he gave her a bowl of soup before sitting next to her. They ate in silence for a while until Grace spoke again.

"Had many customers?" she asked him and he shook his head.

"No, not many." He said after swallowing. She nodded her head and got silent again. They finished their food a while later and she wanted to tell him something that was torturing her for a few days. She cleared her throat and he looked at her.

"Um…Sweeney? Can I ask you something?" she asked as he took their empty plates and placed them on the tray.

"Go ahead." He said in his usual deep voice.

"I was wondering…if um…if you meant what you said to me … the other night." She said in a small voice and he immediately stiffened.

"What did I say?" he asked her as he avoided her eyes.

"That…um…that you love me." she said and he looked at her sharply.

"What about it?" he asked her and she moved around uncomfortably.

"Did you mean it?" she asked bravely and he quickly stood up and started pacing.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Grace. What if I did mean it? You have chosen not to give me any response anyway!" he snapped at her and she looked down at her lap.

"I just…' she started but he cut her of.

"You want me to say it again? So you can still leave me staring at you like a fool?" he asked her as he looked at her.

"No! Of course not! I just want to know if you really do mean it. Words don't mean anything at me. Actions do." She said calmly and he glared at her.

"Actions? Have I not proved it?" he asked her with narrowed eyes.

"Yes…you are kind with me…can you just please answer my question?" she pleaded him.

"I won't repeat those words without having them returned to me, Gracie. I'm no fool. Not anymore anyway…" he said as he looked at the floor with hard eyes before looking at her.

"But do you mean them?" she asked desperately and he was silent for a long time before answering her.

"Yes, I do mean them." He replied finally in a quiet voice that surprised her.

"Okay…" she said as she took a deep breath but he became inpatient.

"Why the bloody hell are you asking me this? Is humiliating myself once not enough?" he yelled at her and she looked at him with soft eyes.

"You are not humiliating yourself because…I …" she trailed of but she felt suddenly to shy to actually say what she wanted.

"What?" he asked her impatiently and she took a deep breath.

"Because I love you, Sweeney. I love you for sometime now." She said confidently even if she felt the exact opposite at that moment.

Sweeney stopped his pacing and stared at her with wide, shocked eyes. His mouth hanging open that it almost touched the floor.

"So, you see? I can say it back." She said softly as they stared at each other.

**End of chapter 25**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! So, Grace finally said that she loves him. Any ideas what might happen next?

Please review! Reviews are love! **:)**


	26. Chapter 26

Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter! Hope you like it!

I want to thank my reviewers: **TeachYouHowToFly, Nala162024, AngentxOfxChaos, CaptainFlyingSparrow, phatlazykatt112, jackskellington44, red-eyedgal and ryuzaki25!** Thank you all so much for your kind words! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd!**

**Chapter 26**

Sweeney was lost. He was staring at Grace with his almost black now eyes wide. His mouth felt like it was glued together even if it was hanging open. He felt like he couldn't speak. For a moment he thought that he didn't hear well but when she spoke again he was sure that what he had heard was real; she loved him. All theses days he had given up hope of ever hearing those words coming from her pretty lips but now that he she did say them he didn't know what to think. Was she serious? Or maybe she was trying to make him believe that she loved him in order to somehow escape him? His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his name being called softly.

"Sweeney? Say something, please?" Grace said softly and he looked at her.

"What do you want me to say? You didn't say anything to me when I said those words." He said more harshly than he wanted to. She nodded her head and looked at her feet and he immediately felt guilty for talking to her like that.

"I couldn't…" she whispered and he became interested.

"Why not?" he asked her as he stared at her.

"I…I don't know! I …I just was so surprised and after everything that happened that day…I …it was too much for me!" she said in a pathetic voice and he frowned as he took a few steps closer to the bed

"Too much? What do you mean?" he asked her and she looked up at him and he was surprised to see that actually there were tears gathering in her ocean like eyes.

"You scared me, Sweeney! What you did! The way you were talking…it wasn't the man that I used to see every day!" she said and a few tears escaped her eyes. Sweeney's eyes widened when he saw her tears and panicked. He didn't mean to make her cry. He moved towards her and shook his head at her.

"No…no don't do that…here…" he said as he kneeled in front of her and handed her a handkerchief from his pocket. She didn't make any move to take it and he sighed before bringing the cloth to her face himself. He wiped her tears away and she looked at him silently with red eyes.

"Say it again for me?" he said to her in a low voice as he finished drying her cheeks.

"What?" she asked him as she sniffed.

"Say it again, Gracie…" he whispered as he placed his hands on her knees.

"You are not mad at me?" she asked hesitantly and he shook his head frantically.

"No…I'm not…"he said and she managed a smile that warmed his heart. The only smile that had managed to do that after sixteen years of hate and loneliness.

"Say it…" he said again as he pushed her hair behind her ear.

"I love you." She said easily and he smiled at her.

"Again…" he commanded and she giggled as he smirked, stroking her cheek with one fingertip.

"I love you already!" she said laughing and his finger traced her jaw line before settling on her bottom lip.

"And…you are not saying it to make me let you go?" he asked in a barely audible voice.

"No…no of course not! I don't care about that!" she said and he looked at her surprised.

"What did you say?" he asked her stunned and she turned pink.

"I…nothing!" she shrieked looking away from him.

"Grace, did you just said that you don't care if I keep you here?" he asked her with a smirk.

"I…no…I mean yes...no!" she stuttered confused as she placed her head in her hands and looked at him from between her hands. He gently pulled her hands away from her face and looked at her before walking to the door. He turned the sign around, indicating that the shop was close before locking the door.

"What are you doing?" she asked him in a high pitched voice and he smirked at her.

"Getting us some privacy…" he muttered as he sat next to her on the bed.

"What do we need privacy for?" she asked him and he chuckled as he pulled her close to him, her knee touching his.

He placed his hand behind her neck and pulled her face closer to his, looking at her in the eyes before kissing her softly. Grace panicked. Sure he didn't want to do what she thought he wanted. Sweeney pulled back before kissing her quickly again, his hand soft around her waist.

"Sweeney…what are you doing?" she asked him between kisses and he groaned against her lips before answering.

"What do you think I am doing, my love?" he asked her huskily and she flushed under his stare. She stood silent and he chuckled again as he reached for her lips once more. He kissed her more insistently this time, making her gasp against his lips. She placed her hands on his chest and slightly pushed him away, making him frown.

"What is it, love?" he asked.

"Nothing…what about customers?" she asked and he raised his eyebrows at her.

"What about them? Can't I have a day of?" he asked her and she swallowed, nodding her head.

"Why are you so scared, Gracie? I won't hurt you." He said as he saw her panicked face.

"I know that…but…" she mumbled and he took her chin in his hand and looked at her in the eyes.

"But what? Is it so wrong that I want to make love to you?" he asked her in a hushed voice and she flushed even more.

"N…no…" she stuttered nervously.

"Don't you want me to? Is that it?" he asked as he kissed the corner of her mouth.

"No…just I've never …" she tried but stopped.

"I know…but don't you worry…" he whispered as he kissed her again, silencing her protests. He pushed her back on the bed and kissed her cheek and nose as he unbuttoned his vest and threw it carelessly on the floor. Grace stood beneath him nervously but didn't do anything to stop him. He placed his lips on her neck and kissed the skin there before moving further down.

"Sweeney?" she asked and he looked at her as he kissed her neck.

"Yes, sweet?" he said to her as he stopped to look at her.

"Could we do this…tonight…?" she asked as she saw how bright the room was, making her more nervous.

"Tonight?" he asked confused.

"Yes…" she replied and he looked around his shop before nodding.

"All right…tonight it is then…" he whispered, biting his lip.

She smiled at him happily and he smiled back.

"But there will be no don'ts tonight, pet. I'll make sure of that." He said with a wink before standing up and walking to the bathroom. She blushed and sat up on the bed thinking about what she had just agreed to do.

**End of chapter 26**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! So, you all know what will happen in the next chapter, right?

Please review and I'll try to update soon! **:)**


	27. Chapter 27

Okay, the new chapter is ready. I have to warn you that in this one there is **a love** **scene.** For that this chapter **is rated M.** So if that bothers you don't read. If it doesn't, enjoy.

A huge thank you to my reviewers: **AngentxOfxChaos, Nala162024, jackskellington44, red-eyedgal, lils and ryuzaki25!** You are all great! **:)**

Now, on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 27**

The day had seemed enormous to Grace. She was extremely bored and felt tired from just sitting. Her weary eyes looked up from her book to see another man entering Sweeney's shop after the last one had left. It was already really late but people kept coming for a shave. Sweeney eyed the man with impatience but smiled anyway as he pointed at the chair. He caught her eyes and winked at her. She narrowed her eyes and looked back at her book while he chuckled softly. She looked at him again over her book and he was looking at her again. She cleared her throat and looked away again, feeling his eyes still on her. The man asked something and Sweeney answered with a soft grunt and she had to bit her lip from giggling at how bored he sounded. Sweeney heard however and glared at her and she stuck her tongue out, making him raise his eyebrows at her amused. Coughing she stood up from the bed and walked away and into the bathroom. She closed the door and laughed softly at her own antics as she looked at the mirror. After a while she heard the door to the shop closing and she changed into her night dress, forgetting the promise she had given him earlier that morning.

She exited the bathroom and found him placing his razor on the stand before walking to the door and locking it for the night.

"Busy day." She said as she sat on the bed and got under the covers to get warm. He looked at her and nodded his head.

"It was okay." He said as he took of his vest. He walked to the bed and sat down as he took of his shoes. He unbuttoned his shirt while she wiggled inside the covers, trying to warm her cold feet. He threw the shirt on the chair next to the bed and got under the covers with her, immediately snuggling close to her body.

"Tired?" he asked her as he kissed her cheek.

"No…just cold." She said softly and he smiled against her skin. His hand went to her stomach and rubbed it in circular motions while his other hand stroked her hair.

"I should do something about that, hmm?" he said and he leaned over her before kissing her nose playfully, making her laugh. He smirked and looked at her lips then up to her eyes before looking at her mouth again. He came closer to her and kissed her full on the mouth while his hand continued caressing her abdomen. He groaned into the kiss and rolled on top of her, his hands resting on either side of her face on the pillow. Her legs parted and he took that as an invitation to settle between them. She gasped when she felt his whole weight on top of her but she found it comforting instead of intimidating. She placed her hands shyly on his shoulders and it was his turn to gasp. He moved back to look at her and she saw something in his eyes that was new to her. His eyes were not dark but they were a sweet honey brown color that melted her heart as she gazed into them. His eyes were always so black but now they were warmer, kinder. She smiled up at him and stroked his cheek with her hand and he closed his eyes at the contact. He nuzzled into her hand and kissed her palm, his lips slowly moving up her wrist and up her arm slowly, all the while looking at her. She closed her eyes and smiled at the feeling of his surprisingly soft lips moving over her skin ad sighed contently, causing him to chuckle.

"Like that do you?" he asked softly and she opened her eyes to smile at him.

He leaned down and kissed her again as one of his hands went to her hair and laced itself in her soft locks. He groaned loudly and broke the kiss, his mouth finding the skin of her neck hungrily as she gasped for breath. Her hands went to his back and he hissed at the contact.

"Sorry! Are they cold?" she asked, taking her hands back.

He smirked and shook his head.

"No…do that again." He said as he kissed her forehead. She placed her hands back on his upper back and he moaned appreciatively. Her feet accidentally brushed his and he laughed.

"Your feet are cold though." He said chuckling while she blushed.

"Sorry…" she said.

"It's all right…" he whispered as his hands went to the fabric of her night dress. He grabbed fistfuls of it and slowly pulled it up her body until it reached her abdomen. She looked at his hands and he pulled it even further up until with one quick movement it was of her and lying on the floor. She turned red as he looked at her bare skin with desire in his eyes. He smiled encouragingly and kissed her again, his fingers stroking her warm skin. She gave a slight moan and he moved back to look at her face and then he let his eyes move down her form.

"You're beautiful…" he whispered and she smiled at how different he sounded. She kissed his neck gently and he gasped.

"Do it again…" he whispered huskily to her and she complied, this time earning a moan from him. His hands took hold of hers and brought them up and next to her head, holding them softly bit firmly. He grinded against her once and she inhaled sharply. He repeated the motion and she moaned softly as he smirked.

"I guess you like that too then…Good…" he whispered smiling as he kissed her ear. His right hand moved slowly down her body and then his left followed too. He trailed his lips down her neck and to her collarbone while his hands tugged at her undergarments until they were down her legs and of her body. She blushed even harder than before but he just looked at her fondly while caressing her legs. Her breath quickened while his got heavier the more he gazed down at her.

"God…I want you so much…" he whispered into her ear and she shivered at his words.

"Um…I'm right here…" she said nervously and he laughed, kissing her again softly but the kiss soon turned forceful and passionate as his hands went to his pants, trying to unbuckle his belt. He tore his mouth away from hers and buried his face in her pillow as he struggled with it.

"Damn you…bugger…" he cursed and she giggled as she moved her hands to help him with it. He looked at her stunned and she quickly had it undone for him. His nimble fingers moved to his buttons and he hurriedly pushed his pants away to rest on the floor on top of her night dress. He sighed with relief and settled between her legs again. Grace was trying to look at him in the face and not…lower and he smirked as he realized before kissing her again. He pressed against her and she hissed while he groaned. He took hold of her legs and placed them around his waist an in one swift movement he was inside her. Grace cried out loudly from pain and he from desire. She closed her eyes tightly while he did the same but for a different reason. He forced himself to stay still for her. His breathing was coming in short gasps as he rested his head next to hers on the white pillow. A few tears escaped her but other than that she remained quiet.

"Shh…it'll pass…" he whispered into her ear in a hoarse voice. His hands sought hers again and he laced their fingers together. After a while he started moving again and she whimpered. He kissed her lips soothingly and smiled at her before a moan escaped his lips. One of his hands left hers and went to her leg, pulling it tighter around his waist causing her to gasp but not in pain this time. He smirked at her and continued moving as her free hand laced itself into his dark hair, tugging gently.

"Bloody hell…" he cursed as he shut his eyes tightly at the feeling that was overwhelming him. She looked at his face and she realized that it was the most beautiful thing she had seen in her life at that moment. She reached up and kissed his gasping mouth and he moaned deep in his throat. They broke the kiss for breath and his thrusts became more desperate and quick and she moaned into his ear softly.

"Gracie…" he whispered and she stroked his hair away from his face.

"Sweeney…" she whispered back and with a last long moan he stilled inside her and fall on top of her gasping for breath, sweat running down his face. She rested her hands on his bare back as his hot breath hit her neck.

"My love…" he whispered, kissing her cheek and then her lips as he recovered. She smiled at him and kissed him back. Slowly he removed himself from her and rolled to his side, bringing her with him. She rested her head on his chest and hugged him close.

"Are you…okay…I didn't…" he asked worriedly and she grinned at his concern.

"I'm okay…" she whispered and he nodded, kissing her the top of her head.

"Sleep…" he commanded softly and she was more than happy to comply. She closed her eyes and soon fell into a deep sleep. He looked down at her and smiled before bringing the covers around them. He closed his eyes and fall asleep peacefully, his arms tight around her small form.

**End of chapter 27**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! See? Sweeney can be sweet when he wants.

Please review! Reviews are love! **:)**


	28. Chapter 28

Hello again! Chapter 28 is here! Thanks to my reviewers: **Nala162024, TeachYouHowToFly and red-eyedgal!** You are great!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 28**

Sweeney woke early the next morning before sunrise. He was resting on his side and his arm was resting onto something warm and soft. Groggily he opened his eyes and looked around. His eyes followed his arm and came to rest on Grace's white, porcelain back. His left arm was lying on her stomach and her lower body was pressing against his. He watched as her body moved with the rhythm of her breath and a rare smile came onto his face. He hadn't felt like that for years; not since Lucy. He frowned when he heard that name in his mind. His hand that had been moving subconsciously in circles on her belly stopped momentarily.

"She's not Lucy…" he said in a barely audible voice as he stared at her back.

_No…but you love her as much…_

**I do not…not in the same way…**

_Yes, you do._

**She's not Lucy…**

_But you love her all the same…_

**She is not my wife…**

_But she's similar, isn't __she? Innocent…pure…beautiful…Well not so innocent anymore, thanks to you…_

**She's still innocent…but she's not Lucy…**

_Yes…but she might be able to replace her…don't you think?_

**Replace?**

_Yes, replace…_

**How…? She will never be her…**

_But do you want her to be her? Has Lucy ever been in your thought__s lately, Mister Todd?_

Silence.

_Well? Has she?_

**No…**

_That's right…have you ever felt like you felt with her last night?_

**No…**

_Had you ever felt like that with Lucy?_

Dead silence. Nothing. And after a while….softly:

**No.**

_You see?_

**See what? And who are you anyway?**

_Me? I think you know me…_

**No, I bloody not!** He answered back as he angrily stood up from the bed and put on his discarded pants.

_Okay…__no matter …you will remember me…._

**She is not Lucy and she will never be. I…loved my wife…**

_Loved. That's it. You loved your wife._

**What is that supposed to mean?**

_It means that even if you don't love her anymore…__you still feel guilty for being with someone else…_

**I love her! I will never stop loving her.**

_Do you? And what about the young woman on the bed?_

Sweeney looked at Grace's sleeping form and felt guilt creeping up on him, this time for Grace.

_What about her Todd? Is she just a plaything then?_

**No! I love her!** Sweeney muttered as he started pacing.

_You love her too? What a big heart you have then?_

**Shut up. It's different with her.**

_Different? How?_

**Who are you?** Silence again. Only his heavy breathing could be heard in the semi dark room.

**Who in the bloody hell are you?!** He wanted to scream but he stopped from talking out loud.

_You used to be me._ The voice said as it faded away.

Sweeney stood frozen at the same spot for a while, staring blankly at the floor with a painful expression on his pale face. He run a hand through his hair and walked to the window. The room was cold but he didn't seem to mind the chilly atmosphere of the room. His gaze went from the cold street to the bed again. He looked longingly at Grace's form, watching her sleeping peacefully between the white sheets. He looked away and walked to the stand behind the barber chair. Slowly he opened the drawer and took out a picture. He turned the frame around and he stared at the blonde haired woman that once used to be his wife. He brushed his hand over the framed face of his wife and a small smile formed on his face. In the next moment he frowned and looked back at Grace who had stirred and turned on her back. The covers barely covered her skin and his eyes immediately softened as looked at her fondly. He closed his eyes and inhaled sharply before looking at the picture again.

"I won't forget you…but I can't…I can't stop…" he whispered before roughly placing the frame inside the drawer again. He quickly shut it and turned away from the stand, coming to sit again next to the window. He stared at the window glass so hard that anyone who might have seen him at the moment would thing that he was trying to break it.

He was confused. And that was not good. Confused about his feelings and about the voice that kept talking to him. He thought that man did not exist anymore. But he did.

_Of course I do…If I didn't you could have never loved again._ The soft voice said again and Sweeney's eyes widened at the words but he remained silent.

_You forget__, my friend that Sweeney Todd can't feel love. But I can._

The barber bit his lip and looked at the street again. He stood there with a furious expression on his face until sunrise came.

----------------------------------------------------

Grace opened her eyes and sleepily stretched on the soft bed. She winced when she felt a slight pain in her lower body but a smile came to her face when she remembered what had happened the previous night. She sighed happily unaware of Sweeney's emotional struggle that was taking place in the bathroom at the time. She turned on her side and looked around the room, expecting to see the barber sitting on his chair. She frowned but jumped when the door to the bathroom suddenly opened and Sweeney came in, buttoning up his shirt. He looked at her for a moment before walking further into the room.

"You're awake at last. Get up." He said a bit coldly and she looked at him surprised.

"What?" she asked and he looked at her again.

"I said get up. I have to go to the market." He snapped and she looked at him curiously.

"So? Go?" she said shrugging, hurt from his cold behavior.

"I will go but you'll come with me. So, stop talking and get up." He snapped as he harshly grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the bed, the covers falling from her body in the process. She gasped and shook his arm of her before wrapping the sheet around her body. She looked at him angrily but he just walked away from her but not before looking at her bare flesh with hungry eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked softly and he kept his back to her as he put on his vest and then his coat.

"Nothing. Get dressed and stop sitting there naked like a slut." He said to her in a hoarse voice and she felt a sting in her eyes but she refused to let her tears fall.

"That's not what you said last night. I'll be ready in a minute, **sir**." She hissed coldly at him as she opened the closet and took a dress before entering the bathroom and slamming the door behind her, leaving him feeling very empty and cold.

**End of chapter 28**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Sweeney is weird, isn't he?

Please review! Reviews make me happy and make me update faster! **:)**


	29. Chapter 29

Okay. Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!

I want to thank my reviewers: **lils, red-eyedgal, jackskellington, Nala162024, ryuzaki25 and TeachYpuHowToFly!** You are amazing! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd!**

**Chapter 29**

Sweeney was standing. His eyes were glued to the bed and especially the bed sheets as he was waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. He stared at the red stain that was on the sheet and sighed. He closed his eyes and run a hand over his face before moving closer to the bed. He pulled the blanket away and he realized that the stain was even bigger than it looked. He chewed at his lip and threw the blanket on the floor. The door to the bathroom opened and a teary Grace entered the room. She looked at him and frowned.

"What the hell are you doing? Attacking the bed?" she asked hoarsely as she saw the covers lying on the floor.

"Very funny, Gracie." He said, rolling his eyes.

"It didn't mean to be funny." She snapped as she closed the bathroom door.

"What took you so long?" he asked her as he looked her over.

"Why? You care?" she asked him sarcastically as she picked up the blanket and went to place it on the bed.

"No…it…has blood on it…" he muttered as he took hold of her wrist. She shook his hand of and he looked at her hurt but his expression quickly changed. He grinned at her evilly and stepped back, his hands up in surrender.

"Change the sheets. Then we'll leave." He said as he unlocked the door and looked outside.

She glared at him but chose not to snap because she knew that this wouldn't end well if she started fighting with him. She pulled the sheet of the bed and put in the bathroom before taking clean sheets from the closet. She made the bed while he secretly watched her. He chuckled when he saw how angry she was and she stopped when she heard him.

"Might I ask what your highness finds so amusing?" she asked him and he turned to look at her. He shrugged but the smirk didn't leave his face and she wanted to punch him. She huffed and finished making the bed.

"Let's go," he said as he moved towards her and placed his hand on the back of her neck, leading her out of the shop.

"I can walk. No need to push." She said and he just glared at her

"I don't want to loose you in that crowd, my pet." He said in her ear and she shivered unwillingly.

She just sighed and followed him in silence towards the market. They walked through the people and Sweeney started looking into his pocket. He pulled uot money and placed them in her hand and she frowned.

"What's that for?" she asked and he pointed at a stand with fruits and vegetables.

"For food. Come on." He urged as he took her by the arm and led her there.

"Why don't you buy the food then?" she asked with raised eyebrows and he rolled his eyes before growling.

"You are the woman of the house. You buy the food. Men don't do these things." He growled and she chuckled.

"Yeah…I'm the woman of the house…but I don't have respect…from the man of the house…" she muttered sarcastically and he glared at her.

"What did you say, Grace?" he asked her.

"Nothing." She replied as she started buying the food while he watched with cold eyes and with his arms crossed over his chest. When she was done she returned and gave him the change but he shook his head.

"Keep it. You might want to buy something." He said looking at her.

"I don't need anything, especially your money." She replied, putting the money into his pocket herself before handing him a bag of fruits. He looked at her hurt again but she didn't meet his eyes so she never found out. He straightened out and started walking away from the market and in the direction of a perfume store. They turned a corner and they came in front of a small shop. Grace stopped and looked incredulously at the well decorated shop.

"What are we doing here?" she asked him and he sighed, turning to face her.

"I need cologne for my shop. Where do you thing I buy everything I have for my customers? From a butcher?' he snapped at her and she looked at him unimpressed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did." She replied with sarcasm. He walked quickly closer to her and spoke in a low voice.

"Don't test me, my love. I didn't wake up in a good mood today. So, just shut up your smart mouth and come in now." He spat at her. His mood getting worse by the minute and she was the receiving end of his anger and confusion.

"Like I haven't noticed by now…" she muttered and he just turned around and entered the shop, her following him. The door bell rang as they entered the warm shop and an old man looked up from the counter he was standing.

"Mister Todd! How are you?" the man said with a smile and Grace was surprised that the barber actually returned the smile with one of his own even if it was smaller.

"Quite well, sir." Sweeney said as they approached the counter and the man looked at Grace.

"Oh, who is this young lady?" the man asked and Sweeney stiffened.

"A friend." He answered and Grace looked at him. Sadness all over her face.

_A friend…_

"I see. The usual I suppose Mister Todd?" the man asked and Sweeney nodded his head. Grace walked around the shop and looked fascinated at the various small bottles of precious aromas. She cocked her head to the side and read the names.

Cinnamon, roses, lilacs, jasmine, vanilla and many others that she didn't have time to read.

"You like any of it, my pet?" Sweeney said into her ear and she jumped.

"What?! No…no." she shook her head as he came to stand beside her.

"Come on now. Surely you must like at least one." He said to her as he picked up a bottle.

"What if I did?" she asked with a sigh.

"Smell this then…" he trailed of as he looked at the perfume in his hand.

"Here…it's jasmine…" he said as she opened the bottle and brought it to her nose.

She inhaled and smiled.

"It's nice…" she whispered and he smirked despite of himself. He took her free hand that was not holding the bag of food and poured a small amount of the liquid on her wrist.

"Let me smell…" he muttered as he brought her hand to his nose. He inhaled and smirked at her.

"Perfect." He said and she stared at him. The man was mad. There was no other explanation. One minute he was cruel and the other sweet like a schoolboy.

"I suppose it is." She said as she pulled her hand away from his grasp.

"You want it?" he asked her, turning serious again.

"No." she said as she walked away from him. He frowned and followed her to the counter to pay for the stuff he already had bought.

"Anything else, sir?" the old man asked and Sweeney looked at Grace expectantly.

"Gracie?" he asked her and she shook her head.

"I said no." she replied softly and Sweeney pressed his lips together as he angrily took out some money and gave it to the shop keeper. He took the small bag of vanilla perfume that he had bought and they walked out of the shop with a simple goodbye to the man. Sweeney looked at the street in front of him with hard eyes before speaking.

"Why didn't you take that perfume?" he asked her and she laughed sarcastically.

"I didn't want to." She replied and he stopped walking.

"Why not? I would have bought it for you." He said and she looked at him for a moment before walking away, towards their house.

"Grace! I'm talking to you!" he yelled at her as he followed her to their building but she didn't stop until he got hold of her at the bottom of the stairs that led to his shop and room.

"I asked you a question!" he said to her or better growled at her.

"And why are you so interested in buying me that? Is it because you feel bad for behaving like a bastard today? Or is it because you want your slut to smell nice when you take her again?" she asked him daringly and his eyes darkened as he watched her walking up the stairs quickly. He followed her up and opened the door, fuming from anger. He roughly pushed her inside and closed the door before locking it. He placed the bag he was holding at the floor along with the smaller fragile one and advanced on her.

"I never said that." He said through greeted teeth and she looked at him.

"Said what?" she asked him and he growled.

"I never said you are my slut, Grace." He said to her lowly and she laughed a fake laugh.

"Really? You said it earlier, Sweeney!" she shouted at him and he was socked by the volume of her voice.

"I…I didn't…" he managed and she shook her head.

"You called me a slut. The thing is I don't know what I did this time. I wasn't the one who begged for us to do what we did last night." She said to him and he looked at her furiously.

"I didn't beg. I never beg and I will never beg a woman to give me something she doesn't want to give. You didn't complain last night, my pet." He growled at her as he got closer to her and she moved back from him.

"I never said I didn't want to, neither had I said that I regretted what I did. It was you that acted differently this morning." She said and he looked away.

"Why did you say what you said, Mister Todd, hmm? Is it because I didn't turn out to be as good as your dead wife?" she spat at him cruelly and he turned his head sharply to look at her with anger and hurt. She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth but it was no use to take them back. She was so angry and hurt that she wanted to hurt him like he hurt her that morning and every other time.

"Wasn't I like the woman you killed and used to call your wife?" she had to go on and that was the last straw. In two strides he was in front of her and her head flew to the side with a loud slap. She gasped and stood still with her head facing the bed of the room while he was breathing heavily, his hands now hanging limply at his sides as he looked at her. Her breathing was quick and her body trembled as she turned her head to look at him. He was staring at her with anger that was now changing into shock the moment he saw the ugly red mark his palm had left on her white cheek. He swallowed and she brought her hand to her throbbing cheek. She should have known that something like that was coming. She shouldn't have said what she said just like he shouldn't have done what he did. She felt tears stinging her eyes and she started walking away, to the other side of the room while he started following her.

"Grace…" he whispered softly and she shook her head as her back collided with the bathroom door.

"Please Gracie…I didn't…" he whispered again but she pointed a finger at him.

"Stop right where you are…" she whispered but he continued walking towards her; regret and guilt creeping up on him the more he looked at her red cheek.

"Please, I don't know why I did that, Gracie…" he whispered hoarsely as he tried to reach for her but she backed away from his touch.

"Don't you dare touch me! I know what I need to know. Are any of your words even true, you bastard?" she choked out as she searched behind her for the doorknob.

"Gracie…my love…please, come here…" he said to her brokenly but she shook her head again.

"Don't call me that…" she said to him as she finally found the doorknob and opened the door.

"But you are my love, Gracie…come here, please." He said to her as he looked at her with sad eyes.

"You have a nice way to prove it!" she snapped at him and he swallowed hard.

"I didn't mean to hit you, my love…" he whispered and she gave a choked laugh at that.

"Leave me alone." She muttered as she entered the bathroom and slammed the door in his face. He looked at the closed door and leaned his head against it, listening to her soft crying.

_Well done, Todd…well done…_The voice said in his mind and he closed his eyes, for the first time in his life feeling small and helpless.

**End of chapter 29**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! Reviews make me smile and write faster! **:)**


	30. Chapter 30

Hello everyone! How are you? The next chapter is here! I hope you like it!

I want to thank my reviewers: **novellover, Nala162029, TeachYouHowToFly, red-eyedgal, NilaNarcotic and addyis!** Thank you all for supporting the story! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd!**

**Chapter 30**

Sweeney was pacing up and down his room, looking every now and then at the bathroom door expecting it to open. But no matter how hard he stared at it, it remained closed. It was late in the afternoon and Grace had not come at all from the room. Sweeney groaned in frustration and walked in front of it.

**What is she doing in there for so long? Why isn't she coming out?** He thought as he looked at the door with sad eyes.

_I don't think she'll come out. You did it this time…you went to__o far…When will you learn from your mistakes, Todd?_ The soft voice said again angrily.

**Shut up! It's your entire fault!**

_My fault? How__? It was your hand that struck her not mine! I would never hurt a woman!_

**You made me get angry with your idiotic chattering! Everything was okay last night…it was perfect….**

_You didn't have to hit her! She had every right to say all those things and you know it!_

**I didn't want to hit her! I would take it back if I could!**

_But you can't…_

**She insulted Lucy!**

_You insulted her first. Remember what you called her?_

**I didn't mean it…I was upset from what you said!**

_Right…always blaming the others for your mistakes…_

**What do you mean **_**always**_**?**

_You blamed Eleanor for making you killing Lucy. But she found death from your hand._

**You take that woman's side? Thank heavens I'm not you anymore!**

_But you are…_ The voice said as it faded away, leaving Sweeney even more confused than he already was.

"Bloody fool…" he muttered as he raised his hand to knock on the door but hesitated. He bit his lip and moved back from the door and went to sit to his chair, looking at the door all the time.

Another two hours passed and the barber had enough. He got up from the bed and looked at the bags they had bought that were still lying on the floor as they had left it. He approached the door again and took a deep breath before knocking.

"Gracie…?" he asked softly and the only sound he heard was something falling on the floor.

"Are you all right in there?" he asked again.

"What do you want?" she asked softly from the inside of the door.

"Are you okay? What are you doing in there all this time? Come out…please." He said and silence followed his questions.

"Please, come here, my love? Aren't you hungry?" he tried again and this time he heard footsteps approaching the door. After a while it opened and Grace looked at him from the threshold. Her eyes were red and she looked tired but in Sweeney's eyes she looked perfect; like an angel. His eye caught the angry mark on her cheek and lowered his head. Her cheek was swollen and red. He didn't realize how hard he had hit her until he saw her face.

"Oh my God, Gracie…Does it hurt?" he asked her and lifted his hand to her face but she turned it away from him. He looked at his hand and then at her again before reaching for her again.

"I just want to see…I'm not going to hurt you…" he whispered brokenly and she turned to look at him. She stood still as his hand reached her cheek and inspected the red mark with soft fingers. She winced as he pressed lightly but other than that she remained silent.

"Gracie…" he started but hesitated.

_Apologize…_The voice came again and Sweeney had the urge to roll his eyes at his previous self.

_Now!Apologize!_

**Fine!** He snapped back and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry." He said softly and Grace looked at him. She nodded her head but didn't speak for a while.

"Do you forgive me, love?" he asked and she looked away.

"Maybe…you said something about food?" she said to him as she walked further into his room and he smiled as he watched her.

"Yes…yes…there is some bread in those bags and fruits…" he said softly as he followed her like a lost puppy.

"I know how much you like to cook but…it has to do for now…" he said, trying to make her speak to him, maybe even snap at him. He just wanted to hear her voice again. When he received no answer he kneeled next to her on the floor as she looked inside the bags for the bread.

"Maybe tomorrow you can make us something down stairs…" he said with a smile and she merely looked at him as she took the wrapped bread from a bag.

"…maybe you can make some of your pies, my love…" he said as he pushed some hair away from her face. She flinched a little but didn't push his hand away. It was strange how after all these she still found his touch comforting in a way.

"What do you say?" he said to her as he stroked her unhurt cheek with the back of his hand.

"Please, Sweeney stop…" she whispered.

"What?" he said to her as he continued caressing her face.

"Stop pretending everything is okay. And you are not going to let me go to my shop again." She whispered.

"No…no I will! Tomorrow." he said to her quickly and she looked at him in disbelief.

"Alone?" she asked and he lowered his eyes.

"See? So, stop making promises you can't keep." She said as she angrily cut a piece from the bread and took a bite from it. She walked to the window and stared at it while he followed her there. He came to stand behind her and placed his hands hesitantly on her waist, pressing his body against hers and burying his face in her soft hair. She closed her eyes at the contact but she mentally slapped her self at her reaction.

"Please don't…" she said as she tried to pry his hands away from her body.

"But…" he started.

"Just don't touch me…not yet…" she said as she gently but firmly pushed him back. He looked at her intently as she ate the bread and slowly nodded his head.

"Okay…" he whispered as he stood there next to her stiffly. She finished her bread while he watched her and turned to look at him.

"Do you have another blanket in here?" she asked him and confusion appeared on his handsome face.

"Why? The one we have is not enough? Were you cold last night?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No I need it for tonight." She said and he panicked.

"What? Why?" he asked her.

"I will sleep on the floor tonight." She said as she looked at him.

"You're not going to stay in my bed? Why, my love?" he asked her as he made to embrace her but she took a few steps back.

"I can't…" she said and he swallowed hard.

"Gracie…I won't touch you. I swear. Please just stay with me." He said to her and she shook her head.

"Not tonight." She said as she walked to the bed and took her pillow. She walked to the old chest he had and opened it. Luckily she found an old blanket and took it out. She laid it on the floor near the edge of the bed and sat down onto it.

"Please, pet…this is ridiculous!" he said raising his voice but she ignored him. When she didn't move from the floor he sighed and put out the lamps in the room. He sat on the bed and watched her as she fall asleep.

When her breathing slowed down and he was sure she was asleep he carefully walked over to her and looked at her. He leaned down and placed his left arm under her knees and his right one on her back. He picked her up and slowly walked her over to the bed and laid her down to it. He pulled the covers over her and then slid in next to her but keeping some space between them, not wanting to anger her. He looked at her face and once again regretted his actions as he saw the bruise that was forming on her face. He leaned over her to look at her better and bit his lip.

"God what have I done to you, darling?" he whispered not only referring to her cheek.

"Please…please don't hate me…I can't take it…not from you…" he whispered as he placed a butterfly kiss on her forehead before moving away and settling on his pillow.

He stroked her hair and he fell asleep with his hand entangled in her brown locks.

**End of chapter 30**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me your thoughts! They mean a lot! **:)**


	31. Chapter 31

Hello everyone! The next chapter is here!

A huge thank you to my reviewers: **TeachYouHowToFly, Nala162024, red-eyedgal and VintageMassMurderer!** You are all great!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sweeney Todd! I only own Grace!

**Chapter 31**

The next few days after the incident, things had been calm between them. Grace was staying with him but she was not talking to him much. Sweeney on the other hand was always trying to start a conversation with her but she never participated much. She was distant and that bothered the barber terribly. Customers were coming and going into his shop while hers remained closed. When he would work she would sit silently on the bed or near the window while he would stare at her like he was afraid he was going to loose her if he didn't keep an eye on her. The staring didn't bother Grace. What bothered her were his eyes. His eyes were always dark and somewhat cold but now they were almost pitch black and filled with sadness and desperation. She didn't mean to cause him pain but she couldn't forgive so easily what he did. She had never brought up the slapping incident again but she didn't forget it either.

Grace had understood that Sweeney wasn't an easy person to live with. Hell, you couldn't have a proper talk with the man without getting into a fight. But lately he was totally different after what happened. Now, he was the one trying to make her speak to him, not her. She had tried not to sleep next to him so she could have some thinking with her self, but somehow she always found herself on his bed the mornings while she had fallen asleep on the floor. But he was never there when she woke up. He was either sitting on his barber chair or staring out of the window with far away eyes.

That she loved him; that was sure. Of course she loved him even if she didn't think he knew that anymore. Not from the way she was acting towards him. On the third week of her silent treatment she stood up from the chair she had been sitting and walked over to him. He was cleaning his razor as she approached him and he jumped when he felt her hand on his cheek. He looked at her with wide, black, hopeful eyes and a smile tugged at her lips. She placed a small kiss on his cheek and he inhaled sharply at the touch. Her hand moved to his chest and into his pocket while he looked at her fondly. When he felt her touching the keys he had there he caught her wrist firmly but gently and she saw suspicion into his deep, bottomless eyes.

"Can I …go down stairs to make us some dinner?" she asked him softly and he looked away before slowly, hesitantly nodded his head.

She gave a small nod and walked to the door while he stared at her, drinking in every move she made until she was out of his sight. He blinked and walked out of his shop to watch as she unlocked her shop and walked in. He stood there staring at the empty yard until a voice broke him out of his reverie.

"Mr. Todd? Sir? Are you open?" a usual customer asked and Sweeney turned to look at him with confused eyes. He cleared his throat and nodded his head.

"Of course, sir…Come in…" he said to the man as he took a last long look down stairs, praying that she wouldn't do anything else than just cook for them.

---------------------------------------------------------

When it was really late and Grace hadn't appeared yet, Sweeney growled and opened the door to his shop, after the last customer had left. He leaned over the railing and looked around for any sign of her but nothing. Fear and desperation had started creeping up on him when he heard her door open and saw her walking away from the building and turn the corner. His eyes widened and run down the stairs and after her. He turned the corner she had turned and looked around frantically. His eyes wild and his mouth gasping. He spotted her kneeling on the street and he groaned in relief.

"Grace!" he called but she didn't turn around to face him.

"Grace! I'm talking to you!" he snapped at her as he came to stand behind her, looking around the dark street.

"I heard you, Sweeney. No need to shout. You'll scare the poor puppy." She said and he looked at her incredulously.

"Puppy?...Where did you found that?" he asked as he saw her hand stroking a puppy's neck as it was drinking milk from a bowl.

"It was inside the bake house…don't know how he got there…" she mumbled as she looked at the white puppy.

"What are you doing out here? And stop doing that!" he snapped at her and she looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Stop what?" she asked and he narrowed his eyes.

"Stop ignoring me and stop petting that…fluff ball!" he said to her and a chuckle escaped her.

"Fluff ball? You want me to stop petting the fluff ball?" she asked still laughing.

"Yes!" he snapped again with his arms crossed over his chest stubbornly.

"Why? Are you jealous?" she asked him and he greeted his teeth.

"Maybe…" he muttered and she picked up the puppy from the ground, shaking her head.

"Where do you think you are going with that?" he demanded and she stopped in front of him.

"I'm taking it with me of course." She said and he growled.

"No way, Gracie! Now, put that down and come inside." He told her but she shook her head.

"No. Either the puppy comes with me or you can forget about me sleeping in your room again." She said, tapping her foot on the street.

"But…it's dirty. My shop is too small for a bloody dog!" he stuttered and she shrugged.

"Since I am in there all day, might as well have some company." She said and he got angry.

"I'm not enough company?" he asked and she looked at him wearily.

"You really want me to answer that?" she said as she tried to walk past him but he grabbed her arm, glaring at her dangerously.

"I think you did not hear me, my love. I said put that dog down and come inside." He growled and she looked at him.

"What is so wrong with me wanting the puppy, Sweeney?" she asked him with a sigh.

"That thing is not coming in my shop. Since it is my property you do what I say. Understand?" he said and she looked at him angrily. She put the puppy down and walked back inside her shop with him staring after her. He looked wearily at the white puppy and pointed a finger at him.

"You caused this!" he mumbled and the puppy looked at him as if bored before returning back to his milk. He walked away and saw Grace carrying a tray of food upstairs to his shop with angry movements. He followed her upstairs and closed the door behind him as she placed the tray on the nightstand.

"Gracie…why do you always want to make me look like the bad guy?" he asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh? And you are not?" she asked him with her hands on her hips.

"No, I am not. You know I am right about the dog, Gracie. The room is small. Where will it stay? Inside with us?" he asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"If you let me to my house, I could keep him." She said and he sighed.

"Not going to happen, my pet. So, please don't be mad about that now." He said as he came closer to her and stroked her hair. She looked away and as he leaned even closer to her.

"Come on…I'm not that bad…right?" he asked her softly, hopefully. She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes and saw the sadness again that broke her heart.

"No…" she whispered and he smiled. He kissed her temple, slowly moving to her cheek and jaw line. She closed her eyes and shivered from the touch of his cool lips against her skin. When she didn't move back or flinched from him he became more daring and kissed her neck, slowly backing her to the wall. His mouth moved hungrily on her neck and she sighed. He growled against her flesh and opened his mouth to taste the soft skin between her neck and shoulder.

"You're not mad at me anymore?" he asked between kisses and she shook her head.

"You know how sorry I am, don't you, my love?" he asked her as he looked in her eyes. She nodded her head and he smiled at her, stroking her cheek where he had slapped her with the back of his hand.

_You got lucky, Todd…the girl is an angel…I don't understand what she's doing with you…_ The voice said and Sweeney ignored it.

_Now would be a good time to say it__, you know..._ The soft voice said again and Sweeney almost growled.

**Shut up!**

_Just a suggestion…she might like to hear it…_ And the voice disappeared.

He moved his hand away and kissed her nose, making her giggle. He smiled at the sound and leaned close to her lips. He brushed his lips against hers and when she didn't move back he fully captured her lips in a passionate kiss, making her gasp. She put her arms around his neck and he groaned happily.

"God…I missed you…I missed this…" he gasped between kisses and she flushed. He moved back for air and reached again for her after he caught his breath. She stroked his hair, getting lost in his kiss, forgetting why she was even angry at him.

"I love you…" he gasped into the kiss and her eyes widened when she heard those words coming out of his mouth for a second time. She smiled and brushed her nose against his, making him give a deep chuckle.

"Me too…" she whispered and he froze, not used to the idea of hearing her say those words. With a growl he kissed her again and she laughed, pushing him away gently.

"The food will get cold…come on…" she said, taking his hand. He followed her and they ate before going to bed.

The moment she got into the bed with him, he quickly snuggled close to her body and purred like a kitten. She chuckled and put her arms around him in a tight embrace. He placed a lingering kiss to her collarbone before pecking her lips again. She closed her eyes and fall asleep in his strangely warm embrace.

The next morning, they were woken by a knock on the door. Sweeney groaned and stood up.

"Stay here…" he said to her sleepily. He put on his shirt and went to the door. He opened it with a huff and started talking loudly.

"What the hell do y…" but he stopped when he saw who it was. His eyes widened and his breath caught inside his chest.

"J…Johanna?" he choked out and Grace looked at the doorway with wide eyes. Silence followed; nothing but dead silence.

**End of chapter 31**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading! Please review! I really want to know what you think! Please? I'll give you a virtual cookie! **:)**


	32. Chapter 32

Hello again! How are you all? I went yesterday and saw Edward Scissorhands in the theatre! It was amazing! The show was perfect! Sorry, for that. I just needed to say it. **:)**

A huge thank you to my reviewers: **Nala162024, TeachYouHowToFly, novellover, CaptainFlyingSparrow and addyis! **You are all amazing!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 32**

Sweeney stared at the young woman in front of him and swallowed hard, sweat forming on his brow. His heart was beating increasingly faster inside his chest and his mouth had gone dry.

"Mr. Todd…do I bother you?" Johanna asked him in her soft voice that reminded him so much of Lucy's. Not able to speak he nodded his head and her eyes widened.

"I do bother you?" she said sadly and his eyes widened.

"No! No…of course not…please…stay…" he whispered and she looked at her hands nervously.

Grace in the meantime had stood up from the bed and approached the door. Her eyes met the form of Sweeney's daughter and a smile curled on her lips. The girl was precious. She looked at the barber as he was fidgeting nervously in the doorway, his hands gripping the door tightly as he looked at his child. She cleared her throat and came to stand next to him.

"Um…hello, dear. Why don't you come in then?" she said to the blonde girl who looked at her surprised. Grace elbowed Sweeney hard on the side and he looked at her lost, looking in her eyes for help.

"Please come in…" Grace said again and Johanna looked at Sweeney for approve.

"Yes, yes come in…" he choked out and the girl entered the room with slow steps.

Sweeney closed the door and turned to look at Grace with wide eyes, full of anxiety.

"I'm Grace…" she said to the young woman who shook her hand.

"I'm Johanna." The girl said with a sad smile.

"Why don't you sit, Johanna? I need to talk to Mister Todd. Excuse us." She said politely to her and took Sweeney's hand, leading him to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and looked at him. He had a far away look on his face and he was sweating.

"What are you doing? Why aren't you talking to her? The poor girl was as nervous as a scared puppy and you didn't utter a word to her." She scolded him.

"What?" he asked her distantly.

"Sweeney! Snap out of it! Your daughter is in the next room!" Grace hissed at him and that was when he finally looked at her; really looked at her.

"Johanna?" he asked her softly and she nodded her head.

"My baby?" he asked again and Grace gave another nod.

"What is she doing here? How did she….why?" he started muttering as he started pacing up and down.

"That's why you have to talk to her. Don't you want to be with her? This is your chance!" she said as she stepped on front of him and took his face in her hands. He looked in her eyes and found such calmness in them that made his heart slow down to its normal rhythm. He nodded his head and kissed her hands as they left his face.

"I don't know what to say…I'm not who I used to be…I can't…" he choked out as she ran her hands through his black hair.

"Just be polite…ask her what happened. I'll be there." She said as she moved back and he immediately felt lost.

"Wash your face. I'll be out with her." She said and left him to himself. He watched as the door closed and looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"Barker…if you are anywhere in there…this would be a good time to make your appearance because I have no idea what I'm going to do…" he muttered as he washed his face with cold water.

------------------------------------------------

Grace was sitting on the bed across from Johanna, talking.

"How long do you know Mr. Todd?" Johanna asked softly.

"A few months…you?" Grace asked her and she looked at her lap.

"I don't know him very well…Anthony does…did…I mean." The young girl stuttered and Grace nodded her head.

"I see…" Grace replied.

"Are you related to him?" Johanna asked her and Grace looked at her nervously.  
"No …I mean…I am…" she started but a deep voice cut her of.

"She's my fiancée. Aren't you, Gracie?" Sweeney asked from the bathroom door and Grace nodded her head, surprised that he had called her that.

"Yes…yes." She said as she looked at Johanna who was staring between the two of them.

"I'm happy for you…" she said as Sweeney approached them with slow but steady footsteps. He took a seat next to Grace and looked lovingly at Johanna who was looking at her folded hands.

"Why are you here? Where is Anthony?" he asked her surprisingly softly and she looked up, her eyes glistening with tears.

"He was lost in the sea, sir. He went on a ship again for a while. To earn some money…but he never came back. They told me that he died." She said brokenly and Sweeney looked at her with sadness.

"Oh…I'm sorry, dear…" Grace said shocked as she placed a hand on the young woman's hand.

Sweeney looked at the floor with confused eyes.

"Where are you leaving now?" Sweeney asked her. She looked at him and sniffled.

"Nowhere…I have no money…that's why I came here…you are the only person Anthony trusted in this city. I'm sorry if I bother you, sir…but…" she trailed of helplessly and he shook his head at her words.

"No reason to be sorry…you are welcome here…" he said as he squeezed her hand, making her look at him with wide hopeful eyes.

"Thank you, sir…I'm sure there's something I can do earn my stay here…I don't know much but I can learn…" she said as she wiped a tear with her hand.

"Nonsense… you can stay downstairs for as long as you want." Grace said and Johanna smiled.

"Thank you very much. Both of you." She said and Sweeney wanted to smile at her but he couldn't. He wanted to embrace her but he couldn't. She had no idea who he was and he had every intention not to let her know the truth.

"Okay, let me show you the rooms down stairs. Sweeney, the keys." Grace said and narrowed her eyes at him. He almost growled at her but handed her the keys anyway. She took them from his hand and left the room, followed by a silent Johanna who was stealing glances at the barber until he was out of sight.

Sweeney stared at the closed door and sighed.

_What are you do depressed about, Todd? Grac__ie is here and now Johanna is here_. _Don't you want Johanna with you? _The voice said and Sweeney groaned.

**Oh, it's just you again. You show up just in the right moments to confuse me even more.**

_No, I just want to help._

**Ah! Great help you are!**

_You didn't answer my question._

**I don't want to talk to you.**

_Why not?_

**Because you don't exist.**

_I exist. Now about that answer…_

**Answer?**

_Yes! Don't you want Johanna?_

**Of course I ****do!**

_So, what's the problem?_

**She can't know who I am****, you imbecile!**

_Are you sure you don't want her to know who you are?_

**Yes.**

_Don't you want to feel like a father again?_

**She's not my daughter. She was yours. I have no child…**

_Yet…_

**What do you mean **_**yet**_**?**

_Never mind…just treat her well…_ And the voice disappeared.

"Like I need you to tell me that…" he muttered as he turned the sign on the door for the customers. A smile came to his face when he heard the soft feminine voices coming from down stairs as he went to the window to sharpen his razor for the day.

**End of chapter 32**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please review! Reviews are love! **:)**


	33. Chapter 33

The next chapter is here! I hope you like it!

I want to thank my reviewers: **Nala162024, BabyBlueSkys, TeachYouHowToFly, Pandora Spocks and red-eyedgal!** Thank you for your comments! **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 33**

Sweeney was sitting at his barber chair, staring at one of his razors with a sad expression on his face. He had stayed at his shop all day, not daring to go down stairs. He was afraid. He was afraid in the presence of Johanna. He felt like she could be able to see who he was and what he had done. So, instead of joining their quiet conversations he stayed alone all day until night came. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the soft knocking at the door neither the door opening moments later.

"Mister Todd?" Johanna asked in her soft, melodic voice and Sweeney jumped up from his chair startled by her presence.

"Johanna?" he asked as he recovered. The young woman smiled shyly at him and looked at the floor before speaking again.

"I'm sorry to startle you, sir. But, Grace sent me up to call you down for dinner. She was worried…you are up here all day…" she said and Sweeney looked at her in the eyes before turning away from her gaze.

"I had…work to do…I'll come for dinner…" he muttered as he put his razor away quickly, like he was trying to hide it from her.

"Is it because of me, sir?" she asked gently and he quickly turned towards her with wide eyes.

"No! Of course not, love…it's not you…there were many customers." He said softly and Johanna smiled relieved, happy for the pet name he used. Nobody had ever called her that; except Anthony.

"Are you coming then? Grace has been cooking all day for us." She said with a soft smile that was somehow infectious to the barber because his own face was illuminated by a gentle smile. She waited for him to reach the door before turning around to head back downstairs. His eyes scanned the back of her head and then his attention caught her long, wavy yellow hair. Just like her mother's. An almost smile came to his face again and he couldn't stop the words that left his mouth.

"You have beautiful hair, Johanna…' he said and she stopped at the bottom of the steps to look at him shyly.

"You would know, sir…I mean you are the barber…" she said and he shook his head as he came to stand next to her at the door of Grace's shop.

"No, everyone can see that it's beautiful." He stated with finality and she smiled with shining eyes.

"Thank you, Mister Todd." She said as they entered the shop and Grace smiled as she saw them.

"There you are you two! Come sit. The food will get cold." She said as she placed a plate with potatoes on the table. Sweeney looked at her intently for a while before coming to her. He placed a hand at the back of Grace's head and pulled her head close to him. He kissed her forehead gently and she smiled. He moved back and without a word he sat at a chair beside Johanna.

"Oh!I forgot to bring the pies!" she exclaimed suddenly and Sweeney grimaced.

"Pies? What pies?" he asked in a low voice that made Johanna giggle beside him. He looked at her, surprised to hear her laugh and she put a hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry. It sounded funny…like you were scared." She said with a smile and Sweeney's face softened.

"Not…scared…of pies…" he mumbled as he looked at his empty plate. Johanna looked at him amused before Grace reappeared with a plate of fresh pies.

"Here we go." She said as she plopped at her chair next to Sweeney.

"What are these?" he asked pointing at the pies.

"Apple pies. The ones you like." She replied and he looked at the pies with wide eyes like a child. He had a joyful expression on his face that made both Johanna and Grace laugh. He looked at them or better glared at Grace and looked at Johanna before taking a potato with his fork.

"I like them is all…" he muttered as he cut the potato in half and took a bite.

"I know you do…" Grace said with a smile and he glared at her as he chewed. They ate in silence for a while before Grace spoke again.

"The room is ready for you, Johanna. Sweeney will help me take the rest of my things upstairs. Won't you, love?" she asked him and he looked at her stunned.

"Upstairs?" he choked out, not believing his ears.

"Yes, I gave Johanna my room. I have to stay up with you. Don't you want me to?" she asked confused and he quickly nodded his head at the news.

"What you don't want me to?" Grace asked and Johanna looked at them amused at the sight of them.

"Of course I do! I mean…yes, I want you to stay with me…" he said clearing his throat, looking back to his now empty plate. Grace smiled at him and placed an apple pie to his plate. Hesitantly he took his fork and took a bite from it.

"I have changed the sheets. You can go to bed any time you like." She said to Johanna who looked at her grateful.

"Thank you." The young girl said softly while Sweeney kept staring uncomfortably at his pie.

"No need to thank me. Thank Sweeney. He is letting us stay here." Grace said with a wink and Sweeney looked at her with fondness.

"Thank you, Mister Todd." Johanna said with a soft laugh that was music to the barber's ears.

He nodded, not trusting his voice and finished eating the pie. After a while Johanna stood up from the table and Sweeney looked up at her.

"Good night. Thank you for the dinner. It was very nice." She said to Grace who just smiled.

"Good night." Sweeney said softly as he watched her walk away from the table and out of the kitchen. He stared after her for a long time and Grace came closer to his chair.

"Are you okay?" she asked him in a sweet voice and he looked at her. He nodded and looked at his lap.

"It's ….new for me to have her here…so close I mean." He said in a hoarse voice and she nodded in understanding.

"I know. But everything will be okay." She said as she stroked his hair, making him lean into her touch.

"I'll finish here and then we'll go to bed." She said as she stood up and started picking the plates from the table while he watched her thoroughly. In about half an hour she was done and they headed up stairs. As soon as they were in Sweeney walked to his window and looked at the dark sky with interest.

"It's going to rain…it never used to rain there…"he said in a barely audible voice as Grace changed quickly onto her night dress since he had his back to her.

"Where, Sweeney?" she asked him softly as she took a hair brush he had on the night stand and started brushing her hair.

"Australia…where they sent me…a living hell it was..." He muttered, his eyes glued to the cloudy sky. She stopped her hand's motions and looked at him with sadness as he finally left the window and started taking his tie and vest of before removing his shirt. He walked to the bed and lied down onto it. He looked at her and she smiled at him gently. He opened his arms to her and she slowly lied down next to him. She slid under the covers and he immediately pulled her into his embrace, his mouth connecting with hers in a desperate kiss. He pulled her even closer when he felt her return the kiss and she placed her arms around him gently. He kissed her more deeply and she sighed into the kiss while he groaned.

"Tighter…" he mumbled between kisses.

"What?" she asked breathlessly and he kissed her again.

"Hold me tighter…please…" he whispered against her gasping mouth and she complied. She tightened her hold around him and he buried his face into her neck, inhaling her scent.

"Gracie…I don't know what to do…" he whispered into her skin and she stroked his back soothingly.

"We'll see…aren't you happy she's here? She seems to really like you…" she said into his ear and he snuggled even closer to her.

"I am…you think…?" he asked her softly and she nodded her head.

"Of course…she's very nice. And pretty." She said gently and he nodded his head vigorously.

"She is, isn't she? Very pretty…" he said as he placed a kiss just below her neck.

"Hmm…" she said as she put her hand on his neck and caressed the skin there.

He was silent and after a while she heard his sleepy voice in her ear.

"You…you're pretty too, my love…" he mumbled sleepily and she grinned into his black hair. He could be really nice when he wanted to. She knew that the man he had so desperately tried to kill was somewhere there. He just didn't know it yet.

**End of chapter 33**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading! Please review! Reviews are love and they place a smile on my face! **:)**


	34. Chapter 34

Hi! Another chapter is here! I hope you like it!

I want to thank my reviewers: **TeachYouHowToFly, Nala162024, red-eyedgal, addyis and BabyBlueSkys!** Thank you so much for your support! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd!**

**Chapter 34**

_A few __months later…_

Grace was sitting on the bed, looking as Sweeney was getting dressed with a frown on his face. She knew that he was not happy with the situation. She could she that he was confused about Johanna. Of course anyone could see that now he had two reasons for his face to light up; Grace and Johanna. Everyone could tell that the girl meant the world to him and he couldn't even show it to her because he would make her wonder. She would wonder why the man was so affectionate with her and Grace understood him. Johanna liked him and respected him but it wasn't enough for him.

Grace watched as he sighed heavily and put on his vest like he did every morning.

She stared at him for a moment and then spoke loudly.

"You should tell her." She said and he stopped what he was doing to look at her with his eyebrows knitted together.

"What?" he asked her gruffly.

"I said you should tell her the truth." She said and he grunted.

"Yes, of course, my pet. And then everything will be just fine!" he said sarcastically but she continued.

"At least you could touch her and look at her without being afraid of what she might think." She said coolly and he glared at her.

"And how do you propose I tell her? What should I say? _Hello, Johanna. I am your father so please let me hug you?_ Or maybe…_hello, I'm your father and I killed dozens of people along with your mother. Would you like a kiss from daddy?_" he said mockingly with hand motions and she rolled her eyes.

"No, stupid. Tell her who you are. Not…the messy details. Maybe she'll be okay with it." She said and he snickered.  
"Yeah…like anyone would like me to be their father…' he growled and she looked at the bed covers.

"I wouldn't mind…you being my child's father…" she said and he froze. He turned to stare at her before a small smile came to his face.

"Yes, but you are not like everybody…" he said with a wink and she huffed.

"You are always so damn stubborn!" she said annoyed and he smirked.

"Is this any way to speak to your child's father?" he asked her teasingly and her eyes widened.

"What!? What child …How do you…" she started but she stopped as she realized she said too much. He narrowed his eyes at her but didn't ask her more.

"Maybe you should ask her if she knows anything about her family…about her father…or mother…that way you can learn what she knows and act appropriately." She said and he started pacing, his face in deep concentration.

"Ask her questions…" he muttered and she gave a nod.

"Yes…what you have to loose?" she asked and he looked at his feet.

"Nothing…" he growled as he sat down on the bed to put on his shoes.

"So ask her. I'll give her your breakfast so she can bring it up here. You can talk to her then. And Sweeney…don't growl when you speak with her. I'm the only one who can handle that." She said as she stood up and he glared at her back before calling her.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked her and she stopped. She turned and looked at him confused. He rolled his eyes and turned his head to the side pointing to his cheek, waiting for a kiss. She laughed but came back to him all the same. She leaned down to kiss his waiting cheek but he turned his head an captured her lips instead and she gasped. He grinned into the kiss and released her.

"You can go now." He said as he waved a hand dismissively to her and she cleared her throat before walking away, a pink on her cheeks.

"Torturer…" she mumbled as she opened the door.

"Hey!I heard that missy!" he growled at her and she sighed.

"What did I tell you about the growling business? I'm the only one who can handle it." She said and he glared at her.

"I'm not doing it all the time." He stated and she smirked.

"Yes, you do. But I only like it sometimes." She said as she went to leave.

"When?" he snapped and she grinned as she answered.

"When you are all touchy feely…like last night." she said and he stared at her with his mouth open as she closed the door and walked down stairs. He growled again but this time because he remembered what they did last night. He shook his head to clear it from the images and stood up.

"I growl when I make love to her…? Me…?Pff… Maybe I do…" he muttered and then he shrugged, sitting up from the bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Johanna? Can you do me a favor?" Grace asked from the kitchen and in a minute Johanna was with her, a small smile on her face.

"Of course, Gracie." She said, using the pet name Sweeney called her.

"Can you bring Sweeney his breakfast?" she asked and the younger woman nodded her head immediately.

"Certainly." She said, taking the tray of food in her hands, heading to the barber shop. Grace smiled and continued her work.

Johanna walked up the stairs and knocked on the door with one hand. The door opened and Sweeney smiled warmly at the young woman. She smiled back and walked inside as he closed the door.

"Good morning, sir." She said as she placed the tray of food on his nightstand.

"Good morning, love. Sleep well?" he asked her as he did every morning.

"Yes…well…not really…" she said and folded her hands in front of her.

"Why?Um…please sit down." He said gently, his voice seeming a lot softer than it usually was.

"Thank you …I had trouble sleeping…I don't know why…" she said, a pretty frown on her flawless face.

"Maybe it's this weather…you know…" he said as he hesitantly sat next to her on the bed.

"Maybe…what about you?" she asked him with a smile.

"Me…? I slept…rather well…" he said and he actually blushed. He, Sweeney Todd blushed.

"That's good…I mean you have someone to comfort you at nights…when you are troubled I mean…" she said and he looked at her.

"Comfort?" he asked her in an almost silent voice.

"Yes…you know a hug or two…is always nice." She stuttered and he swallowed hard.

"I …I can …do…that." He said as he looked at her. Her head turned sharply towards him and she looked at him happily surprised.

"That would be nice." She said in her usual melodic voice. The barber smiled at her nervously and slowly pulled her into a warm embrace. Her small hands went behind his back and her head against his chest. His hands cradled her head and he closed his eyes at the feeling of his daughter being so close to him for the first time in years. He stroked her hair with his hand and she smiled.

"Thank you." She said into his chest and he smiled.

"My pleasure, love." He whispered and she reluctantly moved back from him. She looked at her hands and he looked at his lap before speaking again.

"Um…where are your parents? If I may ask…" he said and she frowned.

"I never met them…my…guardian…never spoke about them…um he told me that my mother died…after I was born…and that I didn't have a father…but…" she trailed of and he became interested.

"But…?" he said and she looked at him.

"I heard him saying that I had a father…I heard him talking with a man…and he said a name…" she said and Sweeney swallowed.

"Name?" he asked and she gave a soft nod.

"Yes, he said that my father was…um…Benjamin Barker…I never heard that name again after that day. But I will always remember it." She whispered with a small smile.

"Barker?" Sweeney managed to choke out.

"Yes…you know him maybe?" she asked him hopefully but he shook his head.

"No, of course not." He said quickly and she nodded, sadness written all over her face.

"It doesn't matter…I have you and Grace now…at least I am not alone." She said with a smile and Sweeney nodded his head.

"Well…I better leave you to your work. And please eat the food. Grace will kill me if you don't eat it." She said with a chuckle and Sweeney gave a nod.

"I'll eat it. I promise." He said in a soft voice and she beamed at him.

"I'll see you later then." She said as she exited the room, leaving Sweeney to his thoughts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Sweeney was lying on his back on the bed with Grace next to him. Grace was dozing of but he was still awake. He turned his head to look at her and smiled when he saw the alabaster skin of her shoulders. He turned to his side and pressed his body against her, molding his body to hers. She gave small sigh and snuggled closer to him while he kissed her shoulder, his hand resting on her stomach.

"I talked to her…she knows my previous name…she knows that her father was Barker…" he whispered and she frowned.

"She knows what happened to him?" she asked him.

"No…she doesn't …she let me hug her today…" he whispered and she smiled.

"That's great…" she said and he nodded, his hand moving in circles on her stomach. As he was moving his hand there he realized something that he hadn't before. He moved his fingers more deliberately there and his eyes widened.

"What is this?" he asked her hoarsely and her eyes snapped open with a start.

"What?" she asked with a trembling voice.

"What is this, Grace? It's…it's like a bump…have you gained weight? No…no …that's not it ... this is…this is…something else…" he said alarmed and her heart started beating faster.

"Gracie…what…why didn't you tell me, my love?" he asked her and she swallowed hard.

"Tell you what? I don't understand." She whispered fearfully and he took hold of her hand, turning her around towards him, his hand still on her slightly swollen belly.

"That you are with child. My…child…" He stated in a barely audible voice and she stared at him, unable to utter a single word.

**End of chapter 34**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me your thoughts! I always like to hear from you! Please? I'll give you a nice virtual pie if you do! Or…maybe a haircut from our dear Sweeney! **:)**


	35. Chapter 35

Another fast update for you! I hope you like it!

I want to thank my reviewers: **Pandora Spocks, SBMFanatic, SweeneySparrow, TeachYouHowToFly, CaptainFlyingSparrow, Nala162024, Buffy Sparrow, red-eyedgal and addyis!** Thank you all for your comments! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd!**

**Chapter 35**

Grace was frozen under Sweeney, staring fearfully into his smoldering dark eyes. He was looking down at her with wide, almost black eyes full of desperation, confusion…and hope. However, she was scared of confirming his realization for some reason. What if he didn't want the baby? What if he had another of his temper tantrums? What if…

Her thoughts were cut of by his hoarse voice speaking again.

"Gracie? Answer me…" he ordered her with his hand pressed firmly against her stomach. Her eyes looked at him and she opened her mouth to speak but no sound escaped her. It was like her tongue was tied together inside her mouth.

"Please…answer me…is it true?" he asked her again and she looked away.

"I…I don't understand what you mean…" she said and he growled.

"I'm not an idiot, Grace! I can see! Are you with child?!" he said angrily and she bit her lip. She sighed deeply and gave a quick nod her eyes darting to her stomach. His eyes widened even more if that was even possible and he froze next to her, his eyes searched her face and then slowly as if he was afraid to look went where his hand was resting on her stomach. He stared at it like he had never seen it before, like it was the first time he actually ever laid eyes on that particular part of her body. Grace looked at him confused and very nervous.

Why wasn't he talking? Why wasn't he snapping at her? Why wasn't he shouting at her and asking her what she would do with it? Why wasn't he moving his eyes away from her belly? And most of all why was his hand moving in soothing circles there?

_Wait…what?_

She looked at him stunned as he petted her belly with his face completely serious and dared she say…shocked.

"Um…Sweeney? What are you doing?" she asked him softly, hesitantly.

"Thinking…and…petting your stomach like a… schoolboy…" he mumbled distantly and she looked at him funny.

"Are you okay? You seem…pale…" she said and he frowned still staring at her belly.

"I am always pale…" he said and she raised her eyebrows at him behavior.

Where was Sweeney?

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? Why did you keep this from me?" he asked her finally, looking at her with hurt eyes which surprised her even more.

"I thought that…you…I mean I didn't think that you…" she muttered uncomfortably.

"You were afraid of me…" he whispered with his eyes full of hurt and sadness. The thought of her being afraid of him did not bring him joy or satisfaction. No, he didn't want her to be afraid of him. He would never, ever hurt her but of course she didn't know that. She knew what he could do and what he had done. She had seen him. She had seen the murdering glint in his eyes that day when he killed that man who had tried to rape her. She was afraid of his reaction and especially now that his daughter was back with him.

"No…that's not it…I wasn't sure…" she said which of course was a lie. She knew she was pregnant but she was afraid to tell him.

"Liar…" he hissed at her, his eyes hard but his hand gentle on her belly.

"Sweeney…" she sighed as she rubbed her temple.

"You knew…you were just afraid to tell me…you are afraid of me." He said and she looked at him defeated.

"What do you want me to say?" she asked him softly.

"Say the truth…" he growled and she took a deep breath.

"Okay, I was scared of your reaction. And now Johanna is here and I didn't think you'd want this…" she said pointing to her abdomen.

"You are right I don't want this." He stated calmly and she looked at him with hurt in her blue eyes. She looked away but he placed his hand under her chin and turned her face towards him again.

"I need this." He whispered with an almost smile on his lips and she became speechless.

"What?" she asked him hopefully.

"I need something…to make me feel again…I have you…but…but is not enough…I need more..." he whispered as he leaned closer to her face. He smiled down at her before kissing her softly. Grace was to say the least confused and happily surprised by his reaction. She never thought he would react like that.

"I don't want to be alone…I want to feel again…" he whispered against her lips and she hugged him close to her.

"I know…I'm sorry I didn't tell you…I thought that after all the things that happened to you…you wouldn't want another child…" she whispered into his ear and he shook his head.

"I would never, never abandoned a baby, Gracie. I've already lost a daughter. I know the pain of loosing someone you love…" he said in a low voice and she swallowed.

"You haven't lost her, she's here." She said to him and he moved back and slowly crawled down her body.

"Yes…but she has no idea who I am…" he said with his eyebrows knitted together as he faced her stomach with both of his hands on it.

"I told you. You should tell her…I think she would be happy to find out that you are her father." She said as she moved some hair out of his face, her fingers caressing the lock of white hair.

"I'm afraid…I don't know how to…" he said as he leaned his head and placed a kiss on her stomach, making her gasp.

"I could help you tell her…" she said after recovering from seeing him acting so tenderly.

"Not yet…what if she hates me?" he said, his eyes once again glued on her slight bump.

"I don't think she would. She's too nice for that…" she said with a chuckle.

"I'll think about it then…" he whispered with his head tilted to the side as he looked at her.

"You should see a doctor soon…" he mumbled as he observed her belly more closely.

"I can't believe I didn't notice it before…" he said more to himself as he stood there with a frown on his face.

"Can we sleep now? I'm rather tired." She said softly with a yawn and his head snapped up to her.

"Of course, my love…" he said as he slid up next to her and placed the covers around her gently, bringing her to rest on his chest, his hands on her soft brown hair. In a few minutes she was asleep while he was laying there with her in his arms , thinking.

_I think you start doing things better, Todd. No snapping, no temper tantrums…_

**Oh, it's you again…yeah…you've turned me into an idiot again.**

_Do you really think that? I think you like to treat her like that…_

**Like what?**

_Like a princess…come on face it. You're turning soft again._

**What should I do? Bit her up?**

_No…but you could have said no to her having a child._

**I want the child!**

_Of course you do. That's what I'm saying…in a few months you'll be me again._

**Keep dreaming, Barker…you are not getting her…she's mine…**

_Yes, but you are forgetting that I am you…we are the same…_

**No, I'm not a fool.**

_Yeah, whatever. Keep an eye on her…and oh! Tell Johanna who you are…I mean…who we are._

"Stupid…bloody…" he cursed but stopped when Grace stirred and whimpered, pressing closer against him, making him melt.

"Oh God! He's right! I am going soft!" he mumbled as he tightened his hold around her before closing his eyes too.

**----------------------------------------------------**

The next morning Sweeney woke up and searched the bed for Grace but the bed was empty. His eyes opened and he looked around for her but the room was empty too. He narrowed his eyes and looked at the window. The sun was high in the sky and it was Sunday. He didn't have to open his shop that day. He lied back down on his pillow and he heard the laughter coming from downstairs. He rolled his eyes at the women's antics.

"What's so funny I wonder?" he muttered but he wasn't really angry about the laughter. What bothered him was that he wasn't the one that they were laughing with. He stayed like that for a while before standing up from the bed. He put on his shirt and walked over to his drawer. He slowly opened it and searched though some things before finding what he was looking for. He pulled out an old photo and looked at it. It was the photo Grace had found in the old recipe book. He looked at the happy, smiling face of himself and he grimaced as if he was in pain. He looked at the baby in his arms and he set his mouth into a thin line. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before walking to his bed again. He sat down onto it and continued staring at the photo of Johanna and him. He stared into the photo so intensely and he was so lost in thought that only when he heard his name being yelled he looked up.

"Sweeney! Breakfast is ready!" Grace shouted from the bottom of the stairs and he sighed.

"Right…" he stood up and placed the photo on top of his pillow before walking out of the room and down to the pie shop.

He entered and found Grace and Johanna sitting at the table, sipping their coffee.

"Morning…" he mumbled looking at them.

"Good morning, sir." Johanna said after a sip.

He nodded and smiled a small smile before turning to Grace.

"You weren't there when I woke up…" he muttered and she chuckled along with Johanna.

"Sorry…I had some work to do…" she said with an apologetic smile.

"It's fine…I was just worried…" he mumbled as he took a sip from his coffee.

"Gracie told me about…the baby, Mister Todd…You must be very pleased." Johanna said with a smile that reached her eyes and illuminated her entire face.

He was only able to nod and stare at her.

"I only wish I had my parents…" she said softly before shrugging.

"But I have to live with it, hmm? So, it's fine…" she said before taking a bite from her pancake. He stared at her and then looked at Grace who looked at him with a look that said "I told you so". He glared and took a bite from his food too.

When they were done Johanna stood up and turned to Grace.

"Can I go now for what you asked me earlier?" she asked and Grace smiled gratefully at her.

"Yes, love. I'll just clean down here for a while. Thank you." She said while Sweeney was finishing his pancake.

"I'm going then." she said as she took some clean sheets from the parlor before walking up to Sweeney's room.

The barber looked up at Grace as he saw Johanna.

"She's going up? What for?" he asked her, forgetting about the picture on his bed.

"To make the bed. And you mister are taking a bath later." She said pointing a finger at him.

"Only if you help me with it." he said with a wink and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah…in your dreams." She said and he smirked.

"In yours, darling." He said and she blushed.

Johanna walked inside Sweeney's room with a smile and placed the clean sheets on his barber chair. She opened the large window to let some fresh air in before walking closer to the bed. She took the blanket and placed it on the railing of the stairs to fresh it up. She re entered the room and went for the sheets and the pillow cases when something caught her attention. A photo was resting on one of the pillows. Curious, she took the picture and looked at it. There was a man who she quickly recognized as Sweeney and a small baby girl. Her eyes widened at the image.

"Mister Todd has a daughter?" she asked her self and she slowly turned the picture around. She froze and her eyes widened. There at the bottom of the photo was a name written with delicate handwriting.

"Benjamin Barker…" she read and she gasped as she dropped the photo and took a few steps back, not even watching where she was going. As she was walking backwards her back collided with a strong chest and she gasped again.

"Johanna, love? You need help?" Sweeney asked her softly and she turned around so quickly that she almost fell.

"Easy, my pet." He said with a chuckle, steadying her with his hands on her arms. She looked at him with wide, shocked eyes and uttered one single name that froze him to the spot.

"Benjamin Barker?" she whispered and the smile left his face as he stared at her with wide, fearful eyes.

**End of chapter 35**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Sorry to leave it there but I had to!

Please review! I'll update sooner if you do and I'll sent you a nice chocolate cookie! **:)**


	36. Chapter 36

Hello again! The new chapter is here! I hope you like it! I just finished a very long assignment and I'm tired but I had to give you a new chapter!

I want to thank my wonderful reviewers: **Pandora Spocks, TeachYouHowToFly, novellover, Nala162024, Buffy Sparrow, red-eyedgal, CaptainFlyingSparrow, ZainaZek621k2 and addyis!** Thank you all for your comments! **:) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd!**

**Chapter 36**

It felt like an eternity had passed from the moment Johanna had uttered that name and Sweeney hadn't spoke a single word. Johanna was staring at him, waiting for him to say something. But he didn't; he was just staring at her with a painful expression on his face. Johanna bravely spoke again since she saw that he wouldn't speak.

"Are you Benjamin Barker, sir…?" she asked him in a shocked but somehow hopeful voice and Sweeney swallowed hard, his eyes darting to his hands, to his feet even to the floor. Johanna looked at him expectantly and came closer to him.

"Please…answer my question, sir…are you Benj…" she started but he cut her of.

"That man is dead…" he choked out and she blinked; confused by his statement.

"What? But…I saw…the picture…it was you…and it was the name…" she whispered and he looked at her.

"What picture? Where did you find it?" he asked her lowly as he took a few steps closer to her, causing her to back away from him fearfully. The moment he realized that she was scared his face softened and shook his head.

"There…it was on the pillow…I saw it when I went to make the bed…" she whispered and the barber looked at the bed and the dropped photo. He then understood that he had left the picture on the bed as he left the room for breakfast.

"That's you isn't it?" she asked and he had no other option than to nod his head.

"And your name is Benjamin…not Sweeney." She stated and he snapped his eyes up to her.

"No! I am Sweeney…I used to be …_him_…I'm not anymore." He growled and she looked at him confused.

"And you are…my father? That's why you let me stay here, isn't it?" she asked him, tears forming in her eyes as she continued to look at him while he couldn't look at her. That hurt her; the fact that he didn't look at her in the eyes.

"Yes…I am…" he whispered and she shook her head.

"You lied to me…" she said and that did it. His head turned sharply towards her and looked at her with wide eyes.

"No…I didn't…" he whispered and she shook her head again as a tear escaped her eye and rolled down the porcelain skin of her cheek.

"Yes, you did! I asked you if you knew my father and you said no! Why didn't you tell me the truth?" she hissed at him as more tears flowed from her red eyes.

"I couldn't, my pet…I'm not the same man anymore…I was afraid to tell you…" he whispered urgently as he took a few timid steps towards her direction.

Johanna stared at him as he approached her. When he tried to reach for her however she flinched back and Grace walked in with a smile.

"What's taking you so long?" she asked but stopped when she saw Johanna crying and Sweeney wearing a miserable look on his face.

"Johanna? What's wrong, dear?" she asked and the girl passed by Sweeney and came into her embrace with tears still running down her cheeks. Sweeney's arms dropped at his sides and he looked at the floor, clenching his fists before unclenching them again.

Grace's arms went around the sobbing girl and she looked at Sweeney for help.

"What happened?" she asked them and the barber looked at her with unbelievably sad eyes and uttered only two words.

"She knows." He said and Grace's eyes widened.

"Oh my…" she said, stroking Johanna's hair before the girl walked away and left the room, heading for her bedroom downstairs.

Grace looked at Sweeney's face and he seemed like he was ready to start crying at any moment.

"She hates me…" he whispered in a broken voice and Grace walked to him. She placed her hand on his cheek and wiped away a stray tear, making him lean into her touch with a small whimper.

"She hates me, Gracie…" he whispered.

"No, she doesn't, honey…she's just shocked." She said to him as she pushed his hair away from his face and he sniffled.

"She flinched…" he whispered like a small child and she gently pulled him into a warm embrace. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and buried his face in her neck as more tears escaped his eyes. Grace didn't know what to do. She just let him stay in her embrace as she walked backwards with him to close the door. She moved him to the bed and sat him down but he still clutched her to him.

"She doesn't hate you, Sweeney. She will understand. She just needs sometime alone…don't worry." She said to him and he moved back.

"What if she won't? She didn't say a word to me…she just left, Gracie…I didn't want her to find out like this…I wanted to tell her…after what she said this morning I was going to tell her…" he whispered as he wiped angrily a tear with his sleeve.

"Come here…" she said softly as she took a handkerchief out if her dress and gently wiped his tears away while he sniffled softly. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. A small smile appeared on his face at her touch and his hand went immediately to her belly, caressing it gently, like he did that morning. She laughed and pulled his head close and pecked his lips before bringing him back into her arms.

"I think you should go and talk to her…explain things…tell her…" she said to him as she played with his hair and he patted her stomach with his fingers.

"Now…? What if she doesn't want to see me?" he asked her, hugging her closer to him.

"Maybe in a while…wait for a few hours. Then you can speak. I'm sure everything will be okay. She's kind." Grace said encouragingly to him while she grimaced as she felt a bitter taste coming up her mouth. She gasped when she felt a wave of sickness overtaking her. Sweeney felt her tensing in his arms and moved back to look at her face.

"Gracie? What…" but before he had the chance to finish she was up from the bed and into his bathroom. His eyes widened in realization and he run after her. He saw her leaning over the bathroom sink as she emptied the contents of her stomach. He was behind her in seconds and he pulled her hair away from her face, his right hand rubbing her back soothingly as she gasped for breath.

"Breathe…breath, my love…" he whispered to her and she gave a small nod.

"Better?" he asked her gently and she smiled at him tiredly.

"Yes, thank you…" she said and he smiled sadly at her, leaning to kiss her mouth. She gasped and moved back.

"No! For God sake's no! I just threw …" she started but he silenced her with a kiss. When he moved back he put up his hands in surrender and took a few steps back.

"Couldn't resist…I'm going…" he said with a sigh and she gave a small smile.

"Go on then. I'll just lie down for a while. Let me know how it goes, okay?" she asked him as they exited the bathroom and she sat on the bed.

"Fine…alright…I guess…I should go….what could happen…? She'll just throw me out if she doesn't want to see me…I'll go…and yeah…I'll just walk down there…knock on the door…maybe I should bring her a daisy…she liked daisies when she was a baby…where can I find one…?" he mumbled and Grace watched him with amusement.

"In the front yard…I have a plant there." She said and he pointed a finger at her.

"Yes…that's good…I'll just bring her one…" he said and Grace rolled her eyes.

"Just go already." She snapped and he looked at her.

"I'm going!" he said stubbornly and he frowned as he left the room and headed to his daughter's room. Grace shook her head and laid her head on the pillow. Her eye caught the picture that was still on the floor and she picked it up. A smile came to her face when she saw his happy, smiling face. She placed the photo next to her on the bed and turned to her side and closed her eyes for a while. In a couple of minutes she was asleep no matter how hard she tried not to.

**End of chapter 36**

**Author's note:** Sweeney is confused and sad, isn't he? But wasn't he sweet to Grace too?

Thank you for reading! Please review! I'll give you a cup of hot chocolate or a nice late night visit from our dear barber! **:)**


	37. Chapter 37

Hello again! How are you? The next chapter is here! I hope you enjoy it!

I want to thank everyone who reads this and of course my faithful reviewers: **Nala162024, Buffy Sparrow, CaptainFlyingSparrow, SBMFanatic, Emma, ZainaZekk621, TeachYouHowToFly , BabyBlueSkys and red-eyedgal**! Thank you so much for your support! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd!**

**Chapter 37**

Sweeney was standing outside Johanna's room, fidgeting nervously with two flowers in his hand. He bit his lip and took a deep breath.

_What's taking you so long? Just go in and talk to her! _

**I will. Just shut your bloody mouth! You always appear in the most difficult situations!**

_You better thank me then!_

**In your dreams**. And with that he took a few brave steps closer to the door and knocked at it, waiting for a reply. The silence felt like an eternity to him until he heard his daughter's soft voice through the door.

"Yes?" she said, sniffling and he cleared his throat before speaking.

"It's me, Johanna…can I come in for a while?" he asked softly and silence followed his question.

"I just want to talk to you for a while…if you allow me to…" he said and more silence followed until he heard footsteps approaching the door. The door was soon unlocked and Johanna opened it. Sweeney looked at her and smiled a small hesitant smile at her which she returned with a very small sad one of her own.

"Can I come in, please?" he asked and the girl gave a small nod. He entered the room and the aroma of lilies filled his nostrils. He smiled and turned to face Johanna as she closed the door. She looked at him and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry for leaving like this…I know you wanted to talk but I couldn't …" she whispered and Sweeney looked at her fondly.

"An angel you are…" he whispered and Johanna looked at him with her big blue eyes; a gift from her mother.

"I don't think so, sir…" she said with a shake of her head.

"Yes, you are…I'm sorry for not telling you earlier but I couldn't …I never wanted you to find out this way. I wanted to be the one to tell you…" he said desperately and she nodded, her eyes darting to the two flowers clutched tightly in his hand. He followed her eyes and he mentally slapped him self for not giving them to her earlier.

"I'm sorry…here…" he said, giving her the daisies. She took them and smiled at him.

"Thank you…" she whispered as she brushed her finger over the petals of the daisies.

"You used to like them when you were a baby…so …I thought…" he mumbled and she smiled again.

"I love them…thank you…why…is your name Sweeney now…?" she asked him hesitantly and he looked away.

"I had to change my name…" he said and she frowned.

"Why?" she asked him.

"I went to prison…your…guardian sent me to prison in Australia…" he said in a low voice and she gasped.

"Prison? But why?" she asked him shocked.

"He sent me…there, for his own reasons." He said as he turned away from her and stared at the wall with hard eyes.

"But…why…what did you do?" she asked him and he bit his lip.

"I married your mother…" he said and her eyes widened.

"He wanted my mother? That's why he wanted to marry me, too?" she asked appalled.

"Yes…it was easy really. He got rid of me so he could have her…but "he wasn't able to finish. Suddenly he wished that bastard was alive, so he could have the pleasure of killing him again. His hands clenched into fists and he greeted his teeth.

"What happened to her? Where is she? He told me that she died…is it true?" Johanna asked desperately and Sweeney wished he was dead at that moment. What could he say to her? That he was the one responsible for her mother's death? That he killed his own wife because the rage had blinded him? Was there anything that he could say that wasn't a lie?

"She is dead. He was right. She poisoned herself." He choked out after a minute.

_Liar…_ His inner voice shouted at him.

"Oh…" she whispered and he closed his eyes tightly for a moment.

"Her name?" she asked him softly and he turned to look at her.

"Lucy…her name was Lucy…." He whispered and watched as the girl nodded her head and gave him a small smile that made his heart melt.

"Beautiful name…how was she? I mean, what did she look like?" she asked him excited and he smiled as he came closer to her and took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together. When she didn't flinch back he thought he was going to cry from joy. Her hand was so smaller than his, even smaller than Grace's. And it was warm, it was so warm that made him want to hold her hand forever.

"I can show you how she was…" he whispered and her eyes lit up. He led her out of the room and through the parlor before walking upstairs with her, towards his shop.

They walked up the stairs with Sweeney still holding her hand. He opened the door and made to speak but stopped when he saw Grace sleeping peacefully on the bed. He smiled and pulled Johanna inside with him.

"Is she asleep?" she asked and he nodded. He closed the door and motioned her to follow him to the night stand. He opened the drawer slowly, careful not to wake Grace and took out the picture of Lucy and Johanna. He looked at it for a second and then handed it to his daughter who accepted it with a small smile on her face. She inspected the old picture and gradually a smile formed on her pretty face.

"She was beautiful…" she whispered and he nodded his head, reaching with his hand to stroke her hair. At the action she looked up into his eyes that had taken a warm chocolate color.

"Would you like to sit, my pet?" he said softly, pointing to his chair.

"Yes…but where will you sit…?" she asked him with a frown.

"Um…we can both sit…if you want…" he said and she nodded her head eagerly.

He sat at the chair and patted his lap to her. She shyly obliged and he pulled her into his arms, her head on his chest. He kissed her head and she sighed at the feeling of her father's embrace.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered and she gave a nod before kissing his cheek gently.

"What is your favorite color?" he asked her suddenly and she giggled.

"Blue…" she whispered and he nodded.

"Why?" he asked into her hair as he run his hands through it.

"It reminds me of the sky…" she said and he smiled.

"I would think that you'd like pink…since you are a girl and all…" he said with a laugh.

"Well…I like it but not so much as blue…yours?" she asked and he smirked.

"The same…lately at least…" he said as he looked at Grace's sleeping form.

"What do you like most? Sunrise or sunset?" she asked and he looked at her amused.

"I really don't know…I am a man after all…but I would say…sunrise…you?" he asked her and she smiled.

"Sunrise." She said and they both laughed, unaware that Grace was awake and listening to their conversation with a smile on her face. Things might get better after all…

"Should I call you father then?" Johanna asked after a while and he looked at her hopefully.

"Yes...dad...you could call me dad if you like..." he whispered and she nodded her head before placing her head on his chest again, listening to his steady heartbeat. He hugged her tighter to him and smiled, thanking God for letting him have his daughter this close to him.

**End of chapter 37**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading! I'm sorry if it's short but I had to leave it there.

I promise the next one will be longer.

Please review! It will make me update faster if you do. I had a really bad day and it would cheer me up! Please? **:)**


	38. Chapter 38

Hello everyone! How are you all?

The next chappie is here! I hope you like it!

I want to thank everyone who is reading this and of course my wonderful reviewers: **Nala162024, red-eyedgal, Autumn Eve-333, Emma, Buffy Sparrow, TeachYouHowToFly, JainaZekk621, addyis, BabayBlueSkys and Mrs. Todd!** Thank you all for your support! **:)**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 38**

Grace decided it was time to stop pretending she was asleep a few minutes after Johanna left to make dinner. She stirred and stretched on the bed, the covers falling to her waist in the process. She yawned a bit and turned to her side to see Sweeney with a smile on his face as he paced up and down the room. When he heard her move he stopped and looked at her.

"Hello…" she said with a smile and he smiled back.

"I talked to her and everything is fine now. She's down making dinner." He said in his usual deep voice that now had a drop of excitement and happiness in it.

"Oh I know!" she said and then her eyes widened when she realized what she had just said.

"You know? How do you know? You were sleeping." He said to her with his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Um…I know…I mean yes! I was seeping…I can tell…you know…from your face…" she said, biting her lip.

"Gracie? Were you awake the whole time?" he asked her loudly and she winced.

"No need to get upset…I didn't mean to…I didn't want to interrupt! That's why I didn't speak." She said as she pulled the covers up to her chin.

"Great! You saw me behaving like a lovesick puppy!" he growled as he started pacing again.

"What have I told you about the growling thing?" she said to him with a smirk but he just glared at her as he continued his pacing.

"Come on! You are really cute when you behave like a lovesick puppy! I love it!" she said and he froze, turning to look at her amused.

"You love it, eh?" he asked her with a smirk as he approached the bed.

"Yes…"she said nervously and his grin widened.

"How much?" he asked her, obviously in a playful mood.

"Very much." She giggled as he crawled onto the bed with her.

"Especially the line with the sunrise made me smile like an idiot." She said and he chuckled as he leaned over her.

"I never thought my self as cute…" he mumbled a she brushed his lips over her own.

She met him half way and pressed her lips firmly against his and he groaned. His hands coming to grab fistfuls of her hair as he came on top of her. The moment he did however, he pulled back abruptly and breathed heavily.

"Sorry…I almost crashed you…" he mumbled and she shook her head.

"I'm okay…' she said softly, putting some of his hair away from his worried face.

"I have to be careful now…" he muttered more to himself a she stroked her hair.

"It's okay…I'm not made of glass…" she said gently and he shook his head.

"No…sometimes I can't control my self…getting upset too easily…" he whispered, looking at her belly, placing a protective hand on it while he rubbed it gently.

"You never hurt me…" she said frowning, trying to make him feel better.

"Yes, I have…I hit you…In my head...I can still see the hurt in your eyes…" he said, looking at her.

"Don't worry about it…it was a mistake." She said with a smile.

"Yes, it was…I never meant to hurt you, my love…I swear I didn't…you are my life…" he whispered and she smiled at him before pulling him down for a kiss again. This time he lied down on his back, bringing her with him. He closed his eyes tightly and kissed her deeply, his right hand tangled in her hair his left one moving in circles on her belly.

She pulled back and she was surprised to hear him whimper at the loss. She grinned at him and caressed his smooth cheek, making him lean into her touch.

"What do you want?" she asked him and he smirked.

"You…under me…on this bed…naked…" he whispered huskily and she slapped his arm.

"No, silly barber! I mean you want a boy or girl!" she said laughing and he grinned.

"Oh well…I don't know about the girl because she might turn out like you…" he said teasingly and she glared at him.

"Oh, yes! And if it's a boy and it turns out like you that would be a gift to humanity." She said and he laughed huskily.

"Come on…no reason to pout…I was kidding…a girl would be nice…" he said into her ear, his hand stroking her cheek.

"Fine…" she said, placing a kiss to his jaw, making him give a soft moan. She moved back and he growled again.

"Don't tease me, Gracie…" he said and she laughed.

"Get up! I have to help Johanna with the dinner! I'm hungry." She said as she stood up from the bed.

"Fine. You'll pay for this tonight." He warned her and she winked.

"I'll keep you to that promise, mister." She said before walking out of the room, leaving him staring after her with wide eyes.

"You better…" he muttered as he too got up and walked to the window before taking his razor out of his holster.

"You need cleaning…" he commented gruffly, taking a cloth in his hand but his mind still in Grace.

****************************************************

"You really shouldn't do that, Gracie. I can do it. Why don't you sit down?" Johanna said softly as she was taking the chicken from the hot oven.

"I want to. Besides I don't have anything to do, dear." Grace said with a smile as she prepared a salad.

"So…you talked with your…father?" Grace asked and the young girl nodded her head.

"Yes, I did." She said softly and Grace nodded her head.

"What do you think…I mean of him." She said and Johanna smiled.

"He's nice to me…but I guess with time I will learn more about him. Don't you think?" she asked and Grace nodded again.

"Of course. You'll know him better." Grace said reassuringly. Johanna grinned and walked to the table, placing the food on it while Grace finished with the salad.

"I'll bring the water. You go and bring your father. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." Grace said as she placed three glasses on the table.

"Okay." Johanna said shyly before walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

She knocked on the door before walking in and saw Sweeney finishing with a customer.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to disturb." She said quickly but Sweeney shook his head.

"No worries, my love. I just finished with the gentleman." The barber said as the man gave him the money and left with a curt nod.

"You don't have to knock when I'm alone. You're always welcome in here." He said to her as he closed his razor and placed him to its holster.

"Thank you…um, dad." She said and Sweeney's eyes lit up at the word.

"Um…hmmm…ehm…something happened?" he asked, clearing his throat.

"No, dinner is ready." She said with a smile and he gave a nod.

"Okay, let's go then." He said, taking her hand and walking out of the shop.

The rest of the afternoon passed easily with Sweeney looking at Grace with dark eyes, longing eyes while she send glares at him from her chair, a thing that he found extremely amusing to say the least. Johanna saw the interaction between the two and a giggle escaped her making the barber look at her frowning, causing him to stop his staring for a while. Grace found the opportunity to hit his leg under the table, making him yelp.

"Hot coffee?" Grace asked sweetly from her place as she saw that he was drinking his coffee the moment he yelped.

"Yes, very hot coffee." He groaned, glaring at her.

"I can put some milk to it…" Johanna offered innocently, oblivious of what happened.

"No, pet. I'm fine." Sweeney said to her with a soft smile. When they were done the two women cleaned the table and dishes while Sweeney was watching bored and sulking.

"Aren't you done yet?" he asked after thirty minutes of just looking at them.

"Almost…" Johanna said from the counter and he growled as he stood up.

"I'm going upstairs. Goodnight, my love." He said as he placed a kiss on Johanna's cheek. He shot a look that said 'don't take too long' to Grace before walking away.

"He really loves you, Gracie." Johanna said after he was gone.

"I hope so. He loves you too." Grace said as she patted the girl's back.

"I know. I can see it in his eyes. He has very expressive eyes, don't you think?" the girl asked and Grace smiled.

"He certainly has." Grace said as she finished with cleaning the counter.

"You can go. I'll close and then I'll go to sleep." Johanna said and Grace smiled.

"Thank you. Goodnight." she said, kissing the girl's cheek before walking out if the kitchen and to the barber shop.

She smoothed down her skirt as she walked up the stairs and looked around the dark street. Not a soul was there. She shrugged and arrived at the door. She opened it and walked in. The moment she entered darkness enveloped her and she frowned, closing the door.

"Sweeney?" she asked softly and she gasped when she felt a couple of arms snaking around her waist from behind.

"God! You scared me!" she said and he chuckled in her ear huskily, his hands caressing her stomach.

"Sorry, darling…" he whispered as his mouth latched itself on her neck while he walked her slowly to the bed, the only light in the room coming from the large window.

"Um…what are you doing?" she asked him as she gasped when his lips found her ear and gave it a gentle nip.

"Isn't it obvious?" he growled and she laughed nervously.

"It's too dark in here…" she muttered as her knees collided with the bed.

"I know…" he whispered as he turned her around and pushed her down on the bed before coming to rest on top of her, his arms supporting his weight.

"Now about that promise…" he said as he captured her lips in a fierce kiss, silencing the sounds of protest until she gave in and kissed him back. No words were spoken after that and they were both okay with that. More than okay actually.

**End of chapter 38**

**Author's note: **Thank you all for reading! Please review and I'll give you a huge, enormous chocolate cookie hot from the oven! **:)**


	39. Chapter 39

Hi everyone! I hope you are all well! I'm a bit stressed these days. Tomorrow I'm having my last exam (for my English class) and then next week the new semester begins. I think I'm loosing my mind! And to top that my computer has gone crazy lately.

Anyway, sorry for that. I want to thank all the people who are reading this and of course my loyal reviewers: **Nala162024, Sarah Shiloh, red-eyedgal, JainaZekk621, TeachYouHowToFly, BabyBlueSkys and Buffy Sparrow!** Thank you all for your support!

Now, on with the chapter, my darlings! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd!**

**Chapter 39**

The next two months that followed were quite calm for the three of them, except of course the on going pregnancy. Grace was as moody as she could be but not enough to win the barber's moodiness. Morning sickness was one of the things that Grace hated more. That and the constant dizziness that came with it. Johanna was a great help while Sweeney told her to not act like a baby but Grace could see the worry in his eyes and the way he rushed to her side every time she felt sick. He would scowl at her but he would always rub her back soothingly when she would empty the contents of her stomach in the mornings.

Grace could see the longing in his eyes; she could see his longing for this baby. Sometimes he would stare at her for hours at night when he thought she was fast asleep. He would stroke her belly softly and whisper things to it that made Grace's heart melt inside. In the mornings he would be a different person of course; serious and indifferent to anything that had to do with the baby. He would only growl in response every time Grace and Johanna would make plans for the baby. If you watched closely however, you could see the small smile that crept to his lips when they would say something that he agreed with or liked.

One day Grace asked him to go with her to buy things for the baby and of course, because we are talking about Sweeney Todd here, he refused.

"No." he said with a monotone voice to the two women who were looking at him hopefully. Grace's smile fall from her face and Johanna frowned.

"Why not?" Grace asked and he groaned.

"Because I can't. I have my shop!" he said as he moved to his usual placed near the window.

"You could close for a while. It won't take more than a couple of hours." Grace said patiently.

"I said no woman! I'm in no mood for useless promenades in the market with two women." He said quickly and Johanna giggled while Grace glared at him.

"You have to help with the crib! How are we suppose to bring it here, you idiotic barber?!" Grace yelped and he winced.

"They can send it here. Now leave me be will you? I have to open my shop." he said shooing them away but they stood still, looking at him.

"Sweeney…why are you acting like this?" Grace asked and Johanna looked at her hands, like she was excusing herself from the uncomfortable situation.

"Because you are absurd! Why do you need me? Surely you two have better taste then me in girly clothes." He stuttered and Grace smirked.

"Girly? So, you want a girl then?" she asked and he growled.

"This is not the point woman! The point is I'm not coming with you. Here, take these and be on your way." He said as he handed her a good amount of money from his pocket. Grace took them, shaking her head at him as Johanna opened her mouth to speak.

"Father? Didn't you go with my mother to buy clothes for me before I was born?" she asked softly and he looked at her.

"I…yes…of course I did…even after you were born…" he said with a frown, not noticing the hurt look in Grace's eyes. But Johanna did.

"So, why aren't you doing the same with Grace? It's the same situation don't you think?" Johanna asked rationally and he opened his mouth only to close it again, looking from his daughter's eyes to Grace's hurt ones.

"I…it's not the same…" he stammered and Grace glared.

"Not the same?" she asked and he looked at her miserably.

"No! I mean it is…it's just that I'm not the same…" he started but Grace cut him of.

"…Person. Yes, okay. I get it. Come one, dear. Time to go. I have to go to the doctor after, so we better hurry up." She said quickly and Sweeney's eyes snapped up to her face.

"What? Doctor? You didn't tell me anything about a doctor!" he said through greeted teeth.

"I was going to. Come on, sweetie." She said as Johanna followed her out of the shop, shaking her head at her father's antics.

Sweeney stood staring after them with wide furious eyes.

"She left!" he yelped as he went to the door and watched as they walked away from the building and down the street. He grimaced and started pacing around the room with heavy footsteps.

"I can't believe she didn't tell me she had a doctor's appointment! And she left!" he snarled into the empty room.

_It's your fault_.

**Why is ****it my fault? She didn't tell me!**

_You could have gone with them. It's your child too._

**I know that! I just don't want to go to the ****bloody shops!**

_You used to like it._

**I didn't! You did…you girl!**

_How mature…just apologize when they come back. It's the least you can do._

**Grr…Go away!**

His inner fight was cut of as a customer entered the shop and Sweeney turned to face him. He cleared his throat and smirked to the man. When he was angry he had to shave something.

"Come for a shave, my good sir?" he asked as the man said his hellos and sat at the barber chair while Sweeney came behind him and started his job.

***********************************

A few hours later Grace and Johanna left the doctor's office and headed back home with bags of clothes and other things for the baby.

"So, four months, huh?" Johanna asked with a smile and Grace nodded.

"Yes, I'm showing am I not?" she asked and Johanna laughed.

"You do. It's cute." She said softly and it was Grace's turn to laugh.

"Thank you, but probably not as cute as you." She said and Johanna blushed.

"I'm sure handsome young men will be coming soon at your door, dear." Grace said and Johanna shrugged.

"I don't care. I lost the one I loved so…" she said and Grace stopped.

"Yes, but don't you think that you should move on later?" Grace asked and Johanna looked at the bags in her hands.

"He would want you to be happy." Grace said and Johanna smiled.

"I know. I'm happy now." She said and Grace smiled.

"If I wasn't carrying all these I would hug you." Grace said and Johanna giggled.

"You owe me then." The younger woman said and Grace nodded.

"Oh, here we are. Time to face moody Sweeney again." Grace said and Johanna laughed again.

"It's not funny. He makes me mad!" Grace said as they entered the pie shop only to find a waiting Sweeney at one of the booths.

"Really? I make you mad, Gracie?" Sweeney asked and Grace scowled.

"Oh!Go and shave something!" she snapped at him but Johanna found the whole scene amusing and was trying hard to keep back her giggles.

"I would but only one customer came today!" he snapped back as he eyed the bags they placed on the table. He stood up and approached the bags and peeked inside. He let a gasp and his eyes widened.

"What the fucking hell are these!?" he said loudly, making Johanna gasp.

"Dad!" she scolded but he continued.

"What are all these…pink things?" he asked and both women rolled their eyes.

"Pink dresses." Grace said simply.

"Pink? Pink? I don't like it." he yelped as he took one and looked at it.

"We didn't ask your opinion." Grace said and he glared.

"My child is not going to wear pink clothes. You don't even know what her complexion will be like. It might not compliment her." He said and Grace looked at him like he was from another planet.

"I bought blue clothes too in case it's a boy. No reason to get mad." Grace said as she poured a glass of water.

"You shouldn't have bought blue because it's not going to a boy. Either way, no pink." He said as he looked at them.

"Dad, I'm a girl. I am wearing pink. All girls wear pink." Johanna said and he grimaced.

"Pink is stupid." He said and Johanna looked at him incredulously.

"My dress is pink! You think I look stupid?" she said in a high pitched tone and Grace almost choked on her water.

"No! No, my pet…that's pink?…Oh…it is. It looks good on you but I don't like it." He said stubbornly and Grace had enough.

"Okay! Shut it will you? The pink stays. And just to make you go crazy if she's a girl I am going to dress her in pink all the time just to see you all worked up." Sweeney made to snap again but she pointed a finger at him.

"Not another word. If you had come you would have been able to say your opinion. But you didn't. You said it wasn't important to you." She said and he sighed.

"You are meaner than I am." He said to her and Johanna laughed, earning a glare from both of them.

"Sorry. I'll take the bags upstairs." She said quickly.

When they were alone Sweeney spoke again.

"What did the doctor say?" he asked her softly.

"Everything is okay. I'm four months now." She said with a sigh and Sweeney looked at her.

"I can see." He said, pointing at her belly. He came closer and she looked up at him as he placed his hands on her stomach.

"Gracie…I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to say what I said. Of course our baby is the same for me as Johanna was." He whispered and she nodded.

"Okay." She said, rubbing her temple.

"So, about the pink…" he started as he saw that she had calmed down.

"What is wrong with pink?" she asked him.

"You never wear it…so much." He said his hands still on her belly.

"So? What do you have against the color?" she asked him and he growled.

"Lucy used to wear it all the time! I don't want to remember those days!" he blurted out and she looked at him stunned.

"Oh…I see…I think that if she used to wear it you would like it then." She said and he shook his head.

"You thought wrong. I can't stand the memories." He whispered and she gave a nod.

"Well, all right then. I will try not to let you see it very much then." She said and he gave a nod before walking away.

"Um…Sweeney? What about pink ribbons?" she asked and he growled, making her laugh.

"Haha, very funny, Gracie." He muttered as he sat back down to his chair, sulking, his lips carving slightly into a smile as he heard her warm laugh.

**End of chapter 39**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please review and I will give you a nice, hot cup of chocolate! **:)**


	40. Chapter 40

Hello everyone! How are you? I hope this chapter gets to you because I have a trouble logging in…I don't know if the problem is general but I have it.

I want to thank everyone who is reading this and of course my reviewers: **CaptainFlyingSparrow, Nala162024, Emma, TeachYouHowToFly, JainaZekk621, red-eyedgal, amyjadee, Invader Kyra and SBMFanatic**! Thank you all for your wonderful words! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd!**

**Chapter 40**

_Four months later_

Sweeney was pacing up and down his room, his hands behind his back. It had been a quiet day with many customers and the barber decided to close early for the day. Johanna was in the kitchen, cooking dinner and Grace…Grace was...

"Where is she?" he muttered as he paced.

"I hope the daft woman didn't go out on her own again…" he mumbled as he paced and looked at his door. He groaned and sat at his chair, his foot tapping impatiently at the wooden floor. He looked at the ceiling and tapped his hand on the chair too. As he was sitting there he heard water splashing on the yard and he narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Huh? Water?" he muttered as he stood up and opened his door. He took a few steps towards the railing and looked around. His eyes looked around frantically and then he saw it. Or better he saw her.

"Grace!" he yelled down at the almost eight months pregnant woman.

"What?" she said loudly and he pointed a finger at her.

"You put that fucking bucket down, girl! Are you crazy?!" he snapped at her as he saw her with the bucket of water in her hands, trying to clean the tables.

"No…I thought you had that privilege." She snapped back and he rolled his eyes as he growled in anger and irritation.

"Put that down before I come down there and take it myself. What are you doing? You can't carry that! You are pregnant for Christ's sake!" he said firmly to her and she huffed as she placed the bucket on the ground and stared up at him.

"And who is going to do this? The tables are filthy! You like filth, Sweeney?" she asked and he turned away to walk down the stairs.

"Oh…I'm in trouble…again." She muttered as she wiped her hands in a cloth. He came down and glared at her. He caught her arm in a tight grip and pulled her close to him.

"Are you trying to make your self weak?" he said through greeted teeth and she looked at him.

"Of course not. The tables need cleaning." She said slowly and he huffed.

"Why do you care so much about the goddamned tables? If they need cleaning let someone else do it!" he snapped and she rolled her eyes.

"Who? You see someone who is willing to help?" she asked and he growled releasing her arm.

"Johanna…me…" he muttered, obviously quite reluctant.

"Johanna is cooking. She's already doing enough with me being pregnant." She said and he sighed.

"I'll do .Now get inside or you'll freeze out here." He said and gently tried to push her inside but she stood her ground.

"Gracie…get in." he said tiredly.

"Why don't you let me do it now? I feel useless." She whined and he groaned.

"Jesus…you are not useless. We'll do it tomorrow! No get inside and stop trying to kill my child!" he said irritated to her and she narrowed her eyes.

"I am not trying to kill anyone. I just wanted to help." She said as she straightened her dress before placing her hands on her swollen stomach.

"You're not helping. You will get into trouble instead. If I ever see you carrying so much weight again…you will not get to eat my dessert again until you give birth." He said to her seriously.

She stared at him incredulously.

"Are you saying that I'm eating too much? It's you who gives me the extra candy. I never ask." She said and he chuckled.

"Yes, but your staring at my food is enough." He said and she opened her mouth to speak only to close it again.

"Good. That's right. Shut it. You look so pretty when you don't speak." He said as he slightly slapped her butt on their way in.

"Sweeney!" she yelped as he sat down at one of the booths.

"How the cooking's going, my dove?" he asked Johanna who smiled at him from the counter.

"Good. In …about half an hour we can eat." She said as Grace sat down on a chair with some difficulty due to her big round belly.

"Grace? Did you tell him?" Johanna asked and Grace's eyes widened.

"Erm….um…not yet…" she said and Sweeney looked between the two of them curiously.

"Tell me what, Johanna? Gracie?" he asked and Grace smiled nervously while Johanna shrunk back slightly.

"Sweeney…um…I went to the doctor last week…and …you know the baby?" she said pointing to her belly.

"Yes…what about the baby?" he asked lowly with dark eyes.

"Um…well there is no_ baby_ anymore." She said and he shot up from his chair.

"What are you talking about woman?! And what is that!?" he said pointing to her stomach. Johanna looked at them and had the urge to hide behind the counter but she resisted it.

"Well there is no _baby _in there…there are …_babies_…" she said nervously and his eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"What?…Babies? How many?" he asked, his mouth open as he stood frozen in place.

"Um…twins…" Grace stammered. Sweeney swallowed hard and looked at her belly with wide eyes.

"Twins…I need to sit down…" he mumbled as he plopped down on the chair. Johanna looked uncertainly at Grace who looked back with wide nervous eyes.

"The doctor told you this?" he asked after a while, looking at her. She nodded and chewed at her lip while he nodded a couple of times to himself.

"Okay…okay…twins…that's okay…" he muttered and Grace sighed in relief.

"Good God, woman! Twins?!" he yelled after a while with frightened eyes and she winced.

"Sorry…but it's not only my fault." She said and he glared; a sign for her to stop talking any further about the subject.

"And you waited a week to tell me this? You want me to have a heart attack?" he asked her lowly and she shook her head quickly.

"Okay…I think dinner's ready!" Johanna yelped from the counter and hurried serving the food while Sweeney stared at Grace's stomach shocked.

"That explains the portion of food you eat…and the over rounded stomach and…oh God…twins…" he whispered as Johanna placed his plate in front of him while Grace chewed on her lip again.

"I knew it would bother you…" Grace whispered and he looked at her face.

"It doesn't bother me…I'm surprised is all…I mean…two at one time?" he said with desperation as he grabbed his fork.

"Yeah, well next time give an order "Um, yes, please just one baby this time". I'm sure that could help!" she snapped and he looked at her.

"Maybe I will." He snapped back.

"Come on please, Dad. She was already going to have one baby. What's wrong with another one?" Johanna said softly. Sweeney looked at her and slowly nodded his head.

"Fine…" he mumbled as he started eating.

Grace looked at her plate and pushed it away before sitting up from the chair.

"I'm not hungry…' she muttered as she left the kitchen and headed upstairs.

"Where…Gracie!" Sweeney called but she continued walking away from them.

"Where is she going?" Sweeney demanded as he looked at the empty seat.

"I guess she's a bit upset is all…" Johanna mumbled as her own appetite left her.

"But…she didn't eat!" he said and she looked at him.

"I don't think she is going to after all this. You really shouldn't have reacted like that. She's in a very vulnerable state." She scolded him and he sighed.

"I know that…" he mumbled, looking at the window and up to the ceiling.

"Well…go up. What are you waiting?" she said as she took a bite from her bread.

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"Really dad…you need serious advice in what that has to do with love." She said giggling.

"Do I, young lady?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"Hmm…" she said as she took another bite.

"What am I suppose to say? I will definitely not going to say I'm sorry." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because…because that's how I feel." He said and she nodded her head.

"Okay…just say what you feel then." She said and he stared at her.

"Okay…you're all grown up on me." He whispered a she stood up and kissed her forehead. She smiled up to him as he stroked her cheek and left the kitchen to remedy the mess he created once again.

**End of chapter 40**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! I want to know your thoughts! **:)**


	41. Chapter 41

Hello again! I have the new chapter here for you! I hope you like it!

I want to say a huge thank you to my reviewers: **TeachYouHowToFly, Emma, JainaZekk721, Nala162024, BabyBlueSkys, red-eyedgal, Lady Nightlord and Twilite Storm Rose!** Thank you for your support and of course thanks to everyone who reads this! **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 41**

Grace walked into the room and slammed the door shut. She sniffled and walked over to the bed, plopping down onto it on her back. She looked at the ceiling and placed a hand on her rounded stomach.

"I knew it…I wonder what would happen if I hadn't told him….He would probably kill me on the day of their birth…barbarian…" she mumbled as her fingers stroked her belly gently. Lately the only person he listened to was Johanna. She was happy of course but she couldn't help but feel a bit left out. Grace placed a hand on her forehead and groaned.

"God, help me. I'm jealous of his daughter. I'm pathetic." She whispered, shaking her head. Of course when the doctor told her that she was expecting twins she was shocked, surprised but overly happy. She knew that Sweeney would probably get mad about the whole subject but she had hoped that he would be at least a bit happy.

"But no…he's not. Well…I don't care. I want these babies." She muttered to herself as she tried to move to her side.

"Oh…oh no, please…" she whined when she realized that she couldn't move due to her large stomach. She lied back down and scowled.

"Great…I forgot that I can't turn…without help." She whispered, mentally slapping herself. She wiggled around a bit trying to pull her self up but it was no use. She froze when she heard footsteps on the stairs. The door burst open and a frowning Sweeney entered the semi dark room. His eyes landed on Grace's form and he smirked.

"Already going to bed, sweets?" he said softly with a chuckle and she scowled at him.

"Quit the pet names." She muttered as she tried once again to sit up but she only succeeded in falling back on her back. The action caused her dress to pool around her knees and she fixed it with angry hands.

"Still mad at me?" he asked her as he took a few steps towards her.

"I thought you were mad at me." She said as she looked at the ceiling again, refusing to meet his eyes that were staring at her. He sat next to her on the bed and she scooted away from him, causing him to move closer to her once again.

"Where are you going, love? You'll fell off. We don't want that now, do we?" he said with a chuckle as he pulled her closer, his hand resting next to her body on the bed, preventing her from moving away from him.

"Oh, I see. Now you are calm." She muttered as she felt his hand on her belly. She slapped his hand away but he only laughed, placing it again there, ignoring her glare.

"Aren't you calm?" he asked and she huffed.

"No." she said and he cocked his head to the side.

"Why not?" he asked and she looked at him sideways.

"Not your business. And stop doing that!" she yelped, slapping his hand away for the third time.

"Nope. They are my babies too. You said that." He said as he leaned close to her, his warm breath hitting her cheek.

"I thought you didn't want two of them." She said and he stared at her.

"I never said that, Gracie. Stop placing words in my mouth. I almost had a heart attack when you said that there was no baby." He said throatily to her and she turned her head to look at him.

"You did?" she whispered and he almost laughed at her desperate expression. She was very moody lately but he would never admit that he found it endearing.

"Of course I did. I am the father am I not?" he asked her and she chewed her lip.

"I think so." She said just to annoy him.

"You think so? You better be sure." He growled and she shrugged.

"These children can only be yours. They are already giving me a hard time." She muttered and he smirked.

"They do? Can I do something to help?" he whispered and she inhaled sharply when she realized how close his lips where.

"Um…yes. For the moment I seem to have trouble getting up…and my back hurts!" She whispered and he smirked, pecking her lips quickly.

"Okay. Just stay right here. I'll be right back." He said as he stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"Sweeney! God!" she whined as she rested her head on the pillow again. She heard him moving around in the bathroom and heard water running. She sighed and tapped her fingers on her stomach as she waited. In a few minutes he was back. He walked over to the bed and pulled her to sit up on the bed. His hands reached behind her back, to the laces of her dress and quickly undid them.

"What are you doing?" she gasped, blushing, trying to move away from his nimble fingers.

"Ah, ah! Don't move." He said into her ear as he pushed the heavy dress of her body, leaving her in her under dress. He took of her shoes and stockings before standing up from the bed.

"Okay, here we go." He muttered softly as he easily picked her up and turned towards the bathroom.

"What in God's name are you doing? I'm too heavy! Where are you taking me?" she yelped but he just smirked.

"We are going to give you a nice warm bath, to ease that pain on your back, sweets." He explained and she looked at him stunned.

"But…you never do such things…" she whispered in awe.

"I used to…" he whispered as they entered the bathroom. Grace watched him sadly and bit her lip. The tub was filled with warm water and Grace looked the tub with wide eager eyes. He put her down and helped her take of her under dress.

"All right…get in. Come on, I'll help." He said softly, wrapping an arm around her waist and carefully easing her into the warm water. She sat down and looked up at him as he rolled up his sleeves and took of his vest.

"Let me see…"he whispered as he went to the cabinet and picked up a bar of soap scented with lavender. He returned to the tub and kneeled next to it. He took the bathing cloth and lathered it with the soap before starting washing her back. He moved her long brown hair and started rubbing the cloth on her lower back.

"Ouch…" she muttered and he smirked, enjoying her soft, warm skin under his fingers.

Mutely he continued his ministrations while she played with the bubbles the soap caused.

"You know…I want the babies…Don't you Gracie?" he whispered as he washed her arm, looking up at her. She froze and looked into his sad eyes before nodding quickly.

"Good…you shouldn't listen to everything I say too…" he whispered, as he played with her hair with his left hand while he washed her neck with his right one.

"I …don't know how to…behave in this kind of situations, my love." He whispered and she looked at him fondly.

"It's okay…I understand…I'm not so easy to live with too lately." She said with a blush and he smirked before turning serious again.

"You must understand that…that I'm not the man I used to be…I don't even know if I'll be a proper father." He said with a chuckle but she shook her head.

"No…I think you'll be a great father." She said and he stopped to look into her blue eyes. He leaned close and kissed her lips before moving back. He moved at the bottom of the tub and took hold of her foot.

"Does it hurt?" he asked her, massaging her foot.

"A bit. They support quite the weight." She said with a chuckle and he grinned.

"That they do." He said and she splashed him with water, making him laugh.

"Move your head back." He instructed after he finished with her legs. He wetted her hair and helped her wash it too.

"You know…you should buy a new dress or something." He said out of the blue as he was rinsing her hair.

"Huh? A dress? Why? It probably won't fit me in a month." She said confused and he smirked.

"Yes, but it will fit you in a week." He said and she narrowed her eyes in confusion again.

"A week? What is going to happen in a week?" she asked, troubled.

"Oh…nothing important…you're just going to be my wife. Officially." he said as he sat next to her near the tub, looking at her with a smug expression on his face while she stared at him like he had grown two heads.

"Close your pretty mouth, sweets, or I'll take that as an invitation to have our wedding night right now." He said as he stroked her cheekbone. For once again he had managed to make her speechless.

**End of chapter 41**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Isn't Sweeney a sly one?

Please review! Reviews are love! **:)**


	42. Chapter 42

The next chapter is here! Hope you like it!

I want to thank everyone who is reading and my reviewers: **TeachYouHowToFly, CaptainFlyingSparrow, Nala162024, Lady Nightlord, Twilite Storm Rose, JainaZekk621, Sarah Shiloh, Emma, BabyBlueSkys, red-eyedgal and BlueStar33**! Thank you all for your support. This story is still alive because of you people! Thank you! **:)**

_Replies to unsigned reviewers: _

**_Emma_:** Thank you so much for still reading and reviewing this story. Your words always make me smile! As for our dear barber he has to be sweet sometimes too, don't you think? Poor Grace is nice to him.

**_BabyBlueSkys:_** I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter, love! Thank you! **:)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 42**

Complete silence had taken over the entire room after Sweeney's statement. Grace was sitting in the water looking at him carefully, trying to find out whether he was kidding or being serious. She cocked her head to the side and stared at him with her mouth slightly open and her eyes wide. Sweeney was stroking her hair all the while smirking at her. She swallowed hard and tried to speak but she couldn't; her throat had gone dry. Never; not even in her most wild dreams she would have dreamed this happening. He, Sweeney Todd wanted to marry her. When she had gotten pregnant she imagined that they would never marry. Not because she didn't want to marry him. She wanted, very much actually but she thought that he wouldn't; not after Lucy and everything that had happened. But no, he had done it again. He surprised her again and this time happily. It was so out of character for him to do something like that, like the bath incident. He didn't do those things.

"Gracie? Are you all right?" he asked her, breaking her out of her reverie. She looked up into his eyes and saw confusion mixed with worry; the smirk had vanished from his face completely.

"Are you okay? Is it the babies?" he asked her panicked, placing hand on her belly but she shook her head.

"No…I'm okay…you just…" she trailed of and he narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"…I just what, love?" he asked her, moving some wet hair out of her face.

"You surprised me is all…I mean I wasn't expecting it…" she babbled, shaking her head.

"That was generally the idea, Gracie." He said smirking.

"Oh…" she managed, still in shock.

"Come on…you'll freeze. Let's get you out." He said, taking a large towel in his hands and helping her out of the tub. He wrapped the towel around her and dried her as well as he could.

"Sweeney?" she asked as he dried his hands on another towel.

"Hmm?" he said, turning to look at her.

"Why?" she asked and he frowned.

"Why? What do you mean why?" he asked her, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Why do you want to marry me?" she asked and he sighed.

"Well…you're pregnant…people talk…" he muttered even though he knew it was a lie. That was not the only reson.

"So…you're only doing this to protect my honor?" she demanded, hurt.

"Gracie…you're young…the babies are mine…I should marry you. Don't you think?" he said calmly, but with some edge in his voice.

"It's not what you should. It's what you want. And what has my age to do with any of this?" she asked sharply, turning around and walking out of the bathroom.

"Gracie…wait!" he called as he followed her out of the bathroom.

"Just…I want to go to bed." She muttered as she took her brush and started untangling her long hair with it. Sweeney looked at her and came to stand behind her, placing his hands on her bare arms.

"Grace…I …want to marry you." He whispered honestly and she turned to face him.

"Sure you do…" she whispered as she walked to the closet and took out her night dress. Without a glance at him she let the towel fell to the floor and quickly put in the light pink dress while his eyes widened. She walked passed him and went to the bed, pulling back the covers.

Sweeney swallowed and stared at her as she tried to make her self comfortable on the bed.

_Well done! Nice way to prove that you care_. His inner voice screamed at him and he gritted his teeth.

_**Shut it! I need to think!**_

He took of his shirt and locked the door for the night before walking over to her. He sat on the bed and slid under the covers. He looked at the ceiling before slowly snuggling up to her.

"Sweeney…" she warned but he bit his lip.

"I meant it…I want you." He whispered as he molded his body behind hers, his hand resting on her swollen stomach gently.

"If you say so…I won't say no anyway. Don't worry. I know it is difficult for you to…marry someone else…" She whispered and he sighed. He leaned over her and kissed her temple and then her cheek before trailing his lips to her jaw and neck. Despite her hurt she melted under his touch and snuggled further in his embrace, causing him to give a soft moan at the feeling of her body against his.

"I'm sorry if you took this the wrong way. I do want you. Understand?" He whispered and she nodded.

"So, what about that dress, my love?" he said huskily in her ear, making her give a soft giggle.

"All right…" she said as she laced their fingers together. He smirked and kissed her hair.

"Sleep…I'm here if you need anything…" he whispered and she nodded, feeling safe in his arms.

They were lying like that for a while before she spoke again.

"Sweeney? Are you asleep?" she asked and he chuckled.

"Nope…fire away." He said, stroking her palm.

"Are we going to have cake after the wedding?" she asked and he laughed warmly in her ear.

"I'll make sure we do or else you'll eat me." He joked and she blushed.

"I won't…" she mumbled and he grinned.

"Sweeney?" she asked again, waiting for the snapping but it never came.

"Hmm?" he responded.

"I want to turn around." She said and he sat up to help her without speaking. She turned to face him and he pulled her into his arms, her head on his chest. Her belly was resting snuggly between them and he placed his hand on it.

"You're really big…" he mumbled and she rolled her eyes before closing them.

"Sorry…" she mumbled sleepily. He frowned and then smiled.

"I like it…" he said before closing his eyes too. After a while he opened them again and looked down at her sleeping form. He stroked her hair and pressed her closer to him. He kissed her forehead and looked at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry, Lucy…but…I love her…" he whispered brokenly into the silence of the dark room.

**End of chapter 42**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! I apologize for the shortness. The next one will be bigger I promise. I didn't want to leave you without an update.

Please review! **:)**


	43. Chapter 43

Hello! Here I am with a new chapter!

I want to thank my readers and of course my wonderful reviewers: **Nala162024, CaptainFlyingSparrow, Emma, amyjadee, Lady Nightlord, Twilite Storm Rose, JainaZekk621, TeachYouHowToFly, BlueStar33, Autumn Eve 333, Sarah Shiloh and red-eyedgal! **I'm sorry if it's tiring for you to read this list every time but it's very important for me to mention these people! Thank you all for your support guys! **:)**

**Replies to unsigned reviewers: **

_**Emma:**_Thank you once again for your amazing words, love! I'm happy that I surprised you with Sweeney's behavior. He's still Sweeney Todd, only a bit softer, eh? And there is a problem coming for them but not because of Lucy's lingering memory in Sweeney's heart. I can't tell you what though because I'll ruin it! Hope you like this chapter too! **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sweeney Todd!...Obviously… I wish I did though… **:)**

**Chapter 43**

Grace was struggling with the laces of her dress in the bathroom. She sighed in frustration a bit her lip. She reached behind her again but with no avail. She needed help. She turned around and tiptoed to the door. She opened it and peeked into the other room.

"Great…" she whispered when she saw Sweeney shaving a customer. He looked up when he heard the door squeak and spotted her. He frowned in confusion and looked at her pointing with his eyes. She touched her dress and shook it a bit causing him to smirk.

"Would you excuse me for a minute, my good sir?" Sweeney said to the old man, sitting in the barber chair. The man nodded and Sweeney walked to the bathroom, motioning for her to go back inside.

"Need help, Gracie?" he asked her still smirking and she nodded, pouting.

"Turn around then." He said and she complied. He placed his hands on the laces and quickly helped her with them, trying not to lace it too tight together. When he was done he smiled to himself and moved her hair out of the way to place a kiss on her neck.

"There…" he whispered and she turned around. She smiled and gave a soft nod.

"Thank you." She said and he winked, walking towards the door only to stop and turn back to face her again with a frown.

"I almost forgot…" he mumbled, placing his hand in his pocket. He took her hand and gave her money, making her look at him confused.

"What's this for?" she asked and he shrugged.

"For the dress." He said walking out of the room without another word. She looked at his back and then at the money and a small smile came to her face. She exited the bathroom after a while and walked to the room, heading for the door. As she was walking away she could feel his eyes on her form while he worked. She closed the door and headed down the stairs to the pie shop. She opened the door and walked in to find Johanna sitting and drinking her tea.

"Good morning, Gracie!" she chirped and Grace smiled as she sat down next to her.

"Hello, Johanna. Sleep well?" she asked and the blonde woman nodded her head.

"I'll get you some tea." Johanna said as she stood up from her chair.

"Can I ask a favor?" Grace asked as Johanna returned with her tea.

"Sure." She said with a smile.

"I have to buy a dress for the wedding. Will you help me?" Grace asked hopefully and Johanna gave a shriek of delight.

"Yes! When?" she asked eagerly.

"Um…today?" Grace offered and Johanna grinned.

"Perfect! I'll make you something to eat and the we'll go." She said but Grace shook her head.

"No…I'm not hungry…" she said and Johanna frowned.

"Why not? You should eat something." Johanna said but Grace shrugged.

"I'm just not hungry I guess…" she said and Johanna nodded her head.

"My dad said anything wrong again?" Johanna asked suspiciously.

"No…we haven't had a disagreement since the night he told me about the wedding." Grace whispered.

"Then what is it?" Johanna asked softly.

"I…just …I don't think he wants to marry me, Johanna…" she whispered, shaking her head.

"Of course he wants! He loves you." The younger woman said softly.

"I know he does…I don't think he wants to do it…" Grace whispered, looking at the money in her hand.

"I'm sure he wants to…maybe…he's afraid…" Johanna said softly.

"I think it's because of your mother…I…" she trailed of uncertainly.

"My mother? Why would my mother stop him from marrying you? She's not alive. And I think she would want him to be happy." Johanna said with a smile, reaching for her hand.

"I will never be able to replace her, Johanna…he doesn't believe I'm good enough…well not like she was." Grace said and Johanna frowned.

"Grace, you're not Lucy. I think he already knows who you are and I believe he's happy with it. It's obvious that he loves you." Johanna said and Grace looked up at her.

"I…just don't think he wants this marriage…he's only doing it for the babies." Grace whispered but Johanna shook her head.

"You're wrong. Now, get up and let's go for that dress. Stop thinking such nonsense. My father would never do something like that and not mean it." Johanna said getting up from her chair.

"You think?" she asked and Johanna nodded.

"Yes, why don't you just ask him?" she offered and Grace's eyes widened.

"What? No way! I want to live so I can give birth to my babies!" Grace said with a shriek, making Johanna giggle.

"I'll get my purse." Johanna said, still laughing.

Grace smiled and placed a hand on her belly, gently caressing it.

"Hope you're right…" she muttered.

Johanna returned and smiled.

"Let's go!" she said excitedly, taking Grace's hand and leading her out if the shop.

Sweeney's eyes moved from his razor when he spotted Grace and Johanna walking down the street. He looked at Grace and smiled, cocking his head to the side, his arms falling to his sides as he watched her walking. When they were out if sight he looked away and moved away from his window. He paced around a bit and his gaze when to his drawer. He stopped and walked over to it. He opened it and took out Lucy's photograph. He looked at it and closed his eyes. His mouth settled into a thin line and his jaw clenched. He walked to his door and exited the shop. He walked down the stairs and entered the pie shop, heading for Johanna's room. He opened the door and looked around before walking to her nightstand. He looked one last time at the photo before placing it at the nightstand slowly. He stepped back and shook his head.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and quickly exited the bedroom, walking back to his shop with a pained look on his face.

******************************

"Gracie! Come and see!" Johanna exclaimed happily, holding a dress in front of her.

"What is it?" Grace asked remerging behind a pile of dresses.

"Look! Isn't it beautiful?" Johanna said with a smile.

"Johanna…this will not fit me…" Grace mumbled, touching the white dress. It had long sleeves and a low neckline. The sleeves had lace as well as well as the hem of the dress. Flower designs were on the skirt.

"Of course it will! Try it!" she said, thrusting the dress in her hands and pushing her towards the changing room.

"Fine…don't except me to fit into it though…" she mumbled as she closed the curtain. Johanna giggled and waited for her outside the room, fiddling with her purse.

After a few minutes Grace appeared with dress with a frown.

"It fits me…Weird." She said and Johanna grinned.

"It's lovely! It really flatters your…nice body parts…" Johanna said and Grace looked at herself.

"You mean my large stomach." She said and Johanna shook her head.

"Nope! Look at that cleavage!" she said and Grace gasped when she looked better.

"No way I'm buying this." Grace yelped but Johanna shook her head.

"But it's beautiful!" she said and Grace looked at her in disbelief.

"You really like this? Isn't it a bit tight?" she asked as she paced around a bit.

"I love it." Johanna stated and Grace sighed.

"All right…it's the only one that fits me so far so…" she trailed of and Johanna smiled.

"We'll take it!" she said to the owner who simply smiled. Grace put on her regular dress and they paid for the dress.

*******************************************

Grace left Johanna in her room and walked up the stairs to Sweeney's room. She walked in and found him sitting at his chair, staring at his razor, cloth in hand. When he heard the door open he looked up and smiled at her.

"You're back? How was shopping?" he asked her in his usual deep voice.

"Okay…I got a dress." She said as she closed the door.

"Can I see it?" he asked her softly and she nodded slowly. She placed the box on the bed and took of her coat before opening the box.

"Johanna helped me choose it…" she mumbled as she held it in front of her hesitantly. Sweeney looked at the long white dress carefully and finally he nodded his head.

"I like it…it's cute." He said and she smiled.

"What have you been doing?" she asked as she placed it inside its box again.

"Wait! Won't you wear it?" he asked her with a frown.

"Um…why?" she asked and he smirked.

"So I can see it on you…" he said and she shook her head.

"It's bad luck they say." She said and he snorted.

"Yeah, I didn't see ithe dress in my first wedding and look what happened. I don't believe in things like that, Gracie." He said and she looked away.

"Well I do. You'll have to wait. It's just a few days." She said and he sighed.

"All right." He said as he stood up and took the box from her, placing it in the closet.

"I have ordered the rings…" he said and she looked at him surprised.

"You have?" she asked and he nodded.

"I have. Don't worry." He said, kissing her on the lips before heading for the bathroom.

She stood for a while, chewing on her lower lip before speaking.

"Sweeney?" she asked.

"Yes?" he called from the bathroom.

"Are you sure you want this wedding?" she asked and she knew it was the wrong thing to ask when she heard something crashing from the bathroom.

He appeared in the doorway, looking at her with angry eyes.

"Are you trying to make me change my mind, Gracie? Because it's working." He said through gritted teeth and she shook her head quickly.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I want you to be my wife." He said as he came to stand in front of her.

"I don't think you want to…you have to. Am I right?" she whispered and he looked away before answering.

"That's not true. I want to." He said and she nodded sadly.

"I know I won't be able to replace her but…" she whispered and he grabbed her arm painfully.

"You can't replace her anyway! Understand? Not ever. I am not marrying you to replace her!" He said to her angrily, his fingers bruising her skin. She looked into his dark eyes, her own glistening with tears. He narrowed his eyes and looked from her face to his hand gripping her arm tightly and his eyes widened slightly before releasing her. She rubbed her arm silently and turned away from him defeated. He looked at his feet, already regretting what he said. He looked at her back and walked closer to her.

"Gracie…why are you making this so difficult?" he whispered into her ear, his hands snaking around her waist, pressing her against him.

"I'm sorry." She said softly and he shook his head.

"No...no…I'm sorry…I hurt you…let me see…" he whispered, taking her arm. He looked at the forming bruise and sighed.

"Don't ever ask me again if I'm sure. Is that clear?" he said and she nodded, feeling weak all of a sudden. She lost her footing and slumped against him a little and his eyes widened.

"Gracie?" he asked as he held her to him.

"I…I'm fine…" she said, blinking her eyes to clear them.

"Have you eaten today?" he asked her and she shook her head.

"Good God woman! You eat all the time and today that you walked for hours you didn't eat?" he asked her harshly and she closed her eyes.

"Not so loud…" she whispered and he closed his mouth tightly, leading her to the bed.

"Sit here. I'll get you some fruit." He said as he left the room and returned with an apple in hand. He kneeled in front of her and gave it to her.

"Eat this. We'll have lunch in a couple of hours." He said softly but she pushed the apple away.

"I don't want it right now." She whispered and he frowned.

"Eat it, Gracie." He warned but she shook her head.

"I'll just sit for a while. I can wait until lunch." She said and he bit his lip.

"Let me get you some tea at least." He said worriedly and she reluctantly nodded her head in agreement. He poured her some tea and brought it to her. She took it, her fingers accidentally brushing against his in the process. He sat next to her and rubbed her back soothingly, feeling like a bastard for speaking to her like that.

"Better?" he asked and she nodded, taking another sip from the hot tea.

"The wedding is on Saturday evening." he stated and she nodded again.

"It won't hurt to give me a verbal answer too." He said and she looked at him.

"Okay, Saturday is great." She said, attempting a smile that warmed his heart.

"Good…what is going to take me to get all these nonsense out of that pretty head of yours?" he whispered, kissing her shoulder.

"Not much…just a little love will do." She whispered and he looked at her lovingly.

"I do love you, my love." He whispered, placing his hand behind her head, pulling her for a kiss. She kissed him back and stroked his cheek with her fingers.

"Do you love me?" he mumbled into the kiss.

"Of course I do, stupid." She said smiling and he smirked.

"That's not a nice thing to say to the father of your children." He said and she smiled.

She snuggled into his arms and he hugged her to him tightly after placing the cup of tea on the nightstand. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes.

***********************************

Johanna walked into her room and took of her shoes. She sat on the bed and sighed. She looked to her right and saw a photo on her nightstand. She frowned as reached for it. She took it in her hand and gasped. It was another picture of her mother. She placed her hand over her mouth as a tear fell on her cheek. Her father must have left it there. She wiped her eyes and smiled before kissing the photo.

"I'm sure you'd be happy for him, mama …" she whispered as she cradled the photo in her hand lovingly before looking up at the ceiling.

"I am too…" she whispered with a smile.

**End of chapter 43**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! A quick update for you!

Please review and I'll give you a large chocolate cookie! **:)**


	44. Chapter 44

Hello my dears! The new chapter is here! See, I update quickly these days! I have the weekend free! I have to warn you that there** is a Love Scene at the end of the chapter. **I have put asterisks at the beginning and at the end of it because I know some of you might not want to read this!

A huge thank you to everybody who is reading this and of course to my wonderful reviewers: **BlueStar33, Lady Nightlord, Nala162024, Twilite Storm Rose, TeachYouHowToFly, BabyBlueSkys, Emma and Victoria Todd**! Thank you all!

_**Replies to unsigned reviewers: **_

_**BabyBlueSkys :**_ Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! It's in his nature to be mean. But he can be sweet too when he wants! **:)**

_**Emma**_: I'm trying not to make him too nice but he has to be sometimes. The babies will probably be born in the next chapter. A big surprise will be there for you all!

Thank you for reviewing, love! **:)**

_**Victoria Todd: **_Hello! I'm so happy you like the story! I hope you'll like and the rest of it as well! Hope you'll still continue to be interested in the Swacie couple! **:)**

Oh, I have a link in my profile for those who want to see a picture of Grace. One of you asked for it and I found one. Now, on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 44**

The wedding day had arrived and Grace was feeling nervous. Sweeney on the other hand seemed very calm about it. He had taken care of everything by himself. The church, the papers; everything. They had arrived at the church and they had a small ceremony. Johanna and one of the neighbors were present at the wedding as witnesses. All the time Grace's hands were shaking from nervousness and when the time arrived to say her 'I do' her voice was throaty and nervous. Sweeney on the other hand didn't have a single problem. He said his words in perfect timing and with his usual deep, steady voice. A thing that surprised Grace was that he seemed very eager actually; not a thing that she would have expected from him.

Johanna was on the verge of tears all the time, handkerchief in hand but with a smile on her face the entire time of the ceremony. The rings Sweeney had chosen were simple cold bands but very elegant with their names engraved on the inside of the rings.

When the ceremony was over they returned back to their house and had dinner that Johanna had cooked and of course Grace's cake.

Sweeney took of his jacket and loosened his tie before sitting next to Grace at the table. He looked at Johanna who was still all teary as she prepared the dinner and then looked at Grace who was staring at her wedding ring. He cocked his head to the side, examining her pretty face as curly locks of hair fell in front of it. He smiled and reached out with his hand to put it behind her ear gently.

"I promise that even if you don't stare at it, it will still be there." He said and she snapped her eyes up to his face. She flushed and placed her hand on her lap.

"Sorry…" she said and he chuckled. He looked at her in the white dress and grinned as he brushed his hand over her shoulder and down her arm.

"You look beautiful." He whispered and she smiled.

"Thank you, Sweeney." She said and he stared at her for a while before clearing his throat and moving his hand away. Johanna soon returned with the food; lamb and baked potatoes.

"Here we go. I hope it's good." She said as she walked to the counter and took a bottle of red wine.

"Dad…can you open it?" she asked, handing him the bottle.

"Of course, love." He said as he took the bottle and opened it easily. He poured some in Johanna's glass and then moved to Grace's, hesitating as he did.

"Maybe I shouldn't…" Grace said and Sweeney shook his head.

"Just a little." He said, pouring some in her glass, not filling it. He poured in his own too and then placed it in the middle of the table.

Johanna sat down and smiled at them.

"Oh…you're so cute together!" she exclaimed, making Grace smile and Sweeney grimace.

"I'm not cute." He muttered, taking a sip from the wine.

"Yes, you are." Both Grace and Johanna sang and he growled. They ate in silence.

Graces appetite had returned again after those few days and she was now already finishing her food while Sweeney watched amused.

"Johanna…I hope that cake is near." He said teasingly, making his daughter laugh and Grace blush from embarrassment.

"Sorry…I was hungry." She said and Johanna smiled at her.

"No worries. You want more?" she offered but Grace quickly shook her head.

"No…I'm leaving space for the dessert." She said and Johanna giggled.

"Me too…" Sweeney whispered huskily in a low voice so that only Grace that was sitting next to him heard. She glared at him from her seat but he only smirked and winked at her as he drunk.

When they were done Johanna brought the cake and served it into plates. She cut one generous piece for Grace and gave it to her.

"Oh, thank you." Grace said smiling while Sweeney stared at her with a forming smirk.

"I hope you like it. Father chose it." Johanna said as she placed a plate in front of Sweeney who smiled at her and kissed her hand.

"Now, I'm scared." Grace said, looking at the cake, fork in hand. Sweeney glared at her and took a bite from the cake. Finally Grace tried it and her eyes widened.

"Oh, my God…this is…amazing." She said with a mouthful, making her husband swell with pride for his taste.

He grinned at her smugly and she rolled her eyes at him as she continued eating.

When they were finished the all moved to the parlor sitting by the fire, talking. Well, Johanna and Grace talked. Sweeney was just looking at them and making sounds as they talked.

"Gracie?" Johanna asked as they were sitting at the semi dark room.

"Yes?" she replied, moving around in her seat.

"Wouldn't you want a different wedding?" she asked and Sweeney looked at his daughter shocked. He looked at Grace next to him, waiting for her answer nervously.

"You mean bigger?" Grace asked and Johanna nodded.

"Yes, with many guests…a party afterwards…" she said and Grace shrugged.

"Not really. I mean…I have the people I want with me." She said and Sweeney's heart started beating faster at her words.

"It's just a wedding. What makes it special is that you have with you the persons you love." she said softly and Johanna smiled.

"You are right…what do you think, dad?" Johanna asked and Sweeney stopped staring at Grace to look at his daughter. He cleared his throat and nodded once, looking away from them towards the fireplace.

A few hours later Grace was tired and they went back to their room. Johanna hugged Grace and kissed her father's cheek before they headed upstairs. Johanna locked the door and went to bed as the couple descended up the stairs to Sweeney's room. Sweeney unlocked the door and motioned her to enter. She smiled and walked inside the dark room. He stared at her back intently as she walked to light the lamp. He entered the room and closed the door behind him before locking it for the night. He turned around and his eyes moved from the back of her head to her back. He walked towards her slowly as she was trying to light the lamp and placed his hands on her hair. He moved them towards the pins holding her hair together and placed his mouth next to her ear.

"Can I put it down?" he whispered and she froze. She nodded her head as she finally managed to lighten the room. He took the pins out of her hair one by one until her brown locks fell heavily on her back and shoulders in curly waves. He moved his hands to her arms and down her shoulders to finally rest them on her hips.

"Are you very tired?" he whispered and she swallowed before shaking her head.

"So, I can have my dessert now?" he said teasingly, his hands wrapping around her waist, coming to rest on her swollen stomach.

"Yes…" she whispered with a giggle and he smirked.

***************************************

He leaned down and kissed her shoulder, his hands stroking her belly. He moved her hair away and kissed her more firmly there. Her head fell back against his shoulder and her hands came to rest on top of his on her stomach. There was a movement under their hands and he stopped to look at her belly with a smile.

"They moved…" she whispered and he nodded, smirking. He turned her around to face him and kissed her lips softly at first, his hands on her lower back, moving in soothing circles. She placed her hands on his shoulders and he slowly backed her to the nearest wall, his hands on her back preventing her from hitting the cold surface. He moved away and looked at her, his eyes wandering all over her face from her flushed cheeks to her eyes.

"God…you're so pretty…" he whispered hoarsely and she smiled, moving her hand to his black hair.

"You're not so bad yourself…" she said and he groaned before crashing his mouth to hers once more, this time more hungrily. He pressed closer to her, his hands moving from her back to her hips again. He tore his mouth away and started placing kisses on her face, starting with her forehead. He kissed her nose, making her laugh before trailing kisses to her jaw line and then her neck.

"Bed." He mumbled between kisses as he pulled her away from the wall and laid her down on the bed. He lied down next to her and leaned over her before attacking her lips with his once again. She snaked her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his surprisingly soft hair. He moaned in her mouth and tilted his head to kiss her more deeply, his hand pulling up the material of her dress, to stroke her leg from her knee to her thigh. He pulled back, gasping for breath, tugging at the hem of the dress impatiently.

"Off with it. Now." he whispered huskily, pulling her upright to help her with the laces. He tugged at them harshly and she laughed at his eagerness, moving her hands around her back to help him, slapping his impatient hands away. She showed him how to do it and he quickly freed her from the offending dress, pulling it down to pool around her feet like snow. He pulled her to his chest, her swollen belly against his lower stomach, kissing her fiercely on the mouth again, his hands unbuttoning his own vest hurriedly. He pulled his shirt from his pants and unbuttoned it as well before throwing it carelessly on the floor, on top of her wedding dress. He pushed her gently towards the bed again and she lied down after taking of her under dress. He smiled at her and followed her on the bed, leaning down to lock lips with her once more. She met him half way and hugged him to her.

"I'm scared." She whispered against his lips. He moved back and looked at her worriedly.

"I won't hurt you, Gracie…" he whispered frowning but she shook her head.

"No…not you…I'm scared for the babies' birth." She whispered and he quickly placed his hand on her bare stomach.

"Don't be, sweetheart…I'm here…" he whispered and she smiled before kissing him again. He rolled on top of her, resting his weight on his elbows. He laced his fingers in her hair and moved his mouth to her shoulder and down to her collarbone. Boldly she moved her hands to his pants and he gasped, moving to her lips again, kissing her passionately, his teeth nipping at her lower lip.

"You…know…Lucy wanted a big, fancy wedding…" he whispered out of the blue between kisses and she stopped her actions at his confession. He never spoke about her; never.

"Don't stop…' he whispered when he felt her freeze. She smiled at him and continued her actions until he became impatient again. He undid his buckle alone and pushed the pants away from his body. He threw them on the floor and looked at her, his hand stroking her belly as he stared into her eyes.

"There must have been about two hundred people on our wedding…" he muttered and she pushed his hair away from his eyes to look at him better.

"Women usually like getting attention…especially on their wedding day." She said softly and he cocked his head to the side before kissing her again, his hands removing her undergarments slowly.

"But you don't…you never ask for anything…" he whispered, as he took hold of her legs, settling between them. He placed his hands flat on the mattress as he pushed inside her slowly.

"I'm weird…' she gasped when she felt him moving. He stilled inside her for a while before moving again gently, his eyes closing in bliss for a few seconds, his mouth slightly open. She smiled and kissed his jaw, causing him to moan softly. He opened his dark eyes again and leaned towards her lips once again, kissing the corner of her mouth softly then harder as his movements got faster, more desperate. She closed her eyes and sighed, her hands finding his on the mattress next to her head. He pressed his body closer to hers and gasped.

"I can't get close to you enough…" he whispered, groaning and she smiled before wrapping her legs around his waist tightly, making him moan in appreciation.

"Gracie…" he growled into her ear, his breath hot on her neck, his fingers seeking hers. He found them and laced their fingers together as he jerked and trembled against her, releasing a long, deep moan next to her ear causing her face to hit up. She squeezed his hands and moaned softly as he stopped moving, his breath coming in short gasps, sweat running down his face and chest. He stopped himself from collapsing on top of her and rolled off her, her legs falling on the mattress. He closed his eyes and turned to his side, looking down at her lovingly. He reached with his hand and moved some wet hair away from her face. She opened her eyes and smiled at him as he leaned down and kissed her nose.

"I love you." She whispered and he froze, like every time she spoke those words to him.

"I know…me too, my love." He whispered kissing her one last time before pulling the covers over them. He snuggled into her chest and placed his hand on her stomach protectively. They fell asleep soon after.

**End of chapter 44**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. I just thought they needed a bit of fluff before the drama comes ! Oops! I gave you a hint…I think.

Please review! **:)**


	45. Chapter 45

Hello! It's me again! The new chapter is here!

I want to thank all my readers and my wonderful reviewers: **Lady Nightlord, BabyBlueSkys, SweeneySparrow5, Emma, Shiloh, Kila, TeachYouHowToFly, Twilite Storm Rose, BlueStar33, alchemist, Nala162024, JainaZekk621 and Autumn Eve 333**! Thank you all so much for your support! **:)**

_**Replies to unsigned reviewers:**_

_**BabyBlueSkys**_**: **Yes, they did! Glad that you are happy! I'm afraid you'll not be in this chapter…Anyway, thank you! **:)**

_**Emma:**_Thank you so much for reviewing once again, love! Glad you enjoyed the chapter! The drama is here…I hope you'll like it too! **:)**

_**Kila:**_Thank you so much for the review, hon! Glad you enjoy the story! **:)**

**Disclaimer: **Let's face it; I do not own Sweeney Todd! I do own Grace though.

**Chapter 45**

Johanna was sitting in the parlor, mending one of her father's shirts late one evening, humming to herself. Her father and Grace had been married for almost four weeks and she was glad to see her father calm and could she dare say…happy. Grace pregnancy was well, or so it seemed. The babies were due to arrive very soon.

Johanna looked up from her work and blinked; the faint light of the room was not helping her mend properly. She sighed and rubbed her neck, moving her head from side to side. She placed the shirt on her lap and stifled a yawn, looking around the room. Her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Where is Grace?" she asked softly to herself. Her father had gone out take the crib for the babies from the shop. There had been a problem with the one they had send and he had gone to get the correct one himself. He had been actually angry about the mistake and had left cursing softly to himself about money and shopkeepers.

"Strange…he should be back by now…" she muttered as she shrugged and continued with the white shirt. A few minutes later she heard the front door open and Grace's voice.

"Johanna? Are you in here?" she called from the kitchen and Johanna turned her head to look at the doorway.

"Yes! Come in!" the younger woman called. Grace walked in with a hand on her stomach and the other one on her back.

"Hey…" she said and Johanna frowned.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned and Grace smiled.

"Yes…just my back hurts more than it usually does. Anyway, I was wondering if there's any flour left." Grace said, trying to take her mind of the pain in her back and lower stomach. It was not too painful but it was very annoying.

"Um…I think there is some in the bag down in the bake house, Gracie. Are you sure you're all right?" Johanna asked worried.

"Of course! I'm due to a few days. It's normal I think." She said as she turned to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Johanna asked as she walked away.

"To get some flour. I'm gonna make some pancakes." She called as she walked towards the kitchen to take a bowl.

"Dad's going to kill you if he hears that you walked down all those stairs! I'll do it!" Johanna called but Grace rolled her eyes and waved her off.

"Just stay here. You're tired! I'll be back and you can help me if you want." Grace said with a smile and Johanna sighed. Grace and her father might be totally different but they had one thing in common; they were both stubborn. She leaned back in the couch and finished with the shirt while she kept giving glances towards the kitchen.

Grace took the bowl from under the kitchen counter and looked at the hour. She took a candle and lit it before shaking her head.

"Where is that man?" she muttered with a chuckle as she started walking towards the bake house stairs. She carefully descended them and unlocked the heavy metal door. She walked into the large room and looked around her slowly. She bit her lip as she walked towards the bag of flour that rested in the corner. She leaned slightly over and placed the bowl in the bag, putting flour in it. She smiled and straightened back. The smile turned into a frown and then to a wince when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She took a few steps back and placed her hand that was holding the candle on her belly, stilling her movements until it passed. She exhaled a breath she didn't know she had been holding and started walking towards the door swallowed, sweat forming on her brow from fear that the pain might come again. She closed the door, not locking it in her hurry to walk up the stairs. She hadn't walked a few steps when the pain came again, slightly more sharp and with a bit more force. A few seconds later it stopped again, leaving something similar to numbness on her stomach. She took a deep breath and continued walking up the stairs, her hands clutching the flour and the candle from her nervousness. She took a few steps more when a very different pain surged through her lower abdomen like a knife. She whimpered and she placed her palm flat against the cold wall, the candle falling from her hand in the process. She squeezed her eyes shut and took deep breaths. When the pain didn't stop, she started trembling. She looked up and saw that there were only five steps left but she couldn't move.

"Johanna!" she called softly, her voice trembling. The girl mustn't have heard her because there was no response.

"Johanna!" she called louder and after a few seconds there was the sound of footsteps and the shuffling of a skirt. Johanna looked at her from the top of the stairs and her eyes widened as she saw her, clutching her stomach with her right hand, the bowl shattering in pieces as it fell down the stairs.

"Gracie! Oh my God, are you all right?" Johanna said with worry, running down the stairs towards the whimpering woman.

"I…I think the babies are coming…my water broke…" she said with wide frightened eyes as she felt wetness running down her legs, soaking her clothes.

"Oh…oh…it's okay. Don't panic. I'm here. Can you walk?" Johanna asked quickly and Grace shook her head as another wave of sharp pain surged through her.

"Um…all right….um…" Johanna mumbled, holding Grace's hand tightly, stroking her sweaty palm. The minute she started getting really worried she heard the door opening and her father's footsteps.

"Father is here! Wait.I'll be right back." She said and Grace nodded, leaning against the wall for support.

Johanna walked up the stairs and entered the kitchen to find Sweeney looking at the crib with a smug look.

"Now this one is appropriate." He muttered to himself. He looked up when he heard quick footsteps and smiled at Johanna who rushed to his side.

"Dad!" she said, grabbing hold of his arm.

"What is it, love? Before you tell me, isn't the crib nice? I had a fight with the owner but he gave me the right one now." He said and Johanna tugged at his sleeve impatiently.

"You have to come with me! Grace's water broke." She said, dragging him towards the staircase.

"What!? When? Where is she? Where are you taking me?" he said to her but she just pointed towards the bottom of the stairs. Sweeney looked down and saw Grace. His eyes widened and then darkened.

"What are you doing down there, woman!?" he asked her forcefully as he quickly walked to her side and wrapped and arm around her waist. She leaned into him for support, burying her face in his neck.

"The babies…" she whispered and he looked at Johanna, waiting for an explanation.

"She came to take some flour…She wasn't listening to me. I found her here. We should take her to my room. It's closer." She said and Sweeny gritted his teeth.

"Foolish girl." He said into Grace's ear as he easily picked her up and cradled her against his chest. He carried her up as quickly as he could consider the weight he was carrying. Her heavy dress was nearly one third of her weight.

"I've told you not to go down there in your condition. You never listen to me!" he said angrily to cover up his concern when he saw her sweaty face and heard her whimpering.

"Dad…" Johanna said, glaring at him, stroking Grace's hair away from her face as they entered the bedroom.

"What if Johanna hadn't heard you? What if I haven't come back in time?" he said as he gently laid her on the bed.

Grace looked up at him with watery eyes that she squeezed shut when the pain came again.

"I have to call the doctor." He mumbled staring at Grace's soaked skirt.

"Quickly though." Johanna said pushing him towards the door. His eyes however, were glued on Grace's shaking form, his eyes dark, unreadable.

"I…I'm going." He said, tearing his gaze away from his wife. With a last warning look towards Johanna he exited the room to bring the doctor. Johanna walked closer to Grace and smiled at her.

"It's all right…take deep breaths…let me get you out of these clothes, hmm? A night dress will be more comfortable." She whispered soothingly, reaching for the laces of Grace's dress. When she had off she walked to her closet and took out one of her own night clothes.

"You can wear mine…here…" she said and Grace smiled at her gratefully.

"Thank you…" she whispered as the pain left her for a few minutes. She pulled the clothing over Grace's head and fluffed the pillows for her as she leaned back on them, hand on her stomach.

"You need anything?" Johanna asked and Grace smiled.

"I don't think you can help me with what I need right now, love." She said and Johanna smiled.

Grace's smile left her face again, clutching Johanna's hand that was on her belly.

"Jesus…' she whispered through gritted teeth.

After what seemed like an eternity Sweeney arrived, half dragging the doctor from his sleeve.

"Here she is, sir." Sweeney said walking into the bedroom, rushing to his wife's side. Johanna moved back and looked with worry at the bed, watching as Grace whimpered.

"Hello, Mrs. Todd. I'll help you. Don't worry…miss?" the doctor said, looking at Johanna.

"Yes? Can I help?" the young woman asked while Sweeney took of his jacket and stroked Grace's forehead.

"Yes, bring me a few towels and water, please." He said a she took of his coat and rolled up his sleeves.

"I'm just going to check on you…" he said softly to Grace who nodded her head, sweat running down her face and neck.

"It's not time yet, but it will be soon. Just breathe." The doctor encouraged softly and Sweeney almost snorted.

"What an advice…" he mumbled and Grace would have rolled her eyes if she weren't in so much pain. Sweeney looked at her face and then down to her belly. He swallowed and dared to look lower only to widen his eyes in shock.

"You all right?" he whispered and she glared at him.

"Do I look like I'm all right?" she said, stating the obvious.

"Just breathe…" he mumbled, looking at her.

"That's what he said too…it really hurts." She whimpered and Sweeney looked at the doctor.

"How much is it going to take?" he asked in throaty voice and the doctor looked at him as Johanna brought the water and the towels.

"She's having two babies…it can take quite a long time…" the doctor said checking Grace again.

"Miss, help me place this towel under her legs…" the doctor said and Johanna hurried to comply, smiling encouragingly at Grace who tried to smile back but failed.

Sweeney looked at the doctor with suspicion, not really trusting his wife's health in his hands. He couldn't do anything though so he just kept his mouth shut, holding his wife's hand tightly.

*********************************

A few hours later Grace was ready to give birth. The doctor guided her while Johanna wiped her face with a wet cloth to ease her burning skin. Sweeney was beside her, not speaking. The only thing he did was hold her hand and look at her with his dark eyes.

"All right…you have to push again…" the doctor said to her and she nodded, breathing through her nose and squeezing Sweeney's hand.

"Come on, Gracie…" Johanna whispered as Grace started pushing. The pain was unbearable but she hadn't uttered one word, only whimpers escaped her gasping mouth. Sweeney pushed her hair away from her face to see her eyes. Determination and pain was written all over her face and Sweeney smirked at that.

He caressed her hand with his fingers and she looked at him as she took a deep breath.

"Again…" the doctor said and she gritted her teeth, her knuckles white around Sweeney's hand. Johanna watched her with wide eyes, her hand on Grace's arm.

"Come on…" the doctor said, his face contorting with worry. Sweeney looked from Grace to Johanna who was staring nervously at the doctor.

"What's wrong?" Grace asked shakily. The doctor looked up and smiled encouragingly to her.

"Nothing dear…the baby is coming with his feet first but…just push…" he said and Sweeney could see that he was probably lying. He looked at Grace who continued pushing. After a while the doctor looked at Grace and then down before speaking.

"A little more…" he said to her, his face however was a mix of fear and worry as he helped her. Sweeney tried to move but Grace was holding his hand tightly. With one final push the baby was out but no crying followed. Only Grace's heavy breathing and dead silence could be heard.

Sweeney let go of Grace's hand and looked at the doctor who was shaking his head. Johanna daringly moved from Grace's side and looked at the baby in the doctor's hands.

"Why there's no crying?" Sweeny demanded, his voice dark, speaking in undertones.

"I'm sorry…" the doctor said as he looked at them. Johanna gasped as she realized that the baby was not breathing and Sweeny shot up from the bed. Grace looked at the baby horrified, tears forming in her tired blue eyes.

"You're sorry? Why is there no crying!?" Sweeney shouted, Johanna looking at him with tears.

"It was a boy, Mr. Todd." Was the only thing the doctor said as he wrapped the stillborn baby boy with a towel. Sweeney looked at the unmoving baby with wide eyes.

"Oh my God…" Grace cried, her face in her hands as Johanna moved over to her and hugged her close.

"No…no…" Grace whispered as Johanna rocked her back and forth. Sweeney stared as the doctor covered his son and placed it on a chair.

"No…please I want to hold him…" Grace cried and the doctor complied.

"You have to be brave, dear…you have one more to help…" the doctor whispered as he handed her the baby. Sweeney turned to look at his wife with sorrowful eyes. He shook his head and moved back almost stumbling on the chair in the process.

"Dad…" Johanna said softly looking up at him but he just continued shaking his head.

"Sweeney…" Grace whispered as she held their baby.

"No…" was the only thing that the barber said through gritted teeth.

"Won't you look at him?" Grace asked in a small voice and his eyes moved to glare deeply into hers.

"What did you do…?You this is…you did this…." He whispered, his eyes looking at her accusingly and she shook her head.

"What?" she asked, tears running down her flushed cheeks.

"It was you…" he said in a low voice. Grace didn't have time to respond to his accusation as another surge of pain went through her and she screamed, her arms loosening their hold on her stillborn son in the process. The doctor took the baby from her arms and handed him to Johanna who took him while she stared open mouthed at her father who was looking at Grace with cold eyes.

"This is all your fault…you did this to him...' Sweeney said to her as she whimpered in pain, the second baby already on its way.

"No…no I didn't…" she whispered as she looked at him pleadingly.

"Father, what are you talking about? This was an accident…" Johanna whispered as she approached him with the small bundle in her arms but he moved away.

"Lies!" he shouted at her and Johanna looked at him like he was insane.

"Father…stop this nonsense. It was an accident. She needs you here." She said but he looked at her with hard eyes.

"She killed my son. I'm sure she'll manage without me." He said as he turned around and left the room, Grace calling after him. Johanna followed him out while the doctor was trying to calm Grace.

"Father!" Johanna called as he opened the front door and left, slamming it behind him, leaving her standing in the middle of the room with the dead baby in her arms. She shook her head and placed the baby inside the crib that was in the middle of the room. With a last look at the baby she returned to the bedroom and walked to Grace's side, taking hold of her hand.

"Where is he? Why didn't he look at the baby?" Grace managed between cries of pain but Johanna hushed her.

"Don't worry. He'll be back. All you need to do is focus on the baby in you." She said and tears fell from Grace's eyes.

"What if this baby is dead too? Oh God…" Grace whimpered as the doctor patted her foot in encouragement

"Come on, Grace…you have to push again…" the doctor said softly. Johanna nodded her head and squeezed her hand soothingly even if she was boiling with anger on the inside. How could her father behave like that?

"Push…" she said softly and Grace nodded.

About half an hour later the room was filled with a baby's cries. Cries that Sweeney Todd never heard from his place in the street.

**End of chapter 45**

**Author's note: **There you have it! I hope it's good…You are probably all going to kill me but I had to do this.

So, thank you for reading and please review! If you review, I'll update sooner and you can find out what happens next! **:)**


	46. Chapter 46

Another fast update for you all! I couldn't leave you like this for long.

Thanks to everyone who is reading this and of course my wonderful reviewers: **Lady Nightlord, Nala162024, Shiloh, Twilite Storm Rose, Aymie Lestrange, RavenDiesel1, Emma, BabyBlueSkys, TeachYouHowToFly, CaptainFlyingSparrow, SweeneySparrow5, alchemistic, JainaZekk621, red-eyedgal and Kyra**! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews that always make my day!

_**Replies to unsigned reviewers: **_

_**Emma: **_Yes, poor little boy and Grace. Sweeney is always too stubborn and this time he did something really bad; he left her alone. You'll see what happens now. Thank you for reviewing as always! You are one of my most faithful reviewers and I appreciate that! **:)**

_**BabyBlueSkys: **_I'm sorry. I had to do this. It was really hard for me to write this. Thank you for reading and reviewing! **:)**

**Kyra: **Yes, he is back but not for long. You'll see…Thank you! **:)**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 46**

Johanna finished cleaning the newborn baby girl and smiled down at her as she picked her up and held her against her chest. She turned to Grace who was looking at her hands. When she felt the bed shift she looked up and a smile came to her face when she saw the baby. She reached out for her and sniffled, taking the wiggling baby in her warm embrace.

"My god…she's so beautiful…" Grace whispered and Johanna smiled. The baby girl had light skin and her eyes were light blue. Johanna stood up and took the bloodied towels.

"You know what name to give her?" Johanna asked and Grace nodded, not taking her eyes from the baby.

"Madeline…her name is Madeline…" she whispered and Johanna smiled in approval.

"It's beautiful, Gracie." She said. Grace looked up at her and a questioning look took over her face.

"My son…?" she whispered and Johanna looked at her hands.

"The doctor took him away while I was helping you clean up. I…I took the liberty of giving a name for him…" Johanna whispered and Grace nodded.

"Um…James…I'm sorry if you don't like it but…" she started but Grace shook her head.

"It's perfect…thank you…" she said, cradling her daughter in her arms. Johanna turned around as a tear of anger ran down her cheek. Her father hadn't shown up yet.

"Johanna?...Where did he go?" Grace asked in a steady voice.

"I don't know…he has it coming when he comes back though." She stated, walking out if the room with the dirty clothes in her hand, stomping her heels as she walked. Grace looked down at the already dozing of baby and smiled. She traced the baby's small nose with her finger and the baby snuggled closer to her chest. She leaned back and stared in front of her, tears forming in her eyes as she remembered Sweeney's words.

"_She killed my son.__ I'm sure she can manage without me"_

Grace closed her eyes and shook her head. He had hurt her again. Not only he had accused her of killing the baby, he had also left. He had left when she needed him the most. He didn't stay with her. He didn't see the birth of their daughter. He had never heard her first cry. As much as she tried to hold back her tears they kept rolling down her eyes even when Johanna came back from the washroom. As soon as she saw her crying she walked over to her and stroked her back with her palm.

"Oh…Gracie…I'm sorry…I'm sure he didn't mean what he said…" she whispered but Grace shook her head.

"I won't forgive him for leaving like this, Johanna…it's not my fault…I never wanted for it to happen…" she choked out and Johanna had to take the baby from her because of her shaking.

"I know, sweetie…but he'll be back…I'm sure he didn't mean what he said." She said as she placed the baby in the crib and wrapped her in a cute cream colored blanket.

"I…I just don't understand why he said those things, Johanna. I never did anything to harm the babies during the pregnancy." She whispered as Johanna sat next to her on the bed.

"It's not you I think…It's just…I believe he was so certain that you would be having two babies and they were going to be healthy that it came really sudden to him." She said and Grace looked at her.

"But he didn't stay for the second one…if he so much wanted the babies why didn't he stay with me?" she asked and Johanna looked at her folded hands on her lap.

"I don't know…" she whispered and Grace wiped some tears from her face.

"Rest." Johanna said gently, pulling the covers over her. Grace nodded and lied down, her head on Johanna's pillow.

"I'm sorry for commandeering your bed." She whispered, looking up at her and Johanna laughed softly.

"Forgiven. I'll just lie down on the couch. If you need anything don't hesitate to call." She whispered and with a last look at the crib next to the bed she exited the room, leaving the door open if she needed anything.

Grace stared at the ceiling and more tears escaped her eyes as she lied there. Suddenly everything was too much; the baby's death, Sweeney's accusation. Everything. All she wanted to do was close her eyes and forget about them but she couldn't. The more she closed her eyes the more she thought about Sweeney's cold, dark eyes glaring at her before he left.

************************************

Sweeney was standing across his barber shop, staring. His eyes were dark and his hands were inside his pockets as she watched the light in the pie shop disappearing. He looked around for a while, his face unreadable.

_You know you are ridiculous, don't you?_ The voice said for the third time that night.

_**And you know that you are an idiot.**_

_May I inquire what exactly are you doing out here?_

_**No.**_

_May I inquire then why did you hurt her again?_

_**She hurt me more.**_

_How?_

_**She killed my son.**_

_You really believe that? _

_**Yes.**_

_You really believe that Grace would harm her own baby_.

**…_.Yes….No…_**

_Yes or no, Todd? Decide._

_**No.**_

_Then what are you doing here?_

_**Thinking.**_

_About?_

_**Nothing that concerns you.**_

_You know that you are crazy, don't you?_

_**I might be. Now, leave me alone.**_

_You know that the other baby might be in there, don't you?_

_**No, it won't. They are dead. Both of them.**_

_You don't know that._

Silence.

_You can't sit out here all night._

Sweeney gritted his teeth and looked for the hundredth time at the pie shop again. He bit his lip until he draw blood and then removed himself from the wall. He growled and started walking towards the pie shop door. He placed his hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it, surprised when he found the door unlocked. He walked in and looked around him. The crib was missing from the kitchen and his eyes searched for it around the place. He closed the door and licked his suddenly dry lips. He walked towards the parlor and found Johanna asleep on the couch, a blanket around her. He walked over to her and wrapped the material tighter around her form before quickly moving away, suddenly feeling extremely ashamed of what he had done that night. He looked towards the direction of the bedroom and took a few timid steps towards it, his feet gently thumping against the floor as he walked. He stopped when he saw that the door was open and hesitated stepping inside the room. He swallowed and finally walked inside. His eyes searched the room frantically for Grace and when he saw he almost stopped breathing. She was on lying her side, asleep. He approached the bed and saw that there were tears stains on her cheeks. What he didn't see however, was the wiggling of blankets inside the crib next to her. He dared to take a few steps closer and he moved his eyes all over her form, gritting his teeth at the memory of his unmoving son in her arms. He looked at his feet and set his mouth into a thin line, forcing himself to not speak, to not ask for her forgiveness because he didn't deserve it and he knew it. The image of her tired face was enough to make his stupid and ridiculous thoughts go away the moment he laid his eyes on her.

He sighed and looked around the room, his eyes spotting the moving blankets inside the crib. He froze.

He feared that the dark room was deceiving him. He leaned closer and he realized that the blankets were indeed moving, a tiny hand waving in the dark and a small foot protruding from the blanket. Sweeney blinked rapidly, joy forming in his heart the more he looked at the scene in front of him. He slowly reached out and pulled the blanket down a little. The face of a small baby met his eyes and his mouth opened in shock. He stared at it like it was some kind of treasure he had found. He swallowed and gripped the crib tightly in his hand, realization dawning at him the more he watched his child.

_I told you._ The voice said and he could hear the smile in it. He made a face, dismissing the voice with distaste as he cocked his head to the side, his eyes still moving all over the tiny person in the crib. A whimper snapped him out of his reverie and he looked at the baby with alarm. He bit his lip and slowly started moving his hands towards it as the whimpers got louder. He didn't have the chance to touch the crying baby as Grace's voice cut into the silence.

"Get your hands off her." She said, her voice throaty from her crying and lack of sleep. Sweeney froze and looked at her. The moonlight was falling on her face and he would never admit that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He moved his hand back and looked at Grace with his dark eyes.

"Her?" he rasped as Grace sat up on the bed, wincing in the process.

"Yes, _her_. But of course you wouldn't know, would you? You weren't even here." She snapped at him. He looked at the baby and reached with his hands again only to have her slap them away. She leaned over and picked the baby herself, glaring at him.

"I can take her." She muttered as she cradled Madeline to her chest. She kissed the baby's head and rocked her slightly. In a matter of seconds the baby had quieted. Sweeney stood uncomfortably next to the bed, staring at them.

"Um…can I hold her, Gracie?" he whispered and she looked up at him with a didn't want to but he had the right to hold was his child too.

"I guess…" she mumbled as she handed him the baby without looking to his face.

"Don't drop her." She said, pointing a finger and he growled.

"I have held a baby before." He muttered as he brought the baby to his chest, looking at her, studying her. Afraid that he might drop her he sat down on the bed and Grace flinched when his leg bumped with hers.

"I'll never forget what you said you know." She whispered and he looked at her with sad eyes.

"I know." Was his reply a she looked at the baby's face. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"We should name her." He said and Grace snorted.

"I already named her." She said and he looked at her.

"You have?" he whispered and she nodded, her eyes piercing into his own.

"Madeline." She said and an involuntary smile came to his face.

"It's pretty." He said and Grace became confused. She didn't expect him to agree. She thought that he would probably make a fuss about it.

"We can call her Maddy." He whispered, looking at Grace with a soft smile. She looked away, wondering if he was really crazy or simply confused and in need of attention.

"I suppose." She said as she leaned back with a sigh.

Sweeney looked at her, face contorted in regret and something else that she couldn't place.

"Gracie…where is…." He trailed of and she looked away from him, her hand over her face as she sighed, her eyes not able of producing tears anymore.

"He took him." She whispered and Sweeney gritted his teeth.

"I didn't see him. Why did you…" he was cut of by her yell breaking through the silence of the house.

"Are you going to blame me about this now?! You had your damn chance to see him! You didn't! You were looking at him and me like we were your enemies! I'm tired of this, Sweeney!" she yelled into his face but he didn't even flinch. Madeline however, did flinch and started crying, wiggling in her father's embrace.

Johanna awoke from their voices and sat up on the couch, fighting the urge to join Grace's yelling at her father. She forced her self to stay where she was, not wanting to intrude.

Grace wiped away a tear and took her from his arms forcefully.

"Please leave…she probably needs feeding." She mumbled and Sweeney was unable to utter a single word as he watched her unbuttoning her night dress.

"I won't bother you…" he whispered hopefully and she looked at him.

"I'm not comfortable with you watching…" she muttered and he shifted closer to her, looking at her hopefully, his eyes a warm chocolate brown, so different than the color they had been earlier that evening. When she saw that he wasn't moving she sighed and started feeding the baby, feeling his eyes watching her intently. She adjusted the baby in her arms and leaned back slightly.

"She's beautiful…" he whispered and Grace nodded.

"Are you all right?" he asked unsure and she looked at him with hard eyes.

"You didn't care how I was a few hours ago." She said sharply and he looked at his lap, not knowing how to explain his unacceptable behavior towards her.

"I…I just…I never thought something like that would happen…and those weeks ago you weren't eating well…I thought…I don't know what I thought…" he finished in a hoarse voice.

"You thought I did something to harm my own children? Oh, God…you act like you don't know me. You act like…" she trailed of, shaking her head.

"So, you left. Why? To punish me for killing our son?" she asked in a choked voice and he snapped his eyes to hers.

"No…no…" he said shaking his head.

"You think I don't blame myself? I feel like it's my fault even if it isn't…and hearing you then saying all those things to me…while I had to give birth to our second baby." She said shaking her head fixing her dress as Madeline finished feeding.

"Gracie…I don't even know why I acted like that…" he whispered and she laughed bitterly, placing the baby into the crib again before sitting back on the bed.

"I think you know…I'm the only one who doesn't know why I even bother with you." She said and her words stung. He swallowed and looked at her with sorrowful eyes.

"Gracie…please don't say that…" he choked out, reaching for her hand.

"You'll manage." She snapped as she pulled her hand away and turned to her side, facing away from him. He stood there watching her back as she closed her eyes tightly.

"I can take you up to our room, Gracie." He whispered and she shrugged.

"No, thank you. I don't want to bother you with my presence. Inform Johanna that she can come and sleep next to me. Good night." She said with finality and he looked defeated at the baby that was dozing of again. He slowly stood up and leaned over Grace, kissing her cheek while she stayed still, refusing to respond to his touch.

"Good night…" he whispered exiting the room but not before pecking his daughter's forehead. He closed the door and walked back to the parlor, expecting to see Johanna asleep. Instead, he came face to face with a pair of accusing blue eyes, staring at him from their seat. Sweeney froze at the look in her eyes and was rooted on the spot, unable to tear his eyes away from his eldest daughter's gaze.

**End of chapter 46**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please review! I'll update faster if you do! **:)**


	47. Chapter 47

The new chapter is here! Enjoy! (I hope…)

I want to thank my wonderful reviewers: **JainaZekk621, Lady Nightlord, Nala162024, BabyBlueSkys, Emma, watergoddesskasey, CaptainFlyingSparrow, alchemistic, SweeneySparrow5, Shiloh, BlueStar33, red-eyedgal** **and xXWolfAngelXx! **Thank you all for your support!

A huge thank you to everyone who is reading this!

Review reply to _**Emma**_: Thank you so much, sweetie! I'm very thrilled that you are still reading this story and that you're enjoying it! I hope you like this chappie too! **:)**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 47**

Sweeney stared at his daughter as she sat up on the couch and crossed her arms over her chest, her face and eyes unreadable as she stared right back. Sweeney swallowed the lamp in his throat and had a sudden urge to go to her and bury his face in her soft hair but the look on her face prevented him from doing so. He wanted to vanish from her eyes, to disappear so she could no longer stare at him like that. His shoes suddenly seemed very interesting to him as he looked away from her.

Johanna cleared her throat and waited for him to say something but he wasn't talking. It unnerved her. She sighed and bit the inside of her cheek in order not to start yelling at him. Grace and the baby needed rest. It was the only thing that stopped her at the moment from shouting.

After a long silence she finally heard his voice; timid and hoarse.

"She didn't let me stay with her, Johanna." He whispered and she huffed loudly, making him look at her confused…and hurt.

"Of course she did. What did you expect, dad?" she asked him with accusing eyes and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I expected her to let me be with my daughter." He stated like it was obvious and quite easy.

"Madeline is sleeping. Grace needs to rest after everything that she went through. She can't deal with your over protectiveness and love. Don't you think?" the last two sentences were sarcastic and he knew it.

"Are you mocking me, Johanna?" he asked her with dark, hurt eyes and she smiled.

"Why would you ever think that? I mean you are the perfect husband." She said as she stood up forcibly from her seat and stared at him hard.

"This is no way of speaking to me, Johanna." He whispered gruffly, not accepting the rejection from his own child.

"Of course. So, I guess I should be fine with what you did this evening, right? Would you do that to my mother?" she spat, her eyes glistening with tears. The question threw him of guard. He looked at her and slowly shook his head.

"No…I would never…" he choked out.

"But you did it to, Grace. You said you loved her. I've heard." She said, her eyes still accusing as they stared at each other.

"I do…" he said softly, barely audibly.

"Apparently you don't." she stated and he swallowed, his eyes angry once again.

"Of course I do!" he said and she shook her head.

"You don't accuse someone you love for killing your child without reason." She said and he was surprised to realize that her words were true and they…stung.

"You don't abandon them alone." She continued and he looked away.

"I…love, Grace, Johanna…like I love you too. Very much." He whispered and Johanna turned around and folded the blanket jerkily, her lips set into a thin line.

"If you do…you don't show it very well, father. I would never forgive you if you did that to me." She whispered and he took a few timid steps towards her, his hands reaching for her but hesitating a few inches away from her back.

"I…love Maddy too…and…" he choked out and she turned around to look at him.

"Why did you leave then? If you do, why?" she asked softly and he bit his lip.

"I don't know, love…I don't know…it was too much…I had to…I didn't know what I was thinking…I didn't mean what I said." He admitted and she looked at him searchingly, trying to figure out if he was saying the truth. And he did. He may be cold and mean sometimes but he didn't lie. At least she thought he didn't. She nodded and sniffled as he fidgeted in front of her, his fists clenching and unclenching.

"Is…she healthy?" he whispered to her and she nodded again, a small smile forming on his face as he looked towards the closed bedroom door with longing in his eyes.

"Grace though…" she started and his head whirled around to face her, his eyes wide and alarmed.

"What about, Gracie? Is she all right?" he asked urgently, stepping towards her.

"She lost a lot of blood. She can't move from the bed for at least a month. The stitches might…re-open." she explained and he nodded.

"But she's okay?" he whispered and she nodded, moving some hair away from his face.

"Yes…" she said with a nod.

"I don't think it will be easy for her to forget what happened, dad…" she said gently and he nodded.

"I know…I won't either." He whispered as he took her hand and kissed it, a single tear falling down his cheek and her eyes widened. Without thinking she wrapped her arms around him and she was surprised by the force of his embrace. His hands wrapping around her back, his face buried in her soft hair. He moved one hand and placed it on her head as he stayed in her embrace, her warmth making his worries go away and her scent calming his troubled mind.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered and she stroked his back.

"You shouldn't say those words to me…" she said and he shook his head.

"Yes, I should…and…she doesn't want me near her, Johanna. She told me to leave…" he said hoarsely.

"She's angry that's why…" the young woman said, moving back from the hug. He sniffled and looked at her with sad eyes.

"She has every right to be angry." She said with raised eyebrows and he nodded tiredly.

"I'll make you some tea." She said walking towards the kitchen.

He stood in the middle of the parlor, his head low and his fists clenching once again from anger; but this time towards himself. He lifted his head and looked at the bedroom door again. A small smile formed on his pale face as he remembered the tiny face of Madeline and he continued staring at the door until Johanna came back to call him.

"Dad! The tea is ready." She hissed amused and he snapped out of his trance before following her out of the parlor and to the kitchen. He sat down as she brought him the cup with the warm liquid. She sat next to him, sipping her own tea silently.

"I keep letting you down, aren't I?" he whispered out of the blue and she shook her head quickly.

"No, you don't. I just don't understand your way of thinking sometimes." She said shrugging and he looked at his cup with solemn eyes.

"The boy…" he started and she looked up at him.

"The doctor took him. There was nothing to be done for him…" she whispered and he gritted his teeth.

"I…wanted to name him…" he whispered and she snapped.

"You should have stayed here then instead of wandering in the dark!" she said and he looked down again, realizing that he was in no position to complain.

"I'm sorry…he has a name." she said softer.

"He has?" he asked her and she nodded.

"James…I named him. Gracie let me." She said and he smiled.

"It's beautiful, darling." He whispered, reaching for her hand. She smiled sadly and nodded. He let go of her smaller hand and leaned on the table, running a hand through his hair.

"You should go to bed." He whispered as he stood up and looked at her.

"I will." She said and he nodded. He turned around and headed for his room but she stopped him.

"You won't stay here?" she asked softly.

"She wants you to be with her. I…I'll go upstairs." He said throatily, opening the door and walking away. She watched him and sighed. She stood up after a while and made her way towards her room, shutting the door behind her.

*****************************************

The next morning found Sweeney wide awake in his barber chair, staring at the ceiling. A frown was playing over his face and his hand was playing with a white small bear that was meant to be for the babies. He was clutching it in his hand as ge stared at the ceiling and holding it on his lap. He looked away from the ceiling to stare at the toy. He hadn't slept very well that night. No that was an understatement; he hadn't slept at all. He sighed and nearly jumped of his chair when he heard the baby's cries coming from downstairs. He sat up and listened carefully. The crying continued for a while before finally stopping. He groaned and contemplated about going down. After a few minutes of thought he jumped up, bear in hand and headed for the door.

"Damn it." He mumbled as she exited the room, closing the door behind him. He quickly walked down the stairs and entered the pie shop, his eyes searching for Johanna but all he heard were sounds coming from the bedroom. He closed the door and sat down on a chair. He craned his neck to see but he couldn't and he sighed, slumping against the chair.

Johanna appeared a while later and she almost laughed at the image he made with the stuffed animal in his hand. He had actually sat it on the table and he was looking at it with a grimace with his head propped in his hand.

"Won't you introduce me to your friend?" she said playfully and he looked at her.

"Yeah…this is Larry." he said in a monotone voice, looking bored and frustrated at the same time.

"Nice to meet you." She said, patting the bear's head and then kissing Sweeney's cheek who looked at her surprised at the gesture.

"Gracie is up. So is Madeline." She said softly and he nodded his head.

"I heard." He said as she made a tray of food for Grace.

"This is her breakfast. Why don't you give it to her?" she offered and he nodded eagerly standing up from the chair as she came to him with the tray. He took it and she placed the bear on the tray, making him frown.

"Don't forget, Larry." She whispered teasingly and he grimaced.

"It's only a fluffy toy…" he muttered as he started walking towards the bedroom. He entered and he smiled at the sight that met his eyes. Grace was holding Madeline while buttoning up her dress, having just fed her. She smiled at the baby and then looked up as he cleared his throat.

"Hi…" he whispered and she gave a nod as he came closer. His eyed darting from Grace to the baby and then back to Grace for at least ten times until he finally reached them and places the tray on the nightstand. Madeline had her eyes open and was looking around her with her small mouth slightly open, making cute little noises that was music to her father's ears.

"I…I brought you some breakfast." He said as he looked at her, his hands aching to touch her and the baby but he didn't move, instead he kept them behind his back.

"Thank you...um…here…" she said, handing him the baby and he quickly moved, taking the wiggling bundle of blankets from her and cradling her close to his chest.

"Hi, my love…" he said to the baby that cocked her head to the side, staring up at him almost curiously. Grace took the tray of food on her lap and started slowly eating it as Sweeney sat down next to her.

Madeline waved her hands a bit and Sweeney kissed them, smiling at her.

"You have small hands, Maddy…but big beautiful eyes…just like mommy's…" he said to the baby and Grace looked art him from the rim of her cup. She swallowed the warm liquid, which was milk by the way, and took a bite from the pancake that Johanna had made for her.

"The eye color might change as she grows." She said softly and he looked at her.

"Yes…but they'll still be blue…just like yours." He said, returning his attention back to the baby girl. She took another bite and then she noticed the bear on the tray. A laugh escaped her throat before she could prevent it and he looked at her confused.

"Am I so ridiculous?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"No…you are just mean. The bear here however, is cute and funny." She said as she leaned back, her fingers petting the bear and Sweeney wanted to throw the bloody toy away from his jealousy.

"Funny, Gracie." He muttered as the baby gave a small sigh and rubbed her head to Sweeney's chest. He grinned widely and leaned to kiss Madeline's forehead.

"Aren't you lovely…" he mumbled and Grace had to admit that he was nice to the baby.

"Did you sleep?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Yes…but I woke up many times." She admitted and he nodded his eyes moving all over her face.

"You look beautiful…" he whispered with wonder and she rolled her eyes.

"Cut the compliments, Todd! I'm not buying them." She snapped and he smirked, loving the spark in her eyes.

"They are not for sell. They are free." He said and she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're insufferable." She muttered as she picked up the cup again and took a sip.

"Thank you." He said as he placed a hand on her knee and rubbed it gently.

"Keep your hands to yourself!" she yelped, slapping his hand away and he smiled replacing his hand on her knee.

"I wish I could…" he said and she scowled.

"Men….you are all the same you know. First you do something unacceptable and then you act like babies, craving for attention." She said and he looked at her intently.

"It's in our nature…" he said, hope rising in his heart when she didn't slap his hand away again.

"Right…" she mumbled, looking away.

Johanna came in at that moment and smiled at Grace.

"Dad? Can you leave? I have to help Grace with her clothes and bathroom." She said and he nodded, standing up from the bed with Madeline. He exited the room, not bothering to place the baby in her crib.

Grace sighed and Johanna smiled behind his back. He closed the door and smiled at his daughter.

"Now…we are alone. Why don't we learn more about each other, eh?" he said conversationally to the infant. Madeline looked at him and wiggled, poking his jaw with her finger. He sat in the parlor and smiled.

"Let's have a look at you, hmm?" he said as he started memorizing the baby's features while he caressed her back gently. He was still staring at his daughter when Johanna came from the room ready to call him but she closed her mouth to look at the two of them. She smiled and reentered the bedroom deciding to give them some time alone.

**End of chapter 47**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me your thoughts! Reviews are love. I'll give you a Larry if you do! **:)**


	48. Chapter 48

Okay, the new chapter is here. It didn't take me long, did it?

Okay, here's a huge thank you for: **Shiloh, Lady Nightlord, Aymie Lestrange, Emma, SBMFanatic, BlueStar33, JainaZekk621, alchemistic, xXWolfAngelXx, Nala162024, red-eyedgal and BleedmetoINSANITY**! Thank you all for the wonderful comments!

Huge thanks to everyone who is reading this even if they don't review!

Review reply to **Emma**: Johanna had every right to be mad at him. I mean he really has to decide whether he'll be nice or mean.

Thank you for the wonderful review, love! They always make me smile! **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 48**

A few days passed and little Madeline was growing up quickly. Her eye color was clear now; crystal blue, a lightly darker tone than her mother's .Her naps had been shorter than they usually were, not leaving Grace to sleep much during the night. She was still staying in Johanna's room despite Sweeney's objections.

One evening however he wouldn't drop the subject. Johanna was out buying groceries and they were left alone in the bedroom; Grace feeding Madeline, Sweeney…staring.

Grace was stroking the baby's cheek as Sweeny cleared his throat, not liking the fact that he was being ignored by her…again. That didn't work because she was too busy cooing at the baby that he growled loudly, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, love of my life?" she said sarcastically as she heard the growling and he glared at her.

"I used to believe that I am." He said and she shrugged.

"I used to think that you cared for me. Things change." She said, even though she knew it was a lie. He gritted his teeth and looked away, as she looked at him from beneath her eyelashes.

"You are coming up to our room. This is ridiculous!" he said, standing up sharply and staring down at her.

"What exactly is ridiculous?" she asked calmly and he huffed.

"This! You staying here instead of being with me!" he said pointing around him.

"I can't move." She said and he looked at her, face softening.

"I'll carry you upstairs." He said and she looked away.

"You have to let Johanna sleep." He said and she turned her head sharply towards him a scowl on her face.

"Don't make this about Johanna. This is not about Johanna. This is about you. It's always about you. You want me there so you can watch me like before. And I don't want it." She said as she gently placed Maddy in her crib, Sweeney's hands curling into fists.

"I don't want you there so I can keep you prisoner. I want you there because you are my wife and that's where you belong. I want you there, next to me, because I need you." He said the last part in a barely audible voice and she looked at the duvet, her hands drawing patterns on it.

"I needed you too. But you weren't here." She said, looking up at him.

"Why do you always have to bring this up? I said I was sorry!" he said loudly and she flinched.

"Sorry is not good enough anymore!" she shot back and he glared at her, his dark eyes burning holes in her own blue ones.

"What do you want me to do? I can't turn back time." He said monotonously, his hands now into tight fists by his sides.

"I want you to understand what you did and how much it hurt me. The only thing I see is that you say that you are sorry but you don't really know how it was for me." She said, tears shining in her eyes.

"I mean it when I say I'm sorry. What else can I do?" he asked her, his voice throaty, his jaw muscles flexing.

"What can you do? What can you do…for starters just leave me alone." She said and he growled, his eyes flashing with anger and hurt.

"That's not an answer. I asked you what you want me to do. I don't understand why you are acting like this! You are cold and distant! You are acting like you don't love me. Am I that insignificant for you? You are acting like everything that happened between us is my fault!" he shouted, making the baby whimper from her crib.

"It is your fault! Who left me here alone the minute I wanted you here the most? The moment I needed you to hold my hand? You left me here with a glare and an accusation and you expect me to be fine with it? You expect me to be the sweet, submissive wife that you want? You expect me to forget that you accused me of killing our son and then just be all happy and glad that my husband came back and that he did me a favor for deciding to return? If you are expecting this then you are gravely mistaken and the only thing that you'll manage to do is be disappointed!" she finished, her eyes cold as she stared at him, almost competing with his own hurt and angry gaze.

His breath was coming in short angry puffs until he finally turned around and left the room, slamming the door behind him, making Grace inside the bedroom cringe. She stared at the door, her tears finally running down her cheeks freely.

"Truth hurts, doesn't it, my love…" she whispered still staring at the door while she listened to his angry footsteps as he paced up and down. A loud crashing down was heard and she jumped, her hand covering her mouth as she gasped, her other hand involuntary heading for the side of the crib. The baby wiggled and let out a cry and she rocked the crib.

"Shh…my darling…not going to hurt you…me however…" she muttered as she leaned back to the bed and looked at the ceiling.

********************************************

Sweeney walked into his room and shut the door with such force that the entire room was quaked by the sound. He growled, running his hand through his black hair, his eyes flaring with anger. His eyes scanned the room and landed angrily on the big mirror Grace had bought to replace the old one a few months ago. He walked toward it slowly and stopped in front of it. His gaze moving all over his own form with something similar to distaste and disgust.

"I hate you…I hate you…" he muttered into his own reflection.

"This all your fault…you…this shouldn't have happened ever…I wasn't supposed to love her…I shouldn't have feelings for another woman…all I do is cause sorrow to her…and it's all your fault…weak…that's all you made me be…she shouldn't be with me…" he muttered both of his hands in his hair as he took a few steps back.

"All your fault Barker…" he shouted as he took hold of his razor and threw his fist against the glass as he held the sharp blade between his fingers. The mirror broke into a million pieces that scattered all over the floor, blood pouring from his closed fist but he didn't even feel the pain. His face was pained, his eyes red as he stumbled backwards, staring at the broken glass. Crimson lines were running down his hand, pooling on the wooden floor as he kneeled and buried his face in his other hand, razor still tight in his bloodied hand and he was holding it with even more force. He crawled towards the far corner of his room and rested his head on his knees, his injured hand resting limply by his side on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Gracie…" he whispered, closing his eyes.

******************************

Grace was staring horrified as the ceiling when she heard his shout. She pulled the covers back and threw her legs over the edge of the bed, wincing slightly. She hesitated before standing up with some effort and got hold of the crib where Maddy was staring up at her curiously, her small eyes sleepy. She gave a shaky smile at her daughter and put on her slippers. She tiptoed her way towards the bedroom door and lsowly walked out. She looked around her and realized that Johanna was not back yet. She headed for the front door and exited the pie shop, her eyes flicking towards Sweeney's dark room. She swallowed and started walking up the stairs, feeling a sharp pain cursing through her thighs as she walked. She ignored the discomfort as she reached the top of the stairs and slowly, fearfully placed her hand on the doorknob.

"If he kills me…he kills me…" she muttered as she opened the door quickly.

She peered into the room and her eyes widened in horror when she saw the mess he had created. Pieces of the glass were everywhere even in the entrance of the shop. She walked mindful of the glasses and her eyes searched frantically for Sweeney. She found him curled up in a corner and she gasped when she saw the blood next to him. She walked as fast as she could towards him and kneeled next to him, wincing in the process. Her eyes followed the blood and realized that he was clutching his razor in his hand causing more blood to flow. If he heard her he didn't dhow it at all. She swallowed; regret feeling her entire being seeing him like that. She placed a gentle hand on his arm, squeezing it affectionately but he didn't move.

"Sweeney?" she said softly and the only thing that made her believe that he heard her was a shake of his head, his face hidden by his knees. Her eyes darted to his hand and she licked her dry lips, reaching for it. Her fingers curled around his hand and tried to loosen his hold on the damn razor, there was too much blood and it scared her.

"Come on, love…let go…" she said leaning close to him but he only clutched it tighter, shaking his head as he looked at her sideways.

"No…" he choked in a hoarse voice that was hardly his own. It was much softer but deep at the same time.

"Sweeney, you have to let go of the blade. I need to see your hand. Let go…" she said but he only muttered three words that made her freeze.

"I love you…" and she was speechless as he lifted his head lightly and stared at her, his face extremely pale and his eyes bloodshot but awfully soft.

"Tell me..." he whispered and all she could do was stare into his hurt eyes, not knowing what to say.

**End of chapter 48**

**Author's note: **There you go! So, Sweeney went a little bit crazy there…Do you think she'll say it back to him?(that she loves him) Who do you think is talking to her; Todd or Barker, hmm?

Please review and tell me what you think! I'll give you a nice huge cookie if you do! **:)**


	49. Chapter 49

Hello! How are you all? I was fast this time, wasn't I?

Okay, before we go on with my little tale here's a thank you to: **Shiloh, Lady Nightlord, Nala162024, CaptainFlyingSparrow, BlueStar33, Aymie Lestrange, JainaZekk621, Mana-Kipagami, Emma, waterdoddesskasey, BabyBlueSkys and SweeneySparrow5!** Thank you all for your support. And thanks to everyone who is reading this even if they don't review! **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 49**

Grace sighed and reached with her hand again towards his face, moving his black hair away from his tired face. He kept staring at her, obviously waiting for an answer. She looked at him and moved her hand to his hurt hand again, gently caressing it.

"Come on, Sweeney…" she said again but he shook his head, his hand tightening around the razor, but not moving his hand away from her touch.

"You love me, don't you?" he asked her again, his eyes wide but fogged.

"Of course I do…I'm angry but I love you…" she said softly and he looked at her before looking at his lap again.

"Will you let me see your hand?" she asked but he shook his head.

"No…no…he hurt you…" he muttered incoherently and she became confused.  
"No one hurt me, love…" she said but he shook his head again, pointing to himself.

"Him…he always does…I don't want him to…" he mumbled and she swallowed.

"Sweeney?" she asked helplessly.

"No…not now…" he muttered again and she was really worried. She knew he was troubled but this was completely different from his other angry fits.

"Okay, look at me." She said, taking hold of his chin, he looked at her and he cocked his head to the side and stared at her. His eyes transfixed by her blue gaze and he smiled a small smile.

"Blue…" he muttered and she bit her lip.

"Yes, love. Blue. Now, here's the deal. You let me see your hand and then we'll go to bed." She said and he looked at her lips, his eyes calm, gentle but confused.

Without waiting for his permission she took his hand and placed it on her lap. She turned it and opened his palm, moving his fingers away gently. She gasped when she saw that small pieces of glasses were on it and a quite long slash from the razor. She took away the razor and threw it under the bed, not wanting him to hurt himself again.

"God…what did you do?" she said gently as she got up and looked around. The moment she was away he broke out of his daze and grabbed her arm.

"No…where…don't…" he said and she smiled.

"I'll be back. I'm just going to the bathroom." She said as she started walking with difficulty. His eyes followed her every move, his hurt hand lying limply on his knee. She returned shortly and started removing the pieces of the glass one by one. There were two small ones and a bigger one and he didn't even flinch. He just looked at her.

"There…now…" she said as she took the alcohol she had brought from the bathroom.

"Why are you walking with difficulty...?" he asked her and she bit her lip.

"I just gave birth.A few days ago...Remember?" she said gently and he looked at her still slightly swollen stomach and his eyes stayed there, fixated on her slight bump.

"This will sting…" she warned but he just smiled, moving his good hand to move a lock of hair behind her ear, not even feeling the sting she talked about. When his hand was clean from the blood she brought it closer to examine it and she saw that he had managed to make a quite deep cut on his palm with the razor. She took the cloth she had brought and wrapped it around his hand.

"Come on…let's go…" she said as she tried to pull him with her. She took his arm and slowly pulled him towards her. He stood up without a fuss and they walked to the door. He made a noise in the back of his throat and tried to stop her but she cooed at him and stroked his arm.

"We'll just go to the kitchen…Johanna will be there…" she said and he looked at her, his eyes lighting up.

"Johanna?" he rasped and she nodded.

"Come on…I need to stitch your hand…" she said as they walked down the stairs.

They walked into the kitchen and Johanna was back, placing the groceries on the counter.

"There you are! What are you doing up! You shouldn't…" she started but stopped when she saw her father, looking at her intently, his hand bleeding.

"Oh God! What happened?" she asked as she came to him and placed a hand on his arm.

"He hurt his hand. He broke the mirror and he's acting…weird…" Grace said as she sat him on a chair, while Johanna stroked his hair.

"My pet…" he mumbled as he leaned into her touch as Grace left to fetch a needle.

"Dad? Are you all right?" Johanna asked and he smiled.

"No, he's not. I don't know what's wrong…" Grace said as she returned and winced as she sat next to him on a chair.

"Did you have another fight?" Johanna asked and Grace sighed before nodding.

"Yeah…" she said as she took his hand and removed the cloth. She poured alcohol again and then started fixing his hand.

"Can you keep an eye on Maddy?" Grace asked and Johanna nodded, exiting the room.

"Maddy?" Sweeney asked.

"Yes…our baby…remember?" she asked, looking at him.

"Madeline. We call her Maddy…because it's prettier…" he said softly and she bit her lip.

"That's right, love…how about some tea when I'm done, hmm?" she asked as she stitched his hand and he nodded, leaning closer to her face and kissing her cheek repeatedly.

"Don't move now, love…" she said, even though she enjoyed his touch. He obeyed and moved back, his eyes looking from her face to his hand a few times before settling on her face. After sometime she finished with his hand and bandaged it, stunned that he didn't make a sound the entire time. It was like he couldn't feel the pain.

"All done…" she announced and he looked at his hand.

"You stitched it…" he muttered and she nodded.

"Thank you…" he whispered and she smiled.

She stood up and looked at him. His eyes were darting all over the place before finally settling on the doorway, leading to the parlor and bedroom.

"You want to see, Maddy?" she said suddenly and he shot up from the chair, nodding eagerly. She smiled sadly and they walked to the bedroom. Johanna looked up as she heard them, throwing a questioning look at Grace who just shrugged helplessly. Sweeney leaned over the crib and looked at the baby who was still awake. He smiled down at her and she giggled, wiggling in her covers, her small hands reaching for him. Without hesitation he reached for her urgently, picking her up and holding her close to his chest. Johanna looked at him, confused that he was not huffing or growling like usual.

"I'll make some tea…" Grace said but Johanna stopped her.

"I'll go. You shouldn't be up." She said, exiting the bedroom. Grace nodded and made to sit on the bed when she felt a hand on her arm helping her lie down. She looked up and saw Sweeney's worried face or should she say Benjamin Barker's face. It wasn't Sweeney. He was too gentle to be Sweeney and it unnerved her.

_What have I said that bothered him so much?_ She thought as she watched him.

"Sweeney? Sit down." She said as he stood with the baby in his arms. He sat down next to her and looked at Maddy who was trying to reach his white lock of hair. He smiled and leaned closer so that she could reach it.

"Why did you do that, Sweeney?" she asked after a while and he turned to look at her. He shrugged and kissed Maddy's cheek.

"Don't know…" he muttered as he looked at her.

"She's sleepy…" he whispered and Grace looked at her daughter.

"About time…she hasn't slept much today…" she said as he got up and brought Maddy closer to Grace. She kissed her forehead and he placed her in the crib, wrapping her in the covers. He looked around the room with a frown.

"Where is her bear? She can't sleep without her bear…" he muttered and Grace chuckled.

"He's on the dresser." She said and he picked it up, placing to next to Maddy.

Johanna walked in with two cups of tea and placed them on the nightstand.

"Everything okay?" she asked, pecking her father's cheek who smiled at her warmly, stroking her hair as she stood next to him.

"Um…yes…" Grace said and Johanna smiled at her father.

"I'm going to take a bath…I won't take long…I'll clean the mess upstairs tomorrow. Dad can sleep here tonight. I'll sleep on the couch." She said, exiting the room, closing the door behind her.

Grace picked a cup and started sipping her tea, while Sweeney stared at the crib.

"Drink your tea. It'll get cold." She whispered and he sat again on the bed, staring at the cup he held in his hand.

"I don't mean to hurt you…I don't want to …but I can't help it…I can't…" he muttered as he put the cup on the nightstand and took her hand, squeezing it in his own.

"I know…" she whispered, looking at her lap.

"I don't deserve what you give me…I don't deserve her…" he said, pointing at Maddy's sleeping form.

"I don't care." She said and his eyes widened.

"What?" he asked, crawling closer to her.

"I know I yelled at you…but I don't hate you. You should know that by now. But I can't forget so quickly." She whispered and he looked at her, his face pained.

He nodded and she smiled, taking his hand and kissing it.

"What you did today was stupid. You scared me to death." She said, her eyes shining with tears and he shook his head, coming closer to her.

"I didn't mean to scare you." He whispered, his lips a breath's away from hers.

"God, what am I going to do with you?" she muttered, tangling her fingers in his ebony hair. He looked into her eyes before kissing her full on the mouth, his kiss needy but gentle. She gasped as he deepened the kiss, his mouth soft under hers but demanding. The kiss became urgent and his hand moved to the back of her neck, pressing her closer to him.

"I need you…" he whispered, breaking the kiss. She frowned and he kissed her again.

"I need the calmness you provide, Gracie…if I don't have it…I'll loose my mind…" he whispered hoarsely, looking at her in the eyes.

"No you won't…" she said, shaking her head but he nodded.

"I will…if you don't keep me in here…" he pointed to her heart and she took hold of his hurt hand and gently caressed it.

"Come here." She whispered, pulling him into her arms and leaning against the bed. He eagerly obliged, wrapping his arms around her waist and laying his head on her chest. She pulled him further on the bed and he was glad of her warmth that he had missed those days. She pulled the covers around them and kissed his hair gently.

"Don't hurt yourself again okay?" she whispered and he nodded, nuzzling his face into her neck, his nose brushing against her skin.

"Only if you promise not to leave me." He whispered and she smiled a little, tangling her hand in his hair again, massaging his scalp.

"I won't. You're stuck with me now. Unless you decide to kill me of course." She said teasingly.

He moved back and looked at her with hurt eyes, shaking his head frantically.

"I would kill myself first." He said as he kissed her again, his mind in peace for the time being at least.

**End of chapter 49**

**Author's note: **Thank you all for reading! She calmed him, didn't she?

Please review! I want to hear your thoughts! **:)**


	50. Chapter 50

I want to say thank you to all my reviewers once again, who are: **alchemistic, xXWolfAngelXx, Aymie Lestrange, Nala162024, BlueStar33, CaptainFlyingSparrow, SweeneySparrow5, JainaZekk621, Phantom'sAnge, Emma, Shiloh and BabyBlueSkys**! Thank you all for your support! **:)**

Review replies to **Emma**: Sorry if it was confusing. Sweeney was acting like Benjamin in the previous chapter and he'll continue to act like that and in this chapter. We are all used to Sweeney but isn't Benjamin cute as well? Thank you for the wonderful review and thank you for still supporting the story! **:)**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sweeney Todd! I do own Grace and Maddy though.

**Chapter 50**

The rest few days passed calmly and Grace was able to get up from the bed without a problem. She had plenty of help from Johanna and from…Sweeney. Yes, Sweeney helped her in everything she needed; a thing that had started to annoy Grace. It wasn't that she didn't need help or that she was ungrateful. No, far from that. The problem was that Sweeney wasn't…Sweeney anymore. He acted like a completely different person. He was calm, gentle, nice and spoke softly to them. Sweeney wasn't supposed to be nice and soft. Grace would catch him staring of into space or stare at her, Madeline and Johanna for hours without speaking; he just stared and a small smile would play on his lips. If she didn't know him better Grace would say that he was obsessed with the three of them and most of all Grace. Not that he wasn't overprotective over Johanna or the baby but he was especially nice to Grace and she had started feeling a bit uncomfortable with the whole situation.

She guessed that all the things that had happened those last few weeks had gotten into him and were responsible for his change. Loosing the baby, the fights between them everything must have affected him in some way, it was the only explanation she could give. She was so used to his moody behavior that seeing him acting all…lovey dovey made her feel unnerved.

So, there she was again, mending one of his shirts up in his room while he stared at her, razor in hand since he had just finished with a customer. Johanna was with Maddy downstairs making lunch. She looked up and looked at him and he smiled, waving at her and she sighed, returning to her work.

"Will you put that blade away from your hurt hand?" she asked him and he looked at her with his head cocked to the side.

"I'm just holding it. What's wrong with the razor, Gracie?" he asked her softly and she shrugged.

"I don't like razors." She said and he chuckled, placing the silver object in his holster.

"There. It's gone. Satisfied?" he asked with a smile playing on his lips.

"Yes…" she muttered and his smile widened even more if that was possible. He leaned forwards, his elbows resting on his knees and stared at her face and then moved his eyes to the rest of her. His eyes went to the white dress with the black lace and nodded his head in appreciation.

"Will you stop staring me?" she asked gently and he looked at her face before speaking.

"You look lovely in that dress." He whispered and she stopped what she was doing to look at him to see if he was joking. He wasn't. His gaze was serious and his eyes warm as they stared into her own.

"Um…thank you. Johanna bought it for me…" she replied uncomfortably.

"Beautiful…" he said and she narrowed her eyes as she looked at his shirt. She could still feel his eyes on her and she bit her lip.

"Please stop sta…" she started but he cut her of.

"I can't…come here…" he said softly and she reluctantly placed the unfinished piece of clothing on the bed and approached him. He opened his arms to her and she obliged, letting him pull her in his embrace and onto his lap. His arms locked around her waist and pressed her closer, his lips placing a kiss on her exposed collarbone. She kissed the top of his head as he moved his lips to her neck. He nuzzled into her skin and smiled.

"Nice…" he mumbled in his soft voice and she had to say what she wanted.

"Will you stop doing that!? It's abnormal!" she suddenly said and he looked at her confused.

"What? I can't kiss my wife?' he asked and she huffed.

"It's really weird! I mean…you never act like this!" she said pointing at him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Act like what? Like a proper man? How would you like me to act then?" he asked her calmly and she was even more confused.

"Snap at me! Growl! Just …" she trailed of and he stared at her, slight anger in his eyes that made her think that he would come back to his old self but he didn't. He just shrugged and laid his head on her collarbone with a sigh.

"I don't know what you mean. And I'm not acting weird. What should I do? Hit you and push you around?" he asked and she sighed heavily for the third time.

"You really shouldn't do that. You're ruining the mood." He said, kissing her again.

"What mood?" she asked and he smiled.

"I'm trying to be romantic if you haven't noticed." He replied and she looked at him.

"Oh boy, I have. That's a fact." She said as she looked at his black hair.

"You know…you should cut your hair a bit…they make you look older." She said certain that that would do it and make him angry.

"You think? All right…" he said and she cried in frustration.

"You're unbelievable." She muttered at last and he smirked.

"Thank you."

"You never wear white clothes…Lucy used to wear them all the time…" he said after a while and she shrugged.

"I don't particularly like the color…I mean it's nice but …I don't think it would suit me…I have too white complexion to wear white." She said and his fingers touched the fabric of her dress, his fingers moving over the lace design.

"You never act like her either…" he said in a barely audible voice.

"What do you mean?"

"She…she was too vulnerable…too fragile…Always proper, never disagreed in anything. She was obedient. And you are not." He said, looking at her, his last statement followed by a chuckle.

"She never talked back to anyone…polite…she was very polite." He said, looking at her hand, tracing her palm with the tips of his fingers.

"Well, I'm sorry if I have so many flaws." She said as she stood up from his lap, making him furrow his brows in confusion.

"Flaws?" he asked as she walked to the bed and took his shirt, making her way towards the door.

"Well, I, obviously, am not angelic and I'm not weak. Anymore faults you are finding in me?" she asked with her hands on her hips. She knew she was pushing her luck but lately he had been comparing her with his diseased wife a lot. He would comment on anything she did and then compare it with what his previous wife did.

"Wait a minute. I never said that you have flaws." He defended and she straightened her dress.

"You didn't? Lat time when I was feeding Madeline you said that it was improper for a woman to do that." She said and he stood up from the chair.

"I never said that. I said that Lucy thought it was improper. I never…" he started but she cut him of.

"And why would I care what she thought!?" she asked and he froze.

He stared at her for a while before he turned his back to her and walked to the window. Grace regretted what she said the minute she saw his form stiffening. Now, the normal Sweeney Todd would snap at her for saying something so bad about Lucy. But the new Sweeney didn't. Those last days had been extremely stressed for Grace and her mood hadn't been so good. She looked at her feet, the dead silence of the room making her feel even guiltier. She threw the shirt on the bed and walked closer to him. She placed her hands to his shoulders and was relieved when he didn't push her away.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said that."

"It's fine. I shouldn't talk about her…" he muttered, his eyes moving to her hand resting on his right shoulder.

"No…no…I'm not very well lately…" she whispered and he turned around.

"Why?" he asked, moving his palm to her cheek.

_Because you're different__ and I don't know what to expect from you anymore…_ She thought but she just smiled.

"I don't know."

He looked at her in the eyes and smiled, pulling her closer by the back of her neck.

"You're not weak…any other woman would have fallen into depression by loosing a child…but you didn't…Any woman would have hated me for leaving her and accusing her but you don't hate me…" he said.

So, he remembered everything that had happened. That was a relief. Maybe acting the way he did was a way of apologizing to her. His hand moved to the ribbon holding her hair in a high ponytail and undid it, letting her brown locks cascade down her shoulders.

"I've told you to keep your hair down, Gracie." He said with a husky growl and she was happy to hear that sound coming from him again.

"It's not very handy when I'm doing my chores." She said and he smirked before tangling his fingers in her hair, tugging her face closer to him.

"So, my hair makes me look old, eh?" he asked, his lips brushing hers every time he spoke.

"Um…no." she said and closed the gap between them, kissing him lovingly on the mouth, her arms locking around his neck while his went to her waist. They broke apart when a knock came to the door and Johanna walked in with a giggling Maddy in her arms.

"Maddy!" Sweeney cried happily as he walked over to the, and Johanna handed her to him with a chuckle.

"She's in a good mood today. No crying." Johanna said as Grace kissed her daughter's cheek and walked to Johanna's side.

"I have bad news. We have to go to the market. I'm out of potatoes for lunch." She said and Grace nodded.

"Sure. I wanted to go out for a while. Sweeney will stay with Maddy, right?" she said but the barber was already waving her away, his attention on the baby girl. Both women laughed and left the room, leaving Sweeney with his pink dressed daughter.

He wrinkled his nose in disgust when he saw her clothes and shook his head.

"Why they insist on dressing you like pink candy?" he muttered and somehow the baby found his expression rather funny for she started giggling, wiggling happily in her father's lap. He narrowed his eyes trying not to smile at the sound of her giggles but when he tickled her belly she released another happy fit of giggles that made him grin like a fool.

"You think it's funny, eh? You should look at…." He stopped as he took a better look at her. He had to admit that the pink flattered the baby's milky white skin and eyes.

"Well…I suppose you are…nice in it…but I still don't like it." He said as he hugged her almost possessively to him and leaned back on the chair he had been sitting.

He placed her on his chest and started humming a soothing tune that Grace used to hum at nights and he felt the baby relaxing. He smiled and kissed the top of her small head.

"Nice, eh…? Mommy knows…" he whispered as the baby moved her small hand on his tie.

"She's right…I'm going soft…" he muttered with a frown and Maddy giggled again, making Sweeney frown more.

**End of chapter 50**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! A little fluffiness as requested by my reviewer **Phantom'sAnge**!

Please review and make my day! **:)**


	51. Chapter 51

Okay, everyone! The new chapter is here!

I want to thank**: Nala162024, CaptainFlyingSparrow, BlueStar33, Aymie Lestrange, alchemistic, Lady Nightlord, Neighbourhound Squirrals, Shiloh, Emma, JainaZekk621, Phantom's Ange, TeachYouHowToFly BabyBlueSkys and Loonalily**! Thank you all for your support! **:)**

_**Replies to unsigned reviewers: **_

**Emma: **Happy you liked the chapter, love! You'll see if Sweeney will come back. Thank you! **:)**

**BabyBlueSkys: **Yes, he's a nice daddy! Glad you enjoyed the last chappie, hon! Thank you for reading and reviewing! **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 51**

A few months later, Sweeney was standing with Maddy inside the bathroom. He was holding her at arms length with his nose wrinkled in disgust. The baby girl was in need of a nice warm bath and he was the only one in the house at that moment. He looked around the bathroom and groaned.

"All right, missy…wait here…" he mumbled as he placed her on a towel. He brought water and prepared a bath for her. He rolled up his sleeves and looked nervously at the wiggling baby.

"How the hell am I suppose do this?" he mumbled. It was the first time he had to bathe her and he really didn't know how to do it. Madeline had to be bathed for she had a tiny accident and Sweeney had to take off her clothes. He approached the baby and picked her up.

"Okay, let's see…um…ah…" he muttered as he stared at the water. He kneeled next to the tub and carefully placed her in the warm water. The moment her feet touched the water however, she started crying and whimpering in distress.

"What is it? Too warm? Too cold?" he asked but the baby just continued crying, making him wince.

"Um…no need for that…it's just water ,love…besides you really need a bath…your mother will kill me if she knows that I didn't realized sooner that you had …an accident…, a smelly accident that is…" he said to her but she just continued her whimpering, wiggling her small feet in the water, splashing her father who sighed.

"Maddy…" he warned seriously but the baby continued her crying fit, waving her hands towards him, trying to reach for him.

"Madeline!" he snapped in a loud voice, his tone authoritative but not angry or mean. The baby stopped, her small red eyes looking at him, a few whimpers escaped her small pouting mouth. Sweeney looked at her, his hands supporting her weight. He bit his lip as he saw her red eyes, slight guilt creeping up on him. He really didn't mean to frighten her but she had to stop being so stubborn every time they tried to bathe her. Grace and Johanna had an entire battle with her in order to clean her up.

"There now. No more crying. Daddy is going to clean you up and you'll be a good girl." He said more softly and she hiccupped a couple of times, her small fingers wrapping around his finger for support. He rubbed her back slowly and looked around for soap. He reached with his hand and grabbed the lavender soap. He lathered up a cloth and started washing the baby's back and front. Her small feet wiggling in the water, her eyes transfixed with the bubbles the soap produced.

"What is it, love?" he asked as he saw her staring. He followed her gaze and smirked as she started giggling. She was a weird one. One moment she would be crying her eyes out and the next she would be laughing.

"The bubbles? You like the bubbles?" he asked her and she giggled, her thumb going in her mouth for a moment before pointing at him and then the bubbles again.

"God, you're cute…" he mumbled with a wide grin, as he caressed her smooth cheek. Madeline giggled again, her laughter causing a cute blush on both her cheeks that reminded him of her mother.

He washed her few light brown hair as well and then rinsed the soap from her. Finally he pulled her out of the water and wrapped her in a towel, holding her close to his chest.

He stood in the middle of the room looking at her with a smile and a far away look.

_See? I told you we are the same._ A voice he hadn't heard for months said and he grimaced, adjusting Madeline in his embrace.

**I don't think so.**

_Then why have you suddenly turned so soft?_

**I'm not soft. I love my daughter is all.**

_All right. You have been acting like this almost to everyone. Grace had noticed_.

**So? **

_There has to be a reason for that sudden change_.

**Yeah, you must have brainwashed me, Barker.** He mumbled as he walked out of the room, the baby playing with his vest buttons happily, while he tightened his hold around her small form almost possessively. He rather enjoyed holding her like that. Johanna was far too old to cuddle with him.

_You know that's not the __reason. Tell me._

**No. Not**** your business anyway**.

_Yes, it is._

Sweeney gritted his teeth as he walked up to his room with Madeline still locked in his embrace.

_You might as well say it. It helps._

**I…**

_Yes?_ The smooth voice encouraged, making Sweeney roll his eyes.

**I don't want to loose them. I don't want Grace to hate me for what I did to her. I…want them to love me.**

_Aha…and you realized that only behaving like you used to, will make them stay._

**Wow, you figured it out**. He mumbled as he placed the baby on his bed and walked to the closet to bring some clothes for her.

_You must have realized that Grace loves you…I mean us even when you behave like an asshole_.

**She doesn't love you. You annoy her.**

_Do __I? Last night proved you wrong. Remember last night? _The voice asked smugly and Sweeney growled as he returned back to the bed with a nice light green dress for his daughter.

**She called '**_**Sweeney'**_** all the time not bloody **_**Benjamin**__._ He thought angrily and the voice laughed.

_Whatever. Just try not to be too weird.__ This behavior really doesn't fit you._

Sweeney rolled his eyes as he dressed Maddy who was playing with her hands and wiggling her toes.

"I'm not weird." He muttered, looking at Madeline. He finished and picked her up, setting her in her crib. He placed her bear next to her and kissed her head. He walked to his barber chair and sat down with a sigh. He leaned back and closed his eyes, thinking about everything his inner voice had said to him earlier.

***************************************

Grace and Johanna came back from the market and entered the pie shop, bags in hand. Johanna huffed as she placed the two heavy bags on the counter.

"Next time, I'm getting dad with me. These are way too heavy." She said and Grace nodded as she too placed the other two bags on the counter. Grace sat down at a chair and sighed. Johanna moved her hair from her face and sat down too, her face troubled. The young woman had been acting a little weird lately.

"Johanna? Something wrong, dear?" Gracie asked. Johanna looked up and smiled a little.

"Um…just some things I've been thinking…" she muttered and Grace frowned.

"What things?"

"Um…has father ever talked to you about my…guardian, Gracie?" she asked and Grace started feeling rather uncomfortable.

"Um…I …he did…he's dead right?"

She said and Johanna nodded a troubled look on her pretty face.

"He's dead…the thing is…I don't know who murdered him. I'm not missing him or anything. My life with him was rather…distressing really…I just…" she trailed of and Grace didn't like where this was going.

"Um…I don't know, Johanna. I… don't know." Grace lied, her palms sweating.

"You don't? My father didn't say anything?" she pressed and Grace panicked.

"No…why?"

"Grace…I want to tell you something…but you can't tell my father." She said in a hushed voice, looking around her.

"All right…" Grace said hesitantly, not liking where the conversation was going.

"Okay…you know that A…Anthony took me away from the judge, right?" she asked and Grace nodded, looking at the ceiling for a second.

"He brought me here the night before we escaped. That's when I first saw my father…he…" she trailed of and Grace frowned as she saw the young girl shaking, her hands trembling.

"What? What happened?" she asked softly.

"If there hadn't been for a scream I wouldn't be here now, Gracie…you see Anthony had me dressed as a boy so I wouldn't attract attention…I hid in the barber shop upstairs…I…had to hide in the old chest my father keeps there. Then after a while I heard voices…a woman's voice and…dad's…and then…the judge came…I don't know what happened…and then I look…" she muttered and Grace's eyes widened. Johanna knew all this? And hadn't said a word? And most of all she stayed here with her father?

"You look and you see what?" she asked in a whisper.

"I opened the chest and I saw him…with his razor…blood all over him…" Johanna finished shakily.

"What?" Grace rasped and Johanna shook her head.

"I didn't remember it was him, Gracie…only after I stayed here for a while I realized that he was the person I saw that night." Johanna whispered and Grace eyes were wide, her throat dry from the shock.

_And now what?_ She thought as they stared each other, listening to Sweeney's pacing from upstairs.

**End of chapter 51**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading! So, Johanna remembers what happened that night. What you think it's going to happen next?

Please review and tell me your thoughts! **:)**


	52. Chapter 52

Hi everyone! The new chappie is here for you! Hope you like it!

I want to thank: **Aymie Lestrange, JainaZekk621, Shiloh, Nala162024, Lady Nightlord, Emma, red-eyedgal, alchemistic, CaptainFlyingSparrow, BleedmetoINSANITY, BabyBlueSkys and BlueStar33!** Thank you all for your support! :)

_**Replies to unsigned reviewers: **_

**Emma**: If you thought that was a stormy chapter wait till you read this one! It was Benjamin talking to him (bold letters Sweeney and italics Benjamin). Hope you like this chapter too! Thank you! **:)**

**BabyBlueSkys: **Glad you liked it, love! And yes, she knows it was Sweeney in all that blood but she doesn't exactly knows what really happened. Thank you for the wonderful review! **:)**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 52**

Grace cleared her throat and looked at Johanna who had been staring at her lap silently.

"Johanna? Are you sure that it was your father?" she asked and Johanna looked at her sharply.

"Yes! Of course! I guess at the beginning I was so shocked at what I saw…that I didn't realized who he was…but after a few days…I knew it was him. Do you know anything Gracie? I know he tells you everything." Johanna pleaded and Grace bit her lip as she shook her head.

"No…no I don't. What…what do you think really happened?" she asked.

"I don't know…I don't even want to think about what I am already thinking, Gracie." She whispered.

"Um…what are you thinking?"

"That…that he killed Turpin…" she whispered and Grace's heart almost stopped.

"Why do you say that?"

"There was blood all over him, Gracie! I mean I heard the voice…and then he disappeared. How you explain what I saw?" she asked and Grace almost winced.

"I…I don't know…what about the woman you heard?"

"I don't know who she was but she didn't sound sane…she was muttering insanities the whole time and then she stopped suddenly…I don't know what to think…" she said desperately.

"Oh Johanna…what makes you believe that he might have killed…them…?" Grace asked and Johanna looked at her in the eyes.

"The way he acted when…when you lost the baby…his behavior…I never expected that from him…" she whispered and sniffled.

"You know…I remember his voice…" she said and Grace looked at her with confusion.

"Voice?"

"Yes, my father's …when I was little…no matter how weird it sounds, I remember his voice, Gracie. It was so calm…so soothing…like an angel's…I remember it…" she whispered and Grace stared.

"But that night…he was completely different…you should have seen him, Gracie…all covered in blood…oh god…but I learned to live with it and never mention it. But I couldn't anymore…I had to tell someone…" she said and Grace remembered the day she had seen him covered with blood, the glint in his eyes and his hoarse voice.

"It's okay. You know you can tell me everything." Grace said as she took her hand and Johanna smiled as a tear feel from her cheek even though she knew she couldn't tell her what he almost did that night. No, she couldn't say that to Grace; it was too much. She knew that her father would never hurt her now that she knew who she was. That didn't do anything to calm her thoughts though. The question had been torturing her since the night she realized the truth.

"Gracie…you can't tell my father about this. Promise?" Johanna asked pleadingly.

"I…of course." She said even though she knew that Sweeney would probably find out just by looking at her and even if he didn't he would certainly make her say what happened.

"Thank you. I better put these away…I'm a bit tired. I think I'll go to bed early." Johanna said with a small shaky smile and Grace nodded.

"You want me to help?" she asked.

"No, Gracie. You go check on Maddy." She said and Grace smiled and nervously left the pie shop, her hands shaking as she took a deep breath and started climbing up the stairs to the barber shop.

She walked inside and closed the door.

"Where have you two been?" Sweeney's deep voice said from the barber chair and Grace almost jumped.

"Oh God! Don't do that!" she said and he chuckled low in his throat.

"Well?" he demanded.

"To the market." She answered shortly as she walked to the crib and picked up her daughter who was playing with her bear.

"How's my little girl? Hi, darling…" she cooed to the baby and Sweeney looked at her. From the curve of her slender neck and down the rest of her body. He grinned and leaned back against the chair.

"Did you bathe her?" Grace asked and Sweeney only growled in response.

"Oh, back to growling, aren't we?" she said as she turned to look at him.

"Don't hold her too much. You'll spoil her. She was just fine playing." He said to her and Grace stuck her tongue out to him as she placed the giggling baby back in her crib.

"Is that an invitation, Gracie?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, his hand playing with one of his razors that made Grace's heart almost stop when she remembered the conversation she had with Johanna.

"Come here and tell me what you did." He said, patting his lap and she walked over to him, sitting on his lap, his free hand wrapping around her and pulling her closer.

"We…we just bought some stuff about the pie shop…I was thinking of re-opening it." She said quickly and he narrowed his eyes.

"You didn't ask me." He stated and she looked at his confused dark eyes.

"I…I didn't think you'd mind." She said and he cocked his head to the side.

"Well, you were wrong. I do mind." He growled and she grimaced, almost wishing she hadn't told him to stop being so nice the other day.

"Come on, Sweeney. I can earn more money." She said and he narrowed his eyes.

"I earn enough money."

"I know that. I just like doing the whole cooking-selling thing. Come on?" she asked him as she pecked his lips.

"This is not going to work." He stated as she moved back.

"But this will." She said before kissing him again more firmly, causing his eyes to drift shut, his hand moving to the back of her head, keeping her there.

"You win." He said breathlessly and she giggled, playing with his white lock of hair before kissing it, making him shudder at her tender gesture.

"And what were you two talking about all this time? I heard your hushed voices." He said with a smirk as he too played with her hair, his other hand playing with the silver blade he liked so much.

"Nothing!" she said a little too quickly for his liking.

"Really?"

"Yes, just women stuff." She said and looked away from him. He wasn't convinced.

"Gracie…there is something wrong…"

"No, nothing…nothing is wrong." She stuttered and he grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him.

"Tell me. You know I can read you like a book." He said with his lips set into a smug grin.

"It's nothing. You don't have to know everything!" she said and he, pulled her closer by her neck.

"It's my house. As long as you live in my house you'll tell me everything." He hissed, not liking at all her tone.

"It's not your house! It was Mrs. Lovett's house!" she snapped, not even thinking what she had just uttered.

"Well, she's no longer alive is she? I am the one who owns this place now. And don't you dare utter her name again in my presence, Grace. You know I hate that name." he whispered hoarsely into her ear before kissing it.

"Now, tell me what you talked about. I want you to tell me the reason why you're shaking like a leaf." He asked her, never breaking eye contact with her.

"I can't."

"Why not, my love?" he asked her more softly.

"I promised not to."

"So, you were talking about me, eh? What did bad Sweeney do now?" he asked with a sigh.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Gracie. You know if I start guessing I'll probably find out. Now, out with it." He said to her and she knew she couldn't lie.

"You have to promise me that you won't freak out and that you won't tell and that you won't …kill me." She finished and he looked at her incredulously.

"I would never kill you. Go on." He said with a wave of his razor, his other hand absently caressing her lower back tenderly.

"Johanna…she knows…I mean she doesn't know for sure but she knows." She stuttered.

"She knows what, Gracie?" he asked her confused.

"She saw you that night Sweeney. She saw you in that man's blood…" she whispered and he froze, his body stiffened, his hand on her back pressing harder like he was trying to hold onto her.

"What? That's impossible…she can't know…she…it's impossible. What are you talking about, woman?!" he growled as he pushed her off him and stood up, razor in hand, glaring at her.

"She was in here in that chest."  
"The only person that came in here after the murder was young lad." He growled, staring at her.

"She was the lad, Sweeney." Grace whispered fearfully and his eyes widened.

"What?"

"She was dressed in man's clothing so she wouldn't be recognized." She explained and he swallowed.

"It's not possible…she couldn't have been…it was a boy with blond hair and…" he trailed of as the memory of the boy came in his mind. His eyes widened even more and he looked at the chest in the far corner of the room.

"No…no…not happening…" he mumbled, shaking his head.

"It was her, my love." She whispered and he shook his head even more fiercely.

"No! It can't be her! I don't want it to be her!" he roared and Madeline whimpered from her crib.

"Sweeney, calm down." Grace said calmly as she took a few steps back towards the crib.

"You don't understand! It can't be her!" he roared again and she flinched.

"Why not! She was in here! She saw you covered in blood! She heard Turpin's voice and Lucy's!" she said loudly, hoping to get some sense into him.

"It can't be!"

"Why!"

"Because I almost killed that boy, all right! Because I put my blade on his neck and threatened him! It can't…" he trailed of and Grace stood frozen when she heard that.

"You…almost killed Johanna? Oh my God, Sweeney…" she gasped while he started pacing, shaking his head.

'No! I didn't…it couldn't be her…tell me it wasn't her, Gracie…" he said to her as he turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry…but it was her…" she whispered and he stared at her, his eyes wild.

"And now she thinks that you have killed Turpin and…the… the woman she heard that night coming into your shop." She said and his whole body started shaking with anger.

"You…started that conversation, didn't you?" he asked her throatily as he came closer to her.

"No! No, she wanted to tell me something! I would never…"

"You mentioned the murders, didn't you?" he cut her off, his eyes blazing with anger, not thinking clearly.

"No! Damn it! Why would I do that!?" she asked and he came to stand in front of her, backing her towards the nearest wall.

"You did it…you always talk a lot…what was it? Revenge for what I did?" he asked her, his face unreadable.

"Sweeney, snap out of it! I didn't…" she was cut of by a sharp slap on her face, causing her head to bump with the wall, making her cry out.

"Don't lie to me! Why she hadn't said anything all these months then? You told her everything didn't you? Did you tell her about all those others I killed too? Hmm? Answer me!" he roared and his yell followed Madeline's loud crying and Grace's heavy breathing as she looked away from him, her cheek stinging from his blow.

The crying must have broken his delirious ranting for he lowered his hand and looked from Grace to Madeline who was crying loudly, her small face red from the tears. His eyes widened and he looked at Grace again who was still looking away from him, knowing that it was better not to say anything when he was like that. Madeline's crying however, made her look at him.

His hands were limply at his sides, his face shocked at what he had just done.

"Move." She said for he was blocking her way. When he didn't move she pushed him away and walked to the crib, picking up Maddy who clutched at her mother's dress immediately.

"Shh…hush, darling. Mommy is okay. See?" she cooed and Sweeney let go of his razor as he stared at the scene in front of him.

"What have I done?" he mumbled in a barely audible voice as Grace soothed their daughter's crying.

"There…no reason to cry…" Grace said and rocked the baby who was staring over her mother's shoulder at her father. Sweeney's eyes locked with his baby girl and he shook his head.

"Gracie…" he whispered and she closed her eyes, trying to calm her anger and hurt.

"Don't tell me you didn't mean to do this because I know you did. Just answer me one question. How is that going to help?" she asked him in a dead serious voice, pointing to her red cheek.

"I don't know what I was thinking…" he said coming closer.

'You never have any fucking idea what you are thinking! One of these days are you going to hurt Madeline as well?!" she shrieked at him and he shook his head fervently, his eyes pleading like the last time he had done this.

"Never…I didn't mean…"

"Just shut up! And stay away from me for the rest of the night." She said backing away towards the bed where she sat down with their hiccupping daughter that was still looking at her father.

"Gracie…" he whispered as he came closer.

"I know what you want to ask. No, she's doesn't know for sure and she doesn't hate you. She's not even sure." She said to him in a cold voice. Sweeney bit her lip as he came to stand next to the bed.

"I didn't …I didn't mean those things…really I didn't…" he said kneeling next to her, reaching out for her and the baby.

She flinched when he touched her cheek and moved back but she didn't stop him when he stroked Maddy's cheek.

"I'm sorry." He stated and she shook her head, her eyes stinging with tears but all she did was rocking Madeline.

"You always are. Better be careful, because next time this happens I'm warning you; I'll leave and you'll never see me or her!' she said to him in a dead serious voice before standing up from the bed and locking herself in the bathroom along with Madeline. She walked in and prepared a bath for the both of them, tears running down her cheeks because no matter what he did she still loved him.

Sweeney stared at the closed door with shock before looking at his hand where the scar from his stitches was still visible; the same hand that had just struck her.

"God…what have I done?" he whispered into the silence of the room.

"What have I done? Why do I always hurt her?" he whispered as he fell onto the bed and curled into a ball, his face buried in her pillow, inhaling her sent.

**End of chapter 52**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! So, Sweeney did it again. He lost it.

Any ideas of what happens next? Please review and tell me your thoughts! Reviews are love! **:)**


	53. Chapter 53

A huge thank you to: **Nala162024, Lady Nightlord, JainaZekk621, Aymie Lestrange, BleedmetoINSANITY, alchemistic, Shiloh, Emma, Phantom'sAnge, watergoddesskasey and BabyBlueSkys**! Thank you all for your support!

Review reply to **Emma**: Hi, love! Thank you so much for the review! Grace is indeed brave. Johanna has a right to be afraid of him. After all, he tried to kill her that night.

Lots of hugs to you, hon! **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 53**

Grace wrapped a towel around her body and picked up Madeline from the water. She cradled her against her chest and kissed her forehead as the baby stared up at her with her big blue eyes. She walked to the mirror and looked at her self. Her cheek was still throbbing and the red mark was still on her skin. She guessed that it would probably leave a bruise and cursed because she would have to explain to Johanna how she got that. It would no good for Sweeney's image to confess what he did that evening. The young girl was already shaken from her realization and probably didn't need something like that to make her feel even worse.

Grace sighed and walked back from the mirror and walked over to the door and opened it while Maddy played with a lock of he wet hair, giggling. Grace smiled and winked at her as she stepped out. She looked around, sure that she would see Sweeney but the room was empty. She frowned and walked further into the room.

"Where is he?" she muttered to herself as she looked around. She dressed the baby and placed her in her crib and Madeline was ready to go to sleep. Grace leaned over the crib and started humming her song and in a few minutes the baby was fast asleep wrapped in her blankets.

Grace got in her night dress and sat on the bed, looking at the door. She looked around the room and realized that he hadn't taken with him his coat. She narrowed her eyes in confusion and scowled.

"No! I'm not supposed to feel worried for him. He just hurt me…" she muttered as she leaned back on the bed, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Where the hell is he? It's cold out there!" she muttered after a while, not helping but feeling worried about the man.

She lied down on the bed and pulled the covers over her self. She closed her eyes for a few minutes and was surprised when she heard a loud thunder. She jumped and almost yelped before settling back down on the bed. Madeline hadn't woken up, thankfully. In a few moments it started raining and she rolled around in the bed, her feet getting tangled with the covers, her eyes glued on the big window. No matter how hard she tried her eyelids flattered closed after a while and she fell into a light, troubled sleep.

Three hours later she heard footsteps coming from the stairs outside the shop and she shot up on the bed, her eyes going to the door. She was confused when the door didn't open and she heard like something was shuffling against the door. She heard a soft thump and she stood up from the bed, the rain still heavy out. She took small, hesitant steps towards the door and then slowly opened it. Her eyes widened when she saw a very wet Sweeney resting against the wall of the barber shop, his head slightly down, a bottle next to him.

"Sweeney?" she asked into the loud noise of the heavy rain falling against the cobble stone street. His head jerked up and he looked at her, his eyes confused and foggy.

"Gracie…" he muttered, slurring her name almost incoherently. He was drunk.

"What are you doing here? You'll freeze!" she hissed but he only stared at her. She shook her head and leaned over, helping him to get up.

"Why didn't you come into the room?" she asked, as she supported his body with her arm around his waist, his clothes soaked to the bone.

"You…you said…told me not to come…near you…" he slurred as his body leaned heavily on hers, his arms locking around her, his head in the crook of her neck.

"I didn't say you had to sleep outside." She said as she softly closed the door and walked him to his chair.

"Sit down. I need to change your clothes." She said and he let go of her, leaning against the chair, his eyes looking around the place before finally settling on the crib. He smiled and made to sit up bit he thought it over before slumping back into the chair again.

He rubbed his eyes and Grace had to bit back a smile for he looked a small kid, rubbing his sleepy eyes to clear them.

She approached him again with a pair of dry pants and a towel. She kneeled next to him and started unbuttoning his vest.

"Come one…help me, Sweeney." She said and he sloppily put his arms out of the soaked garment.

"Am I gonna take a…b…bath?" he asked her, pointing at his discarded vest.

"No…" she said as she un-tucked his shirt from his pants and pulled it over his head, his hair pointing in all different directions and she shook her head.

"You're a mess…" she said and he narrowed his eyes to look at her better.

"A…what?" he mumbled and she shushed him as she took the towel and dried his hair as well as she could. She brushed the towel over his skin and it was then that he started shivering.

"Get up a little…and take off your pants." She said and he tried to do so but his fingers couldn't undo his belt buckle and he looked at her half pouting half frowning.

"Can't…my fingers…" he slurred and he touched his hands only to find them cold like ice.

"Jesus…" she muttered as she undid his belt and helped him with his trousers. She slipped his dry pants on and then took his arm, pulling him out of the chair and towards their bed. She pushed him gently onto it and pulled the covers back.

"Lie down. I'll get you some tea." She said and he fall back against the bed, his chest rising and falling with his breathing, not even thinking about covering to get warm until she returned with the warm tea.

"Get under the covers, you…you…" she trailed of as she put the covers around him and gave him his cup but he didn't reach out to take it.

"Are you still…mad at me?" he asked and she sighed as she sat next to him and brought the tea to his lips.

"Drink…" she said and he shook his head.

"I want my bottle…" he slurred as he started groping around him for his lost bottle.

"No more bloody gin for you!" she said as she forced the cup to his lips and he reluctantly took a sip, some of the liquid falling down his chin. She reached with her hand and wiped it away while he stared at her.

"No…no gin…ale…" he stated with a nod and she rolled her eyes. His eye caught the mark on her cheek and he swallowed.

"Drink." She said and he took another sip, his eyes still glued on her cheek.

"Stop looking at me like that. The pouting face won't work. Did you get drunk on purpose? So, I can feel sorry for you?" she snapped and his eyes looked down and away from hers. She sighed and forced his chin up again to bring the cup to his lips again when she saw something that made her freeze. His eyes were shining with…tears? Her eyes widened when he rubbed them again with his hands and looked away again, shivering. She instantly regretted what she just had said and placed the cup on the night stand. She opened the drawer and took out one of her handkerchiefs. She gently took hold of his chin and wiped them away while he sniffled.

"Sweeney…I didn't mean what I said…" she said softly as she came closer and rubbed his cold arm before pulling him forward into her arms. She rubbed his back and he clutched her close to him.

"I know you don't mean to do what you do sometimes." She whispered and he nodded, half hearing or understanding her words but happy that she was holding him close to her.

"I shouldn't have told you…I should have waited for her to tell you when she was ready…" Grace said most to herself. He nodded again, burying himself further in her warmth.

"Do you even understand what I'm saying?" she asked laughing and he nodded again, purring into her neck before pulling her down onto the bed with him. She shrieked and he giggled; he actually giggled as he kissed her jaw sloppily and sighed. He fell on top of her and she gasped at having his full weight on her. She looked at the crib to make sure Maddy was still sleeping before pulling the covers over them while he shivered from the cold.

"This is not working." She muttered as she pushed him away when she saw that he was still trembling from the cold. She sat up and pulled the night dress over her head and placed it on the chair next to the bed. When she looked at him he was staring at her with his eyes wide open and his mouth agape.

"G…Gracie…" he muttered and she rolled her eyes, pulling him closer and shuddering when his cold chest came in contact with hers.

"No funny business…just get warm." She stated and he nodded, his arms tight around her body and his feet entangled with hers. When she looked down again he was fast asleep.

**************************************************

The next morning Sweeney woke up with a headache and slowly opened his eyes. His eyes widened when he saw Grace in his arms. He smiled and stroked her bare stomach.

"Bare…?" he mumbled as he looked down and saw that she was indeed naked and he was holding her close. He lied his head back down onto the pillow and sighed, his arms tightening their hold around her and his lips dropping a kiss to her shoulder. His hand stroked her cheek and he kissed that too softly. She stirred and he immediately stiffened, expecting her to yell and push him away but she didn't.

"Don't worry…I'm not going to slap you." She muttered sleepily and he sighed, relaxing again.

"Did we…?" he started but she shook her head.

"You came drunk…soaked from the rain…had to warm you up somehow…" she said and he smiled when he heard that she had taken care of him.

"Thank you." He said softly and she patted his hand.

"It's all right…" she whispered back and he bit his lip because he didn't expect to be forgiven again that time.

"I…I'm s…" he started but she cut him off.

"Don't…better don't say it."

"Why?"

"I might believe you." She said and he shook his head.

"You have to…" he said in her ear.

She closed her eyes and sighed before slowly moving back from him. He caught her arm and looked at her, his gaze somber.

"Gracie…"

"I have to get up." She said, slowly removing her arm from his grip.

"You better show up later. She doesn't know I've told you." She said as she pulled her night dress on and stood up walking to the bathroom. He watched her and sighed, his eyes staring at the crib where Maddy was slowly waking up.

A few moments later whimpering was heard and Sweeney stood up and walked over to her. He looked down at her and reached for her. He picked her up and she gave a cry, making him stare at her confused.

"It's me Maddy…it's daddy, love…" he said and the baby sniffled, looking up at him. She stared at him for a while before snuggling closer to him. He held her close and inhaled her scent, smiling at the calmness that came over him.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart…" he whispered to her and the baby wiggled before settling down again.

"I'm sorry for scaring you yesterday." He said, kissing the top of her head.

**End of chapter 53**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please review! **:)**


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54 is here…wow…I love writing this story. Hope you like the chappie too!

A huge thank you to: **Pandora Spocks, Nala162024, Aymie Lestrange, Lady Nightlord, Emma, BleedmetoINSANITY, BlueStar33, alchemistic, JainaZekk621, Shiloh, xoxoHIM3, TeachYouHowToFly, BabyBlueSkys and red-eyedgal**! And thanks to everyone who is reading this! **:)**

_**Replies to unsigned reviewers: **_

_**Emma: **_Thank you for the amazing review, love! Grace forgave him almost…she won't forget easily though. I mean this was the second time he did it. Hope you like this chapter as well! Thank you for your support! **:)**

_**XoxoHIM3**_**: **I'm happy you like the story, hon! Thank you so much for the review! It really made my day! **:)**

_**BabyBlueSkys**_**: **Yep, they are nice together. He's a nice daddy too, eh? Thank you! **:)**

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 54 **

Grace was in the kitchen baking a few pies for practice. Just to see that she hadn't forgotten how to do it after all those months. She decided that she would open the shop only during the weekend, so she could have time for the baby and the house. Johanna had agreed to help her and they hadn't talked again about Sweeney again after that night. Johanna was still troubled though and even more troubled that Sweeney was trying to avoid staying too long in a room with her. He had stopped coming too often down and he would stick to his room alone. Johanna hadn't seen him for two days now and she was getting funny ideas about his absence. Grace also had a hard time explaining her about the bruise on her cheek. She lied of course and said that she had an accident with the bake house stairs.

"Gracie…are you sure you haven't told him anything?" she asked as Grace was putting a tray of pies in the oven.

"Um…no I haven't…he'll probably have too many customers…" she lied.

"But only five came today…and it's evening…"

"Well maybe he's busy with the baby…"

"Oh…" Johanna muttered with a frown, obviously not convinced.

"I can go check on him…" she offered and Grace's eyes widened.

"No! I'll go and tell him to come here to keep us company." She said quickly as she walked out of the pie shop and upstairs.

She walked into the room and found him in his chair, cradling Madeline close, his face adorned by a frown. She sighed and shook her head as she closed the door behind her and walked closer to him.

"Sweeney…what are you doing in here alone, you silly barber?" she asked as she kneeled next to him and looked up at his worried face. He snapped out of his daze and looked at her.

"Gracie…what are you doing here?" he asked her, rocking Maddy, making her giggle and reach for his vest buttons.

"I'm checking my two babies…" she said and he frowned, confused.

"Maddy and you. Because lately you've been acting like one." She said and he looked away.

"You have to come down. She's getting suspicious. Besides, she thinks that you don't want her know that you have Maddy." She said and his head snapped towards her direction, his eyes wide and confused.

"What? That's not true. She told you that?" he asked, sitting up on the chair.

"Not in the exact words…but she thinks it." She said, smoothing back his wild hair.

"That's not true…I love her…" he muttered as he looked at Maddy.

"You don't show it well." Grace stated with a sigh.

"I can't face her…she knows…I …I can't look at her in the eyes…"

"You have to…you don't have to tell her the truth…she isn't sure. Just…act like you did before and if she says something about it…then we'll see…You can't hide in this room forever." She said and he swallowed his eyes on her again.

"What did you say about the…" he asked, pointing to his cheek and she looked away.

"That I had an accident with the stairs…I said that I fell on my face." She said and he looked at her.

"Oh…I see…um…you know that I won't do it again…right?" he asked, leaning closer to her.

"No, I don't." she said, looking into his eyes. He looked taken aback by her comment and she could see the hurt in his eyes once again.

"You don't?"

She shook her head and he looked away again, his eyes staring at the wall across him.

"Maybe you shouldn't be near me then…maybe you were right." He said in a barely audible voice.

"What was I right about?" she asked equally softy.

"Maybe you should stay away from me…maybe you should move downstairs…away from my angry crises…that way I wouldn't hurt you again…" he said looking at their daughter. Grace looked at him for a long moment.

"I can't." she stated and he looked at her.

"Why not? I'm sure I'm not the easiest man to live with…actually I think I'm insane…" he said with a bitter laugh.

"Yeah, well you aren't very easy to get along with! You are strange and have a really bad temper and you curse a lot!" she snapped and he looked at her stunned.

"And you aren't that much talkative and you growl all the time and you like pushing me around and tell me what to do and you are always angry! You almost never smile and that really bothers me and you never fix your hair! But no matter how much of a jerk you are I can't stay away from you!" she said as she stood up and glared at him. For once he was speechless, staring at her with his eyes wide.

"And if you really are insane then we should got to Bedlam together because then I'm insane too for loving you." She said in a softer voice, taking the baby from him and placing her in her crib.

Sweeney stared at her, his mouth had gone dry as he stood up and walked to her while she kept her back to him.

"Even after what you did you have no idea how worried I was when you were gone the other night." She whispered as he came to stand behind her, his hands reaching for her and pulling her back into his embrace, his arms locking around her waist. She placed her hands on top of his own as he buried his face in her hair, kissing it and murmuring her name.

"I don't like you but I love you." She said and he pressed her tighter to him.

"You love me?" he asked her, nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck. She nodded and he sighed, rubbing her stomach gently.

"Kiss me…" he whispered in her ear and she closed her eyes, leaning further into him. When she didn't turn he spoke again.

"Kiss me, Gracie…" he said again, turning her around and crashing their lips together, his hands on her back, pressing her closer. He moaned in the kiss and moved his hand to the back of her head, keeping her close.

"I'm not good for you…I'm not good enough for you, my love…" he said between kisses as she hugged him close.

He broke the kiss and pulled her head against his chest, stroking her hair.

"You're not insane…far from it…don't know about me though…please forgive me." He whispered and she kissed his neck, her arms around his waist as they stood there.

"Will you come down now?" she asked and he smiled in her hair.

"Okay…I'll take Maddy with me though…" he said, kissing her head one last time before letting her go. She smiled at him and turned around while he picked his quiet daughter from her crib. They walked out of the room and down the stairs, Sweeney pressing the baby as close as possible, the warmth of Maddy comforting him.

"Here we are!" Grace called cheerily and Johanna looked up, her eyes on Sweeney as he entered, his eyes looking around before settling on her.

"Hi, dad." She said and he gulped.

"Johanna…" he said with a smile as she approached him, kissing Maddy on the cheek before kissing him as well.

"Haven't seen you…Are you all right?" she asked nervously and Sweeney nodded.

_She knows…oh God she knows…_ He thought as she looked at him, her eyes trying to read his.

"Pie?" she asked and his eyes widened at the word.

"What?" he rasped and she stared at him, a frown on her face.

"Would you like a pie?" she asked and Grace winced at the awkward scene in front of her.

"Sure…" he said at last, moving towards the table, his eyes drifting to Grace pleadingly and she shrugged helplessly. Johanna looked at him as she placed a pie on a plate. He seemed nervous and panicked and it confused her.

Images from that night haunted her all the time and she desperately wanted to ask. To find the answers she wanted but she was afraid to ask.

"I'll bring some tea!" Grace announced, trying to break the uncomfortable silence. Sweeney cleared his throat, bouncing Madeline in his arms as Johanna placed the pie in front of him.

"There you go…give me Maddy so you can eat." She said softly and he nodded, not able to really look at her in the eyes. She sat down next to him as he started eating.

"Are you all right?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yes, my sweet."

"Are you angry with me or something?" she asked as Maddy grabbed a lock of her blond hair to play.

"No! Of course not. Why would I be mad at you, sweets?" he said as he finally looked at her.

"I don't know…you haven't come to see me lately…" she said and he swallowed.

"I'm sorry. I…I'm not very well lately." He said with a small smile.

"Oh…what's bothering you?" she asked and he chewed the pie like he was chewing rocks before answering her.

"Nothing…um…I'm not feeling well…my mood is not good." He said and she nodded.

"I see…"

Silence followed again until Grace returned with their tea.

"Dad…"

"Yes, my love?" he asked softly, looking at her.

"I…I need to ask you something."

"Fire away, darling." He said, more at ease.

"Did…did you kill Judge Turpin?" she asked quickly and Grace dropped the china she was holding, her eyes wide in horror looking at Sweeney who was equally stunned but quickly covered it.

"Turpin? I did." He whispered, looking at her. Johanna's eyes widened and she stared at him, her hands shaking as she held Madeline. Grace gulped and took the baby from the stunned young woman before moving towards the bathroom.

"Why didn't you tell me then?" Johanna asked him and he looked away.

"I couldn't…"

"Why?"

"You hate me." He stated, not answering her question.

"You're not answering my question, father." She said but he shook his head.

"I couldn't…you wouldn't understand."

"I wouldn't understand? How can I understand if you don't explain it to me?" she snapped and he looked at her pleadingly.

"Sweetheart…what do you want me to explain?" he asked her softly.

"I want you to explain why you didn't tell me about it and why you almost killed me that night?" she asked him and he stared at her, his heart racing inside his chest from fear of loosing her forever.

**End of chapter 54**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think or like to happen next! I really want your opinion! :)


	55. Chapter 55

Hello again! How are you? The new chapter is here!

I want to thank: **BleedmetoINSANITY, Aymie Lestrange, Lady Nightlord, Pandora Spocks, CaptainFlyingSparrow, Emma, Shiloh, alchemistic, red-eyedgal, JaonaZekk621, xoxoHIM3, BabyBlueSkys, BlueStar13 and Nala162024**! Thank you all for your comments!

Also a big thank you to everyone who is reading this! **XD**

_**Replies to unsigned reviewers: **_

**Emma**: You are right; he has put himself to this situation. Thank you for always reviewing, love and telling me your thoughts! It really means a lot! **:)**

**xoxoHim3: **I'm very happy that you think so well for my story! I'm glad you like it so much! Thank you! XD

**BabyBlueSkys**: Glad that you find them cute! Thank you for the review, love! **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sweeney Todd!** :(**

**Chapter 55**

Sweeney was sweating like a madman as he sat there in front of Johanna. She was patiently waiting for the answers she needed. But what could he say? How could he make her understand that everything he did was for her and her mother? How could he make her realize that he was not a sick monster?

"Johanna…can we go to the parlor and…talk?" he asked in a choked voice and she nodded her head before standing up. He too stood up and walked behind her towards the parlor. Sweeney looked towards the bathroom where Grace had gone with Maddy; actually feeling better that she was near him; in fact in the next room. They sat down and Johanna slid closer to him on the couch.

"Okay…um…I don't know what you want me to say…" he muttered, not looking at her.

"Why did you do it?" she asked softly and he swallowed.

"Um…when I came back…I never thought that I wouldn't find you here waiting for me. You and your mother I mean. So, when I found out that you were both gone…I …lost it…I was so certain that you would be waiting for me. The owner of this…shop, told me that the judge had taken you away and that he…he…" he trailed off, his fists clenching and she frowned.

"He did what?"

"I was told that he had raped her a few months after I was gone." He admitted and her eyes widened, filling with tears.

"Oh God…" she whispered and he looked at her, feeling horrible for having to tell her all those things. But he knew he had.

"Then…I knew I had to. Hurting me was one thing…but hurting your mother and taking you away from me was the worst thing that ever happened to me. You have to believe me…" he said pleadingly and she nodded, reaching for his hand.

"I know…" she whispered and he smiled at her, pushing back some of her hair.

"You look just like her…" he whispered and she looked at her lap.

"I wish I didn't." she said sadly and he frowned.

"Why?"

"Because I remind you of her and I don't want to cause you pain." She whispered, looking at him timidly and he shook his head.

"You are one of the things that never caused me pain, my sweet." He said, lacing their fingers together before bringing her small hand to his lips.

"So you decided to …end his life for that?" she asked tentatively and he nodded, looking away.

"Yes."

"Are you sorry?" she asked him and he looked at her in the eyes.

"No. The moment I killed him was the happiest day of my life. I wish he was still alive so I could kill him again and again." He said in a low voice and she looked at him with slight fear.

"He was the only one, right?" she asked, afraid of the answer. Her fears were confirmed when he looked at her uncertain.

"What you mean?" he rasped, squeezing her hand almost painfully.

"I mean…he was the only one you killed? Because that night…when I was in the shop you almost killed me…" she said, looking at him hopefully.

"I…didn't know it was you…I didn't recognize you." He choked out as images of himself threatening her flashed in front of his eyes.

"But you almost killed me, father!" she shrieked, standing up from the couch and forcefully taking her hand away from his.

"I didn't realize it was you!" he said standing up as well.

"That doesn't mean anything! I was a stranger and you almost killed me! If it hadn't been for a scream I would be dead and you would never know about me! You would have killed me and never realize that you killed your own bloody daughter!" she said loudly, surprising him with the volume of her voice.

"Johanna, please calm down." He begged, coming closer to her.

"You didn't answer my question. Was he the only one?" she asked on the verge of tears. Sweeney turned away and gritted his teeth.

"Don't lie to me. I want the truth." She said from behind him and he closed his eyes.

"Johanna…I can't…"

"Why not?"

"You'll hate me." He whispered.

"I'll hate you if you lie to me. I need honesty. I've been living in a world of lies all my life, dad." She said and his eyes got angry as he knew that she talked about her life under the judge's wing.

"It's better if you don't know about the past…it can't haunt you if you don't." he said and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"The questions I need to know the answers to though, will haunt me as well." She said and he turned around to look at her.

"No, he wasn't the only one." He said at last, looking at her steadily.

"He wasn't…I see…who else did you killed then?" she asked.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does."

"Many others. I'm not going to spell out all the names." He said angrily as he spotted her accusing gaze.

"I don't care about the names. The only thing I want to know is if those people had done something to you like Turpin did." She said and he turned around.

"They all deserved it somehow."

"Just like I would." She said and he growled.

"I wouldn't kill you! I didn't, did I?"

"That was because you got interrupted!"

He closed his mouth and looked away again.

"Why did you do it?" she asked after a while softly.

"Revenge…revenge is a dangerous thing…it blinds you. Don't ever follow this feeling, Johanna…it can destroy you." He said to her throatily and she looked at him before stiffly nodding her head, exiting the room quickly. Sweeney watched her go with pain written all over his face. His eyes followed her until she closed her bedroom door and disappeared from his sight. He hung his head and sniffed before walking to the window of the parlor. He ran a hand through his hair and bit the inside of his mouth as he played the scene in his head over and over again. Her accusing eyes were all he needed to see; she hated him and even if she hadn't already she would soon.

A few minutes later he heard small timid footsteps behind him and little sounds coming.

"She left, Gracie." He stated without turning around.

"I know…she'll understand. I'm sure she will, Sweeney." Grace said as she rubbed his back, rocking Madeline in her arms as the baby made a few cute sounds that broke the barber from his reverie. He turned around and looked at his wife before taking the baby from her.

"I don't know…she's right…I almost killed her that night…I killed my wife…my Lucy and then I almost killed my daughter…and all those people…people I didn't even know…" he muttered, pressing Maddy close to him as Grace stroked his cheek.

"Shh…come on now…she loves you. She might take sometime to understand but she will." She said and he looked at her hopefully.

"You think? Will you talk to her tomorrow?" he asked and she nodded, offering him a smile.

"I will. Let's go to bed, eh? Maddy has to go to bed and lately only you can manage that." She said with a wink, trying to lighten the mood. It worked as he smiled a little and started walking towards the upper floor. Grace looked at the closed door of Johanna's room before following them out of the pie shop.

The minute they were upstairs Grace changed Maddy and then Sweeney placed her to bed, humming to her until her eyelids became heavy and she fell asleep, a small pout on her small rosy lips. Sweeney smirked down at her and then walked to the bed, unbuttoning his shirt.

Grace returned from the bathroom where she had gone to change in her night dress and lied on the bed next to him. She slid under the covers and without looking at her, he reached with his hand and pulled her closer to him, his arms locking around her frame. She placed her head on his chest and he kissed her hair, his hand almost possessively at the back of her head. His eyes staring at the ceiling as she looked up at him.

"Stop thinking about the bad things. Think positive." She said, poking his nose and his mouth twitched.

"I can't…" he mumbled as his fingers laced themselves in her hair. She sighed and kissed his neck, making him close his eyes with a groan. She pulled back and went to close her eyes but his hold on her hair tightened.

"Do it again." He whispered and she smiled as she repeated the action this time earning a small moan from him.

"Come here." He whispered urgently, kissing her lips. She slid further up and deepened their kiss. She broke the kiss and placed kisses on his face, making him laugh.

"I'm not Maddy. I'm not a baby." He half growled, half moaned.

"You could fool me." She said chuckling, resting her head on his chest again. He smiled and smelled her hair.

"Are you going to sing to me too then?" he asked and she shrugged.

"If you want." She said and he smiled sadly.

"No, my love. Sleep." He said and she snuggled closer to his warmth, closing her eyes. He shook his head and closed his eyes too, her breathing lulling him to a troubled sleep as well after a while.

**End of chapter 55**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Please review! **XD**


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56 is here! Wow…I can't believe I've written this…

Anyway, a huge thank you to everyone who is reading this and of course to my wonderful reviewers**: Nala162024, BabyBlueSkys, xXWolfAngelXx, Aymie Lastrange, Lady Nightlord, alchemistic, JainaZekk621, red-eyedgal, Emma, BleedmetoINSANITY and Desi-Pari Always**! You are the reason I'm writing this! XD

_**Review reply to **_**Emma**: It had to be sad. Sweeney has issues. And you are right it can't only be revenge. You'll see in this chapter one of the reasons he killed so many people. (From my point of view of course, what I think).Glad you also enjoyed the fluff. Grace is one of the few persons that can make him act like that. Thank you for the support! I really appreciate it! Hope you like this one too! **XD**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sweeney Todd! **:(**

**Chapter 56**

The blade moved over the man's skin carefully, leaving behind it only perfection. The sun was coming into the old barbershop causing the silver blade to shine as it moved with Sweeney's hand. He wiped the sharp edge with the cloth that was wrapped around the man's neck before moving in front of his latest customer. He leaned closer, concentration on his face as he worked. Sweeney's hand was moving mechanically with his razor as his mind was far away. This was like a routine to him, something he could even if he was blind. His eyes were looking at the man's face as he shaved him but in fact they were looking back in time.

His eyebrows were knitted together as he remembered the joy he got from killing people; people like the one that was sitting in his barber chair at that moment. When he had came back from prison, when he had started taking people's lives he didn't really know what drove him to do such things. If you asked him he would probably just call it revenge but it wasn't. Revenge was the moment he killed Turpin and his helper; the Beadle. But what about the others? Revenge? Hate towards every happy human being? He didn't know. But now he knew. It was the feeling of power that he never had in his life. It was the feeling of being able to lead the fortunes and lives of other people like others had done for him for fifteen long years away from his home, from his family. It was the immense feeling of power he felt as he saw his helpless victims leaving their last breath on his chair before disposing them away.

To him it was like a medicine he should have every day because it made him feel good; like a drug, it made him feel like he was the dominate one and he sure was. A man who had seen the things he had seen in his life should never feel pity, he should never forgive or else he would be lost. The fear he saw was enough to put a smile on his face; a dark sardonic smile but a smile nonetheless.

Now, it wasn't enough and it certainly didn't help him feel good. He had change and he knew it. His revenge was over and along with it ended and his desire for destruction. His hand no longer ached to kill and destroy everything in its way. The proof was clear every time men stepped out of his shop unharmed and with a small smile on their lips because the glum and moody barber was talkative and more approachable than before. Sweeney Todd was no longer the demon barber; he was an ordinary man.

His journey in the past was interrupted by small sounds coming from the corner of the room. The barber blinked and looked over his shoulder, his hand stopping momentarily. Madeline was wiggling in her covers, giggling as her small hands were playing with her blanket.

"Congratulations for your baby, Mr. Todd. I didn't see you and I didn't have the chance to say my best wishes for your child. Girl isn't it?" the man sitting in his barber chair asked, making Sweeney look at him.

"Yes, thank you, sir." He said as he finished shaving the man and placed his razor in its holster. He moved behind the chair and took a small bottle of cologne. He poured some in his hands before applying it on the man's freshly shaven skin. The smell of vanilla filled the air and the man sighed.

"You're done." Sweeney said as he removed the cloth form around his neck, folding it neatly.

"Thank you, Mr. Todd." the old man said as he stood up and took his coat. Madeline let out a cry that startled both men and the customer gave a chuckle.

"I had forgotten that they do that as well." He laughed as he handed the money to Sweeney who smirked slightly as he took the money and placed them in his pocket.

"They definitely do that…a lot, my good sir." He said as loud cries emerged from Madeline's little mouth.

"How's your wife fairing?" the man asked as he smoothed his clothes before stepping towards the door.

"She's fine. Thank you." Sweeney said as he looked at the crib.

"Maddy, hush." He called but of course the baby didn't obey his request.

"Well, I'll be on my way. See you in a few days, Mr. Todd." The man said as he exited the room and the barber moved towards his daughter. He shook his head as he stood over the crib and looked down at her.

"Done with the yelling, missy?" he asked, even though a smirk was playing on his lips. The baby stopped for a few seconds at hearing her father's voice but started again after a while.

"Maddy…" he said a she reached and picked her up, the blankets falling off her in the process. He held her against his chest and then wrinkled his nose in disgust as he sniffed.

"Oh…I see why you made such a fuss…" he mumbled as he placed her on the bed and started changing her.

"God…how can your mother do this all the time…for a cute baby you sort of stink…sorry…" he said wincing as Maddy gave a rather loud cry at his last word.

"Speaking of your mother…where is she…? I mean I send her to talk to your sister but…what's taking her so long…?" he mumbled as he cleaned her with a wet cloth and put her in new, clean clothes.

"Maybe…they are still talking…probably…" he muttered as he patted the baby's belly softly before rubbing it. Maddy stared up at him with her curious eyes before grabbing his pinky finger.

"What…?" he yelped as she placed it in her mouth.

"Maddy…let go of daddy's finger…Maddy…now…" he said but her grip was strong.

"Why am I even trying to reason with you? You don't even understand what I'm saying…" he said frowning. The baby giggled and removed his finger, causing him to sigh.

"Thank you." He stated as he picked her up and walked with her towards the door of the shop. He bounced her a bit in his arms but stopped when he saw the two women from downstairs out in the yard. Grace was cleaning the tables for the shop while Johanna was cleaning the seats. Grace was talking but Johanna was silent as she worked; a thing that worried Sweeney as he watched from his place near the door. Carefully he opened his door and exited, leaning slightly over to see and hear better.

"Forget it, Gracie. I'm not talking about it again. What's said, it's said." Johanna said weakly and Sweeney looked down at his feet.

"Johanna…you have to understand that it was very difficult for him to say all those things to you."

"I know that! But I can't help but feeling shocked and betrayed." Johanna said softly.

"He's not feeling any better."

"I know that too…"

"You haven't talked to him for three days."

"He hadn't talked to me for over a week." Johanna shot back and Grace looked at her hands defeated.

"Just…say hello to him…I know it's going to take time to accept the fact that…"

"That my father is a murderer." Johanna said with her hands on her hips.

Sweeney inhaled sharply at the words and the sudden realization hit him like a tone of bricks.

_Murderer…_

He closed his eyes and moved back from the doorway, still holding Maddy who hadn't uttered a single sound as if she understood everything that happened around her. She had definitely understood her father's change of mood because she stared at him with her innocent eyes as he closed the door and slumped against it with a sigh, his right hand stroking her small back subconsciously. A small sound escaped her throat and he looked down at her. He traced his finger along her small nose and dropped a kiss on her forehead before walking with her to his chair. He sat down and leaned back, his eyes staring at the ceiling, his fingers tapping gently on her back.

"Will you please hush?!" Grace scolded the younger woman in front of her.

"Someone will hear you! He might hear you!" Grace said and Johanna looked away.

"I think he knows what he is, Gracie."

"Johanna…don't be like this. You know how much he loves you."

"I love him too! Love is not the point! The point is what is right and wrong! You can't just kill people! It's not normal! I would understand if it was only Turpin but it's not! How do you expect me to feel? How did you feel when you found out!?" Johanna exclaimed as she walked back inside the shop.

Grace sighed and looked up towards the balcony and stairs leading to the barber shop before following her inside, wet cloth in hand.

"I was shocked, confused, stunned and afraid. But…I understand now. And no I'm not taking his side but you have to realize that your father isn't who he used to be. He's no longer that good, sweet man whose voice you remember talking to you as a baby." Grace said as she walked towards the small oven behind the counter.

"I know that. I knew that from the beginning. I need time, Gracie and he has to understand that." And with that she left the kitchen and walked out again, continuing her cleaning while Grace sighed as she leaned on the counter, hands in front of her face.

****************************************

Later that evening, Grace stole a few minutes and climbed up the stairs to their room, a plate with two apple pies in her hand. She entered and found him nowhere in sight. The baby was in her crib and she placed the plate on the night stand before going to her, picking her up.

"Hi, darling…where is daddy, hmm?" she asked, kissing her cheek, making her giggle and snuggle closer to her warm embrace.

"Daddy's here." Sweeney growled from the bathroom doorway and she turned to look at him while rocking Madeline.

"Sweeney…are you all right?" she asked and he nodded, looking away, his eyes red and tired.

"Fine." His reply was rasped, dry and distant.

"I talked to her. She…"

"And?" he asked, pretending like he didn't know just to see what she would say.

"She understands…she…still loves you but she needs time." She said, nothing in her words being a lie but of course he didn't know that. He hadn't stayed to listen everything that it had been said between them.

Sweeney looked at her and clenched his jaw before nodding stiffly.

"I …I brought you something to eat. I have to go back down…a few pies are in the oven and I have people down…um…"

"Leave Maddy here." He said as he went to his window.

"I'll take her with me…so you can rest."

He shook his head quickly.

"Leave her here with me."

"But you…"

"I said leave her here!" he snapped as he turned to look at her. She flinched at the sound of his voice and gave the baby one last kiss before placing her in the crib.

"Put her on the bed…I'm gonna lie down for a while…" he mumbled as he looked at her up and down before turning away again. Reluctantly she did as she was told and made to leave but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. She gasped but he did nothing but stare at her, his eyes unreadable.

"Don't lie to me again, Gracie." He whispered to her and she became confused.

"Lie? I didn't lie to you about anything." She said honestly and he narrowed his eyes at her, his grip on her wrist tightening enough to bruise.

"Liar." He spat on her face, his hot breath hitting her lips, making her shiver.

"What did I lie about?" she asked tiredly and he growled.

"You said that she loved me. She doesn't." he said and she looked at him shocked.

"Of course she loves you! She told me!"

"I don't believe you."

"Well, you should. If you don't believe me why did you send me to talk to her in the first place?" she asked, trying to loosen his grip.

"It's not true. How can she love a murderer, Grace? How can you?" he asked her shaking her and she huffed.

"You're wrong." And with that she got free from his grip and walked away, slamming the door behind her, leaving him standing alone next to the window, a frown on his face.

*************************************

Johanna closed the door to the pie shop and took a few plates from the tables. She brought them to Grace to wash them and then cleaned the counter.

"Did you check on him?" Johanna asked suddenly a while later and Grace nodded.

"I did…he was in a bad mood…" she muttered as she scrubbed the last plate.

"I see…"

Grace stopped and looked at her.

"You're not afraid of him, are you?" she asked the younger woman.

"No…yes…I mean I don't know…"

"You're not going to leave are you?" she pressed and Johanna looked at her confused.

"No…I don't think I will…" she replied, "Why are you asking me these?" she asked confused as Grace dried her hands in a cloth and looked at her in the eyes.

"Because if you do any of those things I just mentioned…they could kill him." She replied softly before walking out of the shop, leaving her alone.

*********************************

Grace shook her head sadly as she opened the door and walked into the room. Her eyes were met with darkness and she cursed softly. She finally adjusted to the dark and lit a candle so she could change. After putting on her night dress she walked to the crib, only to find it empty. Her eyes widened and she panicked. She turned around and a sigh of relief came over her as she saw Sweeney asleep with Madeline next to him. She locked the door and walked over to the bed, gently picking up Maddy from the bed, earning a sound of protest from the barber that had his hand around the baby. She shushed him and placed the still seeping baby into her crib. Once she was sure that the baby was all right in her covers she walked back to the bed and lied down, after blowing out the candle. She slid under the covers and stared at the ceiling for a while before turning to her side to look at Sweeney. His eyes were closed and the covers barely reached his waist. His shirt was off and he was slightly snoring, causing her to smile.

She moved closer and kissed his cheek, bringing the covers higher up his body. She rubbed his back because she felt it was cold and then placed a small butterfly kiss to his shoulder before moving back. The moment she made to take her hand away however, he grabbed her hand and tugged her towards him with a possessive growl.

"Ouch!" she yelped softly as their bodies bumped against each other.

"Did I say stop?" he asked throatily.

"What?" she asked stunned.

"Did I ask you to stop your groping?" he muttered as he pulled her to him.

"No, but I wasn't groping." She said and he growled again.

"Hmm…whatever you say…you can continue…" he muttered as he brought her hand to his chest and held it there.

"Continue?"

"Hmm…with what you were doing…it's nice." He muttered as he opened his eyes to look at her through half lidded eyes.

"I thought you were mad at me for being a liar." She said and he shook his head.

"I know you're not a liar. You can never be a liar…your eyes are always giving you away…" he whispered as she caressed his skin with her warm hand.

"They do?"

"Hmm…always…that's why I was so fascinated about you…" he whispered as he moved closer if possible.

She smiled and took hold of his hand, lacing their fingers together. He stared at her before tugging her closer with his hand.

"She won't leave…she told me." She whispered and he nodded, not taking his eyes off her.

"What?" she asked as she saw his staring.

"Nothing…just…nothing." He shook his head as he placed her hand around his waist and snuggled closer to her, their faces inches apart.

"Tell me…"

"Tell you what?" she asked with a small smile as she pushed his unruly hair away from his face so she could see his eyes.

"You know what…tell me." He rasped as he kissed her cheek, his lips moving down to her neck.

"Tell me! I need to hear it…" he mumbled against her skin and she understood. It was the thing that he asked for many nights before they fell asleep.

"I love you…you big baby." She said with a laugh.

"M'not a baby." He murmured as he closed his eyes and moved his mouth almost immediately to her lips with urgency. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around him. His hands moved to her legs and he pulled them around him too. He quickly rolled them over and she was on top of him, wrapped around him snuggly. She gasped and broke the kiss.

"Sweeney…" she started but he cut her off.

"Shh…come here…you'll wake Maddy…you don't know what I had to go through in order to put her to sleep…" he muttered before pulling her down for a kiss again.

"But…"

"Hush…" he muttered gently before kissing her again. His hands went to her thighs and she gasped.

"Your hands are cold!" she laughed and he looked at her.

"Warm me…please…" he whispered against her lips and she frowned at the desperation in his voice; he was never desperate or needy.

"I can get you your shirt…" she said as she made to move away but he shook his head, his hands on her hips keeping her in place.

"Don't…just you…" he whispered and she swallowed before nodding.

"I need you to help me…' he whispered as he held her to him.

"With what, love?"

"Forget…I need you to make me happy…please Gracie…" and her eyes widened as he kissed her again.

A thing that she found out that night was that Sweeney Todd was more vulnerable than everyone in that house believed.

**End of chapter 56**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Do you think that Johanna will forgive him soon? And isn't our dear barber cute?

Please review! **XD**


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57 is here. Hope you like it!

Once again a huge thank you to: **red-eyedgal, Nala162024, TeachYouHowToFly, Shiloh, Lady Nightlord, JainaZekk621, Emma, alchemistic, Desi-Pari Always and xoxoHIM3!** Thank you all for your comments!

_**Review replies to unsigned reviewers: **_

**Emma**: Glad to know that you understood Sweeney better. Thank you for the amazing review, love! It really means a lot! Hope you like this too, hon! **XD**

**XoxoHIM3**: Thank you for reading and reviewing! Glad you still like my little story! **XD**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sweeney Todd! **:(**

**Chapter 57**

Sweeney was pacing with a crying Madeline in his arms. He was more than distressed. The baby had been crying for almost half an hour and he didn't know why. He had tried anything; he had checked if she needed to be changed, if she was cold and she couldn't be hungry because she had already eaten. Grace wasn't with him and he didn't know what to do.

"Come on now, love…" he said for the hundredth time but she just continued her crying. He fixed the small blanket better around her and sighed.

"Shh…what's wrong?" he muttered as he headed for the door. Maybe Grace was down with Johanna. He walked down the stairs and entered the pie shop only to find it empty.

"Where is everybody?" he said out loud above Maddy's crying.

"I'm here." Johanna said coming from the parlor while fixing her dress. Sweeney swallowed because it was the first time he had been alone with her in a room. He was nervous.

"Um…do you know where Grace is, love?" he asked throatily and she nodded.

"She went to the market. She had to buy milk for the baby." She explained, looking at the distressed baby in her father's arms.

"I can't make her to stop crying…" he muttered and she looked at him.

"Well…I can try." She offered and he nodded quickly, handing her the baby. She held her close and rocked her for a while but nothing worked. Johanna narrowed her eyes and looked at her father.

"She must be hot…she's a bit sweaty…" she said as she placed her hand on the baby's forehead.

"Hot…why didn't I think of that?" he muttered as he sighed and walked to a chair.

"I'll take the blanket off…" she said as she removed the cream colored cover from the baby. She handed it to Sweeney who took it and folded it neatly before placing it on the table.

"There…better isn't it?" she said smiling as she bounced Madeline who gradually stopped her crying and slowly relaxed in her arms.

"And all that because of a stupid blanket…" Sweeney growled before leaning back on the chair.

"I hope Grace comes back soon because I got to go…" Johanna said, looking at the door.

"Go? Go where?" Sweeney asked and she looked at him.

"I'm going out with someone." She said as she handed him the baby back.

"With who?"

"I'm still mad at you, you know…"

"I…know that…I can see it…but with whom?" he asked, looking at her almost pleadingly.

"With Ben." She replied and he froze.

"With who?!" he exclaimed after a while as the name slowly started sinking in.

"With Ben, Dad…he's our butcher's son." She said as she smoothed down her dress.

"Who is this…_Ben_!? Have I seen him?" he asked, almost spitting the name like poison.

"No, you haven't because you never come with us there. Anyway, he's taking me out for dinner." She said as she walked towards the parlor for her purse. Sweeney stood there dumbfounded, staring with his mouth open. He closed his mouth and sat up on the chair, Madeline wiggling in his arms, trying to reach for his tie.

"I didn't give him my permission to take you to dinner, young lady." He said as she returned.

"Dad…I just want to go for a walk and for some dinner…I'm not marrying him." She said softly, trying not to agitate him further.

"But…but I haven't seen him before! I can't let you." He said as he brought Madeline to his chest, her head close to his shoulder so she could fumble with his tie since she was so fascinated by it at that moment.

"He's going to come by here. You'll see him. Besides Grace knows him." She said, looking at the window.

"I know who?" Grace asked as she entered the shop with a smile that soon fell off her face as she saw the strange expression on her husband's face.

"Oh…what is wrong now? Please don't tell me you had another fight." She said as she walked to the counter and placed the groceries and milk on it.

"I'm going out with Ben and Dad doesn't like it." Johanna said with a hint of annoyance in her voice, looking at her father.

Sweeney narrowed his eyes and glared at her.

"Oh! With Ben! I know Ben. Ben is nice, Sweeney. Cute too!" she said laughing but stopping when she saw him glaring at her.

"Um…yeah…maybe he's not that great…" she muttered looking away.

"Look, Dad…we won't be long. All right?" she asked as she approached him and leaned down to kiss his cheek softly, causing his eyes to widen in surprise. She stroked his cheek once before moving back.

"Um…yes…okay…um…I guess you can…" he said, his heart almost melting at the feeling of her lips kissing his slightly cold cheek after so long. She smiled while Grace tried to stifle her laugh at how easily she could make him do anything she wanted with a simple kiss.

Sweeney looked away from her and down to Maddy who was still playing with his tie.

Suddenly the door to the shop opened and a young man, around twenty five years old, came inside, smiling.

"Um…hello, Mrs. Todd…Johanna…" he said as he closed the door. The two women smiled at him while Sweeney was looking at him with a grimace up and down.

"Oh, you must be Mr..."

"Todd. Sweeney Todd. I didn't catch your name, lad." Sweeney said a she stood up and handed Maddy to Grace.

"Ben Parker, sir." He said, outstretching his hand for a shake but Sweeney's eyes widened. Even his name was like his own for God's sakes.

"Nice to meet you…" the barber growled and Johanna cleared her throat.

"I'm ready. Let's go." She said smiling and Ben nodded. Grace came closer to Sweeney and lightly elbowed him.

"What?" he asked her or more like whined.

"Stop that." She said and he huffed, returning to his seat.

"Bye everyone." Johanna said before they walked out of the shop.

Sweeney stared at them until they were out of sight and then scowled.

"You realized that you were rude, right?"

"Rude? I didn't even say what I really wanted to!" he said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You were staring at him like you were ready to murderer him."

"Do not give me ideas, Gracie!" He growled and she rolled her eyes, kissing Maddy's head gently.

"You don't even know him and you dislike him already? Why?" she asked as she smiled at her daughter, poking her small nose, causing her to giggle and wiggle around happily.

Sweeney only glared and pursed his lips.

"Where were you anyway?" he asked after a while with a grunt.

"I had to buy milk for Maddy…I have to give her normal milk because mine is not enough for her…she gets hungry too soon…" she said and he nodded.

"All right then…" he muttered, looking at the clock.

"She just left! Stop looking at the clock! Besides, I think you should be happy."

"Really? What for?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well…she's probably starting to forget what happened. She talked to you and she kissed you. It's a progress." She said and he sighed.

"I know…I'm just…I'm worried…" he muttered softly and she nodded.

"I know…but she's old enough to choose. Right?"

"Hmm…"

Grace turned around and started placing the groceries in their place until he talked again.

"Aren't we eating?" he asked loudly.

"Yes, we are. Here…take her…" she handed him Maddy and walked behind the counter.

"What are we having?"

"Soup…and I made a pie too." She said and he wriggled his nose in disgust.

"Pie? What kind of?"

"Chicken pie…I made the soup and then used the chicken to make a pie. Got it?" she asked over her shoulder and he scowled.

"You could have baked the chicken…would be better anyway…than …pie…" he mumbled as he brushed his finger over the few light brown hair on Madeline's head, smoothing it down tenderly.

"You'll like it…" she smiled as she placed the pie on the table and brought the soup.

"Why don't you put her in the crib there? So, we can eat…" she said and he placed the baby inside before sitting down again.

They ate in silence before Grace broke the silence again.

"Are you okay now?" she asked and he stopped eating to look at her.

"What do you mean? I'm fine…" he muttered as he cut a piece of bread and placed it in his mouth.

"I mean…you've been sad lately…are you all right now?"

"I'm okay, Gracie…" he whispered, looking in her eyes, a small smile forming on his lips.

"I'm glad…" she said as she looked at her plate of food.

"Why?" he asked, staring at her intently, placing his spoon down.

"Why what?"

"Why are you glad that I'm okay?"

"What kind of a question is that? Because I love you of course." She said with a frown.

He continued staring and then he grinned smugly.

"I had a sneaky suspicion that you do." He said cockily and she rolled her eyes.

"Arrogant thing…" she whispered to herself.

"What was that, my love?" he asked looking at her grinning.

"Nothing…eat your soup."

"I would if it was eatable."

"Hey! Do not insult my soup! It's not my fault you don't like it!"

"Hmm…cut me a piece of that…" he muttered, pointing at the pie.

She took a knife and cut two pieces of the chicken pie before placing them into plates.

"There…"

He picked the plate up and inspected the pie before smelling it. He put it down and sniffed it again before finally cutting a piece and placing it in his mouth.

"So?" she asked hopefully.

He chewed and his eyes widened.

"What?"

"This…this is good…" he said as he cut another piece.

"Told you." She said smiling proudly.

"Either that or I'm too hungry." He said just to annoy her so he could see the lovely anger that sparkled in her eyes.

"Haha, very funny!" she snapped as her eyes flashed with irritation that made him grin.

"I wish you were closer." He said as he ate, looking at her from across the table.

"Why is that?"

"I could kiss you." He said winking at her and she felt her face heating up.

*******************************

Sweeney was impatient. Very impatient. He was pacing up and down the pie shop while Grace washed the dishes.

Madeline was following her father with her eyes and at some point the movement caused her eyes to drift shut, making Grace smile from the counter.

"Well done. Maddy is asleep thanks to your constant pacing."

"Were is she? It almost after nine thirty!" he almost yelled.

"Calm down. She'll be back."

"When? If that boy has done anything to her I'm going to…" he hissed a she looked out if the window for the twentieth time.

"What? Bake him into a pie?" she asked him with her eyebrows raised.

"Like I said, do not give me ideas." He said with a growl.

"You don't need my ideas in those things I think." She said with a laugh as she came closer to him and rubbed his shoulders soothingly. He relaxed into her arms and leaned back to her, closing his eyes.  
"Gracie…"

"Hmm?"

"I'm worried…" he mumbled as she rubbed the back of his neck with her right hand, loosing his muscles.

"You want some chamomile?"

"I don't want to sleep! I want to wait. I swear if she isn't back in half an hour I…." he trailed off when suddenly the door opened and a cheerful Johanna entered, closing it behind her.

"I'm back!" she said and Grace smiled while Sweeney scowled.

"You know what time it is?" he growled and she nodded.

"Nine thirty. Sorry I'm a bit late." She apologized with a smile as she squeezed his hand, making him forget everything he wanted to say to her.

"Don't let it happen again." He stated as he picked the sleeping baby from the crib and walked out of the shop leaving them alone.

Johanna smiled and looked at Grace.

"So, tell me. How was your dinner?" Grace asked as they sat on the table and started talking until Sweeney scolded them and Grace reluctantly walked up to her whining barber.

**End of chapter 57**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! So, Johanna found a new Ben! At least she's not so angry with Sweeney anymore, eh?

Please review and tell me your thoughts! **XD**


	58. Chapter 58

Once again a huge thank you to my reviewers: **Nala162024, JainaZekk621, GladeSistas, Desi-Pari-Always, Shiloh, alchemistic, Lady Nightlord, xXWolfAngelXx, red-eyedgal, Emma, BlueStar33, XXAmayaZumikiXX and xoxoHim3**! Thank you all for your support! Thanks to everyone who is reading this as well!

_**Replies to unsigned reviewers: **_

**Emma:** Thank you so much for the amazing review, love! Glad you enjoyed Sweeney's moody behavior! Your words always mean a lot! XD

**xoxoHim3:** Twist?Hmm…nothing terrible. Anyway, thank you for the review, love!

Oh, I have to tell you guys that this story is going to end soon. Just saying this because one of you asked me when so; I thought it was right to let you know. Now, on with the chappie! **:)**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sweeney Todd! **:(**

**Chapter 58**

Grace was walking up the stairs to Sweeney's shop on a Saturday morning. She adjusted Maddy in her arms as she arrived at the top of the stairs. She opened the door and found him talking with one of the customers. The moment she walked in Sweeney stopped talking and looked at her before looking back at the customer.

"See you again soon, Mr. Todd." The man said as he bowed to Grace and left the shop, closing the door behind him.

"Busy day?" she asked and he shrugged.

"It's fine. Why aren't you downstairs for the shop?" he asked frowning and she bit her lip.

"Um…Johanna is there…" she said and he narrowed his eyes at her before cleaning his razor quickly with a cloth.

"And?"

"What do you mean _and_?" she asked innocently.

"You want something. Tell me then…and for God's sakes stop fidgeting!" he growled and she stopped.

"I just wanted to know if you…if you could come with me to the market…um…I would ask Johanna but…she's busy." She said hesitantly.

"Busy with the shop?" he drawled and Grace swallowed hard.

"Um…no…she'll close the shop in about an hour…"

"Then she can go with you then." came his monotone reply, looking at her sideways.

"She can't."

"You just told me that she's closing the shop for the time being, woman!" he snapped and she winced. Why did she always have to say to him the news?

"She's…she's going out. So, she can't come with me." She said quickly and he turned to look at her.

"Going? Going where?" he asked confused before his eyes flashed with anger.

"With that…boy again? I already told her that she's not allowed to go out with him!" he snapped as he closed his razor and walked towards Grace and Madeline.

"Come on, Sweeney! She's old enough to choose!" she snapped back and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"You take her side on this? Why? Do you like him too, Gracie, hmm?" he asked her, a hint of jealousy in his words and her face flushed with anger as she placed Madeline in her crib and turned to look at him.

"You don't know what you're saying. You know that I am right."

"I know nothing. She can't go and I'll let her know myself." He said as he made to walk to the door. Grace walked quickly over to him and got in front of the door, blocking his exit.

"You can't! Just let her go." She said quickly and his eyes got darker.

"Move, Grace. I need to speak with my daughter."

"No, I won't. You think she's going to love you more with the behavior you have lately?"

"It's not a matter of love. It's a matter of protection." He said in a low voice.

"Protection? Of what? What is so wrong about Ben that you don't like him?"

"Now everyone calls him by his first name! I do not like him and I do not trust him." He stated, his hands clenching into fists.

"Why not? It's about the bloody name isn't it?" she asked and he looked away, his eyes narrowed into slits.

"That's it, isn't it? God…" she said, shaking her head.

"It's your name too." She whispered and his jaw clenched.

"It's not my name." he spat out but she just raised her eyebrows at him.

"Of course it is. Your name is…"

"Do not dare utter that name, Grace." He warned and she smiled.

"Just hear me: Benjamin." She said and he growled.

"I said…"

"I know what you said but your name still is Benjamin Barker." She said and he glared at her.

"My name is Sweeney Todd. That man you just called is dead." He hissed through clenched teeth.

"What if I wanted to call you that when we are alone, hmm? What would you do?" she asked and he stared.

"Why would you want to do that?" he asked in a low voice.

"Because I like the name and the man. I've seen him and I continue to see him everyday." She said with a small smile.

"How can you see him? I'm not him." He snapped as he came closer to her, trying to move her from the door but she held her ground.

"I see him every time you look at me when you think I'm not watching. I see him every time you hold Madeline and I see him every time you speak with Johanna." She said softly and he froze, looking at her intently.

"You want to know when I see him as well?" she asked but he didn't move or spoke.

"I see him when you are around your daughters and when you make love to me. You don't know it but he's here, Sweeney. Please, stop trying to smother him." She whispered and he swallowed at her words. His eyes closed for a minute before they opened again and looked into her eyes.

"I can't…the world is not safe for men like him, Gracie…" he whispered as his fists relaxed.

"But I love him too…as I do you." She said with a smile as she approached him. Not realizing it, he took a step back and almost tripped as she reached for him.

"Leave them alone, please?" she said as she stroked his cheek and he closed his eyes, inhaling sharply and leaning into her touch.

"He's really nice…you should talk to him sometime…" she said with a smile as she brushed her fingers over his lips. He opened his eyes and stared at her hand before speaking.

"I…I'll try…" he managed as he came closer to her and pulled her into his arms.

She smiled gratefully and smoothed back his hair.

"Will you come with me then?" she asked hopefully and he could only nod in response, amazed at how easily she could calm him and make him normal.

"Okay then…" she whispered as she pecked his lips quickly only to have him pull her back the minute she tried to break the kiss. He deepened it and stroked her back and hair before finally releasing her.

"What have you done to me?" he asked her, brushing his lips against hers. She beamed at him and moved back walking to their bed and sitting down. He smirked and walked over to the crib. Maddy was lying on her back, her small legs slightly in the air. Sweeney smirked and leaned down to kiss her.

"You want to go down? Um…he's down there with her…"

Sweeney whirled around and looked at her.

"…to keep her company…" she said quickly.

"You didn't tell me he was here." He growled and she smiled.

"I was going to but…"

"It's fine. Let's go…" he said as he took his coat and picked Madeline from the crib. Grace smiled and followed him downstairs. They entered the shop as the last customers left. Grace smiled as she saw Ben helping Johanna pick the plates from the table. Sweeney grimaced and adjusted the baby in his arms as they walked further inside.

"Oh! There you are! I just closed, Gracie. Hey, Dad!" she said and Sweeney smiled at her before glaring at the young man. Ben froze and swallowed at the barber's stare.

"So, your father works at the market." Sweeney said casually in his usual deep voice as he sat at one of the chairs.

"Yes, sir." came the timid reply.

"And you?"

"I help him, sir…"

"Hmm…I was thinking of painting my shop these days…maybe you can help me since you like it so much here." Sweeney said and the younger man flushed as he glanced at Johanna.

"I would love to help you, sir." He replied and Sweeney raised his eyebrows before growling in agreement. Johanna smiled and Grace patted her hand, winking.

"Let's go." Sweeney said as he stood up and walked out of the shop, Grace following him out with quick goodbye and a smile.

She caught up with him and he reached for her hand with his left hand. He placed her hand on his elbow as they walked and looked around.

"You scare him." She said with a chuckle and he smirked.

"Good." He said as they walked towards the market slowly.

"So, what are we buying?" he asked, looking at her as she took Madeline from him.

"I need some things for the shop and we have to buy Maddy some clothes…she's getting bigger." She said and Sweeney nodded mutely, a slow, content smile stretching on his face as they disappeared among the people of the busy market place.

**End of chapter 58**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! I apologize for the shortness but I had to stop it there. As you can all see we are going towards the end…

Please review! Reviews make me happy! **XD**


	59. Chapter 59

Okay, one chapter to go and this story is going to end.

I want to thank: **Nala162024, Shiloh, BlueStar33, Lady Nightlord, BleedmetoINSANITY, Desi-Pari Always, GladeSistas, Siobhan, Emma, alchemistic and red-eyedgal!** Thank you all!

_**Replies to unsigned reviewers: **_

**Siobhan**: Thank you, love! So happy you like it so much! XD

**Emma**: I'm glad that you were able to see the scene in your head while you were reading it! Thank you so much for reviewing once more, love! I'm always happy to hear from you! XD

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 59**

_A few weeks later…_

Sweeney took off his jacket and placed it on his barber chair before covering it with a white sheet. He took more sheets and covered everything in the room as the door opened and Grace walked in holding Maddy.

"You're going to start?" she asked and he nodded as he finished covering the furniture.

"Hmm…where's the boy?" he asked sharply and she smiled.

"Downstairs. He just arrived. I'll tell him to come up." She said and he turned to look at her, coming closer to her and the baby. He leaned and kissed Madeline's cheek softly before kissing Grace's hair. She smiled and rocked Maddy as he gently pushed her towards the door.

"Go. The smell might hurt Maddy." He said and she nodded, walking out of the shop and down the stairs.

He turned around and unbuttoned his vest and rolled up his sleeves. The door opened a few minutes later and a smiling Ben entered the shop.

"Good morning, sir." He said cheerily and Sweeney turned to look at him.

"You're late." came the gruff reply that immediately made Ben frown and fidget.

"No, sir. You said ten. Now it's ten." He replied and Sweeney mutely walked over at the buckets of paint.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Take off your coat and come here to help me." Sweeney said and Ben nodded, taking of his coat and swiftly moving towards him.

"What color are we…"

"White." Said the barber and Ben winced at the sharpness of his voice.

"Right." Ben said a she took a brush and walked with his bucket of paint towards a wall. Sweeney took another brush and walked to the opposite wall and started painting it silently.

They worked for a while before Ben's voice broke the cold silence once again.

"Sir…?"

"What? Tired already?" Sweeney asked as he slid the brush into the paint again and looked at the younger man sideways.

"No! No, sir…um…I just wanted to ask you something."

"Ask then. You're already talking anyway." The barber said with a sigh.

"Um…I was wondering if you'd allow me to take Johanna to see my parents, sir…"

Sweeney stopped and looked at him frowning.

"What for, boy?" he asked and Ben seemed nervous.

"Um…I was thinking…if you'd allowed it of course…to ask her to marry me, sir." Sweeney froze and turned to look at him.

"To _what_? You want to marry my daughter?" he drawled and Ben nodded.

"I do, sir. And I was thinking of asking her tonight…so…" he trailed of.

"No wedding before engagement, boy." He snapped.

"Of course not! Of course. So, may I ask her, Mr. Todd?" he asked and Sweeney sighed.

"I'm not going to marry you, boy. It's her decision." He said as he turned around and continued his job, missing the huge smile that came onto Ben's face.

"Thank you." He said and Sweeney only hummed in response. He couldn't stop her even if he wanted anyway, could he? She had his stubbornness after all.

************************************************

It was almost night and they still weren't finished with the room when Grace walked out of Johanna's room and walked to the kitchen of the pie shop. Johanna was sitting at the table with a glass in her hand.

"Johanna? What are you doing?" Grace asked laughing as she came to sit next to her.

"I found this Bottle of gin and decided to try it." She said with a smile and a shrug. Grace smiled and reached for another glass to pour some for herself too.

"Is Maddy asleep?" Johanna asked and Grace nodded as he took a sip and grimaced as it burned down her throat.

"Hmm…" she said nodding.

"Um…while you were inside…Ben came form upstairs…" Johanna said with a smile.

"He did? They finished?" Grace said.

"Yes…um…he asked me…" Johanna said with a smile.

"Asked you what?"

"…To marry him." Grace's eyes widened and she grinned.

"What did you say?"

"I said yes." Grace smiled more and leaned closer.

"Did he get you a…"

"Ring? Not yet…he will though…" she said as she took a sip.

"You think dad will be all right with it?" Johanna asked, biting her lip.

"Don't worry…I think he will…Are you going to tell him tonight?" Grace asked and Johanna shook her head.

"Tomorrow."

"Okay, I think this deserves a toast." Grace said as she refilled their glasses again.

"To your happy new life." Grace said with a smile and Johanna nodded before drinking once again.

A while later both women were laughing until Johanna stood up, swaying slightly as she walked.

"I think…I'm going to bed, Gracie…" Johanna said giggling and Grace waved at her as she walked away.

"Night!" she called as she took another sip. She had never drunk so much before and the gin hit her straight in the head. She leaned forward and looked around with foggy eyes. A while later she heard footsteps coming down the stairs and she turned to look at the door. A few moments later it opened and a tired Sweeney entered, closing the door behind him.

"Jesus…what a day…" he mumbled as he walked towards her. She giggled and he looked at her frowning.

"Gracie…are you all right?" he asked her, eyeing suspiciously the glass on the table.

"I'm great! Just a little…dizzy…" she muttered and he came closer to her.

"Are you drunk? Where's Johanna and Maddy?" he asked as he leaned next to her and moved her hair back.

"They are sleeping…but I'm awake." She said, smiling at him.

"I can see that…"

"Hmm…Ben asked Johanna to marry her! Isn't that great?...Oh…oops, I wasn't supposed to …t…tell you that…" she giggled and he fought the urge to smile at how cute her slurring was.

"He did? I won't tell…" he said as he un-wrapped her fingers from the glass and rubbed her hand.

"What were you thinking drinking all that gin, Gracie?" he asked and she shrugged.

"I wanted to try…" she muttered as she leaned forward and poked his nose with hers. He moved back and looked at her face intently.

"You smell like…paint." She exclaimed and he smirked.

"Do I?" he muttered, licking his suddenly dry lips. She nodded and sighed as he stared at her.

"Um… the room is ready…" he said after a while as he pulled her up from the chair and she tripped. He caught her and brought her close to his chest.

"Easy…" he muttered.

"Come here." He said softly as he picked her up, her legs going around his waist and slowly walked them towards the door.

"Where we going?" she mumbled against his neck and he smirked as he closed the door.

"Up. You can't sleep on that chair, can you?"

"Hmm…you coming with me?" she asked and he laughed at how inebriated she was from a few glasses of gin.

"I am. I'm carrying you am I not?" he said as he kissed her forehead. He held her tighter as he started walking up the stairs carefully.

"You are…" she whispered as she inhaled his scent and placed her lips on the skin of his neck. The moment her lips touched his skin he felt his heart beating faster inside his chest, his body shaking with a sudden wave of desire and longing for her. He was breathing heavily as he reached the top of the stairs and stopped to catch his breath. He swallowed and rubbed his hand against her back before taking a few steps towards the door.

"Hold on tight." He warned as he let go of her to open the door. She giggled and tightened her arms around him as he walked inside the fresh painted room. He closed the door and placed his arms around her again, slowly walking her towards the bed.

The moment he set her on her feet she looked at him and pecked his cheek numerous times, causing his eyes to widen.

"You're cute!" she said in his ear and he was dumbstruck.

"Um…you too." He said at a loss of words, not really knowing what to say or do with a drunken woman.

"I love you so much…" she whispered and he shivered before taking her face in his hands. He looked at her and crashed his lips against hers. She responded back clumsily but not less enthusiastically. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck while he pressed closer to her until they were connected from head to toe.

He broke the kiss and kissed her jaw before moving to her neck and she sighed in his arms.

"You're not going to fall asleep are you?" he muttered between kisses and she giggled again.

"Hope not…" he whispered as he gently pushed her onto the bed and covered her body with his. She rubbed his back and he groaned before kissing her again.

"Sweeney?" she asked after a while and he stopped to look at her.

"What is it, Gracie?" he asked as he undid his shirt and pulled it off his body.

"What are you doing?" she asked and he smirked at her.

"You'll find out soon…" he muttered as he leaned over her again.

"Hey! Wait…I have…question to ask…" she slurred and he smiled as he kissed her shoulder and laced their fingers together.

"What is it, darling?" he asked her and she giggled at the pet name.

"You're not mad for what I told you…?" she asked and he shook his head.

"I already knew…now…" he murmured as he pushed the dress off her right shoulder.

"So…that means you won't shoot him…? Cause…I thought that you might do that…you are unpredictable and we…I mean me…I …don't know how you're going to …re…react sometimes…often that is…" she mumbled incoherently and he laughed, he actually laughed before kissing her lips again.

"M'not going to shoot anyone, my love." He said in her ear and she smiled, her eyelids getting heavier by the minute. He kissed down her collarbone but frowned when he received no reaction from her.

"Gracie?...What…?" he muttered as he moved back and looked at her face; she was asleep.

He sighed but then smirked before rolling off her and settling next to her on the bed. He slowly removed her dress and pulled the covers around them both. He leaned over her and kissed her bottom lip gently before murmuring to her again.

"You'll pay for leaving me like this, minx…" he said with a smile before pulling her close and falling asleep a few minutes later.

***********************************************

Grace woke up the next morning alone on the bed. She yawned lightly and stretched before slowly opening her eyes.

"And I thought I'd never see that." Sweeney's voice said from the window as he turned to look at her, a smirk on his face.

"See what?" she asked as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"You drunk." He said and she frowned.

"I was drunk? Hmm…that's why I don't remember much…" she muttered and he stared at her.

"You owe me something but I'll collect what I want tonight." He said as he started sharpening his razor.

Grace frowned and shrugged before getting up from the bed. She walked to the closet and took out a dress.

"Um…did Johanna tell you anything today?" she asked casually.

"I already knew, Gracie. But she did tell me." He said and she froze.

"You knew?"

"I did. He told me about the proposition. However, even if I didn't know, you told me while you were drunk. I have to get you drunk more often then." He said, looking at her sideways, the same smirk plastered on his handsome face.

"Maybe you should." She said with a wink as she disappeared into the bathroom, leaving him with wide eyes.

"Snap out of it, Todd." He said to himself as he put the blade away and turned the sign to his shop to 'open'.

He walked over to the window again and looked at the sky.

"My little girl getting married…how can the years pass by us so quickly…?" he muttered as he stayed there staring at the sky.

**End of chapter 59**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! One chapter left now. Please review! **XD**


	60. Chapter 60

The last chapter is here! Thank you for all the reviews! I will thank everyone at the end of the story!

_**Replies to unsigned reviewers: **_

**Emma**: She does affect him very much indeed! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and support, hon! Hope you like the last chapter! **:)**

**BabyBlueSkys**: Thank you for your sweet words! Glad to know that you are still reading! I'm planning on writing a couple new Sweeney Todd fan fics and I hope you'll like those too! **:)**

**Siobhan**: Glad you liked it. Hope you like the last chappie as well! Thank you very much, love! **:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sweeney Todd!

**Chapter 60**

_Months later…_

Johanna quickly ran up the stairs to her father's barber shop, a huge smile on her face. She burst through the door without knocking and walked to her father who was shaving one of his customers.

"Dad!" she squealed with delight and he looked at her with a frown.

"What is it, Johanna? Why are you running?" he asked without stopping his work.

"Maddy!" she said and he quickly looked at her.

"What about her?" he asked as his hand fell to his side.

"She's crawling!" she said jumping up and down excitedly. Sweeney looked at her with raised eyebrows and continued his job.

"I know that." He said and Johanna frowned.

"But…she only started today! You have to come and see! Excuse us, sir!" she said as she grabbed her father's hand and all but dragged him to the door and down the stairs.

"I have a customer, Johanna!" Sweeney hissed but doing nothing to release his hand from her grip.

"He can wait." She said as she pulled him onto the pie shop. Grace was kneeling next to a very energetic Madeline who was moving around clumsily with her knees and hands.

"Look at that! Isn't that cute?" Johanna said, letting go of his hand. Grace looked at him and smiled. He stared right back and a slow smile started forming on his lips as he watched Maddy crawling.

"I'll take her with me upstairs." He said laconically as he walked over to the baby and picked her up. Madeline whined for a while before settling back in her father's arms, her small hands against his clothed chest as he carried her to his room.

"Where are you taking her? You're working. You can't keep an eye on her." Grace called.

"Yes, I can. See you at lunch." He said as he disappeared with a giggling Madeline.

"You know why he took her, don't you?" Grace asked as she picked Madeline's playing blanket from the floor.

"Why?" Johanna said with a smile as she walked behind the counter.

"So he can watch everything she does. He doesn't want to miss anything that has to do with her." Grace simply said and Johanna laughed again.

"Why you think that is?" she asked as she took a bit from a cookie they had made earlier that morning.

"Why…? I'm not sure…I think because he missed all those things with you…he doesn't want that to happen again." Grace said softly with a shrug and Johanna nodded, looking up at the ceiling with a happy smile.

******************************

Sweeney entered the barber shop and placed Madeline in her crib before returning to his customer.

"Sorry, sir. Family business." Sweeney said with a polite smile as he walked back to the man sitting in his barber chair, waiting.

"No worries, Mr. Todd." The man said with a nod as the barber took hold of his razor and finished the job as quickly as possible.

A few hours later Sweeney hid his clean razor and turned the sign to _'close'_ before walking towards the crib with a smile. He reached inside and picked Madeline up before settling her on the bed. He kneeled next to it and looked at her expectantly. When the baby did nothing but blinking at him he raised a single eyebrow.

"Well? I'm waiting for your crawling show, young lady. Won't you show to daddy how you were crawling?" he said with a soft voice and the baby giggled before falling on her bottom with a soft thud. Sweeney chuckled and helped her balance again and slowly Madeline started moving around the bed crawling. Sweeney placed a hand on her small, warm back and rubbed it soothingly.

"That's my girl…" he whispered before sitting next to her on the bed and placing her in his lap, his right hand caressing her hair while the left one supported her waist. He dropped a kiss on her head and leaned back on the bed until Grace called him for lunch.

**********************************************

_Two months later…_

Sweeney walked out of the bathroom and raised his eyebrows in question when he saw Grace lacing her dress and pulling her hair back in a high ponytail.

"Where are you going?" he asked and she turned to look at him with a smile.

"I'm going to the shops with Johanna." She said as she took her shawl.

"What for?" he asked as he approached her.

"What for? Have you forgotten? She has to buy a dress."

"Dress? She has plenty of dresses." He said confused.

"A wedding dress, Sweeney."

"Oh, that." He muttered as he sat down on his chair with a sigh.

"What's wrong? I thought you were okay with it." She said as she came closer and stroked his cheek softly.

"I'm not okay. She's getting married! She'll leave and that…whelp is going to be with her all the time!" he snapped and she stared at him.

"Sweeney…she'll still come to help me with the shop. She will live very near. Ben's new house is just a few blocks away." She reasoned and he huffed in annoyance.

"Yeah, right…" he muttered and she sighed.

"She has to leave one day, Sweeney. She has her own life." She said as she leaned down and kissed his cheek, her lips lingering on his skin and he sharply moved his head back from her lips to stare at her. His eyes sad as they bore into her own. Suddenly his hand shot out and grabbed the back of her neck, bringing her closer. He looked in her eyes one last time before closing the gap between them with a fierce kiss. His hand slyly reached for the ribbon holding her hair together and swiftly undid it. Her brown locks fell down her shoulders and back and he tangled his fingers into it tightly.

"I told you not to do that. I like it down." He said as he moved back and held the ribbon out of her reach. She narrowed her eyes at him and scowled.

"Cheater!" she accused as she took her purse and moved towards the door. Sweeney stared at her as she walked away before he talked again.

"When you'll be back?" he asked, his voice deeper than usual.

"Um…in a few hours…Maddy has eaten so don't worry …I have tea over there…in case someone comes." She said as she smiled and exited the room, leaving him to staring after her, confused at her last words, his fingers playing with the ribbon in his hand before bringing it to his nose. He inhaled her smell and turned his attention back to Maddy who was playing with her bear, her small hands tugging at the poor animal's ears. Sweeney chuckled despite himself.

"You have my rage; love…not a good thing to take from me." He said amused but the baby hearing her father's voice only giggled and tugged harder on the toy.

His fingers continued their play with the white ribbon until a knock came to his door. Without looking up he answered.

"Come in…" he muttered and the door opened.

"Mr. Todd, sir?" came the familiar voice. Sweeney's eyes widened and he looked at the gentle face of Ben, a small box in his hand as he entered and closed the door behind him and smiled.

"Can I come in, sir?" he asked and Sweeney reluctantly nodded, standing up from the chair.

"What can I do for you, son?" he asked as he looked at him.

"Nothing. I simply came here to keep you some company, sir. Since Johanna and …Grac…Mrs. Todd went to the market." He quickly corrected himself.

"Hmm…sit down then." The barber said as he brought another chair from the far corner of the room after checking on Madeline.

"These are for you, sir." He said as he gave him the box he was carrying.

"What is that?"

"Um…I brought a few chocolates for you and your wife…I didn't know what else to…"

"It's fine, son. Grace eats them very much." The barber said as he placed the box on the nightstand.

"Tea?" he offered and Ben nodded.

Sweeney poured the hot liquid into two cups and offered one to the younger man.

"Thank you." Sweeney nodded and sat across from him in his chair and took a sip from the tea.

Ben's eyes wandered around the room before settling on the crib, where Maddy was playing silently.

"She's beautiful." Ben said with a smile as he waved at the baby, trying to get her attention.

"Who?" Sweeney drawled and Ben pointed to the baby.

"Your daughter, sir." He said and Sweeney nodded in agreement.

"She is…just like her mother." Sweeney said with a smirk and Ben nodded.

"So…the wedding is coming soon…" Sweeney said, looking at Ben.

"Yes…I went today to the church…"

"And?"

"Um…in two months, sir." Ben said with an eager smile.

"I see…I have a warning for you, boy." Sweeney growled as he set his cup on his lap.

"Sir…?"

"If you ever hurt her…you'll curse the day you were born." He said, pointing a finger at him and Ben's eyes widened.

"Never! I would never hurt Johanna. I love her." Ben quickly said defensively and Sweeney scrutinized his face before slowly nodding.

"Good. Just be warned." Sweeney said before standing up.

"Now, more tea? Or…what about some gin, son?" he asked and Ben nodded with a confused smile.

When Grace returned late in the evening she met with Ben as he was exiting the barber shop.

"Grace! Hello! How the shopping went, Mrs. Todd?" Ben said with a too cheery, for Grace's taste, smile.

"Good, Ben. Um…Johanna went to bed. She was tired but we found an absolutely fantastic wedding dress." Grace and Ben smiled wider.

"That's great! I'll see her tomorrow then. Night, night!" he slurred slightly as he walked down the stairs with unsteady feet. Grace frowned and walked inside the room, closing the door behind her. Sweeney was taking his vest off as she walked in.

He looked up and smirked at her.

"You're back?"

"I am. What did you do to poor Ben?" she asked as she walked closer.

"Do? I didn't do anything. It's not my fault that the boy can't handle a few glasses of gin." He said as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"Poor thing was drunk like a fish. What if he banged his head on a wall as he walked back home?" she sighed as she checked Madeline who was sleeping calmly in her warm covers.

"He won't…it's not that far." He muttered as he sat on the bed and looked at her as she took off her shawl and then started removing her dress. Sweeney licked his dry lips and stood up, coming to stand behind her. He stopped her hands and helped her remove the dress himself.

"Thank you." She said, looking at him over her shoulder.

"We chose a very beautiful dress. We'll show it to you tomorrow." She said with a smile and the barber hummed in response.

"We visited at least three shops to find what she wanted. But it was worth it." She said as he let the dress pool around her legs. His hands moved to her back and slowly caressed her sides then back up to her shoulders, his body pressing closer to her.

"Did it now?" he husked in her ear and she nodded as his hands wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled them forcefully to his chest.

"Is it as nice as your dress was?" he asked in her ear and she nodded.

"Even prettier." She replied and he made a purring sound next to her ear.

"Lock the door and come to bed, Gracie." He whispered as he let go of her and stepped back. He turned around and sat on the bed waiting. She snapped out if her daze like state and did as he told her.

"I'll…go and change…" she mumbled but he shook his head.

"Nah ah…come here. You don't need to." He said as he patted his lap.

"But…"

"Gracie…"

She sighed but walked towards him nonetheless.

"Sit here." He said as he pulled her to his lap and moved back on the bed, his back resting against the wall. She obliged and he pulled her to his chest, his hand diving for her leg under her shift. He trailed it up and down and she shivered, her head falling on his shoulder.

"Are you drunk?" she asked and he smirked.

"It takes more than three glasses of gin to make me drunk, my love." He said and she smiled, placing a quick but tender kiss to his chest right above his heart. His other hand moved to her hair and caressed it softly.

"Why are you being like this?" she asked and he looked down at her.

"Like what?"

"Affectionate…" she muttered.

"You don't want me to?" he rose and eyebrow.

"No…I do…it's just weird…"

"Hmm…I am weird." He chuckled as he tugged at her hair, moving her head back and angling for a kiss.

"Have I told you that I love you lately?" he asked and she smiled, kissing him.

"No…but I'd love to hear it…" she whispered and he smiled at her.

"What will you do to make me say it?" he asked her and she looked at him.

"Do? I don't know…maybe this…" she said as she leaned close and kissed his neck and down his chest, causing him to shudder.

"Good start…" he breathed as he pulled her head closer to his flesh. She smiled and moved to his lips, both of her hands cupping his face. He kissed her back and quickly laid her down to the bed.

"I love you." He whispered and she grinned.

"That's good…cause I love you as well." She said as he covered her body with his and pulled the covers around them with a smirk.

*****************************************

"Well? Do you like it, dad?" Johanna asked as Sweeney looked at her dress, his lap occupied by a fascinated by the white lace Madeline.

"Hmm…it's nice…you'll look like an angel, my sweet." He said and she beamed at him happily. She moved over to him and kissed his smooth cheek as Maddy took hold of the dress in her small fist. Sweeney looked down at his younger daughter and shook his head.

"Maddy, let go of Johanna's dress…" he said as he gently pried the baby's hand off the white fabric.

"It's all right, Dad…she wasn't doing anything. She just likes it." Johanna smiled, kissing Maddy's forehead and then her small hand. She moved back and smiled at them before walking back to her room to take it off.

Sweeney looked down to his daughter and narrowed his eyes.

"Whatever you do they find you cute and pretty. Me on the other hand…" he was cut off by Madeline's loud giggle that made him stare at her.

"Thank you for making fun of me, missy." He said as he looked at her accusingly. She stared right back and then smiled a toothless smile at him that made him melt on the spot.

"There you go…being all cute again…" he muttered as he picked her up and hugged her tightly, his left hand cupping the back of her head tenderly.

Johanna walked in and smiled at the scene in front of her.

"What are you talking about you two?"

"I'm doing all the talking and her all the being cute stuff." He answered as he set the baby back on his lap. Johanna smiled and walked behind the counter, taking a bag of flour in her hand.

"What are you making?"

"A cake…"

"Why?"

"I'll visit Ben's parents again and I have to bring something to them, haven't I?" she said and he nodded.

"Oh…of course…"

"You and Gracie are going to meet them this Saturday." She stated and he gulped.

"Really?Hmm…I'm not very good at socializing." He said and she shook her head.

"You'd say anything to avoid meeting them."

"I have met his father….he was…agreeable." he said and she sighed.

"Agreeable? Well now you'll get to know him better." She said cheerily but he merely grunted in response.

Johanna shook her head and continued her cooking with him watching her.

**********************************

"Goodnight everyone." Johanna said as they returned from Ben's parents.

"Night, love." Grace called with a sleeping baby in her arms. Sweeny nodded his head and they started walking up the stairs to their room.

"So? Nice people, right?" Grace said with a smile and Sweeney shrugged.

"They were fine…"

"Oh, come on. You had a nice time. I saw you talking with his father; Tom." She said as they entered their room and closed the door.

"I said it was fine woman!" he snapped and she winced.

"Okay…shh…" she hushed him, pointing to their sleeping daughter. He glared at her and walked to the window, looking out as she placed Madeline in her crib before covering her snuggly.

Grace looked at him and walked closer.

"You don't want her to marry, do you?" she asked as she embraced him from behind.

"It's not that…I …don't want to loose her yet…I can't…it's too soon." He whispered and she kissed his shoulder.

"I know…" Grace whispered, rubbing his arms.

"She's my baby…and she'll leave." He whispered as he turned around and hugged her to him. She kissed his temple and nodded.

"I know…but she's happy." She said and he nodded.

"I can see that…I want her to be happy…I don't want her life to be like mine was." He said throatily and she placed her chin on his shoulder as she held him.

"You…you won't leave too, will you?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No way…I like having you around, you big baby." She said teasingly but he remained silent.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" she asked confused.

"For everything I have done to hurt you…believe me it was unintentional." He said, still locked in her embrace.

"I know that…I know that, Sweeney…" she whispered as they stood there together in the middle of the old barbershop.

****************************************

_Two months after that…_

_This is it…_Sweeney thought as he was buttoning his white shirt. He closed the sleeves with the silver cuffs Grace had bought him a few days ago and buckled his belt. His eyes were staring outside the big window but they weren't sad. A slow smile stretched across his fresh shaven face as he heard the happy voices of the women downstairs. He walked to the chair near the bed and put on his vest. Johanna was getting married and he had finally come in terms with the fact.

The voices coming from downstairs indicated that Sweeney Todd would never be alone again even after the wedding of his eldest daughter. His eyes went to his razor that was resting on the nightstand, taunting him but he only smirked. He walked closer to it and took it in his hand.

"I won't need you today anyway…" he whispered as he placed the silver blade inside the box with the rest of his sharpened razors. He closed the lid and put on his shoes. He bit his lip as he stood alone in the silent room. He looked around and with a sigh took his jacket that was resting on the barber chair. He put it on, buttoned it up and opened the drawer of his nightstand. A small velvet box was resting inside and with a small sad smile he took it in his hand. He opened the box and stared at the necklace he had kept all those months in there. It was Lucy's and now it would be Johanna's. He looked at it and remembered how he had come to find this. It was one of the reasons he had fought with Grace all that time ago and he chuckled. He closed the box with a sharp click and moved back from the nightstand.

"This is your mother's gift, my sweet." He whispered as he placed the necklace in his pocket and headed for the door. He stopped, looked at the floor and with a deep breath exited the barber shop. It was time to take his daughter to the church. The past had to be left behind at last.

**The End.**

**Author's note**: So, here you have it! The end of this tale! Hope everyone liked it!

Okay, so this is the time to thank every single person that helped me write this. So, here we go: I want to thank:

**Evonyshadow, DefyGravityCC, Bender is Sailor Mars, Pandora Spocks, Twilite Storm Rose, Danbamina, amyjadee, MidnaLovesLinktotheendoftime, Autumn Eve 333, CaptainFlyingSparrow, Sweet Lunacy, Cunnawabum, ryuazaki25, SBMFanatic, red-eyedgal, PiratePrincess29, Claudia, SweeenySparrow, Phear The Insane, phatlazykatt112, TeachYouHowToFly, Simply Charlie, hyzenflayrabbit, Buffy Sparrow, ****XxProngsxLilyxXFlowerxX, o0LittlequeenXx, Siobhan, theKyra, sessybaby666, lils, Flitch, BabyBlueSkys, Rose Atlee, Pessimistic Rose, AgentxOfxChaos, Tee Lestrange, addyis, novellover, VintageMassMurderer, JainaZekk621, Mrs. Todd, Shiloh, Aymie Lestrange, Lady Nightlord, BlueStar33, SweeneySparrow5, alchemistic, Kila, RavenDiesel1, xXWolfAngelXx, watergoddesskasey, BleedmetoINSANITY, Mana-Kipagami, Phantom's Ange, Loonalily, xoxoHIM1228, Desi-Pari-Always, XXAmayaZumikiXX and GladeSistas!**

_Special thank you to:_ **Nala162024** and **Emma** for their support and encouraging words! Thank you both so much, loves!

This is it! I'm planning on writing another two Sweeney Todd stories and I hope you'll be with me when I write those too! Thank you all! Bye! **XD**


End file.
